Le fil rouge du destin
by Etherias Hanako D Kyoteru
Summary: Personne ne sait pourquoi Trafalgar Law, le chirurgien de la mort porte autour de son nodachi un fil rouge. Pourtant la signification de cet objet est tout aussi importante pour son avenir, à vrai dire, il lui vient d'une femme, une femme qui a marqué à sa vie et va avoir des répercutions sur celle ci, reste à savoir si son passé rattrapera son futur.
1. Chapter 1

**Holà tout le monde, donc la voici la voilà ma nouvelle fiction ! Les dates de publication vont être estimées à un chapitre toutes les deux semaines. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira et que vous serez nombreux à laisser quelques reviews, follow et favorite story/author. Je compte sur vous ! Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! La bise !**

 **Disclamer : les personnages de One Piece ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas... Par contre me personne fictif provient de mon imagination, prière de le respecter.**

 **Rating : M**

 **Note de l'auteur : les flash back sont en italiques et le reste de l'histoire en police universelle**

Chapitre 1

 _i"Bien Hanako, c'est bon tu peux te rhabiller. Informa le médecin en retirant ses gants en latex pour les mettre à la poubelle, non loin de la table d'auscultation."_

 _La jeune fille se rhabilla doucement, prenant bien soin de ne faire aucun geste brusque qui serait capable de rouvrir ses blessures encore fraîches. Sous le regard bienveillant de son médecin, elle entama quelques pas d'une allure lente, jusqu'à la porte où elle lui gratifia un timide sourire avant de sortir de la pièce en laissant le docteur retourner à ses occupations. C'est d'un pas nonchalant qu'elle ouvrit une porte qui menait vers une résidence avoisinée ; une vaste habitation familiale où régnait une ambiance chaleureuse et joviale. Sans plus de cérémonie elle s'engagea dans un long couloir décoré de nombreuses photos de famille avant d'atterrir dans sa chambre._

 _"Hanako, tu es rentrée ? Questionna une voix fluette à travers la porte de son espace privé. La dite jeune fille sourit avant de se relever afin d'ouvrir la porte à la petite fille qui trépignait d'impatience de revoir son amie de jeu._

 __Bonjour Lamy, comment vas tu ? Demanda-t-elle en pliant ses jambes pour lui parler de sorte à ce qu'elle puisse croiser ses yeux chocolats."_

 _L'enfant sauta dans ses bras avec une joie indéterminée, la faisant tomber sur les fesses. Lamy est une petite fille de cinq ans qui sourit en continu pendant toute la journée, sa chevelure blonde cuivré chatouilla délicatement le nez de la brune, ses petits bras l'encerclèrent au niveau de ses épaules bandées, pour lui transmettre son contentement de la revoir, bien que la plus âgée soit fatiguée de son traitement médicamenteux. La plus vieille des deux lui rendit son sourire en lui ébouriffant gentiment ses cheveux d'or, la petite releva la tête en entendant la voix de sa mère résonner dans les dédales du couloir._

 _"Lamy, laisses Hanako se reposer ! Elle doit être fatiguée. Gronda la mère en mettant ses poings sur les hanches afin de montrer son mécontentement à sa fille. Hanako sourit avant de défendre l'enfant qui se cachait dans ses bras._

 __Ne vous en faites pas Madame Trafalgar, elle ne me dérange en aucun cas, à vrai dire, votre petite merveille égaille mes journées. Sourit la brune en frottant son nez contre celui de Lamy._

 __Bon sang Hanako... Souffla l'adulte. Combien de fois devrai-je te dire de m'appeler Minaya et non Madame Trafalgar, hein ? Et puis tu peux aussi me tutoyer."_

 _Hanako se renferma aussitôt comme une huître sous le regard amusée des deux femmes présentes. Ce n'était pas spécialement dans son habitude de tutoyer les gens et de les appeler par leur prénom. On l'avait élevée ainsi, comme une gentille jeune fille d'une dizaine d'année, polie et respectueuse. Minaya s'accroupit au même niveau qu'elles avant de reprendre la parole._

 _"Je sais que c'est toujours difficile au début de s'intégrer dans un milieu où l'on ne connaît rien, mais vu que tu vas habiter avec nous pendant une bonne année, il faut qu'on fasse tous un effort pour que l'ambiance ne soit pas trop lourde."_

 _Elle avait terminé sa phrase en frottement prudemment les cheveux bruns de la jeune fille qu'elle avait à charge. Celle ci avait acquiescé d'un hochement de tête. Si Hanako séjournait dans cette maison, c'était parce que son père et son frère en avaient décidé ainsi, ils avaient tous les deux jugés que leur petite princesse devait recevoir les meilleurs soins médicaux pour qu'elle se rétablisse rapidement. Heureusement pour la brune, elle s'était retrouvée dans une famille de quatre personnes, composée de : Walter, son médecin traitant attitré qui réalisait son suivi médical, Minaya, épouse et mère de la famille, elle aussi médecin à temps partiel, Lamy leur petite fille qui idolâtrait la brune et Law, le petit garçon des jeunes parents qui jaugeait d'une façon indifférente la squatteuse. La petite blonde se dégagea de ses jambes afin de la laisser se relever._

 _"Hanako, veux tu venir jouer avec moi ?_

 __Je vais prendre une douche, mais après ce sera avec plaisir. Répondit la brune en adressant un regard qui se voulait chaleureux à la blonde."_

 _Le visage de l'enfant s'illumina puis elle courut en direction de sa chambre, juste en face de la sienne, pour préparer son plateau de jeu. La jeune fille ne put s'empêcher de rire discrètement en se disant mentalement que la petite avait beaucoup d'énergie à son âge. Minaya partit de la chambre laissant Hanako tranquille. Celle ci se dirigea avec plus de motivation que tout à l'heure vers sa salle de bain personnelle. Ses habits jonchèrent le sol puis elle glissa avec satisfaction sous l'eau chaude. Hanako est une jeune fille de dix petites années qui avait déjà le gabarit d'une adolescente de quinze ans, ses formes étaient déjà prononcées malgré son jeune âge et lui avaient déjà attirés pas mal de problèmes avec les hommes. Elle avait un charme exceptionnel avec ses yeux orageux lors d'une nuit étoilée, sa longue chevelure corbeaux qu'elle shampouina généreusement, sa peau hâlée déjà pigmentée par de nombreux tatouages. Hanako avait tout d'une femme mature. La brune éteignit les valves d'eau puis enroula une serviette blanche autour de son buste, même si les tatouages camouflaient la plus part des blessures, cela n'empêchait pas à la concernée d'assombrir son humeur lorsqu'elle effleurait de sa main toutes les plaies qu'il restait sur son corps. Se séchant avec délicatesse l'intégralité de son corps, par mégarde, elle ne remarqua nullement qu'une personne -ou plutôt deux- l'attendaient sur son lit. Un soupir de découragement se fit entendre dans la pièce ordonnée de la brune puis une larme roula sur sa joue. Elle était triste, chaque blessure qu'elle possédait lui rappelait de douloureux souvenirs encore frais dans certains cas. Hanako contempla la beauté du crépuscule qui venait de tomber, la lune était déjà à son apogée faisant régner sa magnificence aux côtés des étoiles. Enfin, elle essuya la larme salée de sa joue puis elle remarqua enfin la présence des deux individus dans sa chambre. Le plus petit des deux vint se blottir contre sa poitrine -comme pour la réconforter- alors que le deuxième était sagement resté sur le lit._

 _"Ne pleure pas Hanako... Gémit la blonde en couinant plus que nécessaire._

 __Excuse moi Lamy, j'ai pris trop de temps dans ma douche...tu as du t'inquiéter, je m'habille et on va jouer tous les trois, d'accord ? Proposa la plus âgée des deux. Lorsque la blonde partit dans sa chambre, elle s'assit sur son lit près du petit garçon aux cheveux de jais, constamment camouflés d'un bonnet nordique. Et toi Law, que comptes tu faire ?_

 __Pourquoi tu pleures ? Tu n'es pas heureuse ici ? L'interrogea-t-il, d'une voix froide et tranchante._

 __Si, bien-sûr que si que je suis heureuse ici... Mais tu vois mon père et mon frère me manquent, ta famille est vraiment adorable, alors je ne vois pas pourquoi je serai malheureuse._

 __Alors, pourquoi tu pleures ? Insista le fils du médecin. Et c'est quoi toutes ces blessures que t'as sur le corps ? Elles sont douloureuses ?_

 __Justement, c'est à cause de ces blessures que je pleure, elles me lancent bien que la douleur reste minime grâce au traitement que ton père me donne. Expliqua la brune en se troquant sa serviette humide contre des vêtements confortables._

 __Ce sont des pirates qui t'ont fait du mal ?_

 __Non, tu sais Law, tous les pirates ne sont pas mauvais, leur attitude diverge en fonction de leur but, commença la brune en retournant au près de lui, ce sont des hommes mal attentionnés qui m'ont fait toutes ces cicatrices, des hommes qui me voulaient essentiellement du mal..._

 __Mais pourquoi ?! Renchérit Law, énervé. Tu leur as fait quelque chose pour qu'ils t'en veuillent à ce point ?_

 __Non, je ne leur ai rien fait... Je vais t'apprendre une chose Law, elle tourna son regard vers ses billes argentées qui la fixaient avec intérêt, il existe des hommes infâmes dans ce bas monde, ils chercheront tous à t'écraser, à te manipuler ou à te tuer, même si tu ne leur as rien fait de mal... Et il en existe d'autres, des hommes comme ton père, le mien ou encore mon frère qui savent faire la séparation entre ce qui est juste et injuste._

 __Et qu'est ce qu'ils t'ont fait ces hommes ? Voilà la question qu'Hanako redoutait le plus, non pas qu'elle avait honte, mais aborder ce genre de sujet avec un gosse de huit ans est plus délicat qu'il n'y paraît. Elle souffla un bon coup tout en réfléchissant à la manière de débuter la conversation._

 __Je me suis faite abusée sexuellement par plusieurs hommes à ton âge, annonça simplement la brune, et à cause de ça je subis de nombreux contre coups a l'égard de ma santé. Le regard de Law affichait désormais une teinte... Compatissante?"_

 _Le petit, autrefois froid et réticent que la brune séjourne chez eux, enlaça fermement son aînée dans ses bras. Hanako se laissa border par l'étreinte que le fils de Minaya lui offrait, c'était la première fois que le brun lui accordait de l'affection. En frottant doucement son dos, Hanako s'endormit dans les bras du petit qui s'assoupit à son tour. Lamy entra dans la chambre avant de ressortir prévenir ses parents de la scène choquante qui se déroulait. Les parents sourirent d'amusement en les voyants entrelacés ainsi. La blonde bouda vu que personne n'allait pouvoir jouer avec elle, ses parents lui promirent d'aller au parc demain avec elle en recouvrant d'une couverture chaude les deux corps endormis._

 _Quelques jours plus tard._

 _Depuis la fois où Law s'est endormi avec Hanako, celui ci ne cessait de la coller avec sa petite soeur. Ils passaient pratiquement leurs journées entières tous les trois quand les deux Trafalgar n'étaient pas à l'école, et se retrouvaient souvent tous les deux quand Lamy partait faire sa sieste lorsqu'ils étaient en week-end , ils ne se parlaient pas pour autant. Ils appréciaient juste tous les deux la compagnie de l'autre. La brune lisait tranquillement dans sa chambre lorsque Law la rejoint avec un bouquin plus gros que sa tête. Il s'assit près d'elle et entama sa lecture. Un calme impérial régnait dans la pièce, il fut brisé par la sonnerie répétitive de l'escargophone. La plus âgée se leva afin de répondre, un appel de son père, ils discutèrent longuement et la voix de sa fille se faisait de plus en plus sombre et basse. Lorsqu'elle raccrocha, elle se laissa tomber par terre, désespérée._

 _"Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive Hanako ? Demanda le plus jeune en se dirigeant vers elle d'un pas feutré._

 __Mon père et mon frère ne pourront pas venir demain, ils ont du retard à cause d'une affaire qui leur prend plus de temps que prévu._

 __Tu vas partir ? Paniqua le fils des propriétaires de la maison en agrippant sa manche._

 __Non, pas encore... Mon traitement n'est pas terminé, mais un jour il faudra bien que je retourne chez moi mon grand. Annonça doucement la jeune fille en lui caressant la joue."_

 _Law lui tendit les bras pour quémander un câlin, qu'elle lui accorda volontiers. Puis les deux bruns se dirigèrent vers la cuisine afin de préparer le repas, les parents de Lamy et Law étant parti à une conférence de médecin, ils n'avaient pas pris la peine d'engager une nourrice pour les trois, vu que la plus âgée est parfaitement autonome et s'occupe très bien de leurs enfants. Le plus jeune aida à la préparation du dîner en épluchant des légumes, pendant qu'Hanako s'affairait à faire cuire doucement la viande dans une marmite. Le bruit d'un couvert rencontrant le sol la sortit de sa cuisson, elle se retourna rapidement et observa avec regrets les dégâts. Le fils des Trafalgar était par terre, sûrement dû à la chute qu'il venait de faire, rien de méchant mais douloureuse sur le coup, il avait lâché le couteau par réflexe et se caressait délicatement le bras. Hanako s'assit près de lui puis lui baisa son bras, elle tâta légèrement la zone douloureuse puis partit vers la salle de bain prendre une pommade qui évitera d'avoir un vilain ecchymose. Elle appliqua généreusement de la crème avant de l'aider à ses relever._

 _"Est ce que ça te fait mal ? Demanda la brune en le posant sur une chaise._

 __Un peu. L'aînée sourit avant de sortir quelque chose de sa poche._

 __Donnes moi ta main. Il fit ce qu'elle dit et tendit sa main en ouvrant la paume. Elle y déposa une sucrerie et un fil rouge._

 __Qu'est ce que c'est ? Dit il en désignant le long fil rouge du doigt._

 __C'est une tradition dans mon île, on offre un cadeau lorsqu'une personne se fait mal et qu'on est la seule personne présente, les anciens disent que c'est un remède contre la douleur. Lorsque l'on touche un présent d'une personne qu'on apprécie, la douleur disparaît automatiquement, mais cela uniquement si c'est un objet qu'on a sur soi, sinon ça ne marche pas. Indiqua Hanako, en souriant. Law toucha le cordon rouge avant de sourire à son tour._

 __T'as raison ça marche ! Dit il gaiement en sautant dans ses bras. La brune lui embrassa la tempe avant de retourner aux fourneaux."_

L'équipage des Heart combattaient férocement un attroupement de marines qui les avaient pris au dépourvu à la sortie d'un bar. Certains combattaient seul, d'autres en duo -ou même parfois en trio-, parmi les combattants solo se trouvait le capitaine, parant chaque coup d'épée avec l'aide de son nodachi et découpant chaque marine dans sa sphère bleue translucide. Un sourire sadique ornait son visage, il aimait la réputation qu'il avait construite, il adorait qu'on le craigne, il jubilait lorsque l'on lui faisait des éloges indirectes sur les exploits qu'il avait réalisé seul -et avec son équipage-, mais il restait majoritairement humain même si le fruit qu'il avait été "obligé" d'ingurgiter à ses treize ans lui permettait d'avoir quelques gènes démoniaques. C'est avec un dernier coup d'épée qu'il tua le dernier marine. Ses hommes le rejoignirent rapidement pour aller en direction du sous marin, lors de leur trajet ils durent de nouveau lutter contre des chasseurs de pirate cette fois ci. Le combat fut plus rude, vu que l'un d'entre eux avaient réussi à attacher des menottes en granit marin sur le bras droit du supernovae, l'affaiblissant et limitant sa zone de défense. À bout de force, il réussit à tous les vaincre, il se dirigea vers celui qui lui avait administré les menottes pour prendre les clés qui se trouvaient dans sa poche. Une fois libéré, le chasseur de pirate profita de l'occasion où le chirurgien de la mort avait baissé sa garde pour lui asséner une sévère entaille sur son épaule gauche. Law grogna contre l'homme qui venait de signer son arrêt de mort, il ordonna à l'un de ses hommes de l'attacher avec les menottes et de l'emmener au laboratoire.

"Il va me servir de cobaye pour mes expériences."

Avait il tout simplement annoncé à son ami qui pâlit a vu d'œil, ne voulant pas spécialement être à la place de la victime -ou du futur cobaye de ce chirurgien psychopathe-, mais ça valait mieux pour lui qu'il s'étouffe avec sa dernière pensée s'il ne voulait pas de faire tuer par la main de son supérieur hiérarchique. Il suivit les ordres pendant que leur capitaine était parti à l'infirmerie panser sa blessure. Dans ces moments la, où il devait se soigner seul, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se remémorer son père soigner les plaies de son amie d'enfance.

 _"Rentres, Law. Annonça son paternel en lui ouvrant la porte."_

 _Son fils déambula dans la pièce, Hanako était allongée sur la table d'auscultation. La pauvre avait ouvert une nouvelle fois sa blessure à l'épaule en portant Lamy dans ses bras, elle posa son regard sur lui et l'invita à venir s'asseoir à coter d'elle tout en tenant un tissus imbibé de désinfectant. Le médecin généraliste ôta le vêtement imbibé puis pinça la peau hâlée de la brune afin de commencer à suturer la plaie. Le premier point fit grimacer la brune de douleur, automatiquement Law lui avait pris la main pour l'aider à la soutenir, il faisait ça avec Lamy lorsqu'elle avait un vaccin à faire, la blonde avait la phobie des aiguilles. Hanako sourit devant l'attention du brun et le père pouffa doucement en terminant son travail._

 _"Ca y est, fais attention dorénavant et n'hésite pas à dire non à Lamy quand elle te demande de faire l'avion. Prévient le père avec un ton ironique dans la voix._

 __J'en prendrai compte. Ria volupté ment la jeune fille. Alors petit loup, ton père m'a dit que tu voulais devenir chirurgien toi aussi. Dit elle en lui ébouriffant les cheveux pour une fois qu'il n'avait pas son bonnet. Une plainte auditive sortit de sa bouche._

 __Mais arrête Etheriaaaaas. Couina le brun en essayant vainement de stopper les mouvements de main de la brune. Elle se stoppa, ne voulant pas trop énerver son petit préféré. Il lui tira la langue._

 __Dis donc Water, c'est quoi c'est manière de vilain garçon ?! Gronda à moitié Hanako en lui pinçant la joue._

 __Aieeeeuuh... Elle lâcha sa prise et il se frotta énergiquement la joue. Si tu continues je te soignerai pas !_

 __Et tu vas me laisser mourir ? Tu plantes un couteau en plein cœur, là. Dit elle faussement offusquée. Les trois personnes rirent avec entrain avant que Law ne réclame les bras de la brune. Tu changes vite d'avis, petit loup._

 __Tu vas voir ! Plus tard je serai un chirurgien encore plus réputé que mon père ! Se mit il a ânonner d'une voix solennel et très convaincante._

 __C'est tout ce que je te souhaite, Law, déclara son père en posant sa main sur le haut de sa tête. Je suis sûrque tu feras un très bon médecin pour guérir plein de personne... Et Hanako bien évidemment. Rajouta le paternel en riant._

 __En attendant j'ai soigné ma blessure au genoux tout seul, se vanta le fils de Walter en relevant son bermuda, et grâce ta ficelle j'ai même pas eu mal ou pleure quand je me la suis faite !"_

 _Hanako sourit avant d'embrasser son front, décidément ce petit tenait vraiment à ce cadeau futile, il lui fit un énorme câlin en faisant attention à son épaule._

Law posa la pincette dans le haricot mis à disposition lorsqu'il eut terminé de se suturer l'épaule, il se vêtit d'une chemise après avoir ranger les ustensiles utilisés. Puis il se dirigea vers sa cabine privée, il s'allongea sur le lit, au près duquel reposait simplement son nodachi, et là où se trouvait également le cordon rouge que son amie lui avait offert. Le chirurgien se redressa, frotta sa main contre le fil avant d'avoir un rire nerveux. A vingt quatre ans, il continue à croire en ce présent mais sa douleur s'adoucit et devint supportable. Le rookie soupira lourdement en se rallongeant avec son nodachi à la main.

"Tu n'es qu'une menteuse... J'ai beau le toucher, la douleur du vide que tu as laissé dans mon cœur est toujours aussi insupportable. Il ferma les yeux un instant avant de les rouvrir. Je me demande ce que tu fais en ce moment... Etherias Hanako D Kyoteru."

 **Une petite review ? S'il vous plaît :3~**

 **Prochaine date de publication : Samedi 30 avril**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yöy ! Voici le second chapitre, je tiens à vous remercier d'avoir laisser de gentils commentaires Ca me touche énormément !**

 _ **Réponses aux reviews :**_

 _TraffLamy : Bien-sûr que je ne t'en veux pas, je suis déjà suffisamment comblée que tu sois toujours fidèle au poste ! Merci de m'avoir laisser un petit mot :3_

 _Jo-Chan : Ta review m'a donné chaud au cœur~ Ca m'a profondément touché ! Pour le rating M, eh bien tu as ta réponse dans ce chapitre et attend toi à avoir de nouvelles surprises~ Et honnêtement qui n'a pas de pensées perverses quand il s'agit de Trafalgar Law ? Hein ? Moi même j'en ai des pas très saines xD Pour répondre à ta deuxième question, l'idée de cette fic m'est venue d'un lacet a dentelles bleues que j'ai entouré sur le bras de ma peluche panda, oui... Oui... Je vais avoir 18 ans et je dors avec une peluche... Et le lien s'est fait automatiquement car c'est un mélange entre la relation que j'entretiens avec mon copain et celle que j'imagine entre mon OC et Law, donc voilà~_

 **Disclamer : les personnages de One piece ne m'appartiennent pas, sauf Hanako, prière de respecter mes droits d'auteur**

 **Note de l'auteur** ** _: les scènes du passés des personnages sont en italiques, et les scènes au présent en police universelle._**

Chapitre 2

 _"Papa, maman ! Law est méchant avec moi ! Rapporta Lamy en gonflant les joues."_

 _Les deux Trafalgar avaient été mis à part lorsque le père et le frère de la brune avaient débarqué à l'improviste. La concernée avait été malgré tout très contente de les revoir. Ils étaient donc tous les cinq assis dans le salon, discutant autour d'une tasse de thé. L'ambiance était plutôt lourde, la brune se faisait toute petite depuis le début vu que c'était elle le sujet de conversation. Elle soupira une énième fois en entendant le constat, puis elle se figea a l'entente de l'annonce de Walter. Il l'avait dit doucement pour ne pas la brusquer, mais ça avait eu l'effet d'un bustercall dans son âme._

 _"Hanako aura beaucoup de mal à enfanter"_

 _Une larme silencieuse éclata contre la veste de son frère, qui l'avait prit dans ses bras entre temps. Ils le savaient tous, tout le monde savait que le rêve d'Hanako était d'avoir un enfant et la on venait de lui briser la quasi-intégralité de son souhait le plus cher au monde._

 _"Hanako je suis désolé, j'ai vraiment fait tout ce que j'ai pu... Mais ces enflures n'y sont pas allés de mains mortes avec toi. Débuta le médecin en s'approchant doucement d'elle._

 __Je le sais, j'étais là lors des tests... Mais j'espérais tout de même qu'il y est un peu d'espoir pour que je puisse enfanter... Elle renifla avant de se lever, je suis fatiguée je vais aller dormir. Elle enlaça tendrement son père et son frère._

 __C'est pas la fin ma princesse, tu es tellement belle que tu n'as pas besoin d'enfant. Tenta maladroitement son frère pour la rassurer, mais c'est peine perdue._

 __Parce que tu en connais toi ; des hommes qui aiment des femmes souillées, violées et stériles ? Répliqua-t-elle aussitôt d'un ton dur et froid. Law vint lui prendre la main._

 __Moi je t'aime... Rougit il en s'accrochant à sa main. Je t'aime comme tu es ! D'ailleurs plus tard toi et moi on va se marier !"_

 _Réaction unanime des personnes présentes lors de cette annonce, elles rirent de bon cœur, bien que la mère du petit garçon comprit par instinct que son fils aimait plus la jeune demoiselle que comme une simple amie._

 _"Bien-sûr il faut que toi aussi tu sois d'accord... Se permit-il de rajouter en bégayant. Hanako sourit avant de le prendre dans ses bras._

 __Tu sais mon petit loup, tu dis ça aujourd'hui mais tu ne tiendras pas les mêmes propos quand tu seras plus âgé ! Tu verras qu'il existe des milliers de jolies filles de ton âge qui te satisferont mieux que moi._

 __Mais non ! C'est toi que j'aime Etherias ! Couina le brun en tirant sur les mèches de cheveux de la jeune fille. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire doucement avant de lui embrasser le front._

 __T'es gentil... Hanako sourit de toutes ses dents pour lui prouver qu'elle va mieux et qu'il puisse ainsi arrêter de jouer la comédie._

 __Tu ne m'aimes pas ? Pleurnicha le fils des deux médecins._

 __Bien-sûr que je t'aime Water, mais ce n'est ce genre d'amour... C'est plus compliqué... S'embrouilla la demoiselle en se frottant vigoureusement la tête tout en voulant pas contrarié le petit. Voilà ce qu'on va faire, quand on sera plus grand et que toi et moi on aura découvert de nombreuses choses, on prendra le temps de réapprendre à se connaître, d'accord ?_

 __Ok!"_

 _Les parents ainsi que le père et le frère approuvèrent en même temps que la brune, non s'en pouvoir s'empêcher de faire un commentaire dans le genre : "Ca ne me dérangerai pas qu'ils se marient plus tard!". Hanako se contenta seulement de rejoindre sa chambre avec Law sur les talons._

 _"Tu ne restes pas avec les autres ?_

 __Tu vas dormir ?_

 __Surement Water... Dit elle en s'allongeant confortablement sur son lit sans prendre la peine de se déshabiller._

 __Mes parents disent que lorsqu'on aime une personne on doit dormir avec elle pour ne pas qu'elle fasse de cauchemar. La jeune fille ne put s'empêcher de sourire avant d'inviter le brun à venir se loger dans ses bras."_

Les pirates du Heart arrivèrent sur une île estivale, où les couleurs de la ville juraient presque avec celle du submersible, les hommes se dispersèrent après avoir reçu leurs ordres, toujours la même chose : pas de grabuge, vous faites vos tâches et vous avez quartier libre ensuite. Quel capitaine sympathique, laissait libre court à ses hommes en sachant pertinemment qu'après avoir fait leurs tâches ils iront directement à la première taverne flirter avec quelques demoiselles. Lorsqu'il les accompagnait, beaucoup d'entre eux se faisaient recaler et étaient donc obligés de payer pour pouvoir se soulager sous l'exaspération amusée de leur supérieur, franchement ils n'avaient aucune classe dans la matière. Enfin bon, Law aussi était un homme et avait de nombreux désirs à assouvir pour ne pas être frustré au point d'utiliser sa main droite. Il était grand temps qu'ils arrivent à destination vu que l'atmosphère au sein du sous marin était plutôt tendue à cause d'hormones masculines en pleine ébullition. Le chirurgien de la mort déambula sans but précis dans la rue, visitant et appréciant la douce chaleur sur sa peau mate. Plusieurs femmes -et même des hommes- se retournèrent pour admirer la carrure du jeune homme, c'est qu'il impressionnait beaucoup de citoyens avec sa prestance. Une jeune femme osa timidement l'aborder en faisant mine de l'avoir bousculer. Le brun la détailla du regard, elle devait avoir pratiquement son âge, cheveux châtains, poitrine trop grosse pour ne pas avoir été refaite, des yeux verts, un sourire rosé qui brillait au soleil, donc après une rapide réflexion mentale, il obtempéra en se disant consciemment que ce serait sans doute la "plus belle fille" qui pourra rencontrer d'ici la prochaine île. Il lui offrit un sourire charmeur et un regard qui prouvait bien ses intentions, il attendit patiemment qu'elle lui fasse un signe comme quoi ils pourraient aller plus loin remplir leur libido. La jeune femme plongea son regard dans le sien, non pas sans ciller un peu sur place, mais lui rendit son regard brûlant, elle l'invita a le suivre non loin de là où il se trouvait. Rapidement, les vêtements jonchèrent le sol laissant les deux individus simplement vêtus de leurs sous vêtements respectifs qui ne tardèrent pas à rejoindre leurs comparses.

"Marie... Souffla-t-elle entre deux baisers passionnels échangés entre eux. Le capitaine des heart prit sur lui pour éviter de lui dire d'aller se faire paître et qu'il s'en foutait royalement.

_Trafalgar."

Le chirurgien s'attaqua à la naissance de sa poitrine avec son organe buccale en descendant doucement vers les obus de la jeune femme. Avec tout la délicatesse d'un pirate il lui arracha son dessous en faisant glisser sa main entre ses cuisses. Marie glapit de bonheur en sentant la main active et expérimentée du médecin entrer en contact avec sa féminité, comment diable un homme peut il avoir un touché aussi divin. Après quelques minutes de rapide préliminaire et un caleçon en moins, Trafalgar écarta les jambes de sa partenaire actuelle avant de s'immiscer en elle avec une brutalité féroce qui lui ôta un grognement. Pas question que le grand et fier chirurgien de la mort, ne laisse penser qu'une femme comme elle arriverait parfaitement à le combler. Il entama des coups de reins brutes et puissants faisant hurler la jeune femme d'extase. La vie en pleine mer c'est bien, on est libre d'aller où on veut, mais lorsqu'on a simplement des hommes dans son équipage et qu'il n'est pas forcément de l'autre bord, l'endurance est mise à rude épreuve lorsqu'une femme s'offre docilement a eux. Malgré tout, leur ébat dura une bonne heure et demie. Sans plus de cérémonie, il se rhabilla en laissant Marie dormir comblée sexuellement, vu qu'à priori, son mari n'avait pas l'air d'avoir la même étoffe que le médecin. Il sortit de la maison en rajustant son indémodable sweat, puis prit la direction d'un bar où le brouhaha qu'en émanait ne pouvait être que causer par ses hommes. Arrivé à destination, il rejoint rapidement son équipage qui avait tous l'air d'avoir été satisfait, ils firent la fête jusqu'à une heure avancée de la nuit ou le rhum avait coule à flot sans interruption.

Dans la forêt de l'île, une jeune femme admirait au calme la beauté du crépuscule près d'un lac éclairé par la lune. Elle se laissa bercer par la douce brise que la nature lui offrait sur un plateau d'argent, les bruns d'herbes chatouillaient sa peau hâlée lorsqu'ils étaient poussés par le vent de la même manière que les cheveux de jais appartenant à la jeune fille virevoltaient dans les airs. La brune se mit à fredonner une chanson faisant échos aux bruits naturels de la forêt, une voix douce, et remarquablement mélodieuse s'échappa des lèvres écarlates de la jeune femme assise à même le sol. Son visage était magnifique, ses traits étaient fins et ordonnés comme si la demoiselle sortait directement d'une peinture. Ses yeux de la couleur d'une nuit orageuse sans fin, captèrent un mouvement suspect, il semblerait qu'elle ne soit plus très seul tout à coup. Avec méfiance, elle posa l'une de ses mains sur le fourreau de sa dague placée sur le haut de sa cuisse, d'ailleurs celle ci était décorée par de nombreux tatouages et habillée d'une jarretière noire à dentelles reliée par un fin et long ruban bleu roi.

 _"Water dépêches toi où tu vas être en retard. Pressa la brune en préparant ses affaires._

 __Je me dépêche Etherias. Lança-t-il en faisant les lacets de ses chaussures d'extérieurs._

 __Le festival va commencer..."_

 _Les deux bruns se mirent à courir dans les rues désertes de la ville afin de rejoindre au plus vite, le centre, là où se déroulait le défilé. Une fois arrive, ils rejoignirent le reste de la petite troupe avant de s'asseoir tranquillement sur le banc que les parents de Law avait réservé pour eux. La jeune fille était anxieuse, elle n'aimait pas spécialement être entourée de personnes, le plus jeune lui prit la main en lui souriant gaiement, c'est vrai qu'Hanako impressionne beaucoup de citoyens lorsqu'elle daigne sortir de l'hôpital, la demoiselle avait l'allure d'une adolescente mature qui contrastait complément avec son âge. Nombreux sont les hommes qui l'ont abordé en pensant qu'elle avait 17-18 ans, ils eurent bien du mal à croire qu'elle en avait 7 de moins. Le défilé se termina sur un magnifique feu d'artifice dans un ciel rempli d'étoiles. Lamy, Law, Walter et Minaya avaient déjà entamés le chemin du retour alors que l'invitée était partie prendre l'air près de la rivière. Elle regardait l'eau couler, perchée en avant sur la rambarde du pont. Sa famille lui manquait, cela faisait déjà 9 mois qu'elle vivait ici, et son traitement avait l'air de lui faire beaucoup de bien. Une larme roula sur sa joue pour rejoindre les eaux calmes de la rivière, quand deux petits bras vinrent entourer sa taille._

 _"T'es pas censé être à la maison toi ? S'amusa la brune en baissant son regard vers le petiot accroché à elle._

 __Pourquoi tu pleures quand t'es toute seule ?_

 __Pour ne pas vous inquiétez, vous en faites déjà tellement pour moi... Law releva la tête puis demanda à ce que son amie la porte dans ses bras. Ce qu'elle fit avec plaisir, le plus jeune lui offrit une enfreinte chaleureuse qui eut le don de libérer la brune d'un poids. Aller on rentre, il se fait déjà tard,dit elle en le reposant par terre, on y va."_

 _D'un pas silencieux et lent, les deux enfants rentrèrent tranquillement à la résidence, passant vers les rues recouvertes de confettis multicolores que les plus jeunes jetaient sur les chars quand ils passaient devant eux. Puis un bruit sourd se résonna aux oreilles de Law, Hanako venait de trébucher, elle était tellement dans ses pensées qu'elle oubliait de mettre un pied devant l'autre. C'était donc une chute prévisible._

 _"Aïe. Gémit elle en se l'épaule, la pauvre avait atterrit lourdement en plein sur sa blessure pratiquement cicatrisée._

 __Ca va Etherias ? Demanda avec inquiétude le petit qui l'accompagnait._

 __Oui, ce n'est rien de grave, ça devrait passer.. Rassura la jeune fille._

 __Tiens."_

 _Law lui tendit un long ruban bleu, comprenant où il voulait en venir, elle ne put réprimander un rire en acceptant le cadeau, qui était Surement le ruban de la sucette qu'il s'était achetée antérieurement. Elle le remercia en lui embrassant le front, d'un baiser doux et profond qui trahissait son attachement pour le petit. Hanako embrassa le ruban en le plaçant contre ses lèvres avant de se relever et de porter le petit pour se dépêcher de rentrer chez eux. A pas de loup, ils se glissèrent dans le lit de la plus âgée avant de parler discrètement et de s'endormir de fatigue._

 _"Grand frère ! Hanako ! Debout !"_

 _La voix mielleuse de la blonde étaient vraiment très agréables au réveil, Hanako fut la première à ouvrir complètement les yeux. Lamy se jeta dans les bras de la brune la faisant retomber sur son matelas en riant. Le brun grogna à l'attaque matinale de sa petite soeur, en rechignant pour aller se doucher._

 _"Dis Hanako... Commença la petite enjouée. Pourquoi Law il t'appelle Etherias ? La brune pouffa en se souvenant comment ils en étaient arrivés à s'appeler par leur premier nom._

 __Parce que c'est mon vrai prénom, mais je préfère le second. Expliqua-t-elle en se levant de son lit avec la soeur de Law dans les bras. Ton frère voulait absolument m'appeler autrement que par mon prénom, et je n'aimais pas qu'il m'appelle "Hanako-ya" donc il m'appelle Etherias et moi Water pour lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce._

 __Moi aussi je veux t'appeler Etherias ! Bouda la blonde ne croisant les bras avec une moue adorable inscrite sur son visage d'ange._

 __Lamy, c'est moi qui appelle Hanako Etherias ! Gronda son frère qui venait de revenir de la salle de bain. C'est parce que je suis une personne chère à ses yeux que j'ai droit de l'appeler de la sorte. Se vanta-t-il avec un sourire taquin._

 __Hanako moi aussi je veux un surnom, pleurnicha la blonde, je sais ! Je vais t'appeler Hana ! Et il n'y aura que moi qui aura le droit de t'appeler ainsi et même pas toi Law ! Dit elle en lui tirant la langue._

 __C'est d'accord, alors moi je vais t'appeler... Elle réfléchit un instant, Lala."_

 _Maintenant les trois enfants de la maison s'appelait respectivement par leur surnom apprivoisé._

 _Les douze mois passèrent et Hanako put enfin rentrer chez elle sous les larmes de ses deux amis. Lamy et Law avaient pleurés pendant toute la nuit, ne dormant pratiquement pas, vu qu'ils ne voulaient pas que la brune s'en aille. Bien qu'elle fut heureuse d'être aussi bien accueillie dans cette famille, elle avait aussi la sienne, et son entraiment à commencer. Elle serra une dernière fois sa famille -presque- adoptive dans ses bras avant de monter sur le bateau de son père, ou son frère l'attendait déjà._

 _"Etherias ! Elle stoppa son avancée quand Trafalgar la retint par le bras. Il avait grandi depuis et il arrivait désormais à lui attraper le bras. T'oublies pas notre promesse, hein ?_

 __Bien sûr que non, Water. Tu vas voir je vais devenir tellement célèbre que tu entendras tout le temps parler de moi !_

 __Et moi je serai un grand chirurgien connu jusqu'à Raftel ! Il demanda un dernier câlin avant de rougir._

 __Qu'est ce que tu as ?_

 __Je veux un bisou, elle lui en déposa un long et tendre sur la joue, non un comme le font les adultes, rectifia-t-il, gêné de sa demande._

 __Tu ne veux pas offrir ton premier baiser à une fille que tu aimes vraiment ?_

 __Mais je t'aime moi ! Répliqua le brun avec une vivacité déconcertante. Elle ne put que sourire avant de poser délicatement lèvres sur les siennes."_

 _Un baiser doux comme une plume, comme un nuage dans le ciel. C'était la dernière sensation qu'elle lui avait offert avant qu'elle ne parte sans se retourner vers eux. Puis, deux ans plus tard, l'annonce de la tragédie fit le tour du monde, Flevance la ville blanche avait été rayée de la carte à cause d'une maladie, dite contagieuse, par le gouvernement mondial. Hanako fut dévastée par la nouvelle, la promesse que Law lui avait faite, son rêve de devenir chirurgien, elle le réalisera à sa place lorsqu'elle aura terminé son baptême._

La jeune femme marchait furtivement dans les bois, elle était habillée d'un short noir en simili-cuir et d'un haut bleu roi recouvert d'une veste noire. Elle parcourut la forêt jusqu'à entendre la provenance du bruit. Lorsqu'elle arriva au tapage nocturne du lieu, elle s'était retrouvée devant une taverne où il y avait l'air d'avoir une très bonne ambiance. Tout en remettant sa capuche inclue dans sa cape noire, elle avança discrètement dans la pénombre en observant la ville de nuit. Un homme la percuta violemment, la faisant tomber à terre. Ses yeux changèrent de couleur en sentant un danger proéminent en approche. Mais elle le radoucit en reconnaissant un visage qui lui était familier. Son vis à vis s'était arrêté et écarquillait tellement les yeux qu'on aurait pu croire que ses orbes allaient sortir de son crâne.

"Tu es Etherias, n'est ce pas ?"

 **Moment sadique~**

 **Une review ! Une review ! :3 Prochaine publication attention le : 8 mai**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yo ! Le voici le voilà le troisième chapitre ! Merci pour les reviews que vous m'avez laissé, j'apprécie beaucoup l'attention~:3**

 _ **Réponses aux reviews :**_

 _Jo-chan : Ravie d'avoir satisfait ton esprit malsain, toi et moi on va bien s'arranger, accroche toi bien tu vas être servi... Comme tu vas être frustrer ! Nyanyanya~ A la prochaine ! La bise !_

 _Kaena33830 : Merci beaucoup !_

 _TraffLamy : Ahaha ! Toujours la à ce que je vois ! Merci beaucoup de me laisser un petit mot à chaque passage ! Voilà la suite, j'attends ta réaction ! Gros bisous !_

 **Disclamer : One piece ne m'appartient pas mais le personnage fictif, oui, prière de le respecter.**

 **Note de l'auteur : le passé est écrit en italique, les scènes écrites en police universelle sont celles qui se déroulent au cœur de l'action.**

Chapitre 3

Les deux individus se regardaient avec stupéfaction. Aucun des deux ne savaient vraiment comment réagir, ils restèrent donc planter l'un devant l'autre, à se détailler du regard. Restant ainsi jusqu'au lever du jour, puis l'homme fit le premier pas et s'avança jusqu'à être à la hauteur de la jeune femme. Elle souffla un "Water" à peine audible mais qui fut porter par le vent jusqu'aux oreilles du chirurgien. Ils avaient tous les deux du mal à y croire, d'après les journaux et les informations qui circulaient, ils étaient tous les deux déclarés morts aux yeux du monde. Les hommes du heart sortirent après avec décuvés mais se stoppèrent en voyant une scène improbable se dérouler devant leurs yeux. Leur capitaine était, par terre reposant sur ses genoux, serrant fortement une femme habillée d'une cape noire, celle ci enroula ses deux bras autour des épaules du pirate.

"Je pensais... Que tu étais morte... Renifla le médecin en contenant sa joie, sa tristesse et ses larmes, en s'accrochant désespérément à la cape de son amie d'enfance.

_Water... "

Elle resserra la prise qu'elle avait sur lui pour lui montrer qu'elle était bien vivante, mais ne put sortir aucun mot de sa bouche tellement elle était émue de le retrouver. Hanako termina par lui sortir une phrase qui lui portait sur le cœur depuis qu'elle avait su pour le génocide de la population de Flevance.

"Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir été la pour toi... Les lèvres des deux bruns tremblèrent sans pour autant craquer.

_Je t'en prie reste avec moi... Implora le supernova en la regardant dans les yeux, elle lui prit la main et lui répondit avec sérieux.

_Je ne te laisserai plus jamais, pas avec ce que tu as dû vivre seul, Water. Répondit elle, d'une voix douce et déterminée. Le rookie sourit en serrant la jeune femme dans ses bras. Tu as bien grandi, tu es devenu un bel homme grand et fort... Il est où le petit gringalet qui me collait tout le temps?"

Ils rirent tous les deux en se remémorant leurs plus beaux souvenirs. Hanako déposa un baiser sur son front avant de caresser la joue de son ami. Elle le scanna du regard pour imprimer ce visage dans sa mémoire. Ce genre d'attention en public le gênait généralement même quand ses camarades lui sautaient dessus pour plaisanter et encore ils étaient peu. Apparement la brune avait le droit à un traitement de faveur. Ils durent arrêter de se regarder lorsque les hommes de son submersible accoururent vers eux en gueulant avec la marine aux trousses. Il soupira avant de tendre la main à son amie qui s'empressa de l'attraper et de courir à ses côtés. Tout le monde sauta sur le pont du sous marin avant de reprendre la mer. Hanako et Law se regardaient affectueusement, en sachant pertinemment qu'il devra expliquer à ses hommes pourquoi il y a une femme à bord du navire.

"Capitaine, c'est qui cette ravissante jeune femme ? Demanda un homme en combinaison avec une casquette où il y avait marqué Penguin dessus.

_Tu as un ours dans ton équipage ? Demanda la brune stupéfaite lorsque l'ours la renifla.

_Bepo. Dit il simplement.

_Désolé... Mais vous sentez très bon ! Pardon...

_Arrête de t'excuser, gueula un autre homme aux cheveux roux, et puis c'est quoi ces manières ?! Depuis quand on renifle une femme ?!

_Je suis désolé... mais elle a une odeur vraiment enivrante. Précisa l'ours en rougissant."

Hanako émit un rire étouffé devant l'attitude vraiment adorable de la bête. Alors que Law lui ordonna de réunir tous les hommes sur le pont. Lorsque tout le petit groupe de pirates fut réunis et ait terminé de reluquer la jeune femme qui se tenait devant eux sous le regard meurtrier de leur capitaine, il se décida enfin à parler. Ces deux là s'étaient d'ailleurs éclipser quelques instants, afin que la brune puisse lui donner quelques informations fondamentales.

"Bien, maintenant que tout le monde est là, je vous présente Hanako, cette femme fera désormais partie de notre équipage. Des cris de joie agacèrent les tympans de la brune, d'un geste de la main, Law exerça de son autorité pour qu'ils continuent de l'écouter.

_Quelle autorité, chuchota Hanako en se moquant légèrement, il lui répondit avec l'un de ses fameux sourires.

_Donc tachez de bien l'accueillir. Termina le brun. De plus, Hanako-ya commande plusieurs troupes de guerrières donc évitez de l'énerver, elle mord. Offusquée, la jeune femme attrapa la joue du capitaine devant ses hommes.

_Gamin prétentieux, comment est ce que tu traites tes aînés toi ?Lui dit elle en lui pinçant la joue."

Il sourit avant d'attraper sa main et de l'entre lacer à la sienne, cela eut pour effet de lui clouer le bec, elle regardait désormais avec insistance leur main enlacées. Trafalgar lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille qui la fit légèrement planer.

"_Capitaine ! Le concerne se concentra sur la voix de son second.

_Qu'y a t il Bepo ?

_Cette femme... Qui est elle pour vous ? Pardon ça ne me regarde pas... Culpabilisa la peluche humaine. Hanako posa son regard métallique sur les lèvres de Trafalgar, attendant impatiemment la réponse.

_Une amie d'enfance qui m'est promise. Voyant l'incompréhension dans le regard de ses hommes il dû préciser. Ma fiancée."

Elle ricana devant la réaction des hommes du heart, leur capitaine, fiancé ? C'était une blague ?! Un rêve, un cauchemar, mais ça ne pouvait pas être la réalité, jamais il n'aurait pensé que le cœur de leur capitaine chavirerait pour une femme.

"Bon aller, retournez travailler au lieu de rester planter là comme des imbéciles. Soupira leur supérieur en se massant les paupières de sa main gauche, l'autre étant emprisonnée dans la main de la brune."

Hanako s'avança lentement vers Law puis l'enlaça dans ses bras, maintenant c'était lui qui était plus grand qu'elle, bien qu'elle soit plus âgée que lui. Elle toussa doucement avant de relever la tête vers son fiancé ? Il l'avait annoncé à ses amis mais le pensait-il vraiment ? Comme pour répondre à sa question sourde, Trafalgar lui sourit avant de prendre son menton entre son pouce et son index. Cela faisait quinze ans qu'ils ne s'étaient vus et même si la date de leur dernière rencontre était terriblement lointaine, les deux ne pouvaient contenir leurs sentiments une minute de plus. Ses billes métalliques se noyèrent dans un ciel étoilés un jour de pluie, lui faisant redécouvrir la douceur de l'eau entrant en contact à sa peau sans lui enlever toute force physique. Les yeux d'Hanako avait toujours eu quelques choses de fascinant, ils ne possédaient pas une couleur spécifique mais ils représentaient toujours son élément d'une façon ou d'une autre; l'eau. Les lèvres appétissantes de la brune commencèrent à s'entrouvrir laissant une odeur de menthe glaciale atteindre le nez du plus grand. Ses paupières se fermèrent à moitié avant que sa langue ne se glisse entre ses lèvres, les laissant humides pour ce qui allait se passer par la suite. Les deux bruns étaient dans leur bulle, de ce fait ils ne purent remarquer, que les pirates du heart les regardaient en cachète; que ce soit en travers de la porte, ou à travers un hublot, ils observaient avec attention l'attitude si différente de leur capitaine. Lui qui était toujours si froid et distant avec tout le monde, il était désormais ouvert et vulnérable devant cette demoiselle. Laissant libre court à ses émotions, a ses sentiments, à ses envies les plus passionnées.

Leurs souffles se mêlèrent entre eux lorsque leur bouche se frôlèrent, laissant un sillon brûlant sur leur passage lorsqu'il y avait un contact charnel. Puis, ils finirent par sceller leur union buccale, les deux amis d'enfance, se délectèrent des sensations produites par leur baiser : chaleur, fraîcheur, tristesse, peur, souvenir, joie, angoisse... Tant d'émotion en un seul baiser, qui s'approfondit avec douceur et volupté, Law agaça la lèvre inférieure de sa conjointe pour qu'elle ouvre la bouche, une fois fait, il glissa sa langue à travers la dentition d'Hanako et entama un ballet sensuel, doux. Rien a voir avec le baiser qu'elle lui avait donné à ses huit ans, le médecin avait désormais de l'expérience et du savoir pour faire plaisir à une femme, il n'était pas aussi naïf que le chapeau de paille. Trafalgar embrassa avec tout son corps sa belle demoiselle qui recula jusqu'à que son dos rentre en collision avec le métal froid du bateau, celle ci glissa ses mains autour du cou de son amant, intensifiant encore plus le baiser qui prenait des mesures plutôt poussées. Leurs lèvres se décollèrent une microseconde pour mieux replacer leur langue, et continuer le baiser. Les pirates qui regardaient toujours la scène avaient désormais quelques rougeurs présentes sur leurs joues, il faut dire que la scène qui se déroulait devant eux était inhabituelle ! Et tellement romantique... Leur capitaine sadique se donnant à une femme à la beauté fatale avec autant de sensualité et de passion dans l'esprit, rendait le spectacle vraiment captivant. Ils durent s'embrasser pendant de longues minutes pendant lesquelles ils se retrouvaient enfin. Hanako lui sourit avec un regard rempli d'envies déplacées que Law lui rendit. Ils pouffèrent ensemble, avant que le chirurgien ne perde son sourire lorsque sa belle lui vola son bonnet nordique. Elle le fit tourner autour de son index avant de se cacher la bouche avec.

"Alors? Est ce que je tiens bien ma promesse? Dit elle en ayant pour but de le taquiner un peu. Le médecin ricana avant de lui embrasser le bout du nez.

_Plutôt oui, répondit il avec un air anodin, aller viens on rentre. Hanako lui attrapa la main pour le retourner et l'embrasser par surprise.

_Je suis contente que tu sois en vie, Water... Elle le sera fort dans ses bras avant de rajouter, tu...tu m'as manqué... Souffla-t-elle en sentant sa gorge se nouer.

_A moi aussi."

Hanako lui sourit avant de commencer à avoir une douleur sciante au niveau de son sternum, elle s'essouffla brutalement laissant son corps se tenir contre celui de Trafalgar, elle toussa plus violemment que la fois précédente et cracha quelques gouttes de sang. Son amant créa une de ses sphères pour les transporter au plus vite à l'infirmerie, il le savait depuis qu'elle était arrivée chez lui, il savait qu'elle était atteinte d'une maladie pulmonaire qui l'empêchait de faire des choses trop endurantes ou qui lui coupaient le souffle. Il l'avait lu dans le suivi médical que rédigeait tous les soirs son père.

 _"Papa, c'est l'heure du diner, Informa son fils en entrant dans son bureau"_

 _Le médecin se retourna sur sa chaise roulante avant de sourire à son petit garçon._

 _"Merci Law, je termine juste de rédiger quelques informations sur Hanako et j'arrive tout de suite."_

 _Le petit bonhomme de nature curieuse pour la médecine s'approcha d'un pas rapide de son rapport. Il leva les yeux mais sa taille l'empêcher de voir plus haut que le dessous du bureau. Son paternel rit de bon cœur avant de le porter et de le mettre sur ses genoux. L'apprenti médecin lu toutes les informations qui étaient notées sur les fiches._

 _"Tu comprends Law ?_

 __Qu'est ce que c'est la lymphangioleiomayomactose ?_

 __C'est une maladie orpheline pulmonaire, c'est une maladie qui entraîne un essoufflement croissant et provoque des douleurs thoraciques à la suite d'un essoufflement pulmonaires,expliqua le médecin en faisant un schéma, généralement ceux qui sont atteins de cette maladie souffrent en plus d'une tachycardie avancée._

 __Il y a un remède ? Hanako va mourir ? S'inquiète le brun en paniquant sur les genoux de son père._

 __Non, ce n'est pas une maladie mortelle, on peut vivre avec mais c'est encombrant lorsque l'on navigue sur les mers, Hanako suit un traitement qui devrait ralentir le développement de ces cellules et devra constamment être surveillée. Les crises intra-pulmonaires peuvent être très violentes si l'on ne possède pas de bonnes connaissances dans ce domaine..._

 __Papa ! Law, le dîner est prêt! Râla Lamy en mettant les poings sur les hanches pour les gronder comme le fait leur mère, maman a dit que si vous ne venez pas tout de suite, j'aurai le droit de manger tous vos desserts avec Hanako !"_

Elle était là, allongée sur la table d'opération avec un masque à gaz sur le nez pour qu'elle puisse respirer de l'air pur. Sa cage thoracique bougeait de façon très irrégulière représentant une déficience au niveau de ses poumons. Rapidement le médecin l'anesthésia afin de pouvoir commencer à opérer sa patiente. Quelques années auparavant, Trafalgar avait réussi à trouver un remède à cette maladie orpheline lors d'une de leur escale dans une île où les herbes médicinales envahissaient leurs terres autant que les maladies rares, orphelines et pathologiques régnaient en puissance au sein de la population. C'est avec une satisfaction non dissimulée qu'il opéra la jeune femme, ensuite il ôta le masque de chirurgie et les gants en latex blancs qu'ils portaient pour les jeter à la poubelle. Law la prit dans ses bras pour la déposer délicatement sur un lit. Le médecin lui vola un baiser avant d'aller nettoyer son lieu de travail tout en gardant un œil sur l'état de son amante. Deux bonnes heures plus tard, la brune ouvrit les yeux, elle prit le temps d'observer sa situation, elle respirait déjà beaucoup mieux par contre la douleur qui palpitait dans ses poumons était intense. Hanako grimaça de douleur, cracha un peu de sang quand elle perçut quelques ombres s'approcher d'elle. La jeune femme avait été déplacée, elle se trouvait désormais pour on ne sait quelles raisons dans la cuisine avec une bonne vingtaine d'hommes qui la dévisageaient.

"Capitaine, Hanako-chan vient de se réveiller, informa le roux en l'aidant à se mettre en position assise, au fait, enchanté je suis Sachi, le mécanicien."

Elle lui sourit gentiment puis elle essaya de parler, mais lorsqu'elle ouvrit la bouche... Aucun son n'en sortit, cependant c'était sans compter qu'un homme à bord connaissait parfaitement ses besoins. C'est alors, que le capitaine du navire vint s'asseoir près d'elle et installa cinq perfusions de sang. Après ceci fait, ils passèrent tous à table, qui fut plutôt calme, les ordres étaient clairs "laissez la se reposer pour ce soir, vous pourrez lui poser toutes les questions qui vous passent par la tête demain, mais elle a besoin de repos". Law avait été ferme et intransigeant, quiconque oserait l'épuiser passera sur la table d'opération pour ses expériences. Bien que ses hommes soient légèrement déçus de ne pas pouvoir en connaitre davantage sur la nouvelle recrue, ils se présentèrent rapidement sous le regard amusé de leur supérieur. Le corps tombant de fatigue, Law lui demanda de le suivre jusque dans une cabine. La pièce était spacieuse où régnait une atmosphère studieuse, vraiment agréable, ses yeux étudièrent le mobilier ainsi que les petites touches de décoration bien qu'elles restent très minimes. Une chambre basique, un bureau, un lit -double-,des étagères, une armoire, un tapis et un hublot qui menait vers l'extérieur.

"A moins que ça ne te dérange de dormir avec moi, voici désormais ta nouvelle chambre, déclara le maître des lieux. Un léger rire brisa le silence installé entre eux.

_On dormait déjà ensemble avant, pourquoi est ce qu'aujourd'hui cela me gênerait ? Pouffa prudemment la brune en s'étouffant avec une toux puissante qui lui fit perdre son sourire. Law lui tapota, légèrement, le dos pour que ça lui passe.

_Je ne sais pas, t'es une femme, je suis un homme, je vois pas où est le problème... Dit il d'un ton ironique en fermant la porte à clés, surtout que maintenant toi et moi on..."

Un baiser, encore un pour couper la chique de cette bouche trop prétentieuse. Le pirate incita la brune à reculer jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'allonge sur le lit, il la surplombait de tout son corps, guettant la moindre réaction de panique de sa compagne. En ne voyant aucune résistance, il intensifia leur étreinte, laissant glisser sa main droite jusqu'a sa jambe, ou celle ci se glissa sous sa cuisse, de telle sorte à ce que la jambe d'Hanako se retrouve à s'enrouler autour des hanches de Law, dans cette position, un puissant frisson les fit gémir quand leur sexe se rencontrèrent pour la première fois -même recouverts d'un bout de tissus, aussi fin soit il-, plus le temps passait plus leurs envies de s'apprivoiser complètement les emportaient dans le côté obscure de la luxure laissant leur raison capituler. Les doigts fins ornés de bagues prirent les ourlets du haut de son vis à vis masculin avant le retirer et de le jeter quelques parts sur le lit. Hanako avait maintenant une vue prononcée sur le torse dénudé de Trafalgar, mais quelque chose attira spécifiquement son regard, un tatouage en particulier, celui qui est imprimé au centre de son torse. Le regard de la jeune femme fut stupéfait, si elle s'était attendue à ça, elle déglutit avant de repousser son partenaire n'ayant plus du tout aucune envie de copuler... Non, ça ne pouvait pas être possible !

"Etherias, qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? S'inquiéta le brun en observant la réaction troublante de sa belle. Un silence lui répondit.

_...J'aimerai prendre une douche s'il te plait...

_Juste à ta droite"

Elle l'embrasse chastement avant de partir dans la salle de bain, la jeune femme se rinça le visage à l'eau froide puis séjourna sous la douche pendant plusieurs longues minutes. Hanako cogitait, être sous l'eau l'aidait le plus souvent à résoudre les situations de crises ou des problèmes très importants, mais là aucune réponse ne vint à elle. Elle coupa l'eau avant de se retourner vers la porte. Il était la, adossé à la chambranle de la porte, le regard gourmand mais aussi remplit d'incompréhension. Il s'approcha d'elle doucement, cependant il ne s'attendait sûrement pas à ce qu'elle recule.

"Etherias, qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive bon sang ? Elle se résigna à parler, de toute façon là, elle était cuite.

_Ce tatouage situé au milieu de ton torse... C'est bien l'emblème de Donchichotte Doflamingo ?

_...Ouais

_Pourquoi..? Il soupira en se massant douloureusement les tempes.

_J'ai été l'un de ses hommes, c'est lui qui m'a recueilli après l'incident commandé par le gouvernement de ma ville natale, j'étais censé mourir à l'époque donc je n'avais plus rien à perdre.

_Water ! Cet homme est affreusement dangereux !

_Je le sais, pour avoir travailler plusieurs années sous son commandement je le sais, mais Etherias j'ai pas eu le choix... C'est quand j'ai compris qui il était que j'ai entrepris de m'enfuir de son emprise mais il était déjà trop tard. Aujourd'hui encore, j'ai comme projet de lui faire la peau même si je dois y laisser un bras...

_...Je suis désolée, Hanako commença à pleurer tant elle culpabilisait, si j'avais été là...tu n'aurais pas eu à fréquenter ce psychopathe !

_Etherias, qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé pendant ces quinze dernières années...?

_Cet homme... A abusé de moi, de mes services, tout. Il m'a manipulé, m'a fait chanter pendant des mois..! Je ne veux pas que tu deviennes un homme similaire à lui... "

Le jeune homme la prit dans ses bras en comblant l'espace qui les séparait, la serrant de toutes ses forces. Il lui déposa un doux baiser sur la tempe, puis sur le front avant de positionner sa bouche au niveau de l'oreille de la nouvelle demoiselle qui allait désormais partager sa vie, ses aventures, ses combats, ses emmerdes, ses amours, ses humeurs...

"Etherias, je te promets, il resserra son emprise sur elle, je te promets que jamais je ne deviendrai, ressemblerai ou ce que tu veux à cet homme, murmura-t-il en sentant ses émotions prendre le dessus sur sa raison."

 **bisous à la semaine prochaine, prochaine publication le 15 mai ! Une petite review ?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yöy minna ! Ah je suis tombée amoureuse de Marco en ce moment je me tâte à faire quelques OS :3~ Enfin bref... Voilà le quatrième chapitre, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! Bisous le monde !**

 ** _Réponses aux reviews :_**

 _TraffLamy : Héhé ^^ merci pour ton commentaire vraiment dynamique qui m'a fait beaucoup rire, tant d'émotions en si peu de mot :3 Voilà la suite ! Régale toi !_

 _Toshiro-Histugaya222 : Merci pour ta review, j'apprécie énormément l'effort, et bien je t'invite cordialement à continuer de lire mes écrits pour voir comment ils vont être par la suite~_

 _Jo-chan : Arigato Gosaimasu ! Merci pour tout, tes gentilles paroles me vont droit au cœur ! Voilà la suite !_

 _Kaena33830 : Contente que ça te plaise ! Tu devrais apprécier la suite !:_ )

 **Dislcamer: One piece ne m'appartient pas, par contre l'OC oui, prière de le respecter.**

 **Rating :** M

Chapitre 4

Hanako souffla de soulagement, glissant ses deux bras derrière le dos fin et musclé de son désormais amant. L'eau perlait contre sa peau, laissant une agréable fraîcheur lui caresser la peau tout en la faisant frissonner. Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle sentit une main chaude effleurer sa peau couleur café dans son dos afin de retracer le sillon d'une goutte qui descendait le long de la cambrure de ses reins, pour enfin s'immiscer dans l'interstice de ses fesses rondes, que la jeune femme reprit réellement conscience de sa tenue ainsi que de la situation. Elle embrassa la nuque de son conjoint avant de la mordiller gentiment.

"J'imagine que pour ce soir on peut oublier notre 'activité' nocturne... Ricana le chirurgien en ayant ressenti la gêne et le trouble de sa belle.

_Ce n'est que partie remise à plus tard, répondit elle pour ne pas perdre la face."

Il ne dit rien mais se contenta seulement de lui adresser un sourire pervers. Le jeune capitaine mît fin à leur étreinte avant de lancer une serviette à la seule femme présente sur le navire. Avec une dextérité hallucinante, la brune l'attrapa pour l'enrouler autour de son buste sous le regard du rookie qui semblait apprécier la vue. Il faut dire que les tatouages qu'elle a partout sur son corps, attisaient beaucoup sa curiosité. Trafalgar ne l'avouerait jamais mais il mourrait d'envie de retracer de la pulpe de ses doigts ou alors avec une plume noire, les fines pigmentations qui ornaient le corps de la demoiselle.

"Ça va ? Tu n'es pas trop déçue de la marchandise ? S'amusa la brune en enfilant ses sous vêtements.

_Ne compte pas sur moi pour satisfaire ton égo. Il sortit de la pièce puis sa voix se perdit entre les quatre murs de sa cabine. Tu viens te coucher ?"

Hanako sourit avant de se diriger vers le lit, ou le médecin n'y séjournait pas, elle le chercha du regard et celui ci se posa vers l'armoire en bois foncé. Law se déshabillait, laissant la jeune femme apprécier la musculature de son amant, ses yeux couleur eau de pluie ruisselèrent sous les muscles merveilleusement entretenus du brun. Retraçant ses trapèzes, ses dorsaux, le creux de ses reins, ses biceps... Elle du se reprendre lorsqu'un ricanement sourd atteignit ses oreilles.

"Tu sais que je sais que tu me regardes comme une attardée ?

_Et j'imagine que tu sais ce qu'elle te dit l'attardée ? Grogna la brune mi amusée, mi contrariée.

_D'aller me faire foutre ?

_Non. Elle laissa un blanc avant de terminer sa phrase. D'aller foutre."

Le jeune homme avait commencé à déboucler sa ceinture en lançant sa réplique salace à sa compagne, mais ce n'était pas du tout la réponse à laquelle il s'attendait, c'est surtout qu'il ne s'attendait pas à ce que sa miss soit branchée côté cul. Pris par surprise, ses mains lâchèrent son pantalon et tomba à ses chevilles. Comment devait il réagir ? Saisir l'occasion qu'ils s'unissent ou attendre plus tard vu la réaction qu'avait eu la brune antérieurement ? Hanako souriait sadiquement, elle jubilait de pouvoir taquiner son amant, décidément même en ayant prit de l'âge, ils restaient les mêmes, toujours à se chercher. Mais visiblement, aujourd'hui, ils allaient se trouver. Trafalgar se retourna pour faire face à la personne qui le scrutait depuis maintenant dix bonnes minutes, celle ci souriait de toutes ses dents, tout en détaillant la carrure de son partenaire.

"Tu as besoin d'une invitation ou ça se passe comment, Water ? Déclara la brune en roulant le r de son prénom."

Le médecin sourit en s'approchant de lit, il se débarrassa d'un coup de talon de ses derniers habits avant de venir s'allonger sur la brune. Il ne lui laissa pas le loisir de parler que sa bouche avait déjà capturée ses lèvres, ses mains caressèrent la peau veloutée de la jeune femme avec une douceur infinie. Sa langue partit à la recherche active de sa jumelle pendant que ses mains expertes découvraient et mémorisaient chaque parcelle caramélisée de la peau de sa partenaire. La jeune femme située au dessous du propriétaire du navire dessinait des lignes imaginaires dans le dos de son compagnon, elle ronronna en embrassant le nez de son partenaire. Avec une curiosité malsaine, Hanako commença son exploration en laissant traîner sa bouche sur le torse de Law qui soupirait à ce contact si léger, limite aérien. Elle inversa la position, dorénavant à califourchon sur le bassin de son homme, elle put le contempler à loisirs. Inconsciemment, la brune se lécha subtilement les lèvres avant les mordre, ses ongles griffèrent les pectoraux de Trafalgar laissant plusieurs lignes rouge carmin se créer à travers la musculature du rookie. C'est avec gourmandise, qu'elle se pencha vers la clavicule de son ami d'enfance afin de la mordre sans ménagement à sang. La "victime" grogna sous les désagréables picotements du à la morsure.

"Je ne suis pas de la nourriture, prévint le chirurgien en glissant sa main dans le sous vêtement de la femme pour aller la stimuler. Un gémissement lui répondit.

_C'est dommage, dit elle en tremblant de plaisir, des comme toi soumis, j'en boufferai à tous les repas."

D'un geste habile, après avoir créer l'une de ses sphères translucides, le médecin ôta leurs derniers vêtements afin de pouvoir ressentir la chaleur du corps de l'autre dans son intégralité. Leur entrejambe, humide pour Hanako et gorgée de sang pour Law se rencontrèrent donc pour la première fois sans aucune barrière, la verge palpitante du maître des lieux se pressait durement contre le sexe de la brune. Leurs lèvres dansèrent une nouvelle fois lorsque Trafalgar se positionna de sorte à être assis sur le lit, et qu'Hanako avait baissé la tête. Décidément, leur patience est mise à rude épreuve, mais ils prennent particulièrement leur temps pour leur première fois ensemble. Une main contre l'intimité de la jeune femme et l'autre calée contre ses reins, Law faisait en sorte à ce que sa compagne lâche totalement prise et se laisse envahir par le plaisir de la luxure. Les gémissements répétitifs prouvèrent l'efficacité des caresses actives provoquées par sa main gauche, en ayant marre d'être passive, Hanako empoigna la hampe dressée de son partenaire pour entamer de lents vas et viens. Les doigts du capitaine se firent donc plus curieux, son annulaire accompagné de son majeur pénètrent l'antre chaude et serrée de la brune.

Puis quelqu'un frappa à la porte, quatre coups résonnèrent. Coupés dans leur élan, ils durent se séparer et rapidement se rhabiller afin d'accueillir le gêneur sous les injures mentales du capitaine.

"Qu'y-a-y-il Sachi ? Demanda durement Law, cachant mal son mécontentement d'être déranger.

_Pardon de vous déranger mais on a un problème à la salle des machines et on a absolument besoin de votre aide.

_J'arrive, tu peux y aller, soupira le chirurgien."

Le subordonné partit bredouille pour le moment et Law se frotta lourdement les yeux de fatigue, la prochaine île était à plusieurs jours de route, ils avaient tous grand intérêt à prendre soin de leur navire en attendant les éventuelles réparations qu'ils devront faire.

"Tu veux que je vienne ? Demanda la brune en volant une des chemises de son amant.

_Tu t'y connais en mécanique ? Se moqua le médecin avec un sourire espiègle.

_Plutôt oui, ma vice est experte dans tout ce qui est métal et grosses machines, elle m'a fait apprendre les bases en échange de cours sur la médecine d'urgence. Expliqua Hanako en enfilant un gilet.

_C'est bizarre quand on était plus jeune, mettre tes mains dans le cambouis te répugnait. Dit il rieur en se remémorant cette fameuse scène où ils avaient été forcés de fourrer leurs mains dans le mécanisme de l'ascenseur de l'hôpital.

_En seize ans les gens ont le temps de changer, petit prétentieux, et puis je te signale que toi non plus tu n'avais pas aimé te retrouver avec du noir sur le visage ! Répliqua aussitôt la brune.

_A qui la faute ? Pour ma défense, c'est toi qui m'avais coursée dans toute la ville pour t'essuyer sur moi.

_Oh pauvre chou, tu veux un câlin ? Taquina la jeune femme en sachant pertinemment qu'il avait raison.

_J'aimerai bien oui, mais on m'a interrompu il y a peine cinq minutes, souffla le rookie rageur, je vais aller voir ce qu'il se passe, toi en attendant tu te reposes, t'es pas en état de faire quoique ce soit.

_Dixit celui qui allait coïter."

Un sourire fourbe s'inscrit sur les lèvres du jeune homme, puis il vint embrasser Hanako avant de partir. Laissant la demoiselle dans les vapes, encore stone de leur début de préliminaires, elle ferma les yeux puis repensa à ses caresses et ses lèvres. Plusieurs questions se posaient dans son cerveau, comment des lèvres pouvaient elle être aussi froides contre les siennes et brûlantes sur son corps ? Comment a-t-il pu lui faire lâcher totalement prise précédemment ? D'habitude elle ne se laissait jamais mener par son partenaire, c'était toujours elle qui décidait, quand et comment, et la... La seule réponse plausible qu'elle put avoir, c'est celle qu'elle avait dû se sentir en sécurité dans ses bras pour se laisser transporter dans les méandres du plaisir charnel. La brune se glissa sous la couverture imbibée de l'odeur masculine de Law avant de sombrer dans un profond sommeil. A son réveil, de faibles rayons de soleil transperçaient l'obscurité de la pièce, ses yeux papillonnèrent un instant puis s'ouvrirent complètement, son regard nuageux se posa sur les cheveux ébouriffés de son amant qui dormait torse nu. Il était arrivé tard dans la nuit et était tombé lourdement sur le lit, épuisé. Réveillée par l'entrée brusque du jeune homme, elle avait entrepris de le déshabiller pour qu'il puisse profiter d'un sommeil bienfaiteur. C'est donc avec un petit sourire, que la jeune demoiselle retraça du bout de son index la fine musculature du chirurgien, en détaillant son merveilleux tatouage. Hanako s'étira tel un félin avant de se décider à se lever, elle s'empressa de s'habiller rapidement sans trop faire de bruit, puis avant de sortir de la cabine, elle remonta la couverture jusqu'aux épaules halées de Trafalgar, passa une de ses mains dans sa tignasse ébène et lui déposa un baiser sur le front. C'est avec une discrétion malsaine qu'elle se rendit dans la cuisine, ou une ambiance festive régnait comme le soir de veille. Elle observa avec amusement l'atmosphère euphorique de tous ses hommes, discutants presqu'en hurlant les questions qu'ils voulaient lui poser. Adossée au mur de la cuisine, elle attendit patiemment qu'un des hommes la remarque, et se fut Bepo qui la flaira en entrant dans la cuisine.

"Pardon... S'excusa-t-il, une fois de plus parce qu'il venait de la renifler.

_Je ne t'en veux pas, répondit elle joviale en lui caressant le bout de la truffe sous les exclamations jalouses des autres hommes.

_C'est pas juste, il n'y en a toujours que pour lui...Se plaint l'un des Heart en grognant. Un rire cristallin s'échappa de la bouche d'Hanako.

_Bonjour tout le monde. Salua-t-elle en s'avançant vers la table un peu pantelante."

Penguin, tel un gentleman, lui recula une chaise voyant bien que son état physique était lacunaire bien qu'il soit mieux que celui de la veille, pour qu'elle puisse s'asseoir confortablement sans qu'elle ne s'épuise de trop. Sous les sifflements sous entendus de ses amis, le navigateur rougit furieusement en bredouillant que c'était du n'importe quoi et qu'il faisait uniquement cela par galanterie. Elle sourit devant tous ces hommes, il avait une sacrée équipe Trafalgar.

"Tu dois avoir faim, tu veux quelques choses à manger ?

_Juste un café noir, s'il te plaît.

_Tu devrais manger plus dans ton état, Hanako-ya, informa le capitaine du navire en entrant dans la pièce, comment te sens-tu ?

_Mieux merci.

_Hirako prépare lui un petit déjeuner bien consistant en plus de son café, la miss est sujet à des crises d'hypoglycémie si on ne fait pas attention à ce qu'elle mange."

Hanako grogna, c'était il y a seize ans cette histoire. Law ricana sous sa réaction, puis il s'installa à côté d'elle après lui avoir embrasser le front. Tout le monde se mit à table puis les pirates du Heart purent enfin poser les questions qui les tourmentaient depuis la veille à la demoiselle. Néanmoins, le capitaine restreint lourdement les questions en les menaçant.

"J'ai de nouvelles expériences à tester, donc si les questions dérivent de trop à mon point de vue, vous savez ce qu'il vous attend."

Tous déglutirent en écoutant la prévention que leur supérieur leur informait. Ils tournèrent sept fois leur langue dans leur bouche puis ce fut Bepo qui posa la première question à la nouvelle recrue.

"Quel est ton parfum Hanako-san, ton odeur est si douce~...Ah... Je suis désolé... Culpabilisa l'ours polaire en combinaison orange. Une question remplit d'innocence qui fit sourire le jeune couple.

_Miel ambré et fleur de cerisier. Répondit elle amusée sous le regard bienveillant de son amant. Mais mon gel douche c'est un mélange de thé vert, bergamote, huile d'argan et verveine.

_Tu me laisseras essayer ? Demanda le chirurgien intéressé par ces mélanges naturels.

_Je pourrais même t'en faire si tu veux. Dit la jeune femme, en entrelaçant sa main avec la sienne sous la table.

_J'apprécie l'attention... Bon, au lieu de te trémousser comme un idiot, Sachi, pose ta question, s'exaspéra Trafalgar en buvant son café.

_Pourquoi t'as accepte de rejoindre notre équipage ?

_Parce que j'aime votre capitaine, tout simplement. Une réponse qui fit sourire l'ensemble des hommes présents et même rougir certains d'entre eux. Mais j'ai moi aussi mon propre équipage et j'ai temporairement fait partie de trois autres équipages ces cinq dernières années.

_Comment il s'appelle ton équipage ? Enchérit Penguin en avalant de travers son manger.

_On est connu sous le nom de Valkyria, notre organisme est similaire à celui de barbe blanche, sauf que nous on ne s'appelle pas commandant mais pas le nombre de notre rang.

_Et si j'ai bien compris c'est toi qui dirige les Valkyra. Elle acquiesça en se réservant une généreuse tasse de café bien chaud.

_C'est exact, je suis la première et ma meilleure amie est la vice.

_Donc, la seconde. Conclut l'un des pirates. C'est plutôt bien fichu, mais ça ne pose pas de problème que tu sois avec nous ?

_On est indépendant, donc techniquement ce ne sera pas un problème, les seules rares fois où je dois intervenir c'est lorsqu'il y a une urgence de force 4. Si jamais ça arrive je ne pourrais pas renier ma position, je serai donc forcée de vous laisser pendant une durée indéterminée."

Après un long dialogue avec tous les hommes de Law, dont certains qui ont failli -de justesse- être les prochains cobayes de son compagnon, qu'ils prirent connaissance du personnage avant de retourner vaquer à leurs occupations quotidiennes. Hanako ne sachant pas vraiment quoi faire pour être utile, fut renvoyer dans sa cabine, son état ne lui permettait pas de faire trop d'efforts physiques. Elle emprunta un livre de médecine à Trafalgar et entama une lecture studieuse jusqu'à l'arrivée de ton amant. Il s'allongea sur elle, l'écrasant gentiment de tout son poids.

"J'ai une question qui me turlupine depuis tout à l'heure, souffla le médecin contre son oreille.

_Mh ? Je t'écoute

_Dans quels équipages as tu été membre?

_Ca ne va pas te plaire, le prévint elle en fermant son bouquin, alors t'as pas intérêt à me faire la tête après !

_Ne me donnes pas d'ordres, Etherias.

_Mais bien sûr Water...

_Donc ? Tu ne m'as pas répondu.

_Barbe blanche, affectée à la première division, Le roux en tant que second vice et Eustass Captain Kidd au même titre que Killer. Law se mordit la joue de mécontentement mais ne put s'empêcher de claquer sa langue contre son palet.

_Ca a pas dû être facile avec Eutass-ya, ricana le brun en jouant avec les cheveux de sa belle.

_Oh, tu sais quand on a l'habitude de cadrer ce caractère impulsif et cerné le personnage, tout va bien. Pour te dire la vérité, il ressemble beaucoup à ma vice, c'est peut être pour cette raison que je l'apprécie... Elle se mit à réfléchir en plongeant dans ses pensées mais Trafalgar l'a fit vite redescendre sur terre, il se racla la gorge visiblement perturbe.

_Vous avez fait quelque chose toi et lui ? L'interrogea le chirurgien de la mort sans une pointe de jalousie et de mépris dans la voix à l'égard du roux, bien qu'il ne voulait pas se trahir.

_Tu veux savoir si on a couche ensemble ?

_Entre autre."

La jeune femme sourit à son partenaire avant d'empaumer son visage pour l'embrasser tendrement, dans ce baiser, Hanako y mît tout l'amour qu'elle ressentait a l'égard de son petit ami, puis elle brisa le baiser, elle le regarda un instant droit dans les yeux, des billes métalliques face à de l'eau de pluie.

"Je préfère qu'on m'éviscère vivante que de coucher avec lui, Water."

Law souffla bruyamment, soulagé que son principal rival n'ait pas touché à sa promise. Puis avec un sourire fourbe -limite espiègle-, le capitaine du navire mordit à sang l'épaule découverte de sa conjointe. Hanako couina sous la surprise mais gémit suavement lorsque Trafalgar commença à caresser son corps. Visiblement, les deux étaient frustrés depuis hier, et leurs envies se manifestèrent avidement lorsque leur langue se cherchèrent dans un baiser langoureux.


	5. Chapter 5

**Bonjour le monde ! Haa~ je suis vraiment tombée amoureuse d'un Phoenix aux Flames bleues :3 Je vous embête pas plus, voilà le chapitre suivant, régaler vous !**

 ** _Réponses aux reviews :_**

 _TraffLamy: D'accord, d'accord mais ne me frappe pas, sinon qui va écrire la suite de l'histoire ?_

 _Kaena33830: Oui, je trouve aussi~_

Chapitre 5

 _Law était allongé sur le lit de son amie, sa soeur étant partie faire sa sieste. Depuis quelques temps, il avait observé le changement de comportement d'Etherias, et ça le perturbait grandement. Elle ne souriait plus comme avant, elle se retenait dans ses phrases comme si... Comme si elle disait un mot de plus, ça la faisait souffrir, elle passait ses journées entières enfermées dans sa chambre, même si elle acceptait sa compagnie, elle ne lui parlait plus, ne lui portait plus la moindre attention. Dans ses songes, le petit Trafalgar ne remarqua pas que le sujet de ses pensées vint s'allonger lourdement à côté de lui, elle se glissa sous les couvertures et rapprocha le petit corps de Law contre elle. La tête enfouit dans la nuque du plus jeune, Hanako se mit à somnoler. Néanmoins ce qu'il dérangea le plus au fils du médecin, c'est la moue tiraillée qu'affichait la brune pendant son sommeil._

 _"Etherias.. Murmura-y-il presqu'en hurlant. La concernée plissa les yeux avant de les ouvrir._

 __Mh?Qu'y-a-t-il ?_

 __Est ce que tu vas bien ? Tu as l'air mal en point._

 __Je suis tombée malade, et en plus d'avoir mes premières règles qui me font plus douiller qu'autre chose, je suis cloîtrée au lit pendant trois jours minimum, sous les ordres de ton père..._

 __Qu'est ce tu as ?_

 __Une simple pharyngite, dit elle en toussant, rien de bien contagieux quand on est traité à temps, mais j'imagine que je ne t'apprends rien._

 __Et ?_

 __Ton père m'a donné plusieurs anti-douleur, c'est ironique n'est ce pas ? Commença-t-elle en sentant sa gorge se nouer, obligée de devoir subir cette souffrance mensuelle pour au final ne pas pouvoir enfanter... C'est le comble... Un rire nerveux sortit de sa bouche._

 __C'est si important que toi d'avoir des enfants ?_

 __T'es encore un peu jeune pour t'intéresser à tout ça, moi aussi ceci dit, mais avoir un enfant est la chose la plus merveilleuse qu'il puisse exister, c'est le fruit d'un amour mutuel entre deux personnes, c'est... La chair de ta chair, qui deviendra la preuve de ton existence... Expliqua-t-elle avec les yeux pétillants tout le long de son court récit._

 __Et c'est ton rêve ?_

 __Pratiquement oui, mon rêve est d'être assez forte et réputée pour pouvoir avoir de l'influence et protéger mes amis. Et toi petit loup, c'est quoi ton rêve ?_

 __Devenir comme papa, un chirurgien connu sur toutes les mers._

 __Tu y arriveras sans problème j'en suis persuadée, rit elle en lui frottant la joue avec son nez, tu me le promets ?_

 __Oui ! Et toi aussi promets moi de te battre pour tes rêves !_

 __Je te le promets, affirma la brune en attrapant l'auriculaire que lui tendait son ami. Il lui fit un bisous sur le front puis se blottis contre elle._

 __Dis Etherias... Murmura le brun dans son sommeil, elle sourit, attendrie avant de lui caresser les cheveux._

 __Mh ?_

 __Je t'aime... Vraiment beaucoup."_

Le supernovae détaillait sa miss qui semblait réclamer un peu plus d'attention, il combla sa requête en l'embrassant. Le pirate dont la prime s'élevait à deux cent millions de berrys, réputé pour sa cruauté et son sadisme était vulnérable face à cette femme, comme si celui qu'il avait désespérément tenté d'enterrer et de renier, revenait tel un boulet de canon. Il était inquiet, inquiet de ce que l'on pourrait lui faire si jamais quelqu'un d'autre que son équipage savait qu'elle était ici. Il l'avait retrouvé dans des circonstances miraculeuses, hors de question qu'il la perde une nouvelle fois. Il ne se le permettrait pas.

"Water, à quoi tu penses ?"

Troublé dans ses réflexions mentales, il n'entendait même pas la question qu'on venait de lui poser. Hanako lui fit perdre son équilibre, et il s'écrasa lamentablement sur elle, mais avant qu'il puisse se redresser, la première des Valkyria l'enlaça dans ses bras en lui caressant les cheveux, comme quand ils étaient petits. Il pouffa avant de venir l'embrasser.

"Je ne suis plus un gosse, déclara le brun en lui chiquant la lèvre inférieure pour la mordiller.

_Tu es sur petit loup ?"

Il grogna, que le passé empiète sur le présent n'est jamais un très bonne idée, mais que les bons souvenirs reviennent c'était une autre affaire. Hanako ricana avant de revenir l'embrasser avec fougue.

"Oui, plutôt, sinon on aurait pas commencé ce qu'on a entamé hier toi et moi... Provoqua le médecin en lui soufflant à l'oreille."

Un long frisson lui remonta dans l'échine lorsque Trafalgar joua avec son souffle près de son oreille. Hanako crocheta ses mains dans l'indémodable sweat de son compagnon avant de cambrer son dos. La voyant réceptive, il entreprit de continuer ce qu'ils avaient dû arrêter hier.

"Dis Water...

_Mh? Dit il en lui baisant le cou de baisers tous plus aguicheurs les uns que les autres.

_Je t'aime... Le jeune homme se redressa, surpris avant de sourire nerveusement.

_Je me rappelle qu'avant c'était toujours moi qui te le disait, et je devais tout le temps pleurnicher pour que tu me le dises à ton tour.

_Tu repenses à de vieux souvenirs dans ces moments là toi ? Pouffa la brune en enlevant le pull de son vis à vis masculin. C'est pas vraiment le moment... Vu ce qu'on va faire... Dit elle d'une voix suave qui fit céder les dernières barrières de son self control."

Il la coinça entre le lui et le matelas avant de reprendre son activité avec plus d'ardeur, il ôta le haut de sa compagne puis dévora la naissance de sa poitrine. Hanako se laissa faire docilement, le temps des préliminaires après elle reprendra sa place de dominante. Sa jambe remonta doucement jusqu'à l'entrejambe douloureuse du chirurgien avant de se frotter contre elle. Law grogna et avec sa main gauche, il plaqua la jambe trop aguicheuse de sa belle qui arborait un certain sourire qu'il ne connaissait pas encore, mais qui traduit, cependant toutes ses intentions. A la vue du regard qu'elle lui lançait, elle voulait jouer un peu. Comme pour confirmer ses dires, Hanako lui mordit à sang sa nuque, sa langue lécha les petites perles rouges qui s'en échappaient.

"Doucement avec tes crocs, je te l'ai dit je ne suis pas de la nourriture."

Le sang coula dans la gorge de la demoiselle et les yeux d'Hanako prirent une teinte ocre avant de redevenir comme avant sous les yeux stupéfaits de son amant.

"Tu sais que je t'aime encore plus avec cette teinte dans les yeux ? T'es carrément excitante..."

Le cœur de sa compagne s'emballa, trop vite pour que ce soit naturel, Law qui avait sa tête près de sa nuque, put ressentir le pouls de son amante prendre des allures folles. Et ce qui devait arriver, arriva, suite à une crise trop violente de tachycardie aiguë, Hanako s'évanouit avec une respiration sifflante. Sans plus de cérémonie, Trafalgar l'emmena jusqu'à l'infirmerie où il la déposa sur la table le temps de prendre le nécessaire pour que la respiration de sa brune se calme. Il lui installa des perfusions, un masque à oxygène et s'assit à côté d'elle. Puis le corps tout entier de la brune se mît à briller, éblouissant les orbes orageuses du jeune pirate qui fut contraint de fermer les yeux pour ne pas devenir aveugle. Après quelques minutes, tout redevint normal, enfin presque. Une jeune femme habillée en noire et aux allures effrayantes se trouvait au dessus du corps d'Hanako. Law prit le premier ustensile qu'il avait à sa disposition -à savoir, un scalpel- et le positionna près de la jugulaire de l'inconnue.

"Qui es-tu ?

_C'est moi qui pose les questions ici, s'énerva le chirurgien de la proximité de cette femme avec la sienne. Alors tu vas répondre bien gentiment ou je te tue. Qui es tu ?

_Tu oserais tuer une femme de sang froid ? Ricana l'inconnue en caressant la joue de la brune. Une goutte de sang perla contre la lame de son scalpel

_Femme, homme ou enfant, j'en ai rien a foutre, touche la encore une fois et je te tranche. Dit il en appuyant sa lame provoquant un sainement plus abondant.

_D'accord, d'accord, bon sinon on peut parler ?

_Qu'est ce que tu lui veux ?

_Son bonheur, je suis sa mère, crétin.

_Si tu pensais m'avoir c'est raté, sa mère est morte il y a vingt ans ! Alors pour la dernière fois dis moi la vérité, qui es tu ?"

L'inconnue souffla avant d'enlever le tissus qui recouvrait son visage, tout de suite l'aura qu'émanait la femme devint plus douce. Elle descendit du corps de sa fille et comme pas coordination, Hanako ouvrit les yeux. Encore dans les vapes, elle put seulement discerner deux silhouettes qui lui paraissait étrangement familières.

"Water, dit il en tâtonnant un peu partout pour attraper sa main. Il lui montra qu'il était bien la présent en attrapant celle ci.

_Je suis là.

_Je ne vois plus rien, qui est la personne à tes côtés ?

_Tu devrais me reconnaître au son de ma voix."

Hanako ouvrit grand les yeux avant de se relever brusquement sous le grognement de son partenaire qui la tenait. L'inconnue s'approcha de la jeune femme et posa une main sur la joue de la brune sous le regard meurtrier du propriétaire du navire . C'est avec la main tremblante qu'elle toucha la main douce et chaleureuse de son interlocutrice.

"J'ai pas beaucoup de temps, alors je vais faire vite, si je comprends bien, l'homme qui se trouve à tes côtés est ton amant ?

_Oui.

_Permets moi de te dire que tu as bon goût, enfin c'est pas le moment, Etherias chérie, grâce à cet homme tu possèdes un nouveau corps. Ton père ou ton frère a sûrement dû te parler de la légende de notre île ?

_Oui, "celle où la fille d'un homme au sang pur trouvera son âme sœur parmi les humains démoniaques, se verra attribuer une nouvelle vie" mais aucun d'entre nous n'a réussit à l'acquérir.

_C'est normal, puisque la seule est unique raison qui fait que cette légende se réalise parmi tant d'autres, c'est que la fille partage un amour pur et sincère avec un homme ou une femme.

_Tu veux dire que...

_Oui, malheureusement, nous n'avons plus le temps nécessaire pour les explications. Tu comprendras les répercussions positives de cette légende toi aussi, après tout ton père a bien réussi avec moi. Etherias ma chérie je suis fiere de toi et de ce que tu es devenue, je t'aime de tout mon cœur, prends bien soin de toi et des autres.

_Moi aussi je t'aime maman."

La mère d'Etherias tendit un livre gigantesque à Law qui le prit avec un peu d'hésitation. Elle offrit un dernier baiser à sa fille avant de disparaître dans un nuage de fumée. Hanako vit clair et se retourna vers son amant qui feuilletait le bouquin avec attention.

"Ta mère est une personne prévenante, elle a écrit ici toutes les informations qui te concernent désormais, ainsi que la suite de la légende.

_Qu'est ce qu'il y a écrit ?

_La première page m'est dédiée : "Je te confie ma fille, prends en bien soin" sont les premiers mots qu'elle me transmet, après elle me dit qu'il faut que je te fasse un diagnostic médical complet. Donc, je vais te demander de tirer ton haut."

Après une heure à ausculter sa patiente, il put constater, que le peu de maladie qui lui restait était complémentent éradiqué et qu'elle ne souffrirait plus de tachycardie prononcée. Puis vint le moment, d'analyser son bassin.

"Alors ?

_Tu ne ressens rien ?

_A part une douleur qui me déchire le ventre, non.

_Tu peux de nouveau enfanter, et si on suit cette logique, tu dois être de nouveau vierge."

Hanako écarquilla les yeux de stupéfaction, était ce vraiment possible d'avoir un corps tout neuf rien qu'en trouvant son âme sœur ? Ca relèverait du surnaturel, enfin elle n'était pas vraiment humaine non plus... Law claqua des doigts pour qu'elle revienne sur terre.

"Tu dois avoir du mal à y croire n'est-ce pas ?

_Plutôt oui, c'est surprenant que du jour au lendemain on te dise que tu es de nouveau fécondable à une stérile. Ironisa la brune en se levant de la table.

_Par contre Etherias, concernant...

_Ne dis rien, s'il te plaît, j'ai compris, on en reparlera une prochaine fois."

La jeune demoiselle lui tourna le dos pour enfiler son haut mais deux bras musclés l'en empêcha.

"Laisse ça de côté veux tu ? On va terminer ce qu'on a laissé de côté depuis trop longtemps à mon goût..."

Il fondit sur sa nuque où il laissa sa langue traîner jusqu'à son lobe d'oreille qui grignota amoureusement. Doucement il déposa de tendres baisers sur son épaule, l'une de ses mains s'affaira à faire glisser la bretelle du soutien gorge de la jeune femme pendant que l'autre caressait le ventre de la jeune femme par des mouvements circulaires. Rapidement le pantalon noir qui l'habillait fut de l'histoire ancienne.

"Jolis sous vêtements... Le bleu te va très bien..."


	6. Chapter 6

**Bonjour le monde~ Ah je suis épuisée de toutes ses révisions à faire avant le bac T^T voilà le chapitre 6, régalez vous !**

 _ **Réponses aux reviews :**_

 _TraffLamy : Alors oui, pour précision, mes fictions portent toujours a peu près les mêmes critères, par la je veux dire que je m'inspire beaucoup de mes fictions précédentes pour en faire une plus développée dont je puisse être satisfaite. Celle ci est beaucoup plus réfléchie que Amore Mio. Concernant la longueur des chapitres c'est trop variable, je le rappelle j'écris sur mon téléphone je n'ai donc pas le nombre de mots que j'écris d'inscrit, donc il se peut qu'ils soient irréguliers mais j'essaye de faire au mieux pour qu'ils soient proportionnels. Et pour le reste de ta review, je te rassure~... Ou pas :3_

 _Kaena33830 : effectivement c'est génial pour eux, après reste à savoir si ils vont oui ou non envisager d'avoir un gosse~_

 **Disclamer : les personnages de One Piece ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas, sauf l'OC est à moi, prière de le respecter.**

Chapitre 6

Les vêtements jonchèrent le sol de l'infirmerie alors que les deux bruns étaient allongés sur la table d'auscultation. Hanako était calée entre le métal froid contre son dos et le torse brûlant de son amant qui lui procurait des sensations divines. Ce contraste de température fit grandement grimper l'atmosphère, de plus de le supernovae administrait un traitement plus que bienfaiteur à sa poitrine. Ses mains, ses lèvres, sa langue et même ses dents, connaissaient parfaitement leur rôle sur le bout des doigts. Alors que la brune laissait libre court à ses gémissements -plus prononcés les uns que les autres- au vu des différentes pressions qu'exerçait le corps de son partenaire sur elle quelqu'un vint de nouveau les interrompre en frappant à la porte. Trafalgar grogna qu'on l'interrompt une nouvelle fois lors de son futur coït.

"Capitaine ?"

A contre cœur il se dégagea de l'emprise qu'il avait sur sa belle et lui fit signe de se rhabiller prestement, pas que ça ne le gêne que ses camarades sachent leur activité, mais le fait qu'ils voient nue sa compagne, cela l'enchantait beaucoup moins. Il ouvrit la porte après s'être assuré qu'Hanako soit présentable.

"Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda Law à Penguin qui était accompagné de Sachi, d'ailleurs celui ci était appuyé contre lui.

_C'est Sachi, il ne se sent pas bien.

_Pose le sur la table."

Avec soin et attention, Trafalgar inspecta l'état de son ami avant de jurer entre ses dents, il avait de la fièvre et autre chose mais malheureusement il ne trouvait pas la raison de son état maladif. De loin, Hanako observait le corps du malade, elle se lava les mains et approcha du roux.

"Sachi, tu veux bien ouvrir la bouche ?"

Il obéit, puis sous le regard curieux des deux autres hommes, elle contrôla si tout était en ordre. Ses yeux se plissèrent lorsque quelque chose retint fermement son attention.

"As tu mange un quelconque fruit antérieurement ?

_Une banane

_Et est ce que tu as trouvé qu'elle avait un goût différent ?

_Ouais, mais comme Hirako n'aime pas le gaspillage je l'ai quand même mangé.

_C'est bien ce que je pensais... Soupira la brune, dis est ce c'est douloureux quand j'appuie la ? Elle lui fit une légère pression contre sa gorge au niveau de ses amygdales et celui ci couina directement. Bien, Law il s'est fait piquer par une araignée exotique a l'intérieur de son œsophage."

Il fronça les yeux, comment diable une araignée avait pu s'introduire à bord de son sous marin, il était pourtant intransigeant sur l'hygiène du navire. Il alla donc vers une armoire où trônait fièrement des outils de chirurgie, il prit une boîte puis revint vers eux.

"Ca va piquer un peu"

Le roux acquiesça puis grimaça en sentant l'aiguille transpercer la peau de sa gorge. Délicatement, Law la retira et usa de son pouvoir pour localiser précisément l'insecte.

"Room, Scan"

La bestiole s'est effectivement logée en plein milieu de l'oesophage de son ami, et au vu de son activité, elle semblait commencer à y faire son nid. Bon surtout ne rien transmettre et ne pas faire flipper son camarade qui avait une peur bleue des arachnides. L'intervention dura plus d'une heure, vu qu'au moindre faux pas, Sachi allait en avoir les répercutions aussi douloureuses et minimes soient elles. Assiste d'Hanako, ils réussirent à dégager la petite bête de sa gorge, la brune se chargea donc de faire le bandage de son nouveau camarade vu que Trafalgar avait quand même du lui faire une incision sur la transversale pour dégager l'insecte.

"Tu vas devoir manger liquide pendant plusieurs jours, si tu prends le risque de mâcher un temps soit peu, les fils risquent de te tirailler la gorge et ta déglutition empâtera sur toi. Prévint la brune en terminant son pansement.

_Vous êtes médecin ?

_Je t'en prie Sachi, tutoies moi, on va devoir vivre ensemble alors prenons directement les bonnes habitudes.

_Oui, désolé. S'excusa le mécanicien en rougissant légèrement, elle sourit puis répondit à sa question.

_Je suis chirurgienne à temps partiel en plus d'être médecin les trois quart de mon temps.

_Toi et le capitaine vous vous ressemblez vraiment, déclara Penguin en se joignant à la conversation, autant physiquement, que mentalement, après caractériellement je sais pas.

_C'est en partie à cause de votre capitaine que je suis devenue chirurgienne.

_Vraiment ?! S'exclamèrent les deux en faisant sursauter le capitaine qui stérilisait ses outils.

_Oui.

_Et pourquoi ?

_Les gars vous savez que j'ai toujours des expériences à tester... Ils pâlirent brusquement a l'entente de la menace de leur supérieur.

_Vous feriez mieux d'y aller, qui sait ce qu'il pourrait vous faire ? Ils s'empressèrent de partir de la pièce sous le regard amusé des deux médecins.

_Ils ne sont pas au courant de ton passé, Water ?

_Non, et je ne préfère pas, j'ai une réputation à tenir et une autorité à soumettre."

Hanako sourit avant de se diriger vers lui, d'un pas feutré, lorsqu'elle arriva à sa hauteur, sa main droite caressa la joue de son compagnon puis elle descendit vers son petit bouc, elle s'amusa avec quelques secondes avant de venir lui embrasser le bout du nez, insatisfait que le baiser ne se soit pas dirigé vers ses lèvres, Law happa celles de son amante avant qu'elle ne se maintienne plus sur la pointe de ses pieds. Rapidement leur langue se rejoignirent dans un ballet fiévreux, Hanako glissa ses mains derrière la nuque du brun et se colla encore plus qu'elle ne l'était avant à lui.

"Un jour tu me laisseras te raser ? Demanda-t-elle lorsque le baiser prit fin. Il ricana.

_Qui te dis que je me rase ?

_Les petits poils sur tes pattes qui repoussent et te font avoir la peau rugueuse par exemple ?

_Et je gagne quoi en contrepartie ?

_De ne plus avoir de légères coupures sur ta peau ? Trafalgar fit mine de réfléchir, puis sans prévenir sa compagne il la prit dans ses bras en la soulevant par les cuisses.

_Mmmm- c'est pas assez..."

Ils sortirent de l'infirmerie et retournèrent vers leur cabine sans remarquer que certains de ses hommes les virent défiler dans les couloirs. Tout en l'embrassant il réfléchit à ce qu'il pouvait bien lui demander. Plaquée contre la porte de leur cabine -toujours apparent aux yeux de tous-, le rookie fit sauter la fermeture éclaire du pantalon noir de la jeune femme avant d'y glisser quelques uns de ses doigts.

"Ma gratitude ? Dit elle en haletant un peu plus fort quand le pouce -si c'était bien ce doigt qu'elle avait distingué- insista lourdement sur cette boule de nerf.

_C'est pas encore assez... Répondit il avec un sourire espiègle.

_Un bisous ? Tenta la brune avec une innocence pure et parfaite.

_Toujours pas assez...

_Ma virginité ? Law sourit contre la peau dorée par le soleil de sa compagne avant la lécher, une peau sucrée comme le miel et fraîche comme des fleurs de cerisiers, il faut vraiment qu'il essaye ses produits.

_Là, tu m'intéresses.."

Il ouvrit la porte de sa cabine, d'un coup de talon bien placé, il referma la porte de la même façon et se dirigea vers le lit avec Hanako toujours dans ses bras. Law la coucha sur lit puis parsema son corps de baisers brûlants, la demoiselle prit les ourlets de son sweat et l'enleva pour la seconde fois de la journée. Les vêtements atterrirent sur le sol, puis les premiers dessous les suivirent de près. Trafalgar se pencha vers l'une des pointes qui tendait vers le ciel puis le pinça entre ses lèvres, pendant que ses mains malaxaient la généreuse poitrine d'Hanako. Soudain une secousse fit tanguer le navire et les deux bruns se retrouvèrent à même le sol, entraînés par le mouvement.

"Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

_MONSTRE MARIN ! Hurla un des hommes dans un escargophone qui était relié à tous les niveaux du sous marin.

_On y arrivera jamais, hein ? Soupira Law, en se rhabillant prestement sous les yeux de son amante."

Le submersible tangua une nouvelle fois, faisant trébucher le capitaine dans les escaliers. Il aurait pu s'éclater la tête si Hanako n'avait pas réussit à le rattraper de justesse. Très vite, tout le monde était sur le pont du navire, près à en découdre avec le monstre. La bataille fut rude, entre plusieurs dégâts collatéraux et une météo défavorable à leurs attaques.

"WATER !"

Sans plus réfléchir, Hanako sauta dans l'eau lorsqu'elle vit le corps de son amant se faire propulser dans la mer, le monstre marin était plus redoutable que jamais, attaquant sans donner l'occasion aux autres de reprendre leur souffle. Elle nagea jusqu'à une certaine profondeur puis elle perçut la silhouette de son homme inerte entrain de sombrer dans les profondeurs. Hanako lui prit la main pour le remonter jusqu'à la surface, où le capitaine prit une grande bouffée d'oxygène et toussa de l'eau. Bepo vint prendre le relais pendant qu'Hanako s'approchait a la nage du monstre. Elle se concentra donc pour faire apparaître autour d'elle un halo de lumière noire.

"Spectrum, Primero cuerpo (premier corps), ibara"

Une déferlante d'eau propulsa violemment la bête loin du navire, la sonnant légèrement. Hanako se précipita vers elle en sortant de l'eau. Elle avait les yeux opaques, d'un blanc terrifiant, habillée d'un body de la même couleur qui contrastait avec la couleur de ses sous vêtements, noirs comme les plus obscures des ténèbres. Des ronces a épines rouges tenait sa longue chevelure en une haute queue de cheval, et des serres similaires à des griffes de dragons remplaçaient ses mains et ses pieds. Elle concentra son énergie sur les épines qui entouraient ses griffes et lança une première attaque pour forcer la bête à ne regarder qu'elle, pour que les autres aient le temps de se mettre à l'abri et de dériver vers une autre direction. Elle faisait diversion, mais elle abattit le monstre en le décapitant après plusieurs attaques simultanées. Puis elle revint vers le Subnautilus.

"Impressionnant, c'est vraiment une guerrière redoutable, déclara Bepo ébahit par la prestation de la conjointe de son meilleur ami, ah ! Désolé...

_Arrêtes de t'excuser ! Gueulèrent Sachi et Penguin, irrités de cette manie de s'excuser pour une rien. L'ours partit déprimer non loin de son capitaine qui était trempé à cause de cette baignade imposée.

_Il semblerait que tout ce ramdam nous est fait accoster près d'une île, informa la nouvelle en se retransformant dans sa forme originelle.

_Excuse moi Hanako-chan, mais c'est quoi ton fruit du démon ? Interrogea le cuisinier en soufflant un panache de fumée. Elle retint un rire puis sourit.

_Je n'en possède aucun

_Mais, alors..?

_Je suis un être vivant que vous les mortels vous qualifiez de démon, depuis ma naissance je possède des pouvoirs que j'ai dû apprendre à maîtriser et à connaitre pour ne pas créer de dégâts au sein de ma population... Se justifia la brune en aidant son amant à se relever.

_Hanako-ya, au contraire de moi, n'est pas maudite par les mers, elle peut nager avec aisance. Son élément principal c'est l'eau, elle nous sera donc d'une grande utilité lors de nos aventures. Enfin, trêve de bavardages, amarrez le bateau loin des regards indiscrets et préparez vous à accoster pour pouvoir refaire notre inventaire et faire les réparations nécessaires.

_Oui, capitaine ! Tous ses hommes firent les manœuvres obligatoires pour mettre en stand by le sous marin. Cinq minutes plus tard, ils mettaient déjà tous un pied à terre.

_Vous connaissez les instructions, le couvre feu sera à minuit, ne vous faites pas remarquer et ne laisser pas le navire seul, c'est compris ?

_Oui !"

Law souffla un bon coup puis retourna dans sa chambre pour prendre une bonne douche, Hanako sur les talons. Elle l'aida à se déshabiller, l'eau de mer l'affaiblissait toujours vu que ses vêtements avaient absorbés toute l'eau et imbibés la totalité de ses fringues.

"Franchement, vous êtes vraiment des boulets, incapable de nager alors que vous naviguez en pleine mer le trois quart de votre vie, s'exaspéra la démone en faisant couler l'eau du bain.

_Tu sais, c'était pas vraiment mon choix de devenir un utilisateur de ce fruit."

Pendant que la baignoire se remplissait d'eau, Trafalgar conta son passé à son amie d'enfance qui l'écoutait avec toute l'attention qu'une mère portait à son nourrisson. Lors de son récit expliqua que c'était grâce au frère de Doflamingo qu'il était toujours en vie, qu'il avait parcouru de nombreux hôpitaux afin de guérir du saturnisme mais que le fruit restait le seul remède plausible pour sa guérison. Les larmes aux yeux, elle remercia du fond du cœur le petit frère de Doffy, d'avoir protéger et sauver son amant d'une mort prématurée et certaine. Law plongea dans la baignoire en lâchant un soupir de confort, l'eau déborda quelque peu et mouilla les habits de sa compagne. Elle pesta puis se leva pour sortir de la salle de bain personnelle avoisinée à la chambre, mais c'était non sans compter que le supernovae la fit chavirer dans la baignoire avec lui. Avant qu'elle ne lui crie dessus, il emprisonna ses lèvres et l'emporta dans un baiser fiévreux, cette fois ci, il ne comptait pas s'arrêter.

"Tu penses qu'on a va encore nous interrompre si on commence à entamer les choses sérieuses ? Demanda la brune

_Le prochain qui nous interrompt il passe sur la table d'opération..."

Déjà tous les deux nus, ils entamèrent un long processus de préliminaires, Law et ses doigts experts s'occupèrent de la féminité d'Hanako, pendant que celle ci s'attelait à faire de langoureux vas et viens sur la hampe du brun.


	7. Chapter 7

**J'en ai marre de mes révisions... Je veux écrire encore et encore des chapitres sur OP... Je suis désespérée... Bon aller, j'arrête de me morfondre et je vous oublie le nouveau chapitre, attention vous risquez d'avoir chaud :3**

 _ **Réponses aux reviews :**_

 _TraffLamy: Et oui, le pauvre... Triste sort que je lui afflige. Tu m'excuseras mais je tiens d'autant plus cette manie de frustrer les gens depuis que j'ai rencontré Keya Shiro, je le faisais déjà, mais grâce à cette fabuleuse auteure cela s'est renforcé !:)_

 **Disclamer :** **One piece ne m'appartient pas, sinon je peux vous dire que certains personnages seraient déjà...:censure: Malgré tout Hanako m'appartient corps et âme ainsi que cette fiction.**

Chapitre 7

Des respirations saccadées résonnaient entre les quatre murs de la cabine du jeune couple, Hanako et Law s'adonnaient au plaisir de la luxure, se caressant mutuellement, s'embrassant passionnément, jouant un tantinet a frustrer son homologue.

"Water... Souffla la brune en gémissant son premier prénom"

La main de la démone glissa dans la chevelure de jais de son amant qui avait positionné sa tête entre ses cuisses, sa langue s'attelait à faire un formidable travail bénéfique pour accueillir l'anguille dans la grotte. Hanako mordit sa lèvre inférieure tellement le plaisir que Trafalgar lui procurait était intense : avec deux de ses doigts il martyrisa le pauvre clitoris de la jeune femme et sa langue la pénétrait intimement. Elle se cambra avec entrain pour dire à son partenaire qu'elle n'en pouvait plus, mais celui ci prenait à cœur à faire jouir sa belle sous les coups de sa langue, il entoura sa taille de ses deux bras pour plaquer sauvagement son corps contre le matelas. Le corps hâlé de la chirurgienne se recouvrit une fine pellicule de sueur, elle n'en pouvait plus, elle sentait qu'elle allait craquer.

"Water... Gémit elle une première fois, les gestes du brun se firent beaucoup plus prononcés, oh... Water..."

Cette vague dévastatrice l'envahit d'une traite, la faisant crier le prénom de son amant en s'arquant à outrance pour au final retomber lourdement sur le matelas, essoufflée et un peu pantelante. Law embrassa la cuisse de sa compagne avant de la mordre assez fortement pour y laisser sa marque. Elle couina légèrement puis força son homme à remonter jusqu'à elle pour l'embrasser amoureusement. C'est avec un sourire pervers, que Trafalgar écarta un peu plus ses jambes puis frotta son érection contre l'entrée de la brune.

"Dis moi ce que tu veux... Susurra le médecin a l'oreille sensible de sa conjointe d'une voix grave."

Elle frissonna d'excitation en fermant les yeux, se laissant porter par les douces stimulations qui la fit convulser plus d'une fois, apparement Law était d'humeur un peu joueuse. Doucement, elle ouvrit ses yeux couleur de pluie et inversa les positions d'un mouvement de hanche souple. Elle s'empala lentement sur la verge tendue du capitaine des Heart, laissant celui ci grogner. Lorsqu'elle descendit jusqu'à la base, un gémissement érotique sortit des lèvres de la demoiselle et un râle rauque pour la part de Trafalgar. Les deux commencèrent à bouger leurs hanches, se laissant subjuguer dans les plaisirs charnels créant ainsi une mélodie de sons plus indécents les uns que les autres. Leur enveloppe charnelle suintait d'une légère transpiration enivrante, leur peau rendues moites par l'effort claquaient dans un bruit obscène lorsqu'elles rentraient en contact avec celle de son partenaire. Les yeux entrouverts, le supernovae observa avec gourmandise sa femme se déhancher sur lui : ses cheveux suivaient le mouvement, ils volaient dans les airs et retombaient souplement sur son corps humide, ses mains posées sur son torse griffèrent finement ses pectoraux lorsque ses passions prirent le contrôle de son corps, ses joues, ses seins, sa peau toute entière rougissaient sous le plaisir accumulé qu'il partageait, son souffle erratique faisait de plus en plus durcir le membre gorgé de sang du capitaine. Les mains du tatoué se posèrent sur les hanches de la jolie brune, il les maintint fermement tout en accélérant la cadence de leur ébat qui prenait des allures plus passionnées que jamais.

"Etherias... Grogna Law en sentant sa limite arriver.

_Water... Plus..."

Trafalgar se mit en position assise pour venir embrasser sa dulcinée, il accéléra le rythme qui devint plus violent, voire bestial. La chirurgienne crocheta ses mains dans le dos bronzé de son amant, en ne cessant de gémir fortement son bien être. L'une des mains du médecin vint titiller le point sensible de sa fiancée alors que l'autre malaxait agréablement le sein gauche de sa partenaire. Puis brutalement l'orgasme arriva entre deux coups de rein, laissant les deux bruns tomber à la renverse. Haletants et épuisés de leur effort physique, ils prirent tous les deux le temps de reprendre une respiration convenable avant de se remettre sur pied pour aller visiter les environs. Hanako se dégagea de lui, procurant dans son être, un désagréable vide avant d'aller essuyer le surplus de jouissance qui mouillait ses cuisses. Law la prit dans ses bras pour lui embrasser le front. Elle roula sur son corps pour se retrouver au dessus de lui et elle sourit avec tendresse.

"Je t'aime Water, dit elle avant de lui voler un doux baiser, plus calme et plus lent que les précédents.

_Moi aussi, moi aussi je t'aime Etherias...

_Capitaine ? Hanako-chan ? Demanda quelqu'un derrière la porte en frappant doucement.

_On sera jamais tranquille, pouffa la brune avant de partir vers la salle de bain.

_Que veux tu Hirako ?

_Rien, je tenais juste à vous prévenir que Bepo et moi nous sommes rentrés, donc si vous souhaitez visiter l'île le sous marin ne restera pas sans surveillance.

_Merci, tu peux disposer."

Le capitaine s'étira avant de faire l'étoile de mer sur son lit, décidément ses hommes le surprenait de jours en jours. Il le savait que plusieurs d'entre eux étaient au courant de l'intime relation qu'il entretenait avec Hanako. Peut être les plus pervers, comme Sachi ou Penguin étaient au courant et devaient déjà s'imaginer des tas de choses assez loufoques qu'il ne chercherait pas à savoir même si le duo n'était pas assez pudique pour partager leur point de vue, mais Hirako ou son confident a poils blancs, le respectaient trop pour faire le moindre commentaire -places ou déplacés- à leur égard. Il soupira puis tourna la tête vers la porte de la salle de bain, qu'il lui laissant entrevoir la silhouette nue de son amante.

"C'est qui maintenant qui regarde l'autre comme un attarde ? Charria la brune en enfilant des sous vêtements propres."

Comme un gamin il lui lança un oreiller qu'elle intercepta avec une dextérité déconcertante. Law prit le temps de détailler chaque tatouage qui ornait la peau mate de sa femme. Celui qu'elle avait sur le buste, il le connaissait déjà, après tout le sien était une copie conforme : un cœur tribal, après ceux qui attisaient sa curiosité étaient placés un peu partout sur son corps : dos, nuque, flancs, cuisse, aine et même son entrejambe.

"Je peux savoir pourquoi tu me regardes comme un scientifique psychopathe ?

_Qui est ce que tu traites de scientifique psychopathe ? Grogna son amant en se levant pour la rejoindre.

_Le mur derrière toi, tu ne le vois pas ? Ironisa-t-elle, en se comportant de manière presque pudique devant lui. Il lui mordit l'épaule pour la punir de son insolence.

_La signification de tes tatouages, c'est une raison valable de te regarder avec intérêt ? Ou je dois me justifier ? Elle rit doucement avant de lui faire face.

_Sur mes côtes, elle souleva sa poitrine, j'ai inscrit le prénom de mon père et de mon frère, celui que j'ai sur mon entrejambe c'est un souvenir de ma mère, il est un peu revisité mais ça reste quelque chose d'important pour moi, celui que j'ai dans le dos il représente le nombre de division que mon Armée possède, sur ma nuque, la rosace représente mon alliance avec d'autres familles, celui que j'ai sur ma cuisse révèle ma place dans la société démoniaque, c'est mon pass pour retourner aux enfers, après ceux que j'ai sur les épaules, les avant-bras, le dessus de mes mains c'est les contrats avec mes familiers, les phalanges c'est juste pour le style, celui sur la hanche c'est une dédicace à ta famille, je tenais beaucoup à le faire celui ci et enfin sur les flancs, si je me souviens bien c'est la nature de mon origine : sang et sexe.

_Et les initiales que tu as sur ton poignet gauche ? WMS^2 (normalement c'est le petit deux qui signifie carré) épela le chirurgien.

_Les premières lettres des prénoms des personnes qui ont marqué ma vie, déclara la jeune femme en caressant ce tatouage avec délicatesse.

_Qui sont ? L'interrogea son amant avec un pointe de jalousie dans la voix.

_Water, Wiper, Mirajane, Minotaure, Sky et Snake."

Law sourit franchement à cette révélation avant d'embrasser du bout des lèvres ce tatouage qui chérira désormais toute sa vie. Puis il analysa la tenue de compagne qui était pour le moins affriolante.

"Jolie tenue, j'aime beaucoup le bleu...

_Dis merci à Snake, c'est lui le responsable de mes tenues vestimentaires.

_Qui est ce ?

_Mon styliste, il fait parti de ma division, c'est le sixième, premier de la division spécialisée dans l'espionnage et l'infiltration."

Il déposa des baisers chauds dans son cou, avant de l'aider à rassembler ses vêtements pour qu'elle puisse se rhabiller. Une fois que chacun se vêtit d'une tenue convenable, les deux bruns sortirent prendre l'air. Une île estivale où le soleil imposait son superbe aux cieux, beaucoup d'habitations colorées embellissaient le centre ville où régnait une atmosphère joviale. Peu de gens firent attention à eux, trop habitués à recevoir des pirates sur leur île ou trop occupés à leurs tâches quotidiennes, aucune base de la marine a l'horizon rassurant les craintes que le capitaine des Heart craignait. Il s'arrêta en plein milieu du chemin, réfléchissant aux hypothèses probables, mais Hanako n'ayant pas vu qu'il s'était stoppé se cogna contre son dos.

"Regardes où tu marches, Etherias, se moqua ouvertement le médecin avec un sourire fin.

_Quelle brillante idée tu as de t'arrêter de marcher sans prévenir aussi, grogna la brune en se recoiffant, Je peux savoir à quoi tu penses ?

_Il n'y a pas de marines, et les citoyens ne nous prêtent aucune attention à notre présence, c'est suspect.

_Cette île doit sûrement être sous la protection de Shanks ou bien Edward, c'est qu'ils ont une sacrée réputation ceux là, elle se mit à rire doucement, laissant son humeur déteindre sur le paysage."

Piqué au vif, Law claqua sa langue contre son palet pour émettre un indémodable "tsk" et tourna rapidement les talons pour continuer sa marche. Il était jaloux, possessif et ne supportait pas que sa belle fasse des compliments à d'autres hommes. Le supernovae était énervé, alors celui qui aurait la malchance de tomber sur lui aller prendre tarif. Hanako se précipita vers lui en sautant sur son dos, écrasant sa poitrine contre la musculature de son dos recouverte par la ouate de son sweat et lui faisant perdre son équilibre quelques secondes.

"T'es jaloux Water ? Demanda la brune d'un ton monotone, elle resserra son emprise autour des larges épaules de son compagnon pour l'empêcher de prendre la fuite.

_Oui, un ange passa, c'est ce que tu aurais voulu entendre ?

_Tu sais... Déjà quand tu étais petit tu étais un piètre menteur, tu as beau avoir pris en âge et en prestance, les manipulations et les mensonges ça ne marchent plus avec moi. Water... Elle murmura la suite d'une voix qui descellait de la tristesse et de la culpabilité, C'est toi que j'aime aussi capricieux et têtu sois tu.

_C'est pour ça que je t'aime à t'en détester, s'exaspéra le rookie en faisant face à sa belle, tu es la seule personne à me rendre aussi vulnérable aux yeux du monde, il empauma la joue de sa partenaire pour lui caresser gentiment sa pommette, et ça me terrifie qu'une femme aussi belle que toi puisse me glisser entre les mains par la faute d'un autre homme."

Hanako resta stoïque face à cette déclaration, elle était touchée, après tout ils s'étaient tous les deux perdus, et du jour au lendemain ils se retrouvent. Si la vie n'était pas déjà assez compliquée à gérer, elle perdrait tout son sens. Elle comprenait sa réaction, elle aussi, elle était un peu chamboulée par les événements qu'ils venaient de vivre. Oui, le jeune couple avait perdu cette notion d'aimer, de se confier sans avoir peur d'être trahi, ils étaient novices en la matière malgré leur âge. La démone se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour enlacer son amant dans ses bras, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi dire à ces paroles, mais cela eut l'effet escompté, il prolongea l'étreinte jusqu'à que les deux soient requinqués. Lorsque le câlin fut terminé, les deux médecins déambulèrent dans les rues main dans la main, Hanako avait doucement rougi à ce contact, ce n'était pas dans son habitude d'avoir un copain qui lui demandait autant d'affection, la jeune femme regardait donc avec une fascination hallucinante leur deux mains tatouées entrelacées.

"Attention ! Cria le chirurgien en parant une attaque venant de droite, il se mit devant sa femme pour qu'elle se serve de lui comme bouclier. Qui est là ?"

Plusieurs silhouettes masculines sortirent de l'ombre, laissant la pénombre derrière eux la première couleur qu'ils purent apercevoir fut le rouge flamboyant de la chevelure de l'homme qui menait ses camarades, Trafalgar scanna du regard ses adversaires avant de reconnaître l'équipage de son principal rival : un pirate de South Blue, plus jeune que lui mais à la prime plus élevée que la sienne, Eustass Captain Kidd. Le rouge et son équipage marchèrent jusqu'à se planter quelques mètres devant le chirurgien de la mort.

"Dégages de mon chemin Trafalgar, tu me gènes. Law tiqua contre l'ordre auquel il fit fasse avec un rictus mal intentionné.

_Ne me donne pas d'ordre, répliqua-t-il en levant son majeur.

_Oh, tu veux que je t'éclate la gueule ?

_Kidd... Intervint son second en tentant le de raisonner.

_La ferme Killer, je vais apprendre les bonnes manières à ce salopard."

Les deux capitaines se mirent en position de combat, les hommes du rouge s'écartèrent ne voulant pas gêner leur supérieur dans son combat improvisé avec le pirate de North Blue. Puis, Trafalgar lâcha la main de sa compagne qu'il camouflait toujours pour dégainer son sabre, son envie de combattre refit surface bien qu'Hanako avait su la faire disparaître.

"Je savais pas que tu protégeais une gonzesse, une fois que j'en aurai fini avec toi, j'vais la baiser juste à côté de ton cadavre, provoqua le rouge avec un sourire carnassier qui en disait long sur ses idées peu catholiques."

Il pencha sa tête pour tenter d'apercevoir la carrure de la jeune femme, mais celle ci fut invisible aux yeux de rouille du rouge. La démone était sortie du dos de Trafalgar grâce à l'une des Room de son amant, elle était désormais loin du terrain où il se trouvait, enfin c'était ce qu'il pensait. Hanako était en face de Kidd, passablement énervée, elle lui pinça l'oreille et le réprimanda devant ses hommes tel un gamin qui a fait un grosse bêtise. L'oreille désormais rougie par le traitement de la brune, le rookie de la frotta vigoureusement en grognant.

"Bordel, t'étais obligée de faire ça ?! Beugla Eustass en postillonnant sur le visage de la brune.

_Oui, dit elle simplement.

_Et je sais pas, ça t'es pas venue à l'idée que tu me dérangeais alors que je m'apprêtais à me battre avec l'autre gueule de con ? Argumenta le rouge en pointant du doigt son amant qui n'avait pas bougé mais souriait dans son coin.

_Mais j'en ai rien à foutre de ton combat, répliqua la démone en lui pinçant les joies, et depuis quand tu me parles comme ça toi ? Il râla une énième fois avant de lui chopper les mains.

_Tu me fous la honte, Hana ! J'ai l'air de quoi maintenant devant lui ?

_D'un gamin, ma petite cerise."

Il grogna, il ne l'avouera jamais à haute voix mais il adore lorsqu'elle le surnomme ainsi, néanmoins il rougit et se reprit rapidement devant le rire incontrôlé de son rival. Kidd commença alors à rassembler plusieurs objets métalliques qui se trouvaient par la, grâce à son pouvoir et s'apprêtait lancer son attaque sur le médecin. Mais Hanako l'en empêcha en tapant sur le dos de sa main, son pouvoir cessa directement.

"Bordel, Hana tu me fais chier ! Tu tiens vraiment à ce que je te fasse la peau ?!

_Parle moi sur un autre ton tu veux ! S'énerva la brune en lui donnant un coup sur les côtés, il est hors de question que vous vous battiez !"

Après un lourd soupir, Law consentit a accepter la requête de sa petite amie en s'avançant prudemment vers eux. Kidd le jaugea méchamment avec un sourire qui en disait long sur ses intentions prochaines. La démone lui pinça le nez assez fort pour qu'il baisse les yeux.

"Regarde mieux tu veux ! Gronda-t-elle en lui triturant les narines, et puis arrête de tirer la gueule !"

Il se dégagea violemment de son emprise quand Law arriva à leurs côtés. Rouge de honte devant le sourire espiègle de son rival. Hanako se retourna vers son amant qui allait commencer à rire.

"Ah non ! Toi, tu ne commences pas !

_J'ai rien fait moi... Se défendit le médecin outré par les accusations de sa femme. C'est lui qui...

_Je veux pas savoir, vous n'êtes que des gamins ! Alors maintenant vous faites la paix et vous vous serrez la main !

_QUOI ?! S'offusquèrent les deux supernovaes en même temps, hors de question que je pactise avec lui !

_Je vais m'énerver, vous avez trois secondes."

Hanako fit le décompte à voix haute, et les deux ne réagirent que lorsque le second chiffre se fit plus menaçant. A contre cœur, ils firent la paix devant le regard choqué des hommes de l'équipage de Kidd. La brune rit doucement avant de venir enlacer tendrement les deux hommes.

"C'est humiliant, pesta le Roux en caressant les cheveux ébènes de son amie, tu te rends pas compte de ce que tu viens de nous faire faire...

_Pour une fois qu'on est sur le même point d'entente, souffla le chirurgien de la mort en glissant sa main sur la hanche de son amante.

_Eh Trafalgar je peux savoir ce que t'as main fout là ?! Dégage ta sale patte puante d'Hana... Rugit-il en stoppant ses mouvements.

_Je ne crois pas non. Il rapprocha le corps de sa fiancée près de lui mais le Roux prit son bras et tira dessus pour qu'elle vienne vers elle.

_Je vais te tuer, lâche la. Grogna le rouge.

_Hors de question, Hanako est ma fiancée pas question que je te la laisse.

_Kidd, Trafalgar vous êtes entrain d'écarteler Hanako, intervint l'homme masqué en s'interposant devant eux.

_Merci Killer. Et vous deux lâchez moi je ne suis pas un jouet ! Réaction instantanée des deux hommes, ils la posèrent par terre."


	8. Chapter 8

**Je retourne à mes révisions ! Le bac commence mercredi 15 et mon portable me joue des sales tours T^T Je vais vraiment me mettre à désespérer... Je vous laisse bisous**

 _ **Réponses aux rewiews : (enfin la seule )**_

 _TraffLamy : Merci beaucoup, ça me va droit au coeur ! Pour mon autre fiction, et bien disons que j'attends que mes exams soient passés avant de reprendre mon écriture, celle ci a déjà de nombreux chapitres en avance ! La cela va jusqu'au chapitre 30 ! Je ne t'en veux pas, la miss est également mon auteure préférée, d'ailleurs on vous réserve..._

 **Disclamer : One piece ne m'appartient pas, par contre l'OC oui.**

 **Note de l'auteure :** **Les écrits en italique, relèvent de scènes passées**

Chapitre 8

"Vous êtes pires que des gosses ! Gronda la démone sous les yeux éberlués des pirates, vous pouvez pas mettre votre fierté de côté pour une fois ?  
_Mais- commencèrent les deux capitaines.  
_Il n'y a pas de mais ! Dit elle a moitié énervée, vous n'êtes pas possibles vous deux et vous aussi vous êtes tout autant responsables ! Accusa la brune en désignant les pirates du rouge, vous avez pas eu une once de bon sens pour les empêcher de se battre ?!"

Les hommes baissèrent la tête, ils connaissant bien Hanako, après tout elle avait navigué avec eux deux bonnes années, ils avaient tissés des liens solides avec elle. Lorsqu'elle était partie, elle avait laisser à bord du navire un grand vide, mais vu qu'elle leur donnait souvent de ses nouvelles ils avaient continué à voguer sur les mers avec ses encouragements. Les pirates de Kidd connaissaient bien son caractère, c'est d'ailleurs la seule femme à avoir réussit à "mater Eustass" aussi facilement. Ils l'appréciaient tous, alors il était hors de question de perdre son amitié si précieuse à leurs yeux. La concernée soupira d'exaspération devant les hommes présents autour d'elle, de vrais gamins auxquels elle avait à faire. Aucun d'eux n'osa dire le moindre mot, à prendre en compte qu'il ne faut jamais -au grand jamais- contrarier une démone du niveau d'Hanako. Une fois, ils l'avaient tous poussé à bout, elle s'était énervée et ils l'avaient amèrement regretté. Ils avaient tous du faire des milles et des cent pour se faire pardonner de leur affront. A force de crier, Hanako sentit son cœur s'emballer, comme si elle allait faire à nouveau une crise de tachycardie aiguë. Elle se tint le poitrine douloureusement, les deux capitaines pirates centrèrent leur attention sur la demoiselle, ses yeux changèrent de couleur puis virèrent au rouge écarlate. La réaction de Kidd fut immédiate, il s'entailla le bras et le tendit à son ancienne camarade.

"Bois, t'en as besoin, sa pulsion vampirique prit le dessus sur sa volonté, tâche juste de ne pas me provoquer une anémie"

Elle planta ses crocs bien à regret dans la chaire laiteuse du rookie qui lui offrait généreusement quelques litres de son sang. Une fois, qu'elle en eut assez elle lécha la plaie qui cicatrisa doucement sous les yeux attentifs du chirurgien, il pensa intérieurement qu'il devrait se balader désormais avec des poches de sang pour éviter ce genre d'incident. Les dents d'Hanako redevinrent normales, elles reprirent leur apparence humaine faisant disparaître ses crocs charnus et aiguisés de sa mâchoire.

"Je te remercie, ma petite cerise, déclara-t-elle en essuyant le reste de sang qui restait près de sa bouche. Law vint la prendre dans ses bras devant le regard méfiant de son "rival".  
_Comment tu te sens ? Ca t'arrive souvent ? S'inquiéta son amant en la berçant.  
_Mh, mieux, ça fait longtemps que ça ne m'étais pas arrivé, ma dernière crise remonte à quatre ans, c'était quand je faisais partie de l'équipage de la cerise."

Elle se blottit contre le torse chaud et rassurant de son conjoint, puis sombra d'inconscience dans ses bras. Ca l'épuisait toujours de boire du sang, c'était d'ailleurs très désavantageux lors des combats. Trafalgar la porta comme une princesse avant de lui déposer un baiser sur le front. Le second ramassa un objet qui semblait lui appartenir puis le donna au brun : son nodachi qu'il avait laissé par terre pour porter sa belle.

"Y a une taverne à deux pas d'ici, elle pourra se reposer tranquillement, commença le blond a l'attention du chirurgien, elle va finir par attirer trop d'attention si on reste là."

Le médecin acquiesça, il suivit l'équipage du pirate à la prime de trois cent quinze millions de berrys sous les regards scrupuleux des habitants. Arrivés dans la dite taverne, il déposa sa femme sur ses genoux et commanda un rhum et du saké pendant que les autres pirates prirent des pintes de bière. Lorsque les commandes furent servies, Hanako se réveilla en gigotant dans les bras de son amant, elle analysa la situation puis sourit doucement.

"Je vois que vous vous êtes arrangés, dit elle d'une voix ensommeillée limite malade.  
_On a pas vraiment eu le choix, t'es tombée dans les pommes juste après t'être abreuvée de son sang, expliqua son homme en l'aidant à bien se positionner sur ses genoux.  
_Désolée... S'excusa-t-elle comme le ferait Bepo en triturant l'ourlet de son pull.  
_Trafalgar t'a commandé un truc à boire, mais tu veux peut être un truc à bouffer ? Hanako refusa poliment la demande en secouant sa tête de droite à gauche, T'es sur ? Tu vas pas retomber dans les pommes ?  
_C'est que tu t'inquiètes pour moi ma petite cerise ?  
_Ta gueule, railla Kidd en rageant intérieurement, c'est toi qui te crois trop importante à mes yeux.  
_Parce que je ne le suis pas ? Demanda innocemment la brune avec des yeux de chien battu, tu me fends la cœur là... Allez avoue le au moins que je te manque...  
_Et puis quoi encore ?! Tu veux pas non plus que je te lèche la chatte temps qu'on y est ! Hurla le pirate, hors de lui, même s'il n'assumait pas la part de vérité dans les paroles de la démone.  
_Ose. Ne serait ce. Que de poser. Un seul -minuscule- doigt sur Elle et je t'arrache les couilles. Menaça le chirurgien de la mort d'une voix tranchante.  
_Je vais vraiment t'éclater la gueule Trafalgar, tiqua le supernovae en se sentant chauffer par les provocations de ce dernier."

Hanako en ayant assez de leurs chamailleries, cala ses mains derrière la nuque des deux pirates puis avec assez de puissance dans ses bras, fit percuter leur deux front violemment, l'un contre l'autre. Elle se leva des genoux de son amant avant de partir remontée contre eux. La jeune femme rebroussa chemin avec pour but de se poser tranquillement sur la plage, près du port où ils avaient amarrés précédemment. Lorsqu'elle arriva à destination, elle s'assit lourdement sur le sable blanc avant de s'appuyer contre le tronc d'un palmier. Ses yeux prirent la teinte de l'eau de mer qui s'élargissait a perte de vue, son regard se submergea d'eau avant que des larmes ne ruissèlent telles des gouttes de pluie lors d'une tempête désastreuse. Elle craqua, laissant ses impressions, ses sentiments, ses émotions se vider entièrement, Hanako ne supportait pas que Kidd et Water se chiquent. C'est le cœur lourd de peine, qu'elle replongea a l'époque où elle faisait partie de l'équipage des pirates de Kidd.

 _"Killer, t'as vu la bombe à ta droite ? Je me la ferai bien"_

 _L'homme masqué tourna la tête vers la direction indiquée par son capitaine, il détailla la jeune femme assise au comptoir du bar, sirotant un verre en discutant avec le gérant. Elle avait de jolies courbes, une belle tignasse de jais ou l'on aimerait crocheter sa main dedans lors d'une partie torride de jambe en l'air, une prestance admirable et une aura dangereuse qui émanait de son frêle petit corps de femme en croissance. Une donzelle que son capitaine qualifierait de "baisable" dans toutes les positions, cependant quelque chose le tourmentait, il ne savait pas quoi mais il était presque sur qu'elle ne correspondrait pas aux attentes tant espérées du rouge._

 _"Pas mal pour une gamine, répondit il simplement, tu comptes te la faire ?"_

 _Un sourire carnassier s'inscrit sur le visage masculin du pirate, son instinct animal : de fauve retenu en cage trop longtemps à ruminer prit le dessus. Tel prédateur il s'approcha de sa proie, il s'assit négligemment près d'elle et foudroya l'homme derrière le bar. Le barman prit peur puis décampa le plus vite possible de la vision du pirate sanguinaire. Celui ci, dégagea son bras gauche de son manteau de fourrure pour le poser sur le comptoir, il observa sans aucune gêne le corps pulpeux de la brune de bas en haut, jusqu'à de ses yeux couleur rouilles ne croisent le regard brumeux de la jeune femme._

 _"Alors je suis à ton goût ? Demanda-t-elle en souriant tout en portant son verre à ses lèvres."_

 _Ses vermeilles s'entrouvrirent pour laisser le liquide cristallin glisser dans sa bouche, les yeux de Kidd furent hypnotisés par ce geste, il n'en perdit pas une miette, rêvant presque d'être le verre entre la main qui lui_  
 _paraissait froide, appartenant à la jeune femme devant lui. Un rire moqueur s'échappa de celles ci, puis elle s'approcha de son admirateur avec un sourire fourbe._

 _"Dis moi petite cerise, que fais un adorable petit bout dans un lieu réservé pour les grandes personnes._  
 __Qu'est ce que t'as dit ? Rugit le pirate en frappant son poing contre le bar qui se brisa sous les yeux amusés de la brune._  
 __Tu m'as l'air légèrement déstabilisé par ma présence, petite cerise... Répéta-t-elle d'une voix affreusement suave."_

 _Il se leva, imposant toute sa hauteur à la jeune femme, lorsqu'il faisait cette action tous ses ennemis : hommes, femmes, enfants, civils, marines, rivaux ou encore camardes, fuyaient la queue entre les jambes pour ceux qui sont dotés de cet organe, d'autres se faisaient dessus ou le suppliaient de ne pas toucher à leurs enfants ou de ne pas les tuer. Mais cela se terminait toujours de la même façon, en une marre de sang, un véritable massacre. Cependant, la jeune femme ne scilla pas d'un pouce, elle accentua même son sourire._

 _"Tu ne me fais pas peur, petite cerise... Dit elle en se mettant sa hauteur, l'un de ses doigts caressèrent les muscles saillants du roux. Il frissonna à ce contact, d'habitude c'était lui qui menait la danse pas l'inverse !_  
 __Couche avec moi, déclara le pirate de but en blanc._  
 __Non, tu n'es pas mon genre et je ne suis pas une femme pour toi, par contre la femme qui te regarde depuis cinq minutes, elle, sera prête a faire tout ce que tu veux, elle sortit un billet de sa poche avant de le poser sur le comptoir afin de payer sa consommation, puis elle partit vers la sortie, amuse toi bien petite cerise."_

 _La jeune femme remit sa capuche sur sa tête avant de disparaître sous les yeux prédateurs du rouge. Cependant, le pirate suivit son conseil et partit se faire plaisir avec la femme qu'elle lui avait indiquée. Après s'être vider les couilles dans cette donzelle, tous les pirates de Kidd rejoignirent leur bateau, le log pose n'allait pas tarder à être de nouveau utilisable, de ce fait tout le monde s'affairait à être prêt pour mettre les voiles le plus vite possible. Chargeant les réserves de nourriture et de bibines, aucun d'eux ne virent que la jeune femme du bar s'était incrustée parmi eux. Elle se planta face au Captain, lorsque les deux hommes les plus forts du navire la remarquèrent, ils l'attaquèrent sans plus tarder activant ses pouvoirs pour l'un et sortant ses lames pour l'autre, elle para leurs attaques avec un simplicité démarquée._

 _"Quel accueil, c'est comme ça que tu remercies une femme de t'avoir renseigné sur un bon coup , n'est ce pas, petite cerise ?"_

 _Elle enleva sa capuche pour qu'il la reconnaisse, elle avait réussit à susciter l'attention de tous ses autres hommes qui avaient arrêté leur activité. Il grogna avant de rire dans un grognement pur et dur._

 _"Et je peux savoir ce que tu veux ?_  
 __Je vois que tu es plus intelligent que tu en as l'air... Se moqua la brune en souriant gentiment, à vrai dire je cherche un navire pour aller jusqu'à Equipole, j'ai de quoi te payer si jamais tu refuses._  
 __Killer, occupe toi des directions. J'ai quelques mots à lui dire à celle la. Il acquiesça en partant vers les autres. Je vais pas y aller par Quatre Chemins, mais les femmes qui ont eut le courage de grimper sur ce bateau ont rapidement saute par dessus bord, si elles n'ont pas terminé dans mon lit avant, alors à tes risques._  
 __Eustass Captain Kidd, je peux t'assurer que je ferai le voyage avec vous jusqu'au bout, sans baiser avec toi, ni sauter à la mer. Elle lui tendit sa main droite, marché conclu ?_  
 __Je veux que tu payes deux millions de berrys en plus, elle sortit une énorme bourse de sa cape et la jeta au milieu du pont, il sourit avant de serrer sa main, froide comme il l'avait prédit, marche conclu._

 _Il inspira un bon coup avant de gueuler à ses hommes qu'ils larguaient les voiles et qu'il y avait une nouvelle "recrue". Puis il partit vers sa chambre en demandant à ce qu'elle le suive, mais il s'arrête brusquement en cours de route._

 _"C'est quoi ton prénom ? En retard, ne put s'empêcher la brune en se stoppant juste avant de le percuter._  
 __Hanako_  
 __Le temps que ces branles couilles t'installent dans une chambre, tu dormiras avec moi._  
 __Pas de problème, mais toi et tes hommes essayaient la moindre chose et je vous explose la gueule."_

 _L'heure du souper arriva rapidement, tout le monde se réunit donc vers la salle à manger avoisinée à la cuisine. Hanako était installée entre Killer et Kidd, elle discutait d'ailleurs avec les deux sous les yeux affamés des autres hommes. Le dîner se passa dans le plus grand des bordels, entre les disputes, les batailles de bouffe et les gueulantes du capitaine, les mains indiscrètes qui frôlèrent les courbes de la jeune femmes, Hanako avait rapidement atteint son quota d'activité pour la journée._

 _"Je te préviens, il y en a encore un qui me touche, je lui arrache son bras, prévient patiemment la brune à l'égard du propriétaire du navire en finissant son verre de vin rouge."_

 _Qu'est ce qu'elle n'avait pas dit ? A peine cinq minutes plus tard, une main suicidaire vint taper les fesses de la démone, sans se retourner elle attrapa la main trop baladeuse et arracha sèchement le bras de l'homme qui venait de la toucher. Un cri de douleur recouvrit la totalité des voix présentes dans le réfectoire, le sang giclait du moignon de l'épaule de la victime. Toujours avec le membre dans sa main droite, ses yeux aussi sombres que l'abysse des océans fixèrent les hommes présents, elle lança le membre inerte à son ex-propriétaire qui commença déjà à convulser à cause du manque de sang._

 _"Que cela vous serve d'exemple, avait elle déclarée en s'essuyant la bouche"_

 _Depuis ce jour, elle fut respectée au même titre que le second et le capitaine. Plusieurs mois s'écoulèrent, la relation entre Kidd, Killer et Hanako s'était renforcée, ils étaient devenus tactiles, ils appréciaient fortement la compagnie de la seule femme à bord et la minuscule tâche de féminité qu'elle rajoutait à leurs journées._


	9. Chapter 9

**Que les jours défilent à vive allure pour que je puisse enfin obtenir mon bac ! Je n'en peux plus les amis... T^T**

 _ **Réponses aux**_ _reviews_ _ **:**_

 _TraffLamy : Oui beaucoup de chapitres d'écrits~ c'est déjà cela en moins à faire on va dire :) Désolée pour l'irrégularité du nombres de mots de mes chapitres mais je fais de mon mieux ! Je ne travaille pas sur un ordinateur donc... Eh oui Keya Shiro et moi nous sommes désormais associées :3 on a plus que hâte de vous monter notre travail~_

 _Grimm-jenn : Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir vu ta reviews la semaine dernière ! J'ai honte si tu savais... Elle m'a néanmoins fait plaisir, et pour en revenir à ta remarque, c'est vrai que Law n'a pas le Jolly Rogger de Doffu mais dans cette fiction c'est un peu revisitee :3 Voilà encore désolée et un grand merci !_

 **Disclamer :** **One piece ne m'appartient pas, mais l'oc oui !**

 **Note de l'auteure :** **Le script écrit en italique représente des scènes passées, écrit normalement on revient dans le présent !**

Chapitre 9

 _"Kidd, tu m'écoutes quand je te parle ? Demanda l'homme masqué a son supérieur qui était accoudé au bastingage du navire._

 __Qu'est ce que tu veux ?_

 __Equipole est la prochaine île sur laquelle on va débarquer, et si tu te t'en souviens, c'est la destination de notre princesse..._

 __Génial, qu'elle se casse de mon navire, ça me fera des vacances !"_

 _Le supernovae frappa violemment le mur de son bateau à avant de jurer, ça faisait deux ans qu'ils naviguaient tous avec Hanako, qu'ils avaient appris à la connaitre : elle et son caractère, elle et son tempérament, elle et sa bonne humeur, elle et son sourire... Ils avaient combattus plusieurs fois ensemble, elle avait même sauvé la vie de plusieurs de ses hommes, elle avait trouvé sa place et voilà que maintenant elle partait, merde, c'était un membre à part entière de son équipage. Il rumina en grognant jusqu'à atteindre sa chambre. Il entra sans cérémonie, puis tomba nez à nez avec la cause de son énervement. C'est vrai que depuis son arrivée, elle n'avait pas quitté sa cabine, ils s'étaient tous les deux apprivoisés, même après de multiples rentre dedans la démone était restée intransigeante, elle ne coucherait pas avec lui. Néanmoins, elle dormait dans ses bras, elle lui apportait de la fraîcheur lors des nuits trop chaudes. Hanako commençait déjà à faire ses affaires, elle n'avait même pas remarqué sa présence, il claqua la porte et son regard bienveillant se posa sur lui._

 _"Pourquoi tu tires la gueule, ma petite cerise ?"_

 _Elle laissa tomber ses sous vêtements pour se diriger vers lui, arrivée à sa hauteur il la bloqua contre lui dans ses bras musclés, lui offrant une étreinte oppressante, elle se blottit contre le rouge et lui déposa un tendre baiser sur le front._

 _Kidd s'accrochait à elle comme s'il se noyait et qu'elle était sa bouée de sauvetage, se raccrochant à elle, comme il se raccrochait à la vie. Il grogna._

 _"T'es sûr que tu ne veux pas rester ?_

 __C'est que je vais te manquer ?_

 __Prends pas non plus tes rêves pour la réalité ! Mais ça me fait quand même chier que tu partes..._

 __T'es au courant qu'on se reverra, bien que de ne plus voir ta tête de cerise tous les jours me fera des vacances."_

 _Non sans un énième grognement, il resserra l'emprise qu'il avait sur elle avant de lui frotter la tête, elle rit d'un rire joyeux et cristallin. La main du roux cessa son activité pour que tout son corps suive le mouvement afin de relâcher la belle qui se trouvait dans ses bras. Son corps avait toujours été froid, voire à la limite du gelé et pourtant, lui qui venait de South Blue et détestait le froid, adorait cette douce fraîcheur hivernale. Il partit s'asseoir sur son fauteuil et attendit que le temps passe._

 _"Tu me fais beaucoup penser à ma vice..._

 __Hein ?_

 __Je disais que tu me faisais beaucoup penser à ma meilleure amie, caracteriellement vous vous ressemblez, vous êtes tous les deux têtus, arrogants, impulsifs, vulgaires à la limite du pervers... Le contraire exact de ma personnalité._

 __Va te faire mettre, Hana, jura le capitaine en tirant la gueule._

 __Mais vous êtes incroyablement attachants, toujours à l'écoute malgré votre fierté, et c'est pour ça que j'ai toujours du mal à quitter des personnes comme vous, elle s'approcha une nouvelle fois de son ami et s'assit sans cérémonie sur son genoux droit, tu vas me manquer ma petite cerise..."_

 _Elle avait prononcé ces derniers mots avec les larmes aux yeux, mais pour leur bien à tous les deux elle ne pleurera pas, il fallait qu'elle parte la tête haute après tout ce n'était qu'un simple au revoir, non pas un au revoir définitif. Elle inspira un bon coup et termina ses affaires._

 _"Île en vue ! Hurla l'homme responsable de la navigation depuis la vigie."_

Hanako était toujours assise sur le sable, à contempler les eaux marines et faire glisser dans ses mains le sable réchauffé par le soleil. Elle était nostalgique de tous ces souvenirs.

"Tu tires une de ces gueules toi"

La brune releva la tête vers son interlocutrice, elle aurait pu penser que c'était le roux, mais le timbre de la voix était clairement féminin, alors ça ne pouvait être qu'une seule personne. Elle sourit devant la carrure de sa meilleure amie. Blonde platine à la limite du blanc nacré, elle se démarquait facilement des autres femmes de leur espèce, elle était habillée d'un pantalon en cuir noir troué sur les côtés, un haut qui cachait juste sa poitrine de la même couleur que ses cheveux, qui laissait percevoir quelques tatouages et ses multiples piercings, ses yeux bleus plongés dans ceux brumeux de la brune, sa main gauche fourrée dans la poche arrière de son pantalon et son autre main qui tenait son sabre. Elles se sourirent puis la blanche vint s'asseoir près d'elle, après une longue étreinte de retrouvailles, elles s'allongèrent toutes les deux sous un palmier.

"Alors tu l'as retrouvé ? Demanda sa meilleure amie en sachant pertinemment la réponse.

_Pourquoi tu me poses la question alors que tu connais déjà la réponse ? Répondit elle par une autre question en riant.

_Parce que j'adore entendre que j'ai raison, nargua la blanche en taquinant la brune, bon alors, tu me fais même pas un rapport détaillé ? Je suis déçue...

_T'es irrécupérable, dit elle en souriant, si t'es motivée à bouger ton cul je peux te le présenter lui et son équipage ainsi qu'un vieil ami."

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, la blanche aida son amie à se relever en lui tendant la main puis elles se mirent en route. Rapidement, tous les regards sont rivés sur elles, ce n'était pas dans l'habitude des citoyens de cette île de voir débouler deux canons à peine recouvertes de fringues dans les rues de leur ville. A elles deux, elles représentaient le jour et la nuit.

"Dis moi avec qui t'as couché ?

_Qui te dis que j'ai couché avec quelqu'un ?

_Je ne sais pas, le piercing sur ta langue peut être ? Si ma mémoire est bonne, est c'est le cas, le pacte qu'on a fait entre les élites : "c'est de se percer la langue quand l'un d'entre nous couche avec un individu qui travail dans le domaine de la pornographie", ai je tord ?

_Non, elle tira la langue laissant apercevoir le bâtonnet en métal incrusté dans sa langue, je me suis tapée la brune avec un 100 en haut et un 90 au cul, je crois qu'elle s'appelle... Kana ou un truc dans le genre... Et toi ?

_Ose me faire croire que tu n'as couche qu'avec celle ci... J'en ai eu 5 cette année, une brune, une rousse, une blonde, une avec des cheveux bleus et avec les cheveux verts, elles travaillaient à Shadow Hills.

_Je crois qu'on s'est tapé les mêmes filles, la brune elle avait un tatouage sur le cul, nan ?

_Ouais.

_Putain qu'est ce que c'était un bon coup elle ! À refaire quand elle veut."

Elles discutèrent ouvertement de leur libido en plein centre ville, en marchant lentement pour avoir le temps de tout se dire, mais elles n'oubliaient pas leur but premier, c'est à dire, trouver les amis de sa brune. Elles jouèrent toutes les deux avec leur piercing quand les pirates du heart les interceptèrent.

"Hanako-chan, nous sommes là ! Elles tournèrent toutes les deux la tête et les rejoignirent, tout le monde était là : pirates du Heart et pirates de Kidd.

_Putain! Jura la blanche. T'as vu le morceau ?

_Qui ? Le grand aux cheveux rouges ?

_Qui d'autres, à part le cerné au chapeau chelou, de qui d'autre je pourrai parler ?

_C'est Kidd, sinon le cerné au chapeau chelou, comme tu l'as si bien dit, c'est mon fiancé.

_Eh bah ma cochonne, t'as des putains de bons goûts, tu penses que j'ai moyen de me le faire... Kidd, c'est ça ?"

Hanako soupira en guise de réponse, c'était rare que sa meilleure amie soit attirée par un homme, mais il fallait dire que pour le coup d'un soir elles préféraient taper dans la gente féminine. Elles ne s'adonnaient pas au plaisir de la luxure avec n'importe quels hommes.

"On te cherchait partout ! T'étais où ?Paniqua Sachi qui n'avait pas remarqué la deuxième femme, et c'est qui elle ?

_Les amis, je vous présente ma vice, Sitri Mirajane Strauss, présenta la brune a l'égard des autres

_Eh salut mes jolies, ça vous dit qu'on fasse plus ample connaissance avec mon lit vous et moi ? Demanda un gros porc d'ivrogne en mettant la main aux fesses des deux femmes."

Law grogna et s'apprêtait à l'éviscérer mais il fut coupé dans son élan par la rapidité déconcertante de la vice d'Hanako, tout se passa à une vitesse folle. L'homme se retrouva à terre décapité sans une once de vie dans son corps, le tout avec un trou béant dans poitrine. La blanche était recouverte de sang, la tête de l'ivrogne dans sa main droite et son cœur dans la main gauche. Certains hommes reculèrent sous la prestation effrayante de Mirajane, alors que Kidd, Killer, Law et Hanako observaient la scène avec indifférence.

"Incision précise, la découpe est parfaite, tu as beaucoup progressé, débuta la brune en détaillant le cadavre à leurs pieds.

_Que veux tu, j'ai eu un excellent professeur... enfin non c'est surtout que je me faisais démonter quand tu ne pouvais pas faire tes expériences à cause de ma "façon bouchère" d'assassiner les gens.

_T'as du sang partout, va te laver.

_Oui maman."

Elle partit en se moquant de sa supérieure mais suivit son conseil, entre temps tout le monde s'était réunit autour de la brune. Law s'approcha d'elle pour caler ses mains tatouées sur les hanches de sa fiancée, tant pis si ses hommes étaient au courant, au moins ils auront désormais la paix lors de leurs petites affaires. Kidd suivait du regard la blanche qui était partie se débarbouiller le visage à la fontaine, se fichant royalement des regards qui courraient sur elle. Il sourit de manière carnassière sous les yeux couleur de pluie de son amie. Le supernovae à la prime la plus élevée s'apprêtait à prendre la parole mais une tête volante lui coupa la chique et partit s'éclater contre le mur, tel un fruit pourri. Leurs yeux furent captés par la destination du lancé, plusieurs hommes entouraient la blanche.

"Si l'un d'entre vous tiens les mêmes propos que celui la, qu'il s'avance, je me ferai un plaisir de lui éclater sa gueule de puceau"

Les hommes décampèrent des lieux, puis Hanako rejoint sa meilleure amie avec ses amis sur les talons, elle observa le corps de la nouvelle victime, vu la coupe, un bon coup de pied en visant la pomme d'Adam et la tête s'est arrachée du buste de son propriétaire.

"Quelle horrible vision, décréta la brune en regardant sa meilleure reposer sa jambe au sol en écrabouillant le reste des organes de sa proie.

_Connard ! D'où je suis une pute à m'habiller ainsi ?! Elle cracha sur son cadavre avant de l'envoyer valdinguer dans les airs à bons coups de pieds.

_Ne l'écoute pas, puis moi j'aime bien, et tu plais à d'autres, dit elle en faisant allusion au roux.

_Mouais, dit elle peu convaincue, en tout cas le prochain qui me ressort ça, il devra subir une greffe des couilles.

_Mira, j'ai un service à te demander.

_Mh ?

_Tu voudrais bien prendre soin de ce gosse qui n'arrête pas de te mater depuis dix bonnes minutes ? Hanako pointa Kidd avec son pouce.

_Va te faire mettre Hana !"

Elle sourit, mais sa meilleure amie accepta la requête, Kidd brailla comme quoi il n'avait pas besoin de nounou, ou de chaperon dans son navire et que "si c'est pour me coltiner une autre emmerdeuse, il n'en veut pas". Cependant, Mirajane tout comme Hanako, sait se montrer très convaincante, alors qu'ils étaient tous aller festoyer je ne sais quoi, la blanche ne cessait de faire du gringue au rouge qui finit par rentrer dans son jeu. Trafalgar enlaça sa compagne dans ses bras après s'être éloigné du petit groupe ainsi que de s'être mît a l'abri des regards indiscrets. Son amant quémanda un baiser qu'elle lui accorda volontiers, leur langue se redécouvrirent une nouvelle fois dans un baiser sulfureux, les mains de Law glissèrent sous le haut de sa dulcinée caressant son ventre plat. Elle gémit dans le baiser, l'incitant encore plus à continuer ses caresses.

"Water...

_J'ai pas les idées claires quand tu gémis mon prénom, Etherias..."


	10. Chapter 10

**J'ai fini le bac ! Je vais enfin pouvoir reprendre l'écriture ! Je suis officiellement en vacances ! Donc pour fêter ça : nouveau chapitre !**

 _ **Réponses aux reviews :**_

 _Keya Shiro : Héhé, merci beaucoup miss ! J'apprécie énormément ce commentaire, toujours la pour me donner d'excellents conseils !:3_

 **Disclamer :** **One piece ne m'appartient pas, par contre l'oc oui**

Chapitre 10

Hanako sourit avant de revenir embrasser son amant, toujours dans la pénombre à l'abri de tous, ils pouvaient se laisser aller s'ils restaient discrets... Pris d'une impulsion soudaine, elle fit reculer son amant en arrière jusqu'à que son dos ne percute le mur, la brune ouvrit négligemment là pantalon tacheté de son conjoint et glissa rapidement sa main pour réchauffer le membre de son compagnon qui durcissait de plus en plus à chacun de ses mouvements. Le visage charmeur de la démone se nicha dans la nuque de son partenaire pour y déposer des baisers ardents, brûlants de désir immédiat. D'un geste habile, elle fit tomber le pantalon du chirurgien jusqu'à ses chevilles qui fut rapidement rejoint par son caleçon.

"Etherias... Gémis Trafalgar en lâchant un râle de plaisir évident."

Les mains fines de la brune glissèrent sous le sweat du capitaine des Heart avant de toucher la fabuleuse musculature de son amant de la pulpe de ses doigts. Une fois son membre gorge de sang et palpitant, elle se recula et observa attentivement le sexe de son partenaire. Law était impatient de ce qui allait arriver, il pouvait inverser la situation et la prendre tout de suite, mais vu la prise d'initiatives que sa compagne venait de réaliser il la laissa faire. Elle disparut de sa vision pour être en tête à tête avec sa fierté, elle donna un premier coup de langue comme pour se familiariser avec la texture et le goût, avant de recommencer sur toute sa longueur. Le chirurgien retint in extremis un râle plus fort que les autres lorsque sa conjointe le prit entre ses lèvres, un étau chaud, humide et incroyablement bandant. Hanako commença quelques mouvements puis après avoir prit plus d'assurance, s'appliqua à la tâche avec beaucoup d'attention.

"Etherias... Haleta le médecin en se laissant submerger par l'extase de la fellation qu'on lui faisait"

Elle alternait à la perfection, les succions, les mouvements, les coups de langue, avalant goulûment tout le membre de son amant. Son sexe gonfla soudainement, assez pour qu'elle ait désormais du mal à le prendre complètement en bouche, il allait venir, sa main après tant d'hésitation d'accrocha a la chevelure corbeaux de sa femme et demanda de manière directe à ce qu'elle accélère le rythme. Hanako ronronna autour de son sexe, les vibrations de sa gorge se répercutant sur le sexe du brun qui elles, se propageaient tout le long de son corps, elle le prit beaucoup plus loin qu'avant, accentuant ses gestes avant que Trafalgar ne se retire de sa bouche pour éjaculer par terre. Discrètement elle essuya la bave qui coulait de sa bouche, puis elle se releva pour sourire à son fiancé qui se remettait tout doucement de l'orgasme prématuré qu'elle venait de lui offrir. Il la plaqua contre son torse, l'embrassant farouchement avant de reprendre à nouveau son souffle. Un léger filet de bave les reliait toujours, il se brisa avec un coup de langue sur les lèvres de la brune.

"Je ne sais pas ce qui m'empêche de te prendre sur place... Annonça le capitaine essoufflé, elle lui sourit avant de rire entre ses doigts.

_C'est pas mon fantasme de le faire dans une ruelle sombre et délabrée, attendons de rentrer au navire, la bas tu pourras me faire ce que tu veux... Murmura suavement la voix remplit de désir de la démone."

Il acquiesça puis remit son pantalon sous le regard gourmand de la jeune femme. Ils partirent marcher sur le bord de la plage sans se soucier des autres, main dans la main et pieds nus, ils apprécièrent la brise fraîche de la nuit au bord de mer avant de s'asseoir tranquillement pour contempler le coucher de soleil.

"Au fait... Commença la brune en posant sa tête sur l'épaule musclée du médecin.

_Mh ?

_Est ce que t'as aimé ?

_De ? Son visage imita la couleur des cheveux de Eustass Kidd.

_Tout-tout a l'heure... Bégaya-t-elle en essayant -en vain- de baisser la chaleur omniprésente sur ses joues.

_La fellation ? Elle hocha timidement la tête sur son épaule pour lui confirmer sa question, Oui, beaucoup.

_Vraiment ? Demanda-t-elle avec une joie mal dissimulée, il sourit avant de lui caresser les cheveux pour confirmer ses dires, c'était la première fois que...

_Tu ne l'avais jamais fait avant ?

_Non, enfin si mais sans être réellement consentante...

_Je suis flatté que tu aies pris cette initiative pour moi, surtout que tu n'étais pas obligée.

_Mmm-mnh, je l'ai fait parce que tu le mérites.

_Je t'aime."

Elle l'embrassa doucement, lui faisant partager son amour avant de se blottir contre lui. Le baiser s'intensifia laissant les deux bruns se faire dominer par leurs passions, Law s'allongea sur le corps frémissant d'envie de sa fiancée pour profiter au maximum de cette étreinte corporelle. Prudemment, il pétrit la poitrine de sa partenaire comme un boulanger transit le ferait à la confection de sa pâte à pain, a l'aide de son fruit du démon il ôta sans grande difficulté les vêtements de sa belle. Avec ses lèvres chaudes, il happa l'un des tétons durcis d'Hanako et le téta comme le ferait un nourrisson. La démone glapit en s'accrochant aux larges épaules de son amant.

"Water...

_On rentre au navire, imposa le médecin en rassemblant leurs affaires avant de courir vers le Subnautilus avec sa compagne à demi nue dans ses bras."

Elle rit franchement, elle était heureuse et amoureuse de l'homme qui la portait, alors peut être que pour une fois elle pouvait se mettre à nue pour un homme sans avoir la crainte d'être trahie par la suite. Son dos rencontra la texture des draps de leur lit.

"Impatient ?

_Toujours quand il s'agit de toi... Murmura le brun en posant ses lèvres près de son oreille.

_Gourmand, gémit-elle, en lui demandant de continuer son traitement."

Il grignota son lobe d'oreille avant de dévorer la peau tendre et laiteuse de sa compagne, les soupirs et les grognements firent échos entre les murs de la pièce et produisaient une douce mélodie harmonieuse.

"BORDEL HANA T'ES OÙ ? Hurla une voix féminine et peu gracieuse.

_Ignore la. Exigea le brun en reprenant son activité.

_Vaut mieux pas, elle serait capable de rentrer dans la cabine et attendre qu'on ait terminé voire même participer. Il arqua un sourcil en guise d'incompréhension, comme pour voir si elle était vraiment sérieuse à ce sujet, Je suis exclusive dans mes relations, hors de question que je te partage, même si c'est ma meilleure amie.

_Jalouse ou possessive ?

_Les deux, alors ne me pousse pas à bout.

_Ne me donne pas d'ordre miss."

Elle ne releva pas la remarque désobligeante de son amant, mais elle la retint. A la va vite, elle s'habille prestement. Lorsqu'elle eut terminé de se vêtir, sa meilleure amie déboula dans la chambre, sans -au préalable- frapper poliment à la porte. Ses yeux bleus scannèrent la pièce à la recherche d'un éventuel danger puis se posèrent sur la raison de sa présence. Celle-ci lui souriait tendrement, et vu son état débraillé, elle dérangeait.

"Vous alliez baiser ? Law ricana depuis la salle de bain où il s'était éclipsé, Je t'ai entendu Trafalgar ! Ragea la blanche en se posant sur le matelas.

_Que veux tu ? Demanda la brune en reprenant la conversation.

_Kidd.

_Oh, Law je reviens."

Elles allèrent dans l'infirmerie pour discuter longuement du trouble que le rouge procurait à la démone blanche. Une bonne heure du s'écouler puisque tous les hommes du heart revinrent au navire dans un boucan infernal.

"Depuis quand tu réfléchis autant Mira ? Ça ne te ressemble pas, charia son amie en reposant sa tête sur sa main droite.

_T'as raison, d'habitude je fonce toujours dans le tas, mais la j'ai comme un blocage..

_Ose me dire qu'il ne te plait pas : physiquement et caracteriellement, et que tu ne rêves pas d'une nuit -ou plusieurs- nuits torrides avec lui.

_Tu connais déjà la réponse, dit elle en se relevant du tabouret."

Mirajane était une démone du même rang que son amie, elles avaient toutes les deux fait leur baptême, leur entraînement et leurs premières expériences ensemble, donc à force elles se connaissaient par cœur. Contrairement à Hanako, Mirajane n'était pas spécialement dominante, elle était même tout l'inverse, son total opposé. Elles étaient complémentaires et ça, nul ne pourra le contredire. La blanche était : l'éclair, la lumière, le vif, alors que la brune était : l'eau, les ténèbres, le sombre. Apres caractériellement, elles déteignaient l'une sur l'autre, mais chacune d'elle gardait sa personnalité de base.

"Arrête de réfléchir et fonce, tu sais aussi bien que moi que tu en meurs d'envie."

Elle lui sourit de manière espiègle avant de lui réclamer un câlin. La chirurgienne lui accorda ce présent pendant de longues minutes. Toutes les deux front contre front, les deux mains droites enlacées et la main gauche dans le creux des reins de l'autre.

"Aller, file ! Il ne faudrait surtout pas que les Kidd pirates s'en aillent sans toi à bord, elle écrivit frénétiquement sur un bout de papier, tu le donneras à Kidd, je te fais confiance tu ne le lis pas.

_Tu me connais, répondit elle en prenant le bout de papier en l'agitant devant sa supérieure avant de le fourrer entre ses seins.

_Justement, se moqua la chirurgienne en parant une tape sur l'épaule, Aller file et donne moi de tes nouvelles fréquemment, et si jamais il y a un problème tu m'appelles. Ordre de ta supérieure, se vanta la brune en roulant des épaules.

_A vos ordres, première."

Elle sortit sous les regards pervers de ses nouveaux camarades, Hanako d'un regard les prévint que si l'un d'entre eux la touchait, il y allait avoir du grabuge. Néanmoins, elle salua ses amis avant de se rendre sur le pont, rapidement elle se dirigea avec sa meilleure amie vers le navire du rouge qui l'attendait pour voguer sur les eaux.

"Bon, tu te grouilles, où il faut que je vienne te chercher par la peau du cul ? Grogna Kidd, en s'appuyant sur le bastingage.

_Et moi je pue de la gueule ma petite cerise ? Il descendit majestueusement de son bateau pour se planter devant son ancien membre d'équipage.

_Tu peux toujours revenir si tu te fais chier avec le toubib', t'aura toujours ta place dans mon lit.

_Non merci, je laisse ma place à Mira cette fois ci, mais sois sûr de bien recevoir le fair-part pour mon mariage.

_Attends, ton mariage ? Et on peut savoir avec qui ?! Brailla le supernovae en s'énervant plus que la normale.

_Avec moi, mais ça ne m'étonne pas que tu aies oublié vu la cervelle de moineau que tu possèdes, déclara son amant en débarquant de nul part, toi je te retiens, ajouta-t-il en regardant fixement la brune.

_Ne recommencez pas, imposa la compagne de Trafalgar avec une aura menaçante émanant de son corps."

Il pesta entre ses dents avant d'arracher son amie au bras de son rival pour lui accorder d'une étreinte un peu brusque mais elle y répondit tout de même. Comme à son habitude, il frotta sa longue chevelure avant de lui déposer un baiser sur son front, puis son second vint vite en réclamer un. Quand aux autres, elle leur gratifia seulement d'un geste de la main, elle n'avait pas cette notion du tactile avec tout le monde. Law grogna, et se dit mentalement que sa femme aurait besoin d'une bonne douche avec toutes les réserves de désinfectant qui se trouvent sur le navire pour éliminer les bactéries que Eustass Captain Kidd lui a refilé. Ils partirent sans plus de cérémonie et avec un regard mauvais entre les trois supernovaes, elle embrassa sa meilleure amie sur le front avant de repartir avec son amant au sous marin pour qu'ils puissent eux aussi mettre les voiles et ne pas perdre de temps en créant un grand écart avec les pirates du nouveau monde.

Petit bonus avec un message caché :

De : Trafalgar D Water Law

À : Trafalgar Lamy

Objet : Si je pouvais apprendre à te connaître

Ma chère sœur,

Cela fait bien longtemps que tu n'es plus de ce monde, mais si tu l'avais été, j'aurai apprécié et chéri d'apprendre à te connaître, a comprendre nos différences à pouvoir te parler naturellement car tu es une personne toujours présente à chaque fois que j'écris, que je pense. Et je ne suis pas le seul, une ravissante demoiselle du nom de Darkrose aimerait te parler en ma compagnie ainsi qu'Etherias. Même si tu es inaccessible, à ton avis existe-il un moyen pour que nous puissions communiquer ?

TDWL, a ma...

_Traff ! Tu viens ? Demande Ace

...Lamy


	11. Chapter 11

**Hayo' le monde ! Avec un peu de retard je poste le nouveau chapitre ! Régalez vous~**

 _ **Réponses aux reviews :**_

 _TraffLamy: Coucou toi ! Je suis contente que tu sois de nouveau active sur mes fictions :3 alors pour mon bac je suis pratiquement sûre d'avoir celui de maths qui est coefficient 7 ! Après je te donne tout mon courage pour l'année prochaine, travailles bien et le brevet c'est plié ! Alors pour le bonus... Bon avec Keya tu as dû comprendre, c'était un message subliminal pour te dire que nous aimerions apprendre à te connaître, savoir comment tu es tes passions, et comme tu n'as pas de compte... Et qu'on ne peut pas afficher nos adresses ou infos personnelles cela rend la tâche plus difficile :/ Donc je vais te faire un détail pour ca, après l'intervention d'Ace c'était juste comme ça pas de sous entendu.. Mais tu es sur la bonne voie concernant le personnage principal~ Sinon pour le Trafalgar D Lamy, on va dire que c'est fait exprès en réalité sa petite sœur doit réellement porter le nom de Trafalgar D Lamy et non Trafalgar D Water Lamy, attention moment de culture en histoire, Oda fait référence aux batailles de Napoléon : celle de Warterloo ( Water, Law) et celle de Trafalgar :) donc c'est de la que tiens cette référence ^^ Après pour ce qui est des fictions avec Keya, ce n'est pas à proprement dit une fiction commune, on va écrire chacune de notre côté et rajouter notre grain de sel dans celle de l'autre, c'est un peu plus complexe que ca mais je te la fais rapide. On va essayer de poster rapidement mais le truc c'est qu'on a plusieurs fictions à gérer et faut aussi gérer l'inspiration ! Bon je ne vais pas tout te dire non plus !:) Bisous !_

 _Heavenly0 : Bonjour à toi ! Merci pour ce gentil commentaire ca m'encourage beaucoup à continuer d'écrire ! Ah oui ? Mais du coup... On est collègue !:D à la prochaine !_

 **Disclamer :** **One piece ne m'appartient pas mais l'oc relate de ma propriété !**

 **Note de l'auteure :** **les scènes écrites en italique son des scènes passées**

Chapitre 11

Les deux médecins venaient de rentrer au submersible sous les regards curieux des travailleurs du port, ils entrèrent tous les deux à bord du navire. Bepo sauta dans leurs bras les faisant lourdement tomber sur leurs fesses, il huma a plein poumon l'odeur sucrée et fleurie de la jeune femme, elle lui caressa le bout de la truffe et le mink fondit sur place, écrasant encore plus les deux bruns positionnés sous le corps duveteux et immaculé du second de l'équipage.

"Bepo... Soupira le capitaine, étouffé par le corps de son confident.

_Ah! Désolé... Déprima l'ours polaire en se dégageant d'eux, les deux bruns respirèrent enfin."

Hanako rit doucement en se calant contre l'épaisse fourrure de son ami, elle était d'une douceur incroyable, comparable à du coton de soie. Elle glissa sa main et y rencontra plusieurs noeuds sur son trajet.

"Est ce que tu veux que je te brosse avant qu'on immerge ? Proposa la jeune femme.

_S'il te plait, pardon de te déranger..."

Elle lui sourit intimement avant que Law ne tousse successivement ses glaires, rattachant son attention vers son brun ténébreux. Son regard liquide bleu roi se posa avec anxiété sur le pirate, le concerne maintint sa gorge un moment dans le but que sa douleur passe. Malheureusement, c'était sans compter que sa compagne était elle aussi médecin et inébranlable concernant la santé de ses proches.

"Bepo, tu veux bien attendre cinq minutes ? Je vais examiner la gorge de Law avant de venir te peigner."

Avec la langue qui pendouillait sur la droite de sa gueule, il acquiesça, sans plus de cérémonie, la nouvelle recrue incita son amant a la suivre jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Il s'assit sur le tabouret le temps que sa miss se lave les mains et enfile des gants en latex. Elle illumina a l'aide d'une petite lampe la gorge de amant, et agrandir l'ouverture de cette bouche qu'elle ne connaissait maintenant que trop bien avec un bâtonnet en bois prévu à cet effet.

"Tousse, exigea la brune.

_Ne me donnes pas d'ordre, gronda le supernovae.

_Water."

Il toussa -non sans une obligation meurtrière- de sa compagne de manière cassée, presque étouffée pour éviter de faire voler ses microbes sur le faciès de sa belle. Elle plissa les yeux, mécontente de ce qu'elle aperçut puis bougea ses lèvres si appétissantes pour lui comme si elle parlait mais qu'aucun son n'en sortait.

"C'est grave docteur ? Dit il d'un ton ironique.

_Tu fais des angines fréquemment ? Demanda la brune en répondant par une autre question.

_Cinq à six fois par an. Elle claqua sa langue contre son palet, c'était beaucoup trop pour ne pas être alerté par l'infection grandissante et omniprésente dans la gorge de son amant.

_Tu n'as jamais songé à te faire opérer des amygdales pour éviter ce genre de maladie ?

_Je t'avoue que non, je n'y ai jamais pensé.

_Très bien, demain je t'opère, décida la brune en volant quelques papiers pour y inscrire quelques notes, donc on le fera le matin quand tu seras à jeûn. C'est quoi ton groupe sanguin ?

_Minute, je refuse de subir une amygdalectomie, protesta le chirurgien en se relevant pour essayer de prendre les notes que son amante tenait dans ses mains, Etherias donne moi ça... Menaça le jeune homme d'une voix tranchante.

_Ou sinon quoi ? S'irrita la démone, tu vas te plaindre à tes hommes ?

_Je refuse d'être soigner par une personne inexpérimentée dans ce domaine ! Explosa le capitaine une bonne fois pour toute."

Vexée, elle brûla les papiers devant les yeux de son partenaire. Puis, elle sortit abruptement de l'infirmerie en claquant la porte. Le bruit résonna jusqu'aux oreilles des hommes les plus proches de la pièce à ce moment là, la jolie brune était en colère contre son compagnon, d'où elle n'avait pas l'expérience nécessaire ?! Comment se permettait-il de la juger sans la moindre connaissance de sa vie. Merde, elle était devenue chirurgienne pour lui, elle tenait à réaliser son rêve le plus cher et elle avait réussi avec succès. Et lui ? Il bafouait tous ses efforts menés à bien, une larme roula sur la joue pour s'écraser sur le sol, Hanako essuya tant bien que mal les larmes qui dévalaient sur son visage avant de rejoindre Bepo sur le pont du navire pour aller me brosser. Elle le trouva sagement assis à l'ombre, comme un chiot que l'on avait abandonné à ses dépends, le mink ne portait pas sa combinaison orange, il l'avait enlevé pour facilité la tâche de son amie qui s'était gentiment proposée pour le brosser. Avec des yeux de chiens battus et une bouille de chaton, la démone -sous le charme de la bête, qui ressemblait plus à une peluche grandeur nature- brossa, puis lustra le poil soyeux de l'animal parlant. Elle avait usé du démêlant ainsi que d'autres produits de sa confection aux arômes ou aux herbes naturelles, de ce fait, il sentait merveilleusement bon la citronnelle et le gingembre.

"Merci Hana ! Hanako ! Se reprit il en se rendant compte du diminutif qu'il venait d'employer.Désolé... S'excusa une énième fois le second.

_Tu peux m'appeler Hana si tu le souhaites, ça ne me dérange aucunement, informa la démone en l'aidant à remettre sa combinaison, je pense que je vais aller nager quelques temps... Donc ne m'attendez pas ce soir, d'accord ?

_Oui ! Pardon..."

Elle lui caressa le derrière de l'oreille avant de lui faire un long baiser sur la truffe qui fit rougir le mink, puis elle sauta dans la mer toute habillée. Dans l'eau, la brune nageait avec aisance, profitant d'être dans son élément principal pour se détendre un minimum pour recharger ses ressources énergétiques et vitales. Devant elle, passait de nombreux poissons : de tailles, de couleurs et d'espèces différentes, qu'ils soient seul, à deux ou à plusieurs, Hanako enviait leur place. Ils étaient libres eux, ils n'avaient aucun soucis à se faire si ce n'était que d'être terrifier a l'idée de se faire pêcher ou dévorer par le premier monstre ou humain qui passait dans le coin. Rien d'autre à penser que de nager, de toujours nager, explorer les mers en allant de droite à gauche, de gauche a droit, de haut en bas, de bas en haut, vraiment elle pourrait tourner en rond pendant des heures dans ces eaux sans fond et sans limite qu'elle ne s'en lasserait jamais. Ses vêtements se transformèrent en une tenue, -ou plutôt un corps- plus adaptée à cet environnement. Hanako portait un maillot de bain bicolore, bleu marine pour le haut en bandeau sans bretelle et noir pour la culotte à noeuds. Ses tatouages apparents laissèrent transparaître quelques branchies entre plusieurs lignes, lui permettant de respirer à guise sous l'eau sans être forcer de remonter toutes les cinq minutes à la surface. La démone était dans sa bulle, au sens propre du mot, elle en avait créé une à sa taille, pouvant la contenir. Semblable à une boule de cristal mais translucide comme une boule a neige qui contient de jolies choses en son sein. Aucun poisson ne pouvait la voir, la toucher, sentir sa présence, elle était invisible au reste du monde et faisait régner sa solitude dans cette bulle d'eau de mer. Les situations comme celle ci la rendaient sereine, calme.

A bord du navire, Trafalgar ruminait en faisant les cent pas devant ses hommes, il était déjà minuit et elle n'était toujours pas revenue, son humeur était massacrante, ses camarades osaient à peine s'approcher de lui tellement l'aura qu'il émanait était noire. Puis une silhouette apparue sur le pont, Hanako venait de revenir, sans perdre de temps il se précipita vers elle comme une furie de peur qu'elle s'enfuit encore une fois. Trempée jusqu'aux os, elle échangea sa tenue contre un habit plus adapté à la température extérieure. Elle n'accorda aucun regard à son amant qui lui tenait le bras en tremblant, les autres hommes vinrent la voir après qu'elle se soit brutalement tirée de l'emprise de son compagnon.

"Bonsoir, dit elle simplement au cuisinier en pénétrant dans le réfectoire.

_Bonsoir mademoiselle, si tu as faim ton assiette est dans le réfrigérateur, annonce le fumeur en soufflant un panache de nicotine, est ce que tu veux quelque chose à boire ?

_Ne te dérange pas, je vais seulement faire du café, mais je te remercie. Il fronça les sourcils de manière prononcée.

_Wow Wow Wow, mademoiselle tu apprendras qu'avec moi aucun d'entre-vous ne sautera un seul repas, même le capitaine ne fait pas impasse à cette règle, donc s'il te plaît tu vas me faire le plaisir de manger un minimum."

Elle pouffa discrètement avant de suivre le conseil du chef cuistot, elle se restaura donc en bon et dû forme après avoir réchauffer son plat, malgré son étonnement camouflé, elle ne s'attendait pas à voir deux assiettes sur le plateau. Ce n'est qu'en apercevant son amant traverser et le grondement de Hirako, qu'elle comprit la raison de la deuxième assiette. Son conjoint avait dû jeûner son diner, il s'installa à table à côté de sa brune, on lui servit la même chose qu'Hanako et le cuisiner disposa. Il rejoint rapidement les autres hommes qui avaient conseillé à leur supérieur de s'excuser sincèrement à la demoiselle derrière la porte.

"Etherias... Dit il en s'éclaircissant la voix, il faut qu'on parle...

_De ?

_Ecoute, je sais que j'ai réagi comme un con tout à l'heure.

_Oh ?

_Je...

_Mh ?

_Je suis désolé, excuse moi, pard-"

Il fut coupé par des lèvres froides contre les siennes, rapidement leur langue se retrouvèrent pour danser un slow sensuel avec leur homologue.

"J'avais compris dès la première réplique, Water, rit la démone en essuyant la sauce sur le coin de la bouche de son amant, il souffla et baissa sa garde

_Pourquoi es tu partie aussi longtemps ?

_Une envie, puis, elle sortit un petit bocal avec plusieurs gélules à l'intérieur, tu n'en as pas à bord.

_C'est peut être le moment d'en parler non ?

_On n'est pas obligé."

La brune coupa net toutes conversations à ce sujet en avalant devant son amant une gélule, puis elle mit dans son inventaire le bocal. Ils terminèrent de manger en échangeant quelques mots.

"Pour l'opération de demain, dit il en buvant quelques gorgées de café, j'accepte.

_Oh ?

_Ne me le fais pas répéter, miss.

_A vos ordres, capitaine, déclara sa fiancée en chauffant son bien aimé avec une voix suave remplit de désir.

_Mais.

_Mais ?

_Je veux quelques choses en contrepartie, il fit monter sa compagne sur ses jambes sans se douter que ses hommes les observaient, je veux un traitement spécial pendant ma convalescence... Susurra le médecin au creux de son oreille."

Une lueur lucide naquit dans les yeux de pluie de la jeune femme, il en ressortait un certaine effervescence inconnue qui rendait la scène affreusement érotique. Elle lui sourit en hochant la tête, signe qu'elle acceptait le deal. Avec un sourire pervers, Law la porta dans ses bras en la soulevant par les cuisses pour rejoindre leur cabine. Hanako scruta les environs avec un regard suspicieux, elle était loin d'être bête et elle savait pertinemment que ses camarades les avaient épiés tout le long de leur discussion, elle leur toucherait un mot demain. La brune frotta son nez contre celui de Trafalgar avant de sombrer dans ses bras, toute habillée. A son réveil, sa taille était confortablement encerclée par deux bras musclés et tatoués, le souffle régulier qu'elle ressentait au niveau de sa nuque prouvait que son amant dormait encore, les courts cheveux bruns du rookie chatouillaient agréablement la peau délicate de la jeune femme. En observant la position du soleil à travers le hublot de la cabine, elle put se faire à l'idée qu'il était dans les environs de huit heures, il fallait donc qu'elle réveille son bel endormi, elle l'embrassa doucement : sur ses joues, sur ses lèvres, sur son front, sur son nez, jusqu'à ce qu'il daigne ouvrir les yeux.

"Bonjour la belle au bois dormant, il grogna, aller lève toi, je vais te faire dormir dans à peine cinq minutes."

Non pas à contre cœur, il se leva de son lit confortable pour aller prendre une douche et partir en direction du bloc opératoire. Sa compagne l'attendait déjà, le matériel était disposé et préparer à l'avance, il s'installa sur la table puis ferma les yeux.

"Tu connais ton groupe sanguin ?

_F négatif, répondit il en bâillant a s'en faire décrocher la mâchoire.

_Très bien, ça risque de piquer petit loup"

Elle injecta la substance anesthésiante via une injection intraveineuse puis observa avec attention la réaction de son partenaire. Le produit lui engourdit lourdement le corps et ses paupières se firent de plus en plus lourdes, la dernière sensation qu'il eut, fut le contact des lèvres glacées de sa promise contre les siennes. L'opération se déroula avec succès, la brune sachant utiliser à la perfection les scalpels et autres outils chirurgicaux. Trafalgar se réveilla avec une douleur persistante au niveau de sa gorge, il n'était pas dans l'infirmerie mais il sentait une odeur imminente de désinfectant, au vu de la sensation qu'il ressentait au niveau de son pli de bras, il pouvait brillamment deviner que sa douce lui avait installé un cathéter.

"Salut petit loup, résonna une voix à ses oreilles, tu sais que tu as dormi plus de quatorze heures alors que j'avais mis une dose pour à peine une heure d'anesthésie ?"

Encore dans les vapes et le regard brumeux il ne put à peine ouvrir la bouche pour parler que sa conjointe le lui déconseilla fortement de prononcer le moindre petit mot.

"Tu te sens capable de te lever ?"

Il acquiesça en retirant sa perfusion, toujours un peu dans le coaltar. Doucement, il mît les deux pieds à terre pour entreprendre de marcher jusqu'à la cuisine. Elle passa l'un de ses bras autour de son cou, puis ils marchèrent à l'allure du brun. Le temps qu'il se réveille, Hanako avait eu quartier libre dans le sous marin, et avait donc profiter de parler à ses hommes et leur manie d'épier et d'écouter les gens. Ils avaient blêmis devant la prestance de la demoiselle, elle émanait une aura impressionnante, voire paralysante. Law s'assit à sa place puis salua ses compagnons de route, ils étaient entrain de se restaurer convenablement mais ils étaient aussi étrangement calmes. Hanako lui prépara un "plat" un peu particulier puisqu'il ne pouvait se permettre de manger des aliments chauds ou solides. Elle déposa devant lui une coupe merveilleusement appétissante, de crème glacée.

"Si ma mémoire est bonne et que tes goûts sont toujours les mêmes, c'est ton mélange préféré"

 _"Etherias ! Attends moi un peu, bouda le brun en courant pour rattraper son amie._

 __Excuse moi Water, elle le prit dans ses bras et le fit passer dans son dos, l'état de son épaule étant stable, accroche toi bien !"_

 _Elle couru avec son petiot dans les bras jusqu'à leur lieu fétiche, la fontaine de la ville, ils s'amusaient à regarder les gens bouger un peu partout lorsque la plus âgée avait terminé son petit travail. Il consistait juste à faire la mise à l'étalage chez une grand mère qui vendait des fruits exotiques. Ils pouvaient y passer la journée, mais pour une fois ils innovèrent et partirent vers un stand où il vendait des glaces._

 _"Choisis ce que tu veux, petit loup, annonça la brune à son égard._

 __Je ne sais pas quoi choisir, je n'en n'ai jamais mangé..., elle rit et la jeune vendeuse aussi, chocolat ! Non, Vanille alors ! Non, fraise ?_

 __Excusez le madame, on va prendre une boule de chaque s'il vous plaît, commanda la jeune fille en donnant plusieurs centaines de berrys, comme ça tu vas me dire quel est ton parfum préféré._

 __Très bien, la glacière lui tendit sa monnaie et leur indiqua une table où ils devaient patienter."_

 _Elle revint rapidement avec un énorme bateau où il y avait une boule de crème glacée dans une petite coupelle faite à cet effet. Un petit écriteau indiquait quel était le goût de la glace, et dans un petit coffre il y avait de quoi customiser sa glace ; des amandes grillées, des billes multicolores ou argentées, de la crème fouettée, du chocolat, caramel, du coulis..._

 _"Alors laquelle te fait le plus envie ? S'amusa la brune en voyant des étoiles dans les yeux de son ami._

 __Celle la ! S'exclama le gamin en désignant une boule de glace verte et noire._

 __C'est une glace à la menthe avec des copeaux de chocolat, elle prit sa cuillère et piocha a l'intérieur, vas-y goûte, tu vas voir, c'est très bon !"_

 _Elle mit la cuillère dans sa bouche et apprécia tranquillement la saveur de sa glace, elle fondait dans sa bouche et contre son palet. Law fit de même, mais prit une plus grosse cuillerée que son aînée et l'enfourna dans sa bouche. Il se tint douloureusement la tête entre ses deux mains, il ne s'attendait pas à ce que ce soit aussi froid ! Lorsque la migraine passagère s'envola de son esprit il put se délecter de la crème glacée._

 _"Manges plus doucement, conseilla la brune, alors ?_

 __C'est bon ! Dit il les papilles émoustillées._

 __Très bien, maintenant à moi de te faire goûter quelque chose, elle prépara un mélange devant les yeux admiratifs de son petiot, aller goutes moi ça."_

 _Il ouvrit la bouche pour qu'Hanako pose sa cuillère remplie de bonnes choses dans sa bouche. Il rougit puis mît ses mains contre ses joues en mâchant._

 _"C'est délicieux, n'est ce pas ? C'est l'un de mes mélanges préférés ! Confia la jeune fille en riant, ce sont des fruits exotiques, sinon il y a celui la qui est bon aussi..."_

 _Ils mangèrent de la glace pendant une heure, Hanako faisant goûter à Law plusieurs mélanges de sa confection et l'initiant à la dégustation massive de crèmes glacées. Au final, ils furent repus._

 _"Alors ? Quel est ton parfum préféré ? Demanda la brune en marchant main dans la main avec le plus jeune._

 __Le mélange : Framboise, Passion, thé vert et bergamote, rose et fleur de cerisiers, jasmin et miel ! Avec de la crème fouettée, des amandes grillées avec du caramel, du coulis de fruits rouges et de la poudre de gingembre et de la cannelle !_

 __Tu sais comment on appelle ce mélange là où je vis ?_

 __Non, comment ? Questionna le brun avide de connaitre la réponse._

 __Tu le seras quand tu seras grand !"_


	12. Chapter 12

Chapitre 12

Avec impatience, le capitaine des heart commença à manger la coupe de crème glacée que sa femme lui avait préparé antérieurement. Il ferma les yeux en dégustant, l'explosion de saveur qui se propageait a l'intérieur de sa bouche. Trafalgar reprit une autre cuillerée, plus grosse que celle d'avant et se maintint le crâne.

"Toujours aussi impatient, n'est ce pas ? Taquina son amante en piochant à son tour dans la glace."

Après avoir bien entamé son dessert qui lui servait en même temps de repas, la gorge moins douloureuse avec le froid qu'il passait directement dessus, anesthésiant au passage la douleur tout en rendant moins complexe sa déglutition, il se permit de parler.

"Je ne me rappelle pas avoir acheter de la glace à la dernière escale, déclara le médecin en prenant une nouvelle cuillère de son dessert.

_Vu que tu dormais comme un loir, j'ai eu le temps et le loisir de faire moi même la glace, j'en ai fait pour un régiment ! D'ailleurs, j'ai aussi fait d'autres goûts, les mêmes saveurs que le stand de glace ou on allait quand on était petit, elle murmura à son oreille, puis j'ai aussi fait des mélanges particuliers pour nous...

_Au fait, tu ne m'as toujours pas dit, le nom de ce mélange... Remarqua le beau brun avec un sourire en coin.

_Chez nous on l'appelle : "L'aphrodisiaque des âmes sœurs", tu comprends pourquoi je ne voulais pas te le dire à tes huit ans, gloussa la jeune femme."

Il lui donna un léger coup de pied sous la table en ricanant, toujours ce sourire espiègle sur ses lèvres. Elle le lui rendit en débarrassant la table, les autres étant déjà partis depuis longtemps vaquer à leurs occupations. Elle fit la vaisselle lentement, assez pour que Trafalgar vienne l'enlacer par la taille lors de son nettoyage, il parsema de légers baisers brûlants dans sa nuque laissant son bas ventre se réchauffer tout doucement, elle soupira de bonheur, ce genre de petites attentions elle ne disait pas non, et pourtant le membre tendu qui pressait contre ses fesses l'alerta rapidement que la situation allait dégénérer en prenant des allures plutôt perverses.

"Water... Pas dans la cuisine... Tenta la brune alors que les deux expertes du chirurgien massait amoureusement sa poitrine.

_J'ai pas envie d'attendre.

_Et les autres ? Aah! S'ils nous surprenaient... Souffla la brune en laissant échapper un gémissement plus bruyant que les autres.

_C'est mon navire, je suis le capitaine, je fais ce que je veux, je suis libre... Il glissa sa main droite sous la jupe de sa bien aimée pour caresser son intimité, très vite il la pénétra de plusieurs doigts.

_Water... S'indigna la jeune femme peu convaincante, penchée contre l'évier à chercher du plaisir.

_Tant que tu resteras discrète et que tu n'émettras aucun bruit, ils n'auront rien à redire... Susurra son amour la tête dans sa chevelure.

_C'est quoi cette arnaque ?! Maugréa la demoiselle sachant pertinemment qu'il ferait tout pour la faire crier."

Avec un sourire fourbe, il la pénétra de tout son long sans la prévenir, Hanako jouit presque en hurlant son bien être. Sa voix fut recouverte au dernier instant par la main de Law qui avait su camoufler son cri. Il enserra sa taille de son bras gauche avant d'asséner plusieurs coups de butoirs dans son amante, retenant lui aussi ses râles avec difficulté, l'antre de sa fiancée était un véritable de délice : humide et serrée à souhait. Des bruits de pas se firent entendre entre plusieurs souffles de plaisir.

"Room, Shambles"

Ils atterrirent lourdement sur leur lit, Trafalgar continuant ses mouvements plus prononcés les uns que les autres, il n'allait pas tarder à atteindre leur apogée, mais quelque chose fit ralentir la cadence, les tremblements incontrôlés de sa femme, elle fermait fermement les yeux comme si elle revivait un moment douloureux, elle avait arrêté d'émettre le moindre son stimulant même si son corps répondait positivement à ses avances. La main devant son visage, il la dégagea en l'enlaçant dans la sienne.

"Tout va bien, Etherias, regarde moi rentrer en toi... Elle baissa les yeux et ses joues prirent directement un teinte écarlate se voyant se faire pénétrer, personne d'autre que moi ne te touchera, je te protégerai, j'y consacrerai ma vie entière s'il le faut.

_Water, elle avait les larmes aux yeux, je suis terrifiée...

_Chut... Tout va bien, je ne te veux aucun mal, alors je t'en prie jouis pour moi... Tout ce que je veux c'est toi..."

Elle se fit nettement plus bruyante, puis elle jouit lorsque son amant se déversa dans son ventre. Il prit soin de lui caresser ses cheveux noirs couverts de transpiration par leur ébat, Trafalgar l'embrassa doucement.

"Je t'aime...je t'aime... Répéta-t-il pour la rassurer.

_Je t'aime aussi, Water, pardonne moi... J'ai beaucoup de mal à être dominée par un homme... Tu... Tu comprends avec...

_Chut, je sais, mais fais moi confiance, je n'ai nulle intention de te rabaisser ou de faire le moindre mal..."

Une larme roula sur sa joue que Law fit directement disparaître avec son pouce. Elle quémanda un nouveau baiser, qui le lui accorda en se retirant d'elle. Leur langue se retrouvèrent dans un ballet fiévreux attisant une nouvelle fois leur désir de s'unir. Hanako sourit contre ses lèvres en sentant le membre semi érigé de son compagnon contre sa cuisse, sa main partit lui faire quelques caresses ce qui eut pour effet de le faire durcir complètement.

"Tu vies dangereusement, miss"

Elle lui tira la langue, il l'intercepta directement avec ses dents pour s'amuser à la sucer, sous les plaintes désireuses de sa femme. Law se fit plus prévenant pour le prochain round, il entremêla ses doigts au sien et ne quitta pas son regard une seule fois lors de la seconde pénétration et durant tout leur ébat. La démone arrêta de trembler et se livra complément aux assauts répétés que lui offrait son beau capitaine. Ils passèrent la nuit à copuler, le supernovae voulait que cette phobie de se faire dominer chez la brune cesse une bonne fois pour toute afin qu'elle puisse se laisser aller sans prendre peur des qu'il se trouvait au dessus d'elle. La pièce était plongée dans la pénombre, seul la lumière de la lune leur permettait de distinguer les réactions de l'autre. Lors de leur dernier round, la merveilleuse jeune femme dominait le fier chirurgien, dansant de manière verticale sur son sexe. Law put alors contempler son amour se déhancher voluptueusement sur lui, la lune se réfléchissait dans ses yeux lucides et l'éclairait de façon tellement excitante qu'il ne put s'empêcher de se dire qu'il avait de la chance, que cette beauté divine, bien qu'elle soit démoniaque, soit à lui. Ses yeux couleurs de pluie plongèrent dans des yeux liquides de la couleur des plus belles perles grises, puis totalement en symbiose ils jouirent communément. Hanako observa son amant submergé par sa jouissance, tout en sentant sa semence réchauffer son bassin. Il serra les dents avant de rejeter sa tête en arrière en lâchant un râle des plus érotiques qui atteint les oreilles de la brune, ses mains crispées sur ses hanches il rendit son regard vitreux à son amante qui gémit son plaisir à haute voix en prononçant son premier nom. Essoufflée, elle se laissa délicatement rouler sur le côté, se retirant au passage de son amant qui vint l'enlacer dans ses bras puissants. Un dernier baiser que sa tempe et ils s'endormirent épuisés. Lorsque les premiers rayons de soleil réchauffèrent les paupières des deux bruns, ils eurent bien du mal à se réveiller, n'ayant pas spécialement fait leur nuit convenablement.

"Bonjour, dit la démone la voix enrouée

_Bonjour, répondit son amant le même ton dans la voix, puis il grimaça sa gorge comparée à hier le faisait souffrir légèrement.

_Tu as mal ?

_C'est supportable, déclara le chirurgien pour rassurer son amour. Elle posa sa main sur la gorge de son partenaire."

Un halo de lumière turquoise apparut autour de sa main, puis la sensation de se sentir léger comme une plume et de voler dans les airs le saisit, il se laissa transporter dans cette petite balade provisoire. Le halo s'engouffra petit à petit dans la zone douloureuse de son fiancé, il fut alors soulagé de la douleur qui le tiraillait. Elle s'étira tel un félin avant de se lever avec aplomb, Hanako alla prendre une douche qui lui fut bienfaitrice vue toute la sueur qu'elle avait accumulée depuis hier, vite rejoint par son conjoint, ils se lavèrent mutuellement sous le regard gourmand de l'autre. Après ils allèrent déjeuner avec les autres qui arrivaient au fur et à mesure.

"La nuit était bonne capitaine ? demanda Sachi avec un sourire en coin

_Excellente, répliqua son supérieur lui confirmant son activité nocturne sous les rougeurs de sa femme. Sachi lança un regard complice à son meilleur ami avant de rire bêtement.

_Capitaine, Hanako-chan, je vous sers un café ? Proposa le cuisinier, avec un hochement de tête les deux acceptèrent la proposition."

Hanako mangea une viennoiserie fraîchement sortie du four avec une satisfaction sans nom, il faut dire qu'elle avait faim après tant d'efforts. Law lui mangeait un yaourt fait maison confectionné par les soins d'Hirako, vu qu'il ne pouvait toujours pas manger d'aliments solides. Ses camarades compatirent, puis Bepo arriva les poils totalement entrebâillés.

"J'ai trop chaud, annonça le mink en tirant sur sa combinaison, désolé. Ses amis soupirèrent, las des excuses de leur ami à poils. Bonjour tout le monde, pardon..."

"Capitaine, on arrivera à la prochaine île dans moins d'une heure, déclara Penguin lorsqu'il eut terminé de calculer l'itinéraire de leur trajet.

_Très bien."

L'heure passée, ils accostèrent sous les yeux méfiants des habitants de l'île, le jeune couple s'occupaient de rechercher quelques informations primordiales dans diverses tavernes pendant que les autres s'affairaient à faire le réapprovisionnement. Sachi, Penguin, Bepo et Hirako les rejoignirent rapidement sur la terrasse d'un café, où les deux buvaient tranquillement un thé glacé.

"Salut les gars, salua la brune avec un sourire enjôleur, vous avez terminé vos courses ?

_Ouais, tout est déjà sur le navire, et toi je vois que tu as effectué quelques achats, déclara Penguin en rougissant face au sourire de la fiancée de son supérieur.

_Messieurs, désirez vous voir quelques choses, demanda un serveur qui les avait vu débarquer."

Ils commandèrent une boisson fraîche vu que le temps le leur permettait, les deux amants eux prirent un Milk Shake, puis ils discutèrent longuement. Law laissa son amante créer des affinités avec ses plus proches camarades, ceux qui l'accompagnait depuis le début de son périple. Cependant il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'un gêneur intervienne dans leur discussion, il reluqua sans aucun gêne la brune devant les yeux noirs des hommes autour d'elle.

"Mademoiselle, puis je vous offrir un verre ?

_Non, répondit elle sèchement coupant court à tout dialogue, enfin c'est ce qu'elle pensait.

_Farouche, n'est ce pas ? Il s'installa avec eux sous le regard meurtrier de son amant.

_Je suis accompagnée donc faites moi le plaisir de partir, avant que je ne sois moins gentille"

Elle détailla l'homme, ce visage lui disait vaguement quelque chose, puis elle eut un déclic comme une sorte de flash, cet homme était un pirate de West Blue, connu sous le nom de Jack l'éventreur, elle resta indifférente à ses avances en se disant qu'il n'était sûrement pas seul.

"Qu'est ce que vous me voulez ?

_Vos services."

Ce mot la avait un double sens, il pouvait s'agir de ses services concernant l'assasinat de personnes, ou alors vu la manière dont il la regardait et souriait il parlait de services hors contrat.

"Je ne suis pas intéressée, maintenant dégagez avant de je ne m'énerve."

Il partit en pestant mais avec un sourire au coin de la bouche qui ne présageait rien de bon, Hanako avait un très mauvais pressentiment, lorsqu'ils rentrèrent au sous marin en passant par la ville, elle avait la désagréable impression d'être suivit.

"Sachi, attention !"

Elle le fit se reculer à temps pour éviter qu'il ne se prenne une flèche dans la poitrine, rapidement tout le monde se mît sur ses gardes, en utilisant leur fluide, les deux médecins purent détecter la présence d'une cinquantaine d'hommes qui les encerclaient. L'homme de tout à l'heure se présenta à nouveau devant eux, avant un sourire malsain et pervers collé au visage.

"Je reformule ma proposition différemment, il s'éclaircit la gorge et ses hommes les encerclèrent, si tu ne veux pas que tes amis pâtissent de tes actes, viens à moi"

Hanako lui jeta un regard noir, n'appréciant pas du tout le ton qu'il employait, venir avec lui ? Et puis quoi encore ? Il ne voulait pas un million de berrys et une pipe, non plus, elle le jaugea du regard assimilant les données de son adversaire à une vitesse folle.

"Eh le Casanova ! Un petit conseil, cracha le mécanicien en sortant des couteaux, touche pas trop à notre princesse.

_Sachi, reste en retrait s'il te plait, dit elle en s'avançant vers l'homme. As tu une dernière volonté ? Questionna la démone avec un sourire machiavélique aux lèvres, Law as tu besoin de cobaye pour tes expériences ?

_Si tu peux m'en épargner deux ou trois j'apprécierai l'offre, répondit le brun sachant pertinemment la puissance meurtrière de sa fiancée.

_Toi, dans mon lit attachée avec des menottes serait souhaitable, il faut que je sois plus explicite où tu comprends l'idée poupée ?

_Tu m'envoies navrée, mais j'ai déjà un homme dans ma vie, déclare la brune en regardant Trafalgar qui souriait sadiquement.

_Hahaha, alors comme ça la déesse noire aurait un amant, mais laisse moi te dire une chose, annonça l'éventreur entre deux rires dont les échos étaient prononcés par ses hommes, il ne va pas rester en vie éternellement."

Ses hommes tinrent en joute les pirates du heart sans à priori connaître la réputation du Chirurgien de la Mort, cependant la rapidité de la démone surprit tous les pirates présents, alliés compris.

"Law, as tu des préférences pour tes expériences ? Il pouffa avant d'afficher un sourire espiègle sur ses lèvres tentatrices.

_Leur chef, puis ceux qui se tiennent à ses côtés, j'aimerai testé mes expériences sur différents gabaris, expliqua son amant en fourrant les mains dans ses poches en s'approchant d'un pas feutre vers ses autres hommes, son second tenant nonchalamment Kikoku.

_Très bien, capitaine."

Elle fondit sur ceux qui les encerclaient et leur fit perdre leur arme avec une facilité déconcertante, rapidement les craquements sinistres d'os brises résonnèrent jusqu'aux oreilles des pirates du heart, puis une flaque proéminente de sang s'écoula a leurs pieds. Comme l'avait fait Mirajane lorsqu'ils étaient sur la précédente île, elle arracha le cœur des hommes d'un geste précis et maîtrisé, tous tombèrent à la renverse, raide mort. Ils ne restaient plus que les trois qui se tenaient devant eux, dont leur chef qui avait perdu son sourire. Ses deux acolytes dégainèrent leurs sabres et l'attaquèrent directement, elle para leurs attaques simultanées en faisant apparaître sa faux à double tranchant, qu'elle seule pouvait invoquer et manier. Lors de leur course, Hanako avait arraché sa jarretière de sa cuisse afin d'appeler à la libération de sa lame. Elle l'avait nommée Akemi, son épée étant forgée le soir d'un joli crépuscule béant dans les cieux, son nom la représentait parfaitement, elle était un noir laqué : sa lame à double tranchant courbée transperçait l'air telle que la lune régnait de sa magnificence lors d'une nuit sombre, et le revers de celle ci illuminait ses mouvements gracieux, preuve qu'elle maîtrisait à la perfection son arme. D'un coup bien placé elle assomma les deux hommes qui l'attaquaient depuis cinq bonnes minutes en restant à l'offensive. Puis d'un regard haineux elle observa le chef de ses hommes maintenant tous à terre, mort pour la plupart, agonisant pour le peu d'homme qui était toujours en vie.

Hanako fonça littéralement sur l'homme qui changea d'apparence à son approche. Sous sa forme humaine, il était : grand, assez musclé, fin, la peau pâle, limite cadavérique, les cheveux châtains et les yeux verts, maintenant il se présentait à elle sous sa nouvelle forme.

"Oh, un croisé, quelle agréable surprise... Ricana la démone, nullement impressionnée par sa prestance."

Désormais, Jack l'éventreur possédait une queue et des oreilles de chien galeux, des crocs proéminents qui esquintaient sa mâchoire. Décidément, les hommes qui se font griffer par les loups garous de sous race créaient des bâtards hideux. Il grogna avant d'attaquer la brune qui le contra avec une sévère balayette qui le dit voler assez loin pour que son corps percute un mur de plein fouet.

"Aller, debout, il va falloir te montrer un peu plus endurant si tu veux satisfaire une femme, provoqua la brune en s'approchant de lui, espèce de sous race, incapable de contrôler à bien sa transformation... Tu me fais perdre mon temps, trancha la démone en l'assommant avec le bout de sa lame."

Il sombra dans l'inconscience la plus totale, tremblant comme une feuille, son corps réagissant toujours à l'aura terrifiante de la brune. Celle ci se tint la gorge brusquement, faisant disparaître son arme qui retrouva sa place, à savoir sur sa cuisse droite, ses yeux viraient au rouge, tout ce sang attisait ses sens de démon, elle voulait se rassasier en pompant les litres de sang des cadavres qui gisaient à ses pieds mais elle ne pouvait pas non plus terrifier ses compagnons de voyage en leur offrant un tel spectacle. Law sembla comprendre la situation puis il ordonna qu'on attache les hommes avec leurs propres menottes et qu'on les conduise jusqu'à la chambre froide sauf le chef, il sera le premier à passer sur la table d'expérimentation. Ils obéirent et partirent rapidement en direction du submersible qui se trouvait à quelques centaines de mètres de là où ils étaient.

"Ils sont partis, fais toi plaisir"

La jeune femme ne se fit pas prier, elle souleva l'un des corps morts et planta ses crocs dans la nuque de la victime, elle avala goulûment tout ce liquide ocre et put être satisfaite des réserves imminentes qu'elle venait de faire, mais maintenant elle était épuisée, Law la soutint à temps alors qu'elle commençait à vaciller, pantelante il se mit à genoux pour qu'elle puisse grimper sur son dos avec aisance. Un peu réticente au début, elle finit par accepter la requête de son conjoint et grimpa doucement sur son dos. Il était chaud, musclé et étonnement confortable, Trafalgar marchait d'un pas lent, tout en soutenant sa belle, la sensation de sa poitrine opulente pressée contre son dos le fit avoir un long frisson qui remonta tel un éclair dans son échine. Elle lui mordit doucement l'oreille, puis elle la lécha, taquine en défiant son homme qui avait désormais de plus en plus de mal à marcher droit et frissonnait.

"Miss, arrête ça tout de suite ou je te laisse tomber, menaça le rookie en la remontant sur son dos, elle rit a son oreille d'un merveilleux rire cristallin.

_C'est qu'on deviendrait grognon, petit loup..."

Elle frotta son nez à la peau brûlante sa nuque pour le feuler, s'imprégnant de son odeur envoûtante. Elle vola son bonnet et le mit sur sa tête, de ce fait, elle put placer ses mains dans la chevelure de son amant et reposer sa tête par dessus. Il grogna mais ne dit rien, n'aimant pas particulièrement être sans son précieux couvre chef. Ils étaient désormais à quelques mètres du bateau, ses hommes buvaient dehors juste à côté. Hanako lui baisa la joue sous les regards envieux de ses hommes, Trafalgar sourit avant de la déposer par terre. Il reprit son chapeau, mais se ravisa lorsque sa femme lui fit une moue adorable pour pouvoir le garder, il céda.

"Je te trouve un peu trop légère, Hanako-ya, déclara le capitaine lorsqu'ils marchèrent pour rejoindre leurs amis."

En effet lorsque la brune avait grimpé sur son dos et qu'il s'était relevé, le supernovae avait l'impression de porter une adolescente, le fait qu'elle soit aussi légère l'avait alerté sans le savoir.

"Tu as des carences ?

_Non, plus maintenant...

_Plus maintenant ?

_J'ai été anorexique à mes seize ans et quelques séquelles restent toujours présente, d'où mon poids plume, révéla la brune embarrassée, elle se mordait la lèvre inférieure et triturait ses doigts, mais sinon j'ai repris un régime alimentaire normal.

_On en parlera avec Hirako plus tard, j'aimerai que tu manges quelques choses de plus nutritif et calorique pendant un certain temps, histoire que tu prennes un peu de poids"

Elle acquiesça ne cherchant pas la contredire son partenaire, ses amis lui avaient déjà passé un sermon à ce sujet, et étaient devenus particulièrement rigoureux au régime alimentaire que la belle demoiselle suivait. Ils veillaient au grain puisque leur amie était entêtée et pouvait sauté plusieurs repas sans que cela ne la dérange plusieurs fois dans la semaine. Ils s'installèrent avec leurs hommes qui jouaient une partie de poker au soleil, profitant de la sieste de Bepo pour se caler contre celui ci. Puis le détonation d'un canon brisèrent cette tranquillité, un bateau pirate les attaquait alors qu'ils étaient amarrés, un drapeau au fond noir figurait en haut du mat sur le navire.

"C'est un équipage allié à l'un des quatre empereur : Kaido aux cent bêtes, informa le capitaine des Heart en tenant son nodachi dans sa main droite près à en découdre avec ses opportunistes, préparez vous à riposter!"


	13. Chapter 13

**JE SUIS BACHELIÈRE LES GARS ! ET POUR FÊTER ÇA ! CHAPITRE + 3 MOIS DE VACANCES COMPLET POUR ÉCRIRE :D**

 _ **Réponses aux reviews :**_

 _Traff'y-D-Lamy : Salut Ju :3 Je ne t'en veux pas~ Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire sur la scène de combat :3 Et enfin pour ton compte ;)_

Chapitre 13

Tous les hommes du Heart étaient désormais en position d'attaque, les tirs de boulet de canon furent renvoyés aux envoyeurs grâce au pouvoir fabuleux de son amant. On pouvait déjà entendre et percevoir les ennemis pirates impatients de combattre sur le pont en chêne de l'imposant navire.

"Ils sont deux centaines, au moins, informa la brune en usant du pouvoir de ses yeux, soyez prudents les hommes de Kaido ont pour la plupart mangé un fruit du démon de type zoan, je vous conseille de vous centrer sur ceux qui n'en n'ont mangé aucun.

_Ils arrivent, rugit le mink en se plaçant entre le capitaine et sa compagne, pardon..."

Certains sautèrent à l'eau pour venir évaluer les compétences des pirates du Heart, tandis que les autres bien qu'ils soient assez loin endommageaient au mieux qu'ils purent le Subnautilus. Law pesta avant de créer une des rooms pour ainsi faire de nombreuses pertes humaines, ils ne les tuaient pas mais ils les rendaient incapables de combattre convenablement : découpant leurs membres en les assemblant comme des legos bizarroïdes avec d'autres pirates de leur camp. Trafalgar prenait un malin plaisir à semer la zizanie, bien qu'avec toujours ce sourire un coin, il se méfiait des hommes qui se trouvaient devant lui, certains ayant déjà pris leur forme animale due à l'ingestion du fruit démoniaque de type zoan. Plusieurs des hommes qu'ils avaient déjà découpés avaient servis à les transporter jusqu'à la plage, vu qu'ils étaient dans l'impossibilité de faire un seul mouvement digne de ce nom dans l'eau mis à part sombrer lentement dans une mer sans fin. Ils débarquèrent et menèrent l'assaut sous les ordres du capitaine de bord qui portait la même entrave que l'éventreur.

"Trouvez Jack et tuez le, il ne mérite pas de vivre, annonça un homme avec une balafre sur tout le visage, il a lamentablement échoué à la mission du maître.

_Oui, capitaine Oreki !"

Le balafré scruta le champ de bataille puis son regard fut attiré par les magnifiques courbes de la démone qui combattait auprès de ses amis. Sentant un regard persistant sur elle, elle osa jeter un œil à la personne qui la regardait avec insistance. Il se lécha allègrement les lèvres, laissant ses idées les plus malsaines prendre le dessus sur sa raison. Hanako tua l'un de ses hommes sans pitié avant de se polariser sur lui, il dégageait une aura différente. Néanmoins avant qu'elle puisse l'écouter il fallait qu'elle se débarrasse des gêneurs les plus vites possible. Sachi et Penguin vinrent donc couvrir ses arrières.

"T'inquiète princesse on couvre tes arrières, annonça fièrement le navigateur en blessant grièvement plusieurs pirates, n'est ce pas Sachi ?

_Ils ne connaissent pas la puissance du duo des Heart ! Se pavana le mécanicien en riant, vas-y princesse, le capitaine et nous on compte sur toi."

Elle sourit puis invoqua son arme cette fois sous la forme d'un arc, avec l'un de ses scalpels enchantés elle tira dans les airs. Un cercle bleu apparut et paralysa leurs ennemis. La brune modela son arc en deux épées : une noire étoilée et une blanche nacrée, voire irisée sous certains angles de vues. Elle trancha tous les hommes présents sur la plage, allégeant ainsi la bataille et cela permit aussi de prendre l'avantage sur l'affrontement déséquilibré en matière d'effectif. L'équipage des heart ne se composait seulement de vingt membres. La démone eut un regard plus dur lorsque le reste des hommes du bateau de transformèrent ; il y avait de tout, des fauves, des reptiles, des canidés, des félins et c'était une araignée géante qu'elle aperçut en haut du drapeau ? À partir de ce moment là, et quand ils mirent un pied à terre la bataille fut plus rude, les pirates de Trafalgar perdirent leur avantage. Soudain, une ravissante voix, mélodieuse et harmonieuse se fit entendre, quelque peu déstabilisés les hommes alliés comme ennemis cherchèrent la provenance de cette voix si douce. C'était Hanako qui chantait à haute voix, elle parlait dans une autre langue, laissant donc les pirates dans l'incompréhension la plus totale des paroles de la chanson. Pourquoi diable est elle en train de chanter alors qu'elle affrontait plusieurs zoans avec férocité ? Ils ne lui laissaient aucun répit, provoquant de légères fausses notes ou de rythme à la brune, puis elle mit ses pieds dans l'eau et se fit tout bonnement avaler par la mer. Quelques secondes passées, la mer la recracha dans les airs avec une tenue différente : elle était habillée tout en bleu, un body en cuir recouvrant son buste, des ailes argentées et bleutées la faisait se maintenir dans les cieux, ses yeux pour ceux qui pouvaient les apercevoir étaient d'un gris opaque, elle avait deux petites cornes sur son front, ses cheveux étaient coupés courts d'une couleur bleu foncé et attachés en deux petites couettes basses, ses tatouages étaient apparents et ses mains recouvertes d'écailles grises, semblable à celle d'un dragon.

"Spectrum, l'halo argentée formé de runes antiques s'évapora dans les cieux après l'incitation démoniaque, sexto cuerpo ( sixième corps) urano celestia."

Elle était magnifique, volant sous les yeux affublés des hommes qui se trouvaient en dessous d'elle, la démone sous sa nouvelle forme ouvrit la bouche laissant apparaître des crocs reptiliens, tels que ce d'un serpent. Puis la scène qui se déroula sous leurs yeux fut grandiose, un de ses tatouages brilla de mille feux avant de faire apparaître un gigantesque dragon à six têtes dans la mer, chaque tête avait une couleur différente mais tout aussi unique. Elles représentaient différentes nuances de bleu allant du plus foncé au plus clair. Rapidement le monstre mythique attaqua les pirates ennemis en mangeant purement les hommes qui se présentaient à lui.

"Hisui des six pluies, énonça la brune en lorsque l'une des six têtes vint la soutenir."

La bataille s'acheva sur une victoire cuisante des pirates des Heart, en particulier grâce à la Valkyria qui était un membre à part entière de l'équipage de son amant. Les hommes soufflèrent lorsque tous leurs adversaires furent décimés, le dragon se nourrissant avec leur cadavre. La tête du dragon où se trouvait Hanako l'approcha docilement de ses amis, étant donné qu'elle ne voyait rien, Trafalgar vint prendre le relai, la brune toucha le visage de son conjoint pour l'identifier comme tel. Hisui rugit lorsqu'elle eut terminé de se rassasier et partit en plusieurs bulles d'eau après avoir fait une révérence à son maître. La jeune femme reprît sa forme humaine afin de retrouver la vue, même si celle ci mettait du temps à revenir.

"Est ce qu'il y a des blessés ? Je suis encore aveugle, demanda leur amie en se tenant fermement à son amant.

_Des blessures superficielles, rassura le capitaine, la plus grave c'est une entaille assez profonde pour Hirako.

_Je vois, tu vas réussir à gérer les soins seul ? Je ne vais pas t'être d'une grande utilité dans mon état actuel.

_Ca va aller, princesse on va aider le capitaine, fit une voix qu'elle ne reconnut pas tout de suite.

_C'est Sachi ou Penguin qui vient de parler ? Interrogea la brune perturbée de ne savoir distingue leur voix."

Il rit ne se vexant pas du tout que sa nouvelle camarade n'ait pas reconnu sa voir, après tout cela faisait à peine une semaine qu'elle avait embarqué avec eux de manière impromptue et improbable. De plus leur princesse restait surtout la majorité de son temps avec leur supérieur hiérarchique, rien de plus normal lorsqu'il s'agit de personnes fiancées, alors il se contenta de prendre ses deux mains et de les poser sur sa tête. La belle demoiselle reconnut les longs cheveux doux du mécanicien.

"Sachi... Eluda la brune en lui accordant un sourire angélique.

_Aller tout le monde, on bouge, ordonna le supernovae en donnant les directions à suivre."

Ceux qui étaient les moins blessés aidèrent leurs camarades qui eux étaient en mauvais état à marcher jusqu'au navire, ou le capitaine avait commencé à faire des soins avancés aux premiers arrivés. Hanako était installée entre les pattes puissantes du second, toujours incapable de percevoir nettement ses compagnons, mais elle distinguait les silhouettes. Elle reconnut avec aisance son amant grâce au bonnet qu'il portait tout le temps sur lui. Il l'embrassa chastement avant de se placer à côté d'elle.

"Tu ne vois toujours pas ?

_Je commence seulement à distinguer les silhouettes de tout le monde, les couleurs deviennent aussi plus nettes.

_Tu sais combien de temps tu seras dans cet état ?

_En général, c'est une bonne demie heure pour que ma vue revienne à son état initial"

Le capitaine resta silencieux, puis il plaça sa compagne entre ses jambes à lui pour qu'il s'appuie sur le ventre du mink qui faisait une sieste sur le pont. Ils partirent de l'île ayant fait tout ce qu'il avait à faire. Les deux bruns profitèrent de l'air marin a l'abri du soleil dans les bras ou les pattes de leur ami, les yeux d'Hanako redevinrent normaux à l'heure qu'elle avait prévue. Ses yeux prirent la teinte bleutée du ciel avant de virer au plus foncé. L'atmosphère à bord était serein, il profitait de cette légère pause avant leur entrée dans le nouveau monde, tous les hommes étaient sur le pont à profiter du temps : ils pêchaient, flânaient ou jouaient aux cartes. Un bruit strident brisa ce moment si calme, Hanako ouvrit ses yeux couleur de pluie avant de regarder la force de l'alerte.

"Force quatre, annonça la brune en fermant les yeux, je vais devoir rejoindre les autres...

_Qu'est ce qu'il se passe princesse ?

_Le petit ami de mon quatrième s'est fait capturer et risque de se faire exécuter dans peu de temps, elle plissa les yeux en voyant la détresse de Minotaure dans ses messages.

_Pour combien de temps ? Osa demander l'ours polaire en parlant dans son sommeil.

_Je ne sais pas, pas avant un petit moment, il se trouve a Impel Down en ce moment même. Et je ne peux pas me permettre de laisser un de mes hommes souffrir à cause de la perte de son âme sœur.

_Hanako-ya, c'est un endroit dangereux, est ce que tu veux qu'on-

_Non merci, on va gérer ça, stupide allumette."

Elle fit apparaître des sublimes ailes noires avant de dire au revoir à ses compagnons qui lui recommandèrent d'être prudente et de faire attention à elle. Law l'embrassa une dernière fois son amante avant qu'elle ne s'envole dans les airs tel un magnifique oiseau au plumage noir. Une plume voltigea jusqu'à se poser sur le couvre chef de son compagnon qui la détailla avec appréhension. -Lui aussi portait un manteau à plumes noires-. Hanako arriva en trombe au point de rendez vous, Mirajane arriva peu de temps après elle, et les garçons ensuite. L'état physique de son quatrième reflétait son moral actuel, il n'allait pas bien, mais pas bien du tout.

"Mino, explique moi ce qu'il s'est passé, demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce et rassurante."

Ils écoutèrent son récit sans l'interrompre en serrant les dents tout en sentant leur sang chauffer de nombreuses fois, ils fallaient qu'ils agissent et vite, sinon une guerre phénoménale éclatera.

"Portgas D Ace, tu n'es qu'un branle couille, maugréa la vice en frappant dans un arbre non loin de là.

_Princesse, on fait quoi ? Questionna son second, qui était son tatoueur personnel et celui qu'elle connaissait depuis le berceau.

_On a deux possibilités, dit elle en tournant les yeux vers le petit ami du commandant de la seconde flotte de barbe blanche, soit on l'a fait à l'amiable et je fais marcher nos relations mais cela prendrait bien trop de temps, soit on participe à la guerre lorsque la date de son exécution sera divulguée au grand jour.

_Choisis ce que tu veux princesse, mais Mino ne pourra pas tenir longtemps dans cet état, paniqua son frère de trois ans son cadet.

_J'ai vu Snake, j'ai vu, qu'en est il des plans de Newgates ?

_La deuxième théorie, mais afin d'assurer notre victoire ton aide nous est précieuse.

_Tu crois vraiment que je vais laisser tomber un de mes amis ?

_Sky tu me fais des recherches sur les plus haut gradés de la marine, s'il te plait."

Sky était le troisième de l'élite, il avait la même carrure que Law, excepté qu'il possédait une longue chevelure mauve, un cache sur son œil gauche, celui ci l'ayant perdu lors d'une bataille tendue et la peau diaphane. Toujours habillé en costume trois pièces, il s'avérait qu'il soit un excellant bretteur et maniait à la perfection toutes sortes de lame. Son élément était le vent.

Snake était le sixième, styliste dans l'âme, fanatique depuis son plus jeune âge de serpents, sa peau s'était recouverte d'écailles au fur et à mesure dans le temps. Il était albinos, les cheveux blancs avec des reflets gris et des yeux verts clairs perçants, Snake avait la particularité étonnante d'avoir les pupilles en croissant de lune. Il s'habillait généralement de vêtements confortables mais pour le moins habillé. Le sixième avait comme faculté d'invoquer à sa guise toute sorte d'esprit reptilien afin de pouvoir combattre à l'arrière du front, soutenant avec motivation ses amis en leur permettant grâce à son élément, la terre de créer des interstices lors des combats.

Son aîné, Nathan, rebaptisée Minotaure du à sa force et au mastodon qui se situait dans sa région génitale, était son opposé intégral, lui il était assuré et excellait dans les domaines où son frère pêchait. Comme son amant il se trimballait torse nu avec un simple bermuda noir, il avait les cheveux d'un châtain prononcé et les yeux verrons. Sa force était son atout le plus féroce, même s'il possédait le don de pouvoir conjurer des esprits mythiques, il se battait essentiellement au corps à corps en enflammant son corps, son élément étant le feu.

Wiper, son second était celui qui la connaissait par cœur, copie conforme de son grand frère : Deal, Wip' a les cheveux noirs comme les siens et les yeux d'un rouge ocre plutôt séduisant, il avait une carrure assez forte malgré ses mains fines, c'était un sniper d'élite, toujours avec une arme dans son pantalon moulant gris et un Marcel blanc, lui maîtrisait le sang, en se concentrant sur sa proie il pouvait lui provoquer un arrêt cardiaque en stoppant la circulation de ses globules rouges.

"Bon, allons parler stratégie avec Newgates, se décida enfin la brune"


	14. Chapter 14

**Eh oui encore un chapitre cette semaine... Il y en aura aussi un dimanche ? La raison cette fois ci ?! J'atteins aujourd'hui la majorité ! Aller les petits loups je vous laisse !**

 _ **Réponses aux reviews :**_

 _Traffy-D-Lamy : Heyo Ju ! Tu vas bien ? Je suis contente que tu remarques tous ces petits points qui restent pour moi important mais relativement discrets :3 eh oui Ju, je fais partie des gens qui ne supportent pas la mort de Ace, pour cause ? J'ai regardé des centaines de fois l'arc MarineFord et j'ai pleuré le même nombre de fois... Donc Voila la suite ! Et merci beaucoup :*_

Chapitre 14

Tout l'élite des Valkyria se trouvait sur le pont du Moby Dick en face de Barbe Blanche en personne, il avait un air anxieux et maladif du aux multiples perfusions qui étaient accrochées à lui, pourtant cela ne l'empêchait pas de boire une quantité astronomique de saké sous l'exaspération du premier commandant. Le géant jaugeait les personnes devant lui, sachant pertinemment qui elles étaient.

"Quelles sont vos intentions Newgates ? Demanda de but en blanc la brune en montant sur son épaule.

_Si Sengoku décide d'exécuter un de mes fils, il connaîtra ma colère par une guerre au sommet sans pitié. Feras tu partie de la bataille, toi et tes amis ?

_Ce n'est pas dans mes principes de laisser tomber l'un de mes camarades à la potence sans rien faire pour y remédier. On sera de la bataille, j'attends l'annonce de vos plans pour élaborer les miens qui nous feront remporter la victoire.

_Marco !

_Oui père ? Demanda le Phoenix en venant jusqu'à lui, Salut Hana.

_Veux tu bien expliquer à Hanako notre plan SA ?"

Marco acquiesça en demandant à l'élite de le suivre, il connaissait Hanako depuis maintenant presqu'une dizaine d'année, elle avait fait partie de leur équipage pendant une courte année, l'empereur l'ayant sauver des mains des dragons célestes. De ce fait, il connaissait sa force et sa ténacité lorsqu'il fallait dépêtrer un de ses amis d'une situation propice.

"On compte revêtir tous nos navires pour pouvoir naviguer sous la mer le temps de s'immiscer a l'intérieur de la baie du QG de la marine ainsi les navires alliés encercleront et attaqueront l'île par les côtés pendant nous les pirates principaux de Barbe Blanche on attaquera directement sur le front, expliqua le blond en plaçant les navires sur une maquette de l'île de la Justice.

_Les sept grands corsaires, enfin désormais les cinq, crocodile ne faisant plus partit d'eux et Jimbei séjournant dans la même cellule que l'allumette seront présents. Heureusement que je garde de bons contacts avec les révolutionnaires, Œil de faucon et l'impératrice... Nos seuls sérieux problèmes seraient de maîtriser Doflamingo, qui ne sera pas une masse à faire... Et Geko Moria, s'il nous choppe notre ombre on est foutu.

_Il serait donc nécessaire que vous meniez l'attaque avec nous en tant que dernière carte de notre jeu, conclut Marco en les regardant réfléchir.

_Ce n'est pas la meilleure des idées, si on souhaite garder un effectif de perte minimal, il faut qu'on attaque en premier afin de prendre l'avantage sur la bataille, contra la jeune demoiselle en réfléchissant à la manière la plus avantageuse de sauver Ace aux points ardents et de perdre le moins d'hommes possible de leurs côtés.

_Il faudrait que l'un d'entre vous, s'occupe des trois amiraux pendant que nous on fait diversion pour le délivrer.

_Non, on va faire ca si mes calculs sont exacts et que personne ne vient les perturber, avec cette stratégie la victoire est pour nous, répliqua la brune complètement sur d'elle, elle dégageait une telle assurance de son être s'en était devenu encourageant.

_Je t'écoute,dit il en prenant un carnet et un stylo pour écrire le plan.

_Lors de notre arrivée dans la baie, nous devons attaquer les premiers, il serait primordial que Newgates lance une attaque puissante pour déstabiliser les marines, ensuite les commandants de Barbe Blanche mis à part le premier s'occuperont de maintenir les corsaires au loin de la potence, il ne s'agit pas là de les tuer mais de gagner du temps, Mirajane, Moi, et Wiper on se chargera volontiers des trois amiraux, pendant ce temps toi tu voleras jusqu'à Ace avec les clés que Snake aura dérobée aux bourreaux, vos autres hommes ainsi que vos capitaines alliés devront monopoliser toute l'attention sur eux pour que nous restions discret, quand à Sky et Mino, ils couvriront tes arrières lors de ton envol. Ensuite, des qu'on a neutralisé les trois amiraux j'immobilise Sengoku en combinant une attaque avec celle de Newgates, s'il le faut j'invoquerai un familier ainsi qu'un autre corps.

_Mais ?

_S'il y a un ou plusieurs facteurs qui se rajoutent a notre plan, il faudra s'adapter et agir rapidement pour ne pas éveiller de soupçons, une fois que l'allumette sera libérée, on partira en retraite, tous nos camarades grimperont à bord du premier navire capable de les supporter et avec Wiper voire un de mes familiers on poussera les navires hors de portée des attaques des amiraux s'ils sont retrouvés la capacité de bouger entre temps. De plus pour plus de sûreté, Newgates pourrait lancer une dernière attaque afin de détruire l'île une bonne fois pour toute."

Une bonne semaine s'est écoulée à bord du Moby Dick, chacun se préparait mentalement et physiquement à la prochaine guerre qu'il y allait avoir, la date de l'exécution de Ace aux points ardents tomba entre les mains des pirates de toutes les mers y compris ceux de barbe blanche qui commencèrent leur avancée vers le lieu de la guerre. Demain commencerait une rude bataille. Au final, sur place, ils s'en tinrent au second plan, étant donné que le chapeau de paille, barbe noire, Ivankov et de nombreux hommes vinrent faire interruption dans la stratégie, in extremis ils réussirent à tromper leurs ennemis et libérèrent avec succès Ace aux points ardents, leurs pertes furent nombreuses mais pas autant que dans celle du camp adverse, l'élite avait pu se déchaîner contre les amiraux, vice amiraux, contre amiraux, colonels, mousses, tout le monde. Mirajane avait retenu Akainu du mieux qu'elle put mais elle revint avec une sévère blessure au bras qui disparaîtra au fil du temps, Wiper avait mate Kizaru en bloquant son fruit du démon et Hanako avait juste enfermé Aokiji dans une prison d'eau, le rendant inconscient pendant toute la bataille. Malgré quelques contres temps et la trahison de certains pirates alliés suite à une manipulation précaire de Sakazuki, Barbe blanche avait été grièvement blessé et nécessitait de soins au plus vite. Ils avaient réussit à s'en sortir de peu, Ace s'était sérieusement fait réprimander par tous ses amis, et incroyablement fait rabaisser par son amant devant les rires de son frère qui était hilaré.

"Bon, moi je vais y aller, annonça la première en saluant ses anciens camarades d'un faible geste de la main, ça fait déjà deux semaines que je suis la, et j'ai quelqu'un qui m'attend.

_Est ce que ça va aller ? Demanda le commandant de la quatrième division, oui Tatch n'était pas mort mais juste plongé dans un coma profond, il s'était réveillé juste apres l'arrivée d'Ace sur le navire, tu as quand même surexploité tes pouvoirs.

_Oui, mais je ne vais pas bien loin, je dois me rendre à l'archipel Sabondy pour retrouver les Heart, rassura la brune en se coiffant d'une queue de cheval haute.

_Alors comme ça les rumeurs sont vraies, ricana Vista en sortant de l'ombre, mademoiselle la déesse noire sort avec monsieur le chirurgien de la mort.

_Tu es bien informé, nargua la jeune femme n'ayant pas du tout honte de la relation qu'elle entretenait avec Trafalgar soit révélée au grand jour, donc faites moi plaisir et laissez nous passer gentiment par l'île des hommes poissons. Et vous Newgates, rajouta la démone, avec modération la boisson alcoolisée et du repos bien mérité, il ne faudrait pas que vous cassiez votre pile avec tous ces incapables sous les bras, se moqua ouvertement Hanako en parlant de ses fils."

Il rit fortement à la repartie de sa fille adoptive bien qu'elle ne fasse désormais plus partie de son équipage, mais accepta sa requête et suivrait ses conseils. Barbe blanche aimait sincèrement la personnalité de la brune. Elle avait toujours fait attention à sa santé, faisant des recherches intensives pour l'aider à guérir de sa maladie, même malgré son âge et son expérience, Hanako possédait tout le respect le plus sincère de l'empereur. Elle fit apparaître ses ailes comme le fit sa vice après avoir dit au revoir à son quatrième et son sixième de la manière la plus familière possible : un énorme câlin de remerciement à l'égard de leur chef. Les deux meilleures amies s'envolèrent jusqu'à leur destination sans faire de pause, leur amant respectif étant déjà arrivés à la dernière île de Grand Line et avaient assistés à la diffusion de la guerre qu'elles avaient menée à bien. La brune et la blanche se séparèrent lorsqu'elles localisèrent le navire de leur équipage, bien que la nuit soit déjà tombée, Hanako plongea dans l'eau pour faire la surprise de son retour à Water sans se faire repérer par l'homme qui était de garde ce soir. Discrètement, elle se glissa dans leur cabine. Son amant était, là endormi avec l'un de ses t-shirts dans sa main, sûrement pour humer son odeur, cela faisait quand même deux semaines qu'elle s'était absentée, pas étonnant qu'elle lui manque. A pas de loup, elle s'avança vers le lit pour s'assoir sur le bord de celui-ci afin de pouvoir caresser les doux cheveux de son amant, l'odeur de verveine et de bergamote régnant dans sa chevelure lui fit comprendre qu'il avait utilisé ses produits comestiques et cela la fit doucement rire. Elle se pencha vers ses lèvres qui lui avaient tant manquées pour le recouvrir de baisers plus tendres les uns que les autres. Il papillonna quelque peu avant de se réveiller sous d'agréable sensation de chaleur sur son visage. Une main empauma sa joue pour qu'il puisse la regarder.

"Bonsoir Water, je suis rentrée, murmura la brune en lui volant un autre baiser, plus langoureux cette fois ci étant donné que son chirurgien refusait de la lâcher, à moi aussi tu m'as manqué, se confessa la brune en plongeant son regard dans celui liquide et métallique de son amant.

_Bon retour parmi nous, dit il la voix pleine de sommeil à sa dulcinée."

Il tendit les bras pour qu'elle vienne se loger entre, puis elle pouffa en sentant un membre fièrement au garde à vous démontrer sa présence contre le bassin de la brune. Elle en avait aussi envie alors pourquoi pas ? Hanako embrassa fiévreusement son compagnon avant de glisser ses mains dans le boxer noir de son partenaire. Il poussa un râle d'excitation, encourageant sa femme à continuer son traitement bienfaiteur, elle inversa leur position d'un mouvement de hanches pour qu'elle puisse parsemer son torse tatoué de petits baisers chauds tout en retraçant de manière imaginaire la ligne du bonheur de son fiancé avec sa langue. Arrivée au niveau de son entrejambe, elle lécha tout le long du sexe érigé de Trafalgar qui était très réceptif à ce genre d'attention, elle réitéra l'action en suivant la veine apparente sur son membre, puis elle le prit en bouche après avoir reprit connaissance avec le goût si particulier du pénis de son homme.

"Etherias... Souffla le supernovae une voix remplit de luxure et un regard capté par une lucidité fantastique"

Elle lapa son gland de manière frénétique quand elle ne le prenait pas entièrement dans sa bouche, l'enfonçant en elle jusqu'à la garde. Les mains du chirurgien vinrent se loger dans la chevelure de jais de son amante pour apprécier les cajoleries qu'elle lui offrait amoureusement, "elle sait comment se faire pardonner d'être partie aussi longtemps, ne put s'empêcher de penser le capitaine des Heart". Sa langue s'enroulait et se déroulait autour de son imposante hampe alors que sa main droite effectuait des mouvements aguicheurs de vas et viens. Un grognement s'échappa de sa bouche lorsqu'elle accéléra le rythme, son corps fut prit de spasmes et il eut juste le temps de se retirer de la cavité buccale de sa compagne pour éjaculer sur le sol. Toujours au taquet, il retourna sa belle promise pour la mettre sur le dos et lui rende l'appareil du tout au tout. Créant l'une de ses sphères pour la mettre à nue, il ne perdit pas de temps pour se placer entre ses cuisses.

"Oh, Water... Frissonna Hanako en sentant une douce chaleur qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien s'immiscer dans son bas ventre"

Law était foutrement doué de sa langue et habile de ses mains, il savait pertinemment où appuyer et où insister pour qu'elle perde pied et se laisse envahir dans les méandres de l'acte charnel, si intime, si privé. Avec délectation, il lécha la féminité de sa magnifique fiancée : gourmand de redécouvrir cette saveur unique et la pénétra de ses deux doigts, ce qui eut pour effet de la faire cambrer à outrance, il retint son bassin de gigoter dans tous les sens avec l'aide de son bras droit pendant que sa langue et sa main opposée s'affairaient à rendre la jeune femme sensible aux caresses qu'il lui offrait. Arrivants tous les deux à leur limite, et les préliminaires ayant durés une bonne heure, ils n'en purent plus c'est ainsi qu'ils s'unirent une nouvelle fois dans un gémissement commun. Leur peau claquèrent entre elles d'un mouvement régulier, humide, ils ne se sentaient pas capables de retenir leur joie de se retrouver donc ils se laissèrent aller, cris, râles, gémissements, soupirs... Tout. Lors de leur étreinte, Trafalgar glissa sa main entre eux pour aller stimuler ce point si particulier chez les femmes, Hanako se fit nettement plus bruyante qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu. Tout le long de leur ébat, ils ne cessèrent un instant de se regarder, ils se contemplèrent mutuellement à recevoir un plaisir ravageur. Leur peau se recouvrirent d'une légère couche de sueur, rendant leur peau salée quand ils décidaient de marquer leur territoire. Le lit grinçait de manière obscène depuis qu'ils avaient commencé, la tête de lit tapant grossièrement contre le mur, il allait y avoir de nombreuses plaintes de leurs amis demain matin. Leurs mouvements ainsi que leurs gestes se firent plus brusques, signe qu'ils n'allaient pas tarder à atteindre l'extase dans les bras de l'autre. Law mordit le sein gauche de sa démone à sang lorsque son orgasme se proliféra tout le long de son corps de manière inattendue, Hanako griffa le dos de son conjoint tel un félin lorsque la jouissance l'emmena au septième ciel avec son partenaire. Ils étaient essoufflés et épuisés, toujours avide de recommencer le plus tôt possible, ce qu'ils firent pendant toute la nuit. Ces deux là s'étaient terriblement manqués pendant cette dizaine de jours. Le lendemain, ils ne se levèrent qu'aux environs de midi, ayant abusés du sexe et de leurs envies à combler la veille, ils firent la grasse matinée dans les bras de l'autre : au chaud et en sécurité.

"Bonjour mon petit loup solitaire, déclara Hanako d'une fois faible, elle avait perdu sa voix à cause de leur activité nocturne.

_Bonjour Etherias, répondit le médecin sur le même ton, elle ricana avant l'embrasser sur le nez.

_On a abusé hier...

_Tant fais pas, j'ai fait poser de l'isolant dans notre cabine, il paraît que d'après Sachi et Penguin t'es plutôt bruyante au lit.

_Je les retiens ceux là, railla la brune en se collant à son homme, je t'aime Water.

_Je t'aime aussi, aller on bouge les autres ont des tas de choses à te raconter et à te demander."

Hanako partit prendre une bonne douche bien méritée avant de rejoindre son compagnon qui l'attendait avant de sortir. Lorsqu'elle pénétra dans la chambre, il l'admira, il admira sa beauté démoniaque et à la fois angélique qui la rendait tellement envoûtante. Elle lui baisa la nuque avec de passer devant lui, roulant excessivement les hanches sous les yeux pervers de son conjoint. Son sourire en coin vint s'inscrire sur ses lèvres pendant qu'il suivait des yeux la marche aguicheuse de son impressionnante amante, il se lécha les lèvres avant de céder à ses pulsions. Law plaqua sa brune contre le premier mur pour l'embrasser passionnément.

"Je me demandais combien de temps tu allais tenir à me fixer de la sorte, Water, susurra sa femme en roulant les r de son premier nom.

_Tu vies dangereusement... La prévint il en lui mordant méchamment son épaule démunie de vêtements."

Elle avait mît une robe noire confortable, agréable pour combattre mais assez courte pour être sexy aux yeux de son homme. Les pirates du heart qui allaient déjeuner accueillirent avec joie le retour de leur princesse, elle fut immédiatement incendiée de questions au vu son intervention capitale lors de la guerre au sommet. Elle leur expliqua avec patience tout en mangeant un bout, que deux de ses hommes qui faisaient partis de l'élite des Valkyrias entretiennent une relation intime avec le commandant de la première flotte et de la seconde flotte. Les conversations se tournèrent essentiellement autour d'eux puis quand le repas fut terminé elle partit digérer tranquillement sur le pont, n'oubliant pas de prendre sa contraception. Law vint la rejoindre à ce moment précis avec deux tasses de café fumantes dans les mains.

"Alors comme ça, Marco le Phoenix et Ace aux points ardents seraient de l'autre bord...

_Surpris ?

_Légèrement, dit il en avalant une gorgée de sa boisson chaude, tu n'as pas été blessée ?

_Non, j'ai juste du dormir plusieurs jours à cause de la surexploitation de mon pouvoir."

La réponse sembla le satisfaire puisqu'il ne dit rien de plus. Elle admira les bulles qui volaient dans le ciel à une certaine hauteur avant d'éclater, le tout sa tête reposant contre l'épaule de son amant.

"Quand est ce que le revêtement sera prêt ?

_Aujourd'hui, et on part demain, annonça le capitaine. Tu es arrivée juste à temps, je voulais qu'on observe le paysage ensemble lors de la descente"

Elle acquiesça sans un signe de réticence puis elle fit une petite sieste dans les bras de son compagnon, appréciant grandement la chaleur de son corps. Pendant la journée un groupe d'hommes vint s'occuper du revêtement du sous marin afin qu'ils puissent traverser Red Line sans abandonner leur navire. Hanako émergea de sa sieste dans les pattes duveteuses du second de l'équipage qui l'enserrait contre sa fourrure. A priori, la bulle protectrice avait été faite lors de sa sieste, elle se leva avec précaution avant de chercher son amant des yeux.

"Il est parti en ville, désolé... Lui transmit son ami à fourrure.

_Oh et sais tu quand il revient ? J'aimerai aller faire un tour moi aussi.

_Tu sais princesse, tu es située au même niveau hiérarchique que Law, donc tu es libre de faire ce que tu veux, le tout c'est que tu préviennes l'un d'entre nous."

Elle hocha la tête silencieusement avant de sauter du navire pour mettre les pieds à terre, Hanako se promena dans les rues et fit quelques emplettes en même temps que la collecte de plusieurs informations qui ont réussi à susciter son attention. Elle croisa la route de Law dans une bibliothèque, il recherchait des ouvrages de médecine.

"Salut petit loup, tu fais encore ton solitaire ? Il lui sourit, le même sourire qu'il arborait tous les jours : espiègle, voire fourbe.

_Qu'est ce que tu fais la ?

_Un petit tour, je me suis achetée quelques bricoles et j'ai des informations plutôt inquiétantes concernant un pirate... Dit elle en baissant la voix"

Voyant le trouble de son amour dans la voix et dans ses yeux, il paya ses articles pour qu'ils puissent en parler sur le chemin du retour. Afin de ne pas être dérangés, ils se sont installés dans un petit café ou personne ne pourrait les remarquer.

"Joker a commencé à bouger, déclara-t-elle d'une voix terrifiée, et... Je crois que c'est de ma faute...

_Que veux tu dire ?

_Les gens savent pour notre relation depuis que j'ai contribué à la guerre à Marine Ford, elle se mordit la lèvre, et je pense que maintenant lui aussi est au courant... Water, il vaudrait mieux qu'on-"

Il lui coupa la parole en l'embrasement hargneusement, laissant un souffle de crispation résonner à ses oreilles.

"Si tu crois que cet enfoiré va m'empêcher de vivre à tes côtés, tu me connais mal... Etherias, fais moi confiance, je tuerais cet enflure de mes mains pour qu'on est l'âme en paix toi et moi, il serra les dents et ses points sentant sa colère monter en pression, alors ne me sors pas des conneries pareilles, dit il d'un ton presque énervé tenant étroitement sa conjointe dans ses bras, tremblant légèrement."

Elle souffla contre lui, leur aventure venait seulement de commencer et les ennuis avec. La main qui tenait le visage tremblait, Don Quixote Doflamingo était l'un des rares hommes à terrifier la démone.


	15. Chapter 15

**Salut les gens ! Voila le dernier chapitre de la semaine ! Vous ne pouvez pas imaginer à quel point je suis fatiguée... Aujourd'hui on attaque un nouvel arc ~**

Chapitre 15

Deux longues années s'écoulèrent après la guerre au sommet, la marine eut bien du mal à laver un tel affront. Sengoku et Garp avaient rendu les armes et étaient partis à la retraite, Akainu ayant prit la place la plus haut gradée après l'avoir obtenue de force : une lutte acharnée entre lui et Aokiji avait été menée pour savoir qui allait diriger. Bien qu'ils soient dans le même camps, ils ne possèdent pas les mêmes idéaux. Le détenteur du fruit de glace quitta donc la marine pour mener une vie paisible sur les mers, seul. Entre temps, Law avait révélé à son équipage ses ambitions concernant ses motivations à devenir un des sept grands corsaires, lui qui pourtant avait horreur du gouvernement mondial depuis le génocide de la ville blanche. À multiples reprises, il du serrer les dents aux réunions politiques, mais c'était un élément essentiel à son plan concernant la chute olympique de Don Quichotte Doflamingo. Hanako et lui était toujours ensemble, elle s'était désormais totalement intégrée dans son équipage, les personnes avec qui elle s'arrangeait le plus sont Bepo, Sachi, Penguin, Hirako et lui même. Leurs affinités étaient telles qu'ils étaient sur la même longueur d'onde sur plusieurs sujets. Trafalgar soupira une énième fois en se massant les tempes, depuis ce matin il n'avait pas quitté son bureau pour remettre a niveau quelques points de sa stratégie. Deux bras fins et halés vinrent entourer ses épaules ainsi que de douces lèvres froides se posèrent sur son front, la brune venait de rentrer dans leur cabine avec une tasse de café bouillante qu'elle avait préparé à son amant.

"Alors, ça avance ? Demanda sa future fiancée en lui massant énergiquement les épaules .

_Doucement, quelques critères en plus a prendre en compte... Soupira le capitaine des Heart en appréciant le massage.

_Tu devrais faire une pause et te détendre un peu, t'es vraiment tout tendu... lui indiqua la jeune demoiselle en lui murmurant l'oreille des idées bien plus sous entendues qu'elle ne prétendait, Je vais faire couler un bon bain chaud."

Alors qu'elle allait retirer ses bras des épaules de son homme celui les retint et la força à venir se mettre à califourchon sur ses jambes. Avec un sourire pervers, il l'embrassa doucement lui transmettant ainsi toutes ses pensées lucides.

"Le bain attendra, j'ai quelques choses de plus intéressant sous les yeux..."

Il déposa son bonnet sur la partie droite de son bureau laissant ainsi la place au médecin de placer son amour sur le centre, il l'incita à s'allonger sur de multiples feuilles étalées, elle ronronna lorsqu'il grignota suavement la nuque de sa partenaire avec ses dents, agaçant sa chaire devenue sensible à ce genre de provocation. Les jambes écartées sur le bureau -Trafalgar entre- leurs habits furent vite de l'histoire ancienne. Cependant un élément fit sourire son conjoint, sa miss portait un de ses caleçons sans porter un quelconque soutien gorge.

"Je me disais bien qu'il me manquait quelques sous vêtements dans mon tiroir, dit il d'un ton ironique en lui caressant le nez.

_Je suis plus à l'aise, ça ne te plait pas ? Demanda-t-elle une lueur de malice et de défi dans les yeux.

_Si, beaucoup mais si tu pouvais faire en sorte qu'il me reste quelques fringues pour m'habiller, j'avoue que ça m'arrangerai."

Elle rit avant de revenir cueillir ses lèvres dans un baiser infiniment doux, Hanako entremêla ses doigts fins dans la chevelure ébène et ébouriffée de son homme, rapprochant encore plus leur corps qui décidément recherchaient plus de contact. Leur langue dansèrent longuement, appréciant chaque caresse et chaque rencontre dans ce baiser, un filet de bave les reliait toujours à la fin du baiser. Ce fut Law qui le brisa d'un coup de langue, la démone caressa sa joue.

"Tu piques, déclara la brune en frottant la zone ou la pilosité de son homme recommençait à pousser.

_Tu me raseras plus tard, pour l'instant j'ai d'autres centres d'intérêts que de me raser, dit il en l'attaquant par surprise de baisers brûlants sur la naissance de sa poitrine.

_Water... Gémis la demoiselle en sentant les lèvres de son amant pincer l'un de ses boutons de chaire, Oh, Water répéta sa miss en hurlant son plaisir."

En deux ans ils avaient appris à se découvrir et à se connaitre plus intimement, Hanako n'avait pratiquement plus de secret pour lui. Law savait la majorité de son passé, quand à lui, bien qu'il se soit confié plus pudiquement à sa promise, il restait toujours un peu de mystère dans ses yeux de métal. Mais ils connaissaient désormais le corps de l'autre aussi bien que le leur, cela rendait leurs ébats encore plus torrides qu'ils ne l'étaient avant. Les pirates du Heart avaient plus ou moins rapidement compris que la relation entre leur capitaine et leur princesse était sérieuse, faute de certains qui la draguaient ouvertement devant son amant. Cela leur avait coûté un aller simple dans la chambre froide pendant une demie journée. Hanako mordit suavement le lob d'oreille de son bien aimé, cette zone érogène lorsqu'elle la stimulait suffisamment faisait perdre la tête a son amour. Il s'accrocha en haletant à ses cuisses en frottant lascivement son sexe contre l'entrée de la démone, il la pénétra de sa moitié la laissant gémir de frustration, puis s'enfonça complètement dans son ventre. Les mains de la brune se cramponnèrent aux bras de Law pendant de ses jambes capturaient le bassin de son homme, laissant leurs foulées plus courtes mais néanmoins plus intenses.

"Capitaine, Princesse ? Demanda une voix à travers la porte de leur cabine, ils pestèrent en reconnaissant la voix de Sachi, Law cependant n'arrêta pas ses mouvements de hanches.

_Que veux tu Sachi ? Dit il en masquant le plaisir imminent dans le ton de sa voix, Un problème ? Il accentua la force de ses coups, frappant toujours plus profondément dans sa belle. La concernée avait fusillé son compagnon du regard avant de mordre sa clavicule pour éviter qu'elle ne crie trop fort.

_Oh pardon, je dérange ? Rougit le roux en imaginant ses deux supérieurs s'adonner à des actes charnels, Je peux repasser.

_Qu'y a-t-il Sachi ? Un cri résonna dans la pièce et fut légèrement entendu par le mécanicien, Trafalgar martyrisait le clitoris de la femme qui se trouvait en dessous de lui.

_Rien de très urgent, mais qui mérite d'être dit, Punk Hazard est en vue.

_Très bien, merci Sachi tu peux disposer."

Les larmes aux yeux tellement son bien être la rendait ivre, la démone encaissait férocement les assauts de son fiancé avec difficultés. Hanako attendait impatiemment que son ami s'éloigne de la porte pour jouir, mais c'était sans compter l'arrivée du navigateur

"Oh, Sachi ! Le capitaine et la princesse sont au courant ?

_Oui je viens de les prévenir, dit il toujours derrière la porte.

_D'accord, capitaine, princesse on va bientôt passer à table.

_Mmm... Aaah... Frémit Law lorsque son amante se vengea en inversant leur position.

_Tu penses qu'ils... Supposa Penguin en rougissant furieusement, son meilleur ami affirma son hypothèse en souriant."

Les hanches de la brune se balançaient en rythme et en cadence, laissant son amant se faire submerger par une aussi grosse dose de plaisir, ils avaient bien entendu qu'ils devaient venir déjeuner après leur affaire, alors pourquoi diable le duo infernal restait derrière la porte ?! Grâce à son fluide, elle put percevoir leurs silhouette à travers les murs.

"Dégagez, ordonna Law en sentant sa limite venir trop rapidement."

Même avec l'isolant qu'il avait fait installer, il savait que les cloisons n'étaient pas épaisses... Les deux amis décampèrent rapidement du lieu et au même moment, les deux bruns jouirent in extremis sans retenir l'attention de leurs camarades. Essoufflés et les jambes tremblantes, Hanako se retira lentement de son amant mais Law l'en empêcha, souhaitant encore savoir cette douce sensation d'humidité, d'étroitesse autour de lui. Il embrassa l'épaule de sa douce puis lui fit signe comme quoi il ne fallait pas les faire attendre, bien que le duo de choc avait déjà dû se faire pas mal d'idée sur leur activité. En effet, lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans le réfectoire, Penguin et Sachi osaient à peine croiser leur regard sous le sourire amusé de leur capitaine.

"Penguin dans combien de temps arrivons nous a Punk Hazard ?

_Dans moins d'une dizaine de minutes, informa le navigateur le feu aux joues.

_Très bien, après m'avoir déposé vous partirez pour Zou tous ensemble avec le navire. Bepo et Hanako seront ceux qui commanderont pendant mon absence tâchez de les écouter.

_Il est hors de question que tu ailles à Punk Hazard seul, Law. Il tourna la tête vers son interlocutrice qui semblait être munie d'une détermination sans faille pour l'accompagner, Je viens avec toi et c'est non négociable.

_Hanako-ya, on en a déjà parler et c'est trop risqué d'y aller à deux, ils vont se douter de quelque chose, si tu viens avec moi.

_Que tu crois, je te rappelle que je ne suis pas humaine, je peux donc, en usant de mon élément changer d'apparence à ma guise, je viens avec toi. Imposa son amante en plaquant ses deux mains sur le table, il soupira.

_J'imagine que je n'ai pas le choix... Capitula le capitaine de Heart, Mais vous autres vous allez à Zou, on se rejoindra là-bas dans quelques mois. Prenez une carte de vie et prenez soin de vous et du navire.

_Oui, Capitaine !"

Après qu'ils eurent terminé de manger, les deux bruns allèrent préparer leurs affaires pour leur débarquement dans leur chambre.

"Tu es sûre de ne pas vouloir aller avec les autres ? Demanda une énième fois son conjoint en la voyant plier ses vêtements.

_Water, je t'ai déjà perdu une fois en étant impuissante, je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quoique ce soit et revivre cette sensation.

_T'es têtue...

_De plus j'ai un mauvais pressentiment...

_Du genre ?

_Ca fait longtemps que je mène des recherches sur la Don Quixote Family, et je n'ai pas réussi à trouver d'informations concrètes à propos de Monet et Vergo...

_Monet est la secrétaire de cet idiot de scientifique, quand à Vergo, il serra les dents, moins je le vois mieux je me porte."

A quelques centaines de mètres de l'île, le Subnautilus avait jeté l'ancre en plein milieu de la mer pour dire au revoir à leurs amis. Hanako usa de son pouvoir pour créer un chemin aquatique à la surface de l'eau, son amant put donc à loisirs, suivre l'itinéraire sans se faire repérer. Une fois, les deux pieds sur l'île, Hanako se transforma en un microscopique petit chaton qui atterrit dans une bague rectangulaire que portait son homme à l'annuaire droit.

"On pourra se parler par télépathie, notre couverture sera d'autant plus protégée de la sorte"

Trafalgar fit face à la grande porte en acier qui devait mener au laboratoire où a lieu la fabrique de smile. Son nodachi nonchalamment posé sur son épaule droite, il sonna. Rapidement une femme à la longue chevelure verte vint lui ouvrir.

"Elle veut pas mettre des décolletés encore plus plongeant celle la ? Grogna la brune en tournant dans sa cage sous sa forme animale. Salope."

Law adressa un sourire charmeur à la femme qui venait de lui ouvrir en essayant de contenir son rire du à la réplique cinglante de sa fiancée. Ils parlèrent longuement avant qu'elle ne se décide enfin à le faire entrer.

"Elle veut pas encore plus rouler du cul, cette conne ? Je te jure si elle t'approche de trop près je lui arrache sa belle gueule.

_Jalouse ?

_Concentres toi sur ton objectif toi, je te surveille, cracha Hanako en faisant le gros dos.

_Etherias, ricana intérieurement Law avec un sourire en coin.

_Quoi ? Ragea le félin en ruminant dans son espace réduit, son pelage hérissé.

_Je t'aime. Ses oreilles de chat ainsi que sa queue bougèrent frénétiquement avant qu'elles ne se plaquent sur sa tête ou sur le sol.

_Je t'aime aussi, ronronna la brune en se roulant sur le dos.

_Sérieusement, est ce que tu penses qu'après deux ans de relation avec toi je serai capable de coucher avec cette harpie ?

_Qui sait...

_Tu me fais confiance ?

_Bien plus qu'à personne d'autre."

Son sourire s'agrandit lorsque Monet le laissa entrer dans le laboratoire de Ceasar Clown, il du parler longuement avec lui afin de négocier plusieurs choses fondamentales bénéfiques à son plan pour renverser l'un des quatre empereur et par la même occasion régler une vieille affaire qui date maintenant de treize longues années. En revanche ce qu'il dérangea le plus sa promise, c'est l'échange entre eux. Law venait de donner son cœur à Ceasar en guise de caution pour son silence quand à lui il reçut celui de Monet. Du moins c'est ce que le scientifique pensait, c'était sans compter l'intervention discrète de la brune qui inter changea le cœur de son homme avec celui d'une biche. Le classique du conte de blanche neige, ou le chasseur fait croire à la reine que l'organe qu'elle tient entre ses mains est le cœur de Blanche. Hanako s'octroya donc la garde personnelle du palpitant de son amant.

"Bien Law, viens avec moi, tu vas me rendre un petit service, prononça l'homme gaz en se déplaçant d'une pièce à l'autre en planant dans les airs"

Pour confirmer son allégeance temporaire au maître des lieux, il du opérer plusieurs hommes qui ont perdu la capacité de leurs membres antérieurs ou postérieurs, grâce à son pouvoir il put inter changer les membres déficients avec le corps d'animaux mis à disposition. Les hommes retrouvèrent leur capacité de mobilité en clamant le talent du chirurgien de la mort haut et fort. Celui ci resta indifférent aux cris des nouveaux hommes de Ceasar.

"Monet, pourrais tu faire visiter les lieux à notre invité ? Et accessoirement lui montrer ses quartiers dans lesquels il va séjourner.

_Tout de suite, répondit la femme oiseau en ôtant ses lunettes rondes, si tu veux bien me suivre, Trafalgar. Il marcha sur ses talons en analysant les lieux, Ca n'allait pas être de tout repos cette histoire. Ne crois qu'entre toi et moi il se passera quelque chose, Law."

Law releva la tête à cette réplique, il avait bien entendu ? Vu l'énervement de sa fiancée, il conclut très vite son hypothèse.

"Qui te dis que je serai intéressé par une femme telle que toi ? Demanda le chirurgien avec un sourire sadique accroché a ses lèvres.

_Vous les hommes vous êtes tellement prévisibles, tu ne crois pas que je t'ai vu me reluquer tout à l'heure ? Gloussa la verte en s'approchant lui.

_Encore un pas et je lui arrache les ailes, gronda le félin en sortant ses griffes, aller viens sale Piaf je vais me faire un plaisir à te déplumer et à te bouffer, annonça son amante changer en chat tout en se léchant les babines.

_Tu dois te méprendre, jamais une femme comme toi pourra me faire avoir la trique, répliqua le chirurgien d'un ton glacial en tentant comme il pouvait de calmer l'animal qui tournait en rond dans sa bague.

_On verra ça, Trafalgar Law, elle disposa en lui montrant une porte, voici ta chambre, la mienne est celle d'en face et celle de Caesar à l'étage. Si tu as besoin de quoique ce soit, fais moi signe, dit elle en collant son opulente poitrine au torse musclé et chaud du médecin."

S'en fut trop pour Hanako, elle reprit sa forme humaine et assassina sèchement la femme oiseau qui se collait un peu trop près de son homme. Elle bouillonnait, elle était furieuse, elle avait envie de la cramer au barbecue et donner son corps aux bêtes. Law lui prit la main pour soulager sa colère qui grandissait d'échelons en échelons. Elle inspira et expira un bon coup avant de regarder le cadavre gisant à leurs pieds. Oups.

"Etherias... Débuta le grand corsaire en la remmenant sur terre, allo ?

_Merde, désolée à cause de cette dinde ambulante j'ai perdu mon sang froid... J'ai pas supporté qu'elle t'approche de la sorte, dit elle embarrassée en se triturant les doigts tout en rougissant de sa bêtise.

_L'un des familiers utilise bien la magie nécromancienne ?

_Oui, tu veux que je l'invoque ?

_S'il te plait, même si te voir jalouse de cette fille me plait bien, la savoir morte risque de compliquer la stratégie de base, justifia le médecin en shootant dans l'une de ses cotes, franchement t'y est pas allée un peu fort ?

_Dixit celui qui aurait pu la repousser ?

_On va vraiment se disputer, là, maintenant pour une femme qui n'en vaut pas la peine, s'exaspéra le capitaine des heart.

_Non, ce n'est pas ce que je souhaite, elle dessina quelques glyphes mythiques avant d'invoquer un de ses familiers, viens, Sébastian. Un majordome apparut devant eux en leur faisant une révérence illuminant le tatouage que la brune avait sur le dessus de sa main gauche.

_Mademoiselle, quelle plaisir de vous revoir, que puis je faire pour vous être utile ?

_C'est un plaisir partagé, j'ai fait une petite gaffe, avoua la brune en désignant le cadavre de la femme oiseau, on va avoir besoin de toi pour la contrôler sans éveiller de doute."

L'homme vient embrasser le cadavre puis celui ci se mouva tel un pantin, ici fallut quelques minutes pour que la ressemblance a l'ancienne Monet soit parfaite. Hanako masqua la plaie béante dans sa poitrine en la soignant rapidement avant de donner les instructions à son familier le plus puissant.

"Sébastian tu obéiras aux ordres de Law, je veux que tu le suives à la trace tapis dans son ombre, indiqua la brune en reprenant sa forme féline.

_A vos ordres, mademoiselle."

Sebastian plongea dans l'ombre de son hôte et contrôla de ce lieu le corps de la verte. Ils retournèrent voir l'homme que tout le monde nommait "le maître" après avoir visiter les lieux.


	16. Chapter 16

**Bonjour le monde ! Petite annonce concernant le chapitre de la semaine prochaine, il sera sûrement publié soit demain soit mardi, je pars en vacances au Portugal avec la famille de ma meilleure amie du 19 au 26 et il n'y a pas de réseau, je ne pourrais donc pas assurer la date de la publication prévue tous les dimanches...**

 _ **Réponses aux reviews :**_

 _Traffy-D-Lamy : Heyo Ju ! Contente que ma fiction te plaise toujours autant enfin je crois... Sinon oui, Sebastian comme dans Black Butler :3_

Chapitre 16

Law souffla d'agacement, à son plus grand damne, tout sa stratégie tomba à l'eau lorsque l'équipage au chapeau paille avait débarqué sur l'île pour x raisons. Ils avaient réussi à bouleverser tous ses plans élaborés depuis plusieurs mois en seulement quelques secondes.

"Water, ça va ? S'inquiéta la boule de poils logée dans la bague en argent"

Elle griffa son doigt pour qu'il réagisse vu qu'il était toujours dans les nuages, il plissa les yeux avant de se pincer fortement l'arête de son nez. Bon, maintenant que ces troubles faits sont là, autant se servir d'eux, il inspira avant de chercher des solutions a ses plans douteux sous les yeux inquiets de sa compagne. Hanako miaula pour attirer son attention, elle semblait deviner ses intentions et même si elle reconnaissait la force de l'équipage de Luffy, ce n'était pas la meilleure des idées, surtout que la marine venait d'intervenir sur l'île.

"Water, derrière toi !"

Le grand corsaire eut juste le temps d'esquiver l'attaque venue de nulle part en pivotant sur son pied droit, il se concentra sur la provenance de l'attaque et vit soudainement rouge, un homme à la carrure impressionnante : vêtu d'un manteau blanc, les cheveux bruns courts et rasés, un tigre de bambou dans sa main gauche et la moitié d'un steak sur collé sur sa joue.

"Vergo, siffla le médecin en se préparant à une éventuelle contre attaque."

Un coup de bambou le fit voler contre le mur et un autre atterrir contre le sol, la taupe de Joker profita de ce léger désagrément pour lui retirer la seule arme qu'il possédait : son nodachi, il shoota dans celui ci, le faisant valdinguer quelques mètres plus loin.

"C'est Monsieur Vergo, Law, quand apprendras-tu la politesse ? S'énerva le commandant.

_Quelle autorité, minauda Monet en roucoulant entre ses ailes, dommage que cela ne serve à rien."

La harpie se transforma entièrement sous sa forme de logia afin de pouvoir neutraliser son coéquipier, prit de court, la verte réussit à arracher l'un de ses bras avant d'être propulser vers le corps de Law. Celui ci souriait, heureusement qu'il avait encore une personne de confiance sur qui compter. La verte se releva, le regard vide avec un sourire malsain scotché au visage ou plutôt un rictus effrayant, elle se lécha les lèvres en recommençant l'une de ses attaques sous l'incompréhension de son chef.

"Je peux savoir à quoi tu joues Monet ? Demanda Vergo en sentant son exaspération atteindre le summum de son possible.

_Mais à rien du tout, mon très cher Vergo, tu sais très bien que je te voue tout mon respect et ma fidélité, commença la femme des neiges en se léchant le coin de la bouche, mais malheureusement..., son corps se décomposa laissant Sébastian apparaître à la place de son corps, je ne suis plus sous ton contrôle, termina la voix grave du familier de la démone."

Il n'attendit pas l'ordre proprement dit de sa maîtresse pour attaquer l'homme en face de lui étant donné que la conscience des deux bruns était intiment liée à ses actions. Hanako fut légèrement décontenancée par la contre attaque du bambou démoniaque, qu'il pare aussi facilement une attaque directe de son familier le plus puissant la fit réfléchir, mais elle se reprit assez rapidement pour venir en aide à son homme. Lorsque Trafalgar plongea son regard dans celui de sa partenaire, ses pupilles étaient écarlates mais autre chose le perturba, cette lueur ou ce brouillard qui l'empêchait de comprendre ce que sa compagne tentait de lui dire. Elle lui sourit puis l'embrasse chastement avant de le pousser plus loin, il écarquilla les yeux en voyant l'état de son amour. La main de Vergo dépassait de sa poitrine, son gant blanc était recouvert de sang et le même liquide sortit de la bouche si parfaite de son amante. De là où il était, il put lire sur ses lèvres, un "je t'aime" avant qu'elle ne sombre dans l'inconscience la plus totale. Le chirurgien de la mort se tendit en voyant le corps de la brune voler dans les airs pour retomber lourdement non loin de lui. Il foudroya l'homme du regard puis créa l'une de ses sphères, profitant de ce léger moment de répit pour mettre sa fiancée hors d'état de nuire, Hanako souriait même dans son inconscience, qu'est ce qu'il se passait dans son âme ?

"Tu dois être le conjoint de ma maîtresse, résonna une voix dans son subconscient.

_Qui es tu ? Demanda le beau brun en ne quittant pas des yeux le bras droit de joker qui s'approchait de plus en plus de lui.

_Je suis l'un de ses familiers, son second, je me nomme Artemis Akuma, prononce mon nom à haute voix et je t'obéirai.

_Qui me dis que tu ne te moques pas de moi, railla le chirurgien en contrant l'attaque de Vergo avec la lame."

Kikoku brilla avant de recouvrir totalement le corps du chirurgien par des faisceaux luminescents verdâtres, la pièce était recouverte de fleur de glace, toutes différentes les unes des autres. Trafalgar lévitait dans cette dimension parallèle, cette sensation il la connaissait, il scanna l'endroit du regard avant de se souvenir de quand cet agréable souvenir lui avait été du. La sensation de la main gelée de son amante sur sa gorge après son opération, alors ce serait de la qu'elle provenait ?

"Tu sembles comprendre très rapidement, serais tu un érudit ? Demanda une voix cristalline derrière des tintements de verre.

_Allez savoir, mademoiselle... Répondit il, le ton ironique ne sachant pas vraiment quoi répondre à cette question.

_Ma maîtresse doit vous faire extrêmement confiance pour me livrer à vous, élucida la jeune demoiselle qui se présenta devant lui."

Une adolescente était devant lui, resplendissante comme la lumière des dieux. Elle portait une simple toge blanche qui recouvrait l'ensemble de sa peau diaphane, des ailes immaculées ornaient son dos, si frêle, si fin qu'on avait l'impression que si on ne la manipulait pas avec précaution, elle se brisait en éclats de verre entre ses mains. Son faciès était réconfortant, un joli sourire était inscrit sur les lèvres rosées de la demoiselle, et ses yeux étaient tout bonnement magnifiques, d'un doré éclatant, nul pièce d'or ne pourrait rivaliser avec l'éclat fascinant de ses yeux. Mais toutes ses réflexions fusèrent dans son cerveau, comment était ce possible que sa femme possède un ange en tant que familier, elle lui avait pourtant expliqué qu'aucun démon ne pouvait pactiser avec un ange, à moins que...

"Tu es un ange déchu, murmura le chirurgien sans la quitter du regard."

Elle tournicota sur elle même avant que son apparence ne change, un rire malsain résonna dans l'atmosphère avant qu'elle n'apparaisse sous da véritable forme: elle avait désormais une allure effrayante, vêtue de noir et d'un sourire inquiétant, ses ailes pures et d'un blanc scintillant était dorénavant noires, ternes et mal entretenues. Law se mit sur ses gardes.

"Pas la peine de te mettre sur la défensive, je ne vais rien de te faire... Par contre, elle vola jusqu'à lui, cet homme a fait beaucoup de mal à ma maîtresse, dit elle en désignant Vergo qui s'acharnait a frapper contre la prison de glace dans laquelle le corps du capitaine des heart était scellé, et je ne peux la venger sans ton autorisation, donc fais moi plaisir Chirurgien, permets moi de buter ce salopard de mes propres mains !

_Très bien, mais je te préviens un seul faux pas et je t'arrache les ailes.

_A tes ordres Trafalgar, affirma l'ange déchu en dépliant ses ailes, je me charge de cet homme, toi stabilise l'état de ma maîtresse.

_Ne me donnes pas d'ordre, miss. Elle roula les yeux avant que des tiges de glaces ne lui transpercent le corps de parts et d'autres.

_J'attends chirurgien, dis mon nom..."

Law se réveilla brusquement dans la sphère dans laquelle il était enfermé avec Hanako, Kikoku brillait toujours, maintenant fermement la prison de glace qui leur servait de protection contre les assauts du bambou démoniaque. Sans plus tarder, le grand corsaire prit sa dulcinée dans ses bras et posa sa main droite sur le fourreau de son sabre.

"Artemis Akuma, prononça le brun avant de sauter en arrière pour s'éclipser loin du duel entre l'ange et le démon"

Hanako reprit conscience lorsqu'elle sentit le froid caresser sa peau, ses yeux papillonnèrent difficilement avant qu'elle ne se redresse brusquement et crache une volée de sang de son estomac. Une main se posa sur son épaule, elle souffla, réconfortée qu'une âme charitable soit restée avec elle. La brune observa sa main, il lui manquait ces deux tatouages : Sébastian et Artemis ont dû fusionner pour les sortir de cette galère sans nom. La jeune femme fit quelques gestes précis comme le ferai un Ninja pour faire un ninjustsu, afin de refermer la plaie qu'elle avait au niveau de sa poitrine. Son homme faisant le guet pendant qu'elle se soignait.

"Comment te sens tu ?

_Pas au mieux de ma forme, il est temps qu'on en finisse Water..."

Il ferma les yeux un instant, réfléchissant à pleine balle pour se sortir de ce pétrin. Le gaz de Caesar prenait de l'ampleur et sa vitesse de propagation augmentait au fur et à mesure, il faut absolument qu'il trouve une solution et vite. Pour leur bien à tous : marines, enfants et pirates. Law prit sa douce dans ses bras puis se mît à courir vers le tanker amarré non loin du navire des chapeaux de paille, le cyborg l'ayant déjà ramener a bon port.

"Maîtresse ! Mademoiselle ! S'écrièrent ses familiers en revenant tout guilleret vers elle.

_Arte, Seb, je suis rassurée vous allez bien, dit elle d'une voix calme et apaisée, rentrez vous reposer, vous l'avez bien mérité."

L'ange déchu et le démon repartirent dans leur monde afin de laisser leur hôte reprendre sa force physique, ses deux tatouages de retour, Hanako se sentit revivre. L'inconvénient d'invoquer plusieurs familiers à la fois, c'est qu'ils pompent beaucoup de l'énergie de leur maître, bien que la brune ait une endurance démentielle. Un bruit sourd résonna à leur droite, visiblement le chapeau de paille n'y est pas allé avec les pincettes. Caesar clown est désormais out de faire le moindre mouvement, le capitaine des heart ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un sourire satisfait au vu de l'état dans lequel le scientifique était, dévisagé et brûlé au second degrés.

"Ôte moi ce sourire de ton minois, tu fais psychopathe, se moqua la brune en se tenant à ses côtés.

_Mh, ne me donne pas d'ordres miss.

_Il va falloir que tu changes de disquette, c'est lassant d'entendre la même phrase à chaque fois..."

Elle se décolla de son corps chaud pour se diriger vers Luffy qui l'avait tout de suite reconnu. Pour dire, il lui avait saute dans les bras la faisant rouler dans la neige avec lui sur plusieurs dizaines de mètres. Amusée, elle rit à gorge déployée avant de se relever.

"Ce que je suis content de te revoir Hana ! S'enquit le gamin élastique en lui adressant un sourire de trois kilomètres de long, viens je vais te présenter à mes amis !"

Il l'embarqua en la tenant par le bras jusqu'à son second qui commençait à somnoler près de la jolie Tashigi sous les yeux suspicieux de l'homme aux deux cigares.

"Eh les amis ! Je vous présente Hana, c'est elle qui m'a aidé à sauver Ace ! Déclara le petit brun en faisant d'amples mouvements de bras.

_Quel honneur, rencontrer la déesse noire en personne, se présenta l'archéologue en lui serrant la main, enchantée Nico Robin.

_C'est un plaisir partagé, répliqua la brune en lui rendant son étreinte à l'amiable.

_J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de vous et de vos exploits parmi les révolutionnaires..."

Hanako lui fit signe de ne pas dire un mot de plus en lui faisant un clin d'œil coopératif en plus d'avoir mît son index devant sa bouche. Elles rirent doucement sous le regard de son amant, il vint les rejoindre sans accorder le moindre regard aux autres.

"Luffy, pourrai je te demander une faveur ? Annonça la brune à son égard.

_Ouais, qu'est ce que tu veux ?

_Pourrais tu nous déposer à DressRosa? Notre navire nous attend plus loin

_Aucun problème, vous nous payerez le voyage plus tard, intervint la navigatrice.

_Sale sorcière tu peux pas tout simplement leur rendre un service sans les raquetter ?

_Sors encore une chose dans ce genre Zoro et je triple ta dette ! S'emporta rouquine en le frappant en plein visage.

_Stupide Marimo, incapable de parler respectueusement a Nami-Chérie~ enchérit le blondinet avec des yeux en forme de cœurs."


	17. Chapter 17

**Voila le chapitre 17 !**

 **Note de l'auteure : les scènes écrites en italique sont des scènes qui relatent du passé**

Chapitre 17

"Mais je serai ravie d'être le fidèle serviteur d'Hanako d'amour, dit il sur le même ton en gesticulant les fesses de droite à gauche"

La brune rougit en se cachant derrière son amant qui n'appréciait pas spécialement le surnom que la jambe noire avait donné à sa compagne. Il grogna en resserrant l'emprise qu'il avait sur son arme, sous les yeux intransigeants des pirates. Discrètement la brune lui massa le dos pour qu'il relâche la pression qu'il s'inflige depuis trop longtemps, même si elle ne l'avait pas lâché pendant ces six longs mois, la fatigue et l'exaspération du supernovae se faisaient sérieusement ressentir. En plus ce n'est pas comme s'ils avaient pu faire comme à bord du Subnautilus, Trafalgar avait été en constante observation jusque dans sa chambre, même dans la salle de bain ! Aucun moment d'intimité possible entre les deux durant une bonne demie année, sous peine d'être démasqués et que leur plan tombe à l'eau.

"Je vais bien, assura son beau docteur en lui prenant la main.

_Je n'en doute pas, mais un peu de repos forcé te feras le plus grand bien, d'accord ? Exigea la démone en lui caressant la joue avec une douceur infinie.

_Tu n'iras pas voir la jambe noire ?

_Idiot."

Son éternel sourire revint à la chasse, il profita que tous les hommes soient occupés pour profiter de cette étreinte bienfaitrice, sentir la fraîcheur du corps d'Hanako contre lui le détendit, il relâcha tous ses muscles et descendit en pression. La jeune demoiselle se blottit contre le corps rassurant de son amour, elle remarqua que sa musculature s'était développée à travers les maigres couches de tissus qui le recouvrait, il n'avait pas chômé pendant ces six mois, il continuait de s'entraîner : enchaînant les abdos, les pompes, les tractions... Avec une lueur lucide dans les yeux elle se mordit suavement la lèvre inférieure, elle était impatiente de découvrir la nouvelle carrure de son homme. Chopper vint les déranger en leur demandant leur aide pour stabiliser l'état des enfants kidnappés il y a de cela deux ans. Les pauvres bambins avaient été drogué afin de permettre au gouvernement de prendre l'avantage sur les pirates en créant une Armée de géants à partir de cobayes non matures. Voilà pourquoi le fier chirurgien de la mort détestait le gouvernement mondial, trop préoccupé à faire régner leurs lois et leur justice qui ne valent pas un sous de leurs idéaux, à ne regarder que leur nombril et rester à l'écart du monde, sans porter de l'importance à d'autres personnes que leurs semblables. Le rookie à la prime de quatre cent vingt millions de berrys serra l'épaule de sa conjointe fermement, tremblant de rage en repensant aux horreurs qu'il avait dû vivre -pratiquement- seul, sans savoir vers où se diriger.

"Water, je suis là..."

Hanako fit de son possible pour lui montrer sa présence mais son capitaine semblait être parti bien trop loin dans son passé pour qu'une simple perception auditive ne le ramène sur terre. La démone fit donc apparaître une écharpe en laine imprégnée de son odeur pour lui la mettre autour du cou, elle avait remarqué avec le temps que son conjoint se repérait plus facilement avec son odorat, des qu'une odeur lui plaisait et le mettait en confiance cela suffisait pour qu'il se détende. Après lui avoir enroulé l'écharpe, la réaction du médecin fut automatique, il huma a plein poumon l'odeur de sa femme qui avait changé depuis leurs retrouvailles, ce n'était plus aussi fruité et sucré, mais un arôme plus doux et discret : bergamote et thé vert avec une touche de pomme à la cannelle. Une odeur qu'il appréciait tout autant que la précédente.

"A quoi tu pensais ? Demanda la brune en rajustant son bonnet nordique sur sa tête.

_Rien de très important."

Toujours aussi mystérieux et pudique sur son passé, Hanako avait appris à ses dépends qu'il ne fallait pas qu'elle insiste lorsqu'il réagissait de la sorte sinon il se braquait directement, c'était quelque chose qu'il n'aimait pas divulguer même à la personne qui partageait désormais sa vie. Ses yeux cendrés plongèrent dans une mer liquide aux profondeurs inconnues, leur peau avaient légèrement perdues leur teinte hâlée mais rien de très perturbant, son amante retraça de la pulpe de ses doigts la plaie qu'il avait sur la joue ce qui lui valut une vilaine grimace ainsi qu'une légère plainte auditive, la blessure n'était pas sévère mais assez profonde et toujours à vif, avec le froid elle risquait de laisser une vilaine cicatrice.

"Il faut qu'on te soigne ça, dit elle en pointant la crevasse du bout de son doigt.

_C'est superficiel, allons nous occuper des enfants, on verra ça plus tard."

Elle se résigna sachant pertinemment que son amant n'aimait pas paraître faible devant d'autres hommes. Les hommes et leur fierté, c'est une vraie histoire d'amour. Les mains dans les poches elle emprisonna le renne dans ses bras, pour aller jusqu'à la salle où les enfants séjournaient au chaud le temps que le tanker soit remis en état. Law vint prêter main forte en extrayant le maximum de poison de leur organisme, bien que sa méthode soit un tantinet trop barbare pour le fanatique de barbe à papa.

"Vraiment trop sensible dans cet équipage..."

Décidément, voyager avec ces troubles faites n'allait pas être une masse à faire. Le beau chirurgien soupira en sortant de la pièce, le froid le fit frissonner, ce qui n'échappa pas à sa fiancée. Elle le retint par la manche de son long manteau.

"Luffy, si j'ai bien compris tu es apte à ce que l'on voyage ensemble jusqu'à notre prochaine destination ?

_Ouais, ouais bien-sûr, toi et Trifouilli vous êtes les bienvenus à bord du Sunny.

_Je te remercie, Law s'est blessé est ce qu'on peut t'emprunter ta salle de soin quelques instants ?

_Pas de problème, Ussop tu veux bien leur montrer ou se trouve l'infirmerie ?

_Bien sûr ! Tu peux compter sur le fier capitaine Ussop ! Se pavana le sniper de l'équipage en se pointant du doigt"

L'homme au long nez leur indiqua le chemin, et les deux bruns trouvèrent rapidement la pièce convoitée, Hanako trouva rapidement le matériel et les produits nécessaires pour panser la plaie de son compagnon qui s'était assis sur le lit. L'odeur envahissante des médicaments lui rappelait l'odeur de son sous marin, le rendant stone voire nostalgique de ne pas avoir ses hommes près de lui. Les yeux fermés, la chaleur qu'il ressentit au niveau de son cœur à ce moment là remontait à six mois auparavant. Sa fiancée avait brillamment désinfecte sa blessure et l'embrassait, profitant de cet instant de repos pour se retrouver tous les deux. Il répondit positivement à ce baiser, cela faisait bien trop longtemps que leurs lèvres ne s'étaient pas rencontrées. À bout de souffle, ils s'enlacèrent longuement avant de sortir rejoindre les autres qui festoyaient de leur victoire écrasante face aux hommes de Caesar.

"Dis toi que c'est juste pour aller jusqu'à la prochaine île, rien de plus rien de moins.

_Oï Trifouilli, Hanako venez faire la fête avec nous ! Hurla le marchand de paille en se fourrant des baguettes dans le nez.

_Je ne vais pas réussir à le supporter, craqua son amant en serrant les dents.

_Tu le feras, puis, tu n'es pas seul petit loup..."

La démone lui tendit la main qu'il prit dans la sienne, ajoutant un surplus de fraîcheur dans son âme et de la chaleur dans le corps de la brune. Elle apprécia cette attention, elle était restée discrète pendant cette demie année mais elle s'était sentie relativement seule, limite délaissée par son amant qui était trop obnubilé par ses plans afin de renverser Doflamingo. Hanako accentua l'emprise qu'elle avait sur la main tatouée de son amant avant de descendre avec lui du Sunny Go. Sanji vint directement la servir en tournoyant plusieurs fois sur lui même avant de se mettre à genoux devant elle pour lui donner un bol de soupe bien chaude. Avec une certaine hésitation, elle accepta le bol qu'elle but avec son amant.

"Si j'avais su que tu terminerais pirate, jamais je ne t'aurai laisser partir... Déclara le vice amiral en terminant son bol de soupe. La jeune femme rit entre ses doigts avant de répondre sur le même ton.

_Je t'en dois quand même une Smoker, mais jamais tu ne pourras m'arracher des bras de Law.

_Enfin bon, je ne regrette pas de t'avoir libérer de cette cage, bien que nous ne soyons pas dans le même camps, nos principes sont similaires.

_Tu veux qu'on remue de vieux souvenirs, chasseur blanc ?

_Non, mais la prochaine fois que je te croise dans le nouveau monde, pas de quartier entre nous.

_A tes risques, Smo."

Law suivait la conversation sans réellement comprendre de quoi ils discutaient, bien qu'il connaissait beaucoup mieux sa fiancée, elle gardait toujours cette part de mystère qui l'attirait telle une bille de fer à un aimant. Il se contenta simplement de retenir cette conversation dans un coin de son cerveau avant de tremper ses lèvres dans le potage, il le sera le moment venu s'il savait le demander gentiment.

"Trifouilli, Hana ! Vous venez ? On lève l'ancre ! C'est parti pour une nouvelle aventure ! Cria l'homme caoutchouc en s'asseyant sur la proie du navire.

_Suerte cazador blanco ( bonne chance, chasseur blanc)

_Smoker, nous devons partir nous aussi, prévint le colonel Tashigi en replaçant ses lunettes sur son nez."

Le vice amiral avait laissé ses deux cigares choir à ses pieds, a l'entente de la phrase prononcée par la belle brune, il sourit avant de se lever comme si de rien n'était en prenant deux nouveaux rouleaux de tabac. Les bons souvenirs d'un homme et d'une femme, destinés à être ennemis et pourtant indifférents face à leur rang. Il ferma les yeux avant de laisser un panache de fumée s'échapper de sa bouche, tâtonnât ses deux rouleaux de nicotine pour enlever le surplus de cendre qui disparut dans la neige, il remit les deux cigares dans sa bouche et ordonna à ses hommes de larguer les amarres.

"Que s'est il passé entre Smoker et toi, Etherias ? L'interrogera son compagnon en s'asseyant contre le mat du navire.

_Oh, une bête histoire assez complexe à expliquer...

_J'ai tout mon temps. Ne pouvant plus fuir les explications, Hanako fut contrainte de lui expliquer la situation plutôt incongrue de sa rencontre avec Smoker. Je venais d'avoir 15 ans quand je l'ai rencontré à LogueTown, c'était quelques années après l'exécution de Gol D Roger..."

 _"Hanako se baladait tranquillement dans les rues dallées LogueTown, se laissant guider par le vent qui la porterait la ou il le désirait. Ses cheveux étaient courts à cette époque, ils arrivaient à peine à la hauteur de ses épaules._

 _"Mademoiselle vous n'êtes pas autorisée à vous promener dans ce secteur, lui informa un marine de la base._

 __Vous m'envoyez navrée... Je ne vais pas vous déranger plus longtemps, elle s'inclina respectueusement avant de rebrousser chemin, non sans remarquer le sourire malsain du marine."_

 _Elle revint sur ses pas et s'arrêta près de la fontaine de la ville, faisant glisser l'eau douce entre ses doigts, admirant les passants ou regardant le ciel resplendissant à la lumière du soleil. Puis, son regard s'accrocha sur le Marine de tout à l'heure, il lui fit signe pour qu'il la suive. Lorsqu'ils furent a l'abri des regards, le groupe de marine captura la jeune adolescente avant de l'enfermer dans une cage. Ils lui injectèrent une bonne dose de calmant avant de l'emmener à la base pour la livrer au quartier général de la marine._

 _"Qui est ce ? Demanda un jeune homme à la chevelure blanche._

 __Un être encore plus infâme que les Dragons célestes, un démon. Ne t'approche pas trop près d'elle, on dit que ces individus sont capables de tuer une personne rien qu'en croisant leur regard."_

 _Bien que la jeune fille ait un bandeau sur les yeux, le jeune mousse ne semblait pas pour le moins terrifié par la demoiselle enchaînée dans la cage en granit marin. Il s'approcha prudemment d'elle lorsque son responsable prit sa pause pour aller déjeuner._

 _"Qu'est ce que tu fais là petit ?_

 __Je ne sais pas, on m'a dit de te surveiller, qui es tu ?_

 __On se présente avant de demander l'identité d'une personne non ?_

 __Smoker_

 __Hanako."_

 _La jeune fille sourit avant de relever la tête, même avec un cache sur les yeux, elle pouvait facilement distinguer l'ombre du corps qui se tenait devant elle. Le garçon devait à peine atteindre la vingtaine d'année mais avait une carrure déjà bien prononcée grâce sa formation de marine._

 _"Tu n'as pas peur de moi ? Osa demander la prisonnière en faisant tinter ses entraves._

 __Je devrai l'être ?_

 __Va savoir... Ricana Hanako avant de recroqueviller sur elle même"_

 _Elle fredonna une petite mélodie en lui tournant le dos. Il s'assit dos à elle, laissant sa chaleur corporelle la réchauffer un minimum, lorsqu'elle avait soupiré, un nuage de condensation s'était échappée de ses lèvres. Sa peau fut en contact avec celle de la métisse, et le jeune homme se prit en compte que le corps fragile de la prisonnière était frigorifié. Smoker se leva pour partir en direction d'une grande armoire, où il emprunta sans autorisation une couverture chaude et quelques provisions, il revint vers elle et lui tendit ses biens._


	18. Chapter 18

**Bonjour le monde ! Alors vous passez tous de bonnes vacances ?**

 _ **Réponses à la reviews :**_

 _Traffy-D-Lamy : Ju ! Comment vas tu ? Tu m'as manquée tu sais ? Alors merci pour ta review je prendrai en compte tes remarques :3 Sinon pour le Mary-sue, petite précision Smoker n'est pas un de ses alliés comme tu le dis, en lisant ce chapitre tu comprendras, le chasseur blanc et la démone noire sont des ennemis ils ont juste eu un moment d'égarement mais je te laisse le découvrir par toi même ~_

 **Note de l'auteure : Ce chapitre relate completement du passé de la brune et de la relation Smoker Hanako**

 **Disclamer : OP ne m'appartient mais si vous touchez à mon démone attendez vous à recevoir ses foudres**

Chapitre 18

 _"Tu n'es pas obligé, tu sais ?_

 __On doit te maintenir en bonne santé jusqu'à ton transfert, se contenta-t-il de répondre d'un ton las, pourquoi tu es là en fait ?_

 __Par mégarde, le gouvernement a besoin de cobaye de mon genre pour annihiler les espèces indésirables, siffla la brune en s'enveloppant dans la couverture._

 __D'un cobaye ?_

 __Oui, à tous les coups je vais être envoyé au laboratoire du docteur Vegapunk et subir tout un tas de test pour ses recherches..."_

 _Le mousse serra les dents ainsi que ces poings, comment des hommes de la marine pouvaient ils capturer des enfants pour des expériences aussi douteuses et camouflées celle ci aux yeux des habitants ? Il jura entre ses dents avant de sortir une cigarette de sa poche._

 _"Dis moi petit..._

 __Mh ?_

 __Pourquoi es tu devenu un marine ?_

 __Pour préserver la paix que les pirates négligent sans aucune pitié ! Ces ordures ne savent pas ce que c'est de vivre en société, aucune classe et aucun savoir vivre._

 __Laisse moi formuler ma question différemment : es tu en accord avec le gouvernement mondial ?"_

 _L'homme lâcha sa cigarette pour fixer la jeune femme assise dans la cage, elle s'était levée, il put enfin apercevoir a quoi elle ressemblait. Hanako avait une taille respectable, un joli visage mais le fait que ses yeux soient cachés l'intriguait au plus haut point ; ses deux mains entravées tenaient les barreaux de la cage, et à son plus grand étonnement elle ne s'affaiblissait pas à ce contact._

 _"Quelle est la définition de la justice pour toi, jeune moussaillon ?_

 __Ou veux tu en venir ? Les menottes s'entrechoquèrent lorsqu'elle retira le tissus qui lui couvrait les yeux pour s'en servir comme attache pour ses cheveux._

 __Je suis enfermée ici sans aucune raison valable, je souhaiterai juste que le temps passe plus vite, ne voudrais tu pas me distraire ..?"_

 _Smoker semblait sceptique à ces questions, il était pourtant doté d'une détermination sans faille et cette jeune femme avait réussit à créer une brèche dans son système, a découvrir une faiblesse qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il s'approcha doucement de la brune qui n'avait toujours pas ouvert les yeux, arrivé en face d'elle, il ne perdit pas la face quand il frotta sa chevelure de jais entre ses mains gantées._

 _"Pourrais tu ouvrir les yeux ?_

 __Tu n'as pas peur que je te tue ? Provoqua la brune avec un sourire espiègle qui déformait son doux visage._

 __Non, si tu l'avais voulu tu l'aurais déjà fait, déclara simplement Smoker en soufflant un panache de fumée._

 __Tu risques d'être surpris, prévint la jeune femme en lui tenant la main, celle ci émanait une chaleur impressionnante contrairement au reste de son corps._

 __Quoi, tu vas me dire que tu es aveugle ou que tu as une balafre ? Tu sais j'ai-"_

 _Il ne finit pas sa phrase, Hanako avait ouvert les yeux, le liquide translucide dans ses pupilles représentait une eau mouvementée, cristalline, pure. Il n'avait jamais vu un regard aussi impressionnant, Smoker pouvait se sentir transporter sur les eaux salées avec une vieille bicoque, voyager au gré du vent sans se soucier d'un quelconque danger extérieur. Elle lui sourit avant d'empaumer son visage dans ses deux mains fines. Le jeune homme à la chevelure blanche était hypnotisé par le regard de la brune._

 _"Incroyable... Souffla le mousse en détaillant les yeux aquatiques de la demoiselle._

 __Tu me fais penser à une de mes connaissances, dit elle nostalgique, toi et lui vous avez le même regard._

 __Pourquoi tu me dis ça ?"_

 _Elle ne répondit pas à sa question, sa gorge s'était nouée et l'empêchait de continuer le dialogue entamé avec son interlocuteur. Hanako serra la main rugueuse de l'homme situé en face d'elle, le concerné put descellé une scène de désespoir dans cette emprise, rapidement ses doigts caressèrent la peau bronzée de la demoiselle à travers ses gants en coton, lui provoquant un doux frisson._

 _"Tu devrais partir Smo, tu risques d'avoir des ennuis si on te voit aussi familier avec moi..."_

 _Il cessa sa caresse réconfortante puis recula de la cage avec un mauvais pressentiment dans son esprit, sans se retourner il quitta les lieux sans apercevoir que la prisonnière pleurait silencieusement. Le lendemain, à la même heure, Smoker revint la surveiller, il avait demandé d'être affecté à cette division pour garder un œil sur la jeune femme pour qui il s'était pris d'affection. Elle était allongée sur le sol, comme un vulgaire animal abandonné, agonisant et attendant patiemment l'heure de sa mort prédestinée._

 _"Oï, Hanako, l'appela le marine en pénétrant dans la pièce._

 __Laisse moi gamin, exigea la brune sans lui prêter la moindre attention, le moindre petit regard, enfuis toi de cette base et vis._

 __Mais qu'est ce que tu racontes ? Relève toi, insista le blanc en entrant dans la cage avec des vivres."_

 _Smoker tomba à la renverse en découvrant l'état de la prisonnière faisant choir par la même occasion le plateau sur lequel séjournait son repas. Elle était dénuée de vêtements, la couverture qu'il lui avait donnée été en lambeaux mais cachait un minimum sa nudité. Plusieurs tâches de sang s'écoulaient de ses cuisses en plus d'une substance fluide blanchâtre, elle avait été battue, torturée et abusée cette nuit là._

 _"Qui t'as fait ça ? Ragea le blanc en sentant son sang bouillir dans ses veines._

 __Est ce la, ta définition propre de la justice Smo ? Ironisa la brune en se mettant en position assise avec bien des difficultés._

 __Ce sont-_

 __Sors, l'interrompt Hanako en le poussant en dehors de la cage en entendant des pas venir vers eux, sors dépêche toi, tes supérieurs reviennent ! Pressa la brune en s'enfermant dans la cage avec les dernières forces qu'elle avait en ressources._

 __Tiens, que fais une jeune recrue comme toi ici ? demanda son supérieur en le prenant de haut._

 __J'ai été affecté à cette base depuis hier, colonel ! Dit il en se mettant au garde à vous._

 __Monsieur, c'est lui que le commandant Kristein nous a parlé, le jeune prodige."_

 _Le supérieur hiérarchique du mousse le jaugea du regard avant de reporter son attention vers la femme enfermée dans la cage en métal, il lui sourit mesquinement avant de s'avancer vers elle, matraque à la main. Sans qu'elle l'ait demandé, un coup féroce s'abattit sur son visage porcelaine._

 _"Combien de fois devrai je te dire de baisser les yeux ? S'énerva le colonel en prenant les clés de la prison de fer, Il me semble pourtant qu'hier mes hommes t'ont inculqués les bonnes manières._

 __Va te faire voir gros porc degueulasse."_

 _Le marine lui infligea un coup de pied monumental dans les côtes qui fit suffoquer la demoiselle, elle vomit de la bile avant de relever les yeux vers son agresseur, elle le provoquait à travers ses longs cheveux ébènes qui recouvraient ses yeux, un sourire malsain inscrit au milieu de son visage. Malgré les apparences, Hanako tremblait, ces enflures ne l'avaient pas loupée. Elle transpirait à grosse goutte, la feu de la cheminée étant attisée par une flamme ardente qui crépitait non loin de la cage dans laquelle elle était prisonnière, n'était pas à son avantage. Le colonel ordonna à l'un de ses hommes présents de lui apporter le tisonnier qui chauffait entre deux bûches de bois, une fois qu'il l'eut en main, il s'approcha dangereusement de la jeune femme. Elle recula vivement se cognant contre les barreaux avant d'être pris au piège._

 _"Tenez la fermement"_

 _Ses hommes lui obéirent, attrapant les bras de la demoiselle à travers les barreaux de la cage, elle était désormais cuite, dans une position désagréable qui exposait pleinement son corps soumis. Le premier coup qu'elle reçut au niveau de sa cuisse lui brûla la peau mais aucun son ne sortit de sa gorge, le second fut situé vers sa nuque, lui créant une ouverture de la longueur d'une dague : la plaie saignait abondamment, s'il ne la soignait pas elle allait mourir en se vidant de son propre sang. Le dernier se répercuta sur sa poitrine, arrachant une énième plainte de la part de la brune qui ne pouvait en supporter plus._

 _"Colonel Akira, sauf votre respect nous devons préserver la marchandise en bon état."_

 _Le concerné grogna avant de lâcher le tisonnier aux pieds de Smoker qui venait d'assister à la scène, il était effaré du comportement que son chef venait d'avoir. Lui, le fier colonel Akira, idolâtré de tous ses hommes se révélait être un être ingrat sans aucune valeur morale. Il avait le physique d'un homme fort, droit et rigoureux, complétement à la botte du gouvernement mondial. Akira lissa son uniforme avant de sortir de la cage et de la refermer._

 _"Je viendrai m'amuser avec toi plus tard, que cette punition te serve de leçon, petite traînée."_

 _On lui lança une trousse de premier soin avant de se moquer d'elle. Elle ressemblait à une chienne galeuse, pas étonnant. Le bruit d'une clé crochetant une serrure retentit jusqu'à ses oreilles. Le seul homme qui était resté dans la pièce et n'avait pas émis la moindre protestation devant l'acte barbare de son supérieur se tenait devant elle. Il vint l'aider à panser ses blessures, cautérisant les moins profondes sans prononcer un mot. Il était bien trop absorbé dans ses pensées pour dialoguer avec la prisonnière. Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent, Smoker avait finit par lui apporter des vêtements propres et une bassine d'eau pour qu'elle puisse se laver un tant soit peu. Le jeune mousse ruminait en faisant les cent pas autour de la cage, stimulant l'épuisement de la brune._

 _"Hey, Hanako._

 __Tu es toujours là ? S'enquit la brune en ouvrant les yeux, tu devrais partir ce n'est pas-_

 __Est ce que tu peux courir ? Elle écarquilla les yeux de surprise, qu'avait le jeune marine en tête ?_

 __Va savoir, c'est pas si je pouvais courir à loisir dans cette cage._

 __Ecoutes, je vais revenir... Je reviendrai avant que l'autre merdeux ne revienne, soit patiente"_

 _Il partit en laissant la prisonnière bouche bée, elle l'avait patiemment attendu toute la journée, regardant à travers les barreaux de sa prison de fer : le coucher resplendissant du soleil. Le ciel prenait une couleur rosée, divisée en plusieurs teintes, comme un cocktail exotique. L'eau dans les yeux de la jeune femme absorbèrent ces couleurs tel un miroir qui réfléchit la lumière. Elle était seule dans la pièce pour la première fois de la journée, c'est ainsi qu'elle se permit de pousser la chansonnette. Sa voix cristalline fut portée par le vent et résonna aux oreilles des passants. Soudain, la porte claqua laissant apparaître le jeune homme à la chevelure immaculée, à bout de souffle. Rapidement, il déposa un énorme sac à l'entrée avant de venir lui ouvrir, il lui lança des vêtements sombres, très discrets et l'invita a s'habiller avec._

 _"Qu'est ce que tu manigances ? Demanda la brune, perplexe._

 __On discutera plus tard, le temps nous est compté, il prit son sac vide et le mit sur son dos, rentre dedans._

 __Pardon ?_

 __Fais moi confiance."_

 _Bien à contre cœur, elle s'enferma dans le sac de sport du jeune homme, laissant juste une ouverture pour qu'elle puisse convenablement respirer. Son corps fut porté avec aisance, elle ballotait durant le trajet, son porteur courait. La course dura plusieurs minutes avant que le jeune mousse ne se mette à avoir une allure plus régulière. Avec délicatesse, il déposa le sac à terre et ouvrit la fermeture éclaire. La tête de la demoiselle scanna les lieux avant d'observer le marine, ne comprenant toujours pas ce qu'il venait de faire, surtout qu'il remettait en cause sa place au sein de la base._

 _"Tu peux rester chez moi le temps que tu te rétablisses de tes blessures, ensuite libre à toi de choisir de partir ou tu le souhaites._

 __Smoker, pourquoi fais tu cela ? Il s'alluma une cigarette à l'embrasure de la fenêtre._

 __Je ne sais pas moi même, mais ce dont je suis sûr, c'est que je ne possède pas la même définition de la notion de justice que mon supérieur, décréta le jeune homme en enlevant sa veste, j'ai beau être un marine, je ne supporte pas pour autant de voir une femme se faire humilier sous mes yeux._

 __Ce sont de très jolies paroles, si seulement tous les hommes pouvaient résonner comme tu le fais, Smo."_

 _Il souffla un nuage de nicotine avant de jeter son mégot dans un cendrier. Le marine ne comprenait son acte qu'à moitié, il risquait sa place ainsi qu'une sévère sanction pour avoir collaborer et délivrer une ennemie, qui était destinée aux expériences du docteur Vegapunk. Il s'assit puis posa lourdement sa tête entre ses bras, ceux ci reposant sur ses genoux._

 _Hanako ne savait pas vraiment comment réagir, c'était la première fois qu'un homme prenait de tels risques pour elle. La brune prit une grande inspiration et fit ce qui lui sembla le plus logique : elle étreignit doucement le jeune homme dans ses bras, une manière un peu embarrassante de le remercier. Elle souffla un inaudible merci en lui promettant de ne pas gâcher l'opportunité qu'il venait de généreusement lui offrir. Smoker se tendit en sentant la main de la demoiselle lui caresser les cheveux puis il relâcha ses muscles en passant l'un de ses bras derrière la cambrure des reins de la brune. Ils partirent se coucher dans ses lits de fortune en ne se préoccupant que du présent. Le lendemain, le jeune homme se réveilla en sursaut, les cris terrifiés des civils résonnèrent jusqu'a ses tympans. Il s'habilla en vitesse avant de se diriger en catastrophe a la base. Smoker vit Hanako les mains ensanglantées devant ses anciens bourreaux. Le corps du colonel Akira chuta du premier étage pour atterrir dans un bruit sinistre sur les pavés de rue. La brune tourna son regard vers son sauveur avant de fondre vers lui, il para son attaque en activant les propriétés de sol fruit fumigène. Lors de son duel contre la démone, il remarqua une chose inhabituelle, quelque chose qu'il a quoi il n'avait jamais eut à faire, son adversaire retenait ses coups et souriait. Hanako plongea son regard dans le sien avant de lui offrir un sourire franc._

 _"Gracias, suerte cazador blanco (merci, bonne chance chasseur blanc)"_

 _Hanako s'envola loin du jeune mousse en courant vers la mer, elle lui fit un signe discret de la main avant de plonger dans l'eau. Le marine resta stoïque avant de regarder à ses pieds, une petite boîte recouverte d'un ruban. Il la prit dans ses mains et l'ouvrir délicatement en reconnaissant l'écriture d'une femme. Smoker lut le petit mot qui lui était adressé avant de sourire._

 _"Tu fumes beaucoup trop de clopes de mauvaise qualité, essaye donc ces cigares, ils ont un tabac plus relevé et un goût plus agréable, merci pour tout, Smo._

 _Hanako."_


	19. Chapter 19

**Bonjour, Bonsoir le monde ! Désolée de poster aussi tard ce chapitre mais j'ai été au festival du bout du monde avec mon frère, ma sœur et mes cousines et je suis un peu fatiguée d'être partie aussi longtemps en riboule avec des personnes qui ont entre 23 et 30 ans ^^**

 _ **Réponses aux reviews :**_

 _Toshiro-Hitsugaya222 : Merci pour tous ces mots gentils ca me droit au cœur ! Et savoir que mon travail est apprécié me booste encore plus qu'avant ! Pour ta question, non pour les deux personnes, ils restent encore quelques périodes sombres de leur passé que tu découvriras bientôt :) donc tu as tout grand intérêt à suivre les autres chapitres :3~ Alors, pour Suis moi je te fuis et fuis moi je te tue, oui je compte bien la reprendre :) je vais modifier quelques chapitres vu qu'il y a quelques petites erreurs et j'entame dès que j'ai termine celle ci la réécriture de cette fiction, il va falloir être patiente :) Pour ta gouverne, cette fiction ca sûrement faire dans les 40 voire 50 chapitres et je suis déjà au 3/4 de la trame avec 36 chapitres ;) Merci ! Félicitation à toi aussi du coup ^^_

 _Traffy-D-Lamy : Comment pourrai je prendre mal un de tes commentaires Ju ? Je vais pas te mentir j'ai un peu de mal à restreindre Hanako dans ses capacités mais j'y travaille ! Mais j'ai du mal xD. La Hanako d'amore mio est différente de celle ci, je ne pourrais pas te le justifier mais je le ressens quand j'écris ^^ Contente que les retours dans le passé te plaisent vu que c'est sur cette base que cette fiction est écrite :) J'en avais moi même marre que Law tombe amoureux rapidement ou le coup de foudre je voulais vraiment tissé une histoire romantique un peu rocambolesque avec ces deux la :) Voila la suite miss ! Bonne lecture et bisous !_

 _Sweetpie: Je te remercie chère nouvelle lectrice ? Je vais continuer et j'espère que tu continueras de lire ceci~ Ja nee !_

Chapitre 19

Law avait écouté le récit de son amante avec un intérêt dissimulé, dorénavant le regard qu'il portera sur le chasseur blanc allait être tout autre. Ils étaient toujours adossés contre le mat du navire de Sunny Go, appréciant pudiquement la légère brise qui caressait leur peau, les deux chirurgiens profitaient de cet instant paisible pour se reposer, faire une pause dans leur dur labeur. Hanako entrelaça ses doigts aux siens, s'apportant un confort sans nom.

"Hanako d'amour ! Hurla Sanji en se mettant à genoux devant la brune, Moi ton fidèle et bien aime chevalier servant, t'as concocté une délicate confiserie~

_Merci Sanji, mais aurais tu une autre cuillère ? Remercia la démone en prenant le plateau où reposait délicieusement les mets cuisinés par la jambe noire.

_Je t'apporte ça tout de suite~ déclara le blond en gambadant jusque dans la cuisine.

_Je te jure que s'il t'appelle encore une fois "Hanako d'amour" je l'éviscère sur son plan de travail et le pend avec ses boyaux dans la cuisine, râla le brun dans un murmure que seul sa compagne put entendre."

Hanako pouffa doucement avant poser sa tête contre l'épaule de son conjoint, sa joue reposant mollement sur son pull à plumes noires. Le chef cuistot revint pour lui tendre une nouvelle cuillère non sans demander pourquoi elle en avait besoin d'une supplémentaire. La brune lui répondit simplement qu'elle allait partagé son encas avec son capitaine bien aimé. Non sans un regard noir et une pointe de jalousie dans son petit cœur, la jambe noire partit servir les autres femmes du navire en râlant contre son surexcité de capitaine qui gueulait de vouloir manger de la viande à tout va. Le second de l'équipage entretenait avec attention ses sabres sous le regard scrupuleux du capitaine des chapeaux de paille, bien qu'il s'ennuyait à mourir à force de le regarder polir ses lames. Le soleil resplendissait de tout son superbe, permettant aux filles du navire de bronzer sur des transats sur le pont. La rousse avait invité la brune à venir les rejoindre, elle et Robin. Non sans un regard consciencieux à son amour, elle les rejoignit en espérant que Trafalgar tienne le coup. C'est ainsi que les trois femmes passèrent l'après midi à se dorer la pilule à papoter de faits et d'autres.

"C'est pas trop compliquée d'être la seule femme dans un équipage d'homme ? Demanda la rouquine en s'allongeant sur le ventre pour que Chopper puisse lui mettre de la crème solaire sur le dos.

_Je m'y suis faite, c'est vrai que ça a été perturbant au début, répondit la brune en détachant le haut de son maillot de bain pour ne pas laisser de marque de bronzage sur son dos.

_Il me semble que tu sois la commandante des Valkyria si mes sources sont bonnes, intervint l'archéologue en rajustant ses solaires sur son nez.

_C'est exact, affirma la brune en s'étirant.

_J'ai entendu dire que ton armée était essentiellement composée de femmes, bien que le sexe opposé soit tout aussi présent, cela doit te changer d'air, rajouta la plus vieille des trois d'un ton enjoué. Hanako hocha la tête en guise de réponse.

_Wow ! Hanako tu as vraiment beaucoup de tatouage ! S'émerveilla le jeune renne en les observant de très près, les jeunes femmes rirent avant de profiter du temps."

Le médecin des Heart regardait d'un œil sournois sa fiancée bronzer au soleil pendant qu'il lisait un livre à l'ombre. Il avait troqué son pull contre une chemise noire qu'il laissa entrouverte laissant juste le début de son tatouage dépasser. Zoro était venu lui tenir compagnie avec une bonne bouteille de Saké, ils furent très vite rejoint par les autres hommes du navire, le sniper retouchait le climat tact de la navigatrice, le charpentier buvait une énorme bouteille de cola, et Brook émettait une musique de fond pour distraire Momonosuke et Kinemon. Arrivée à une heure plutôt avancée, le cuisinier s'était éclipsé afin de préparer le diner pour ce soir, Hanako avait eu le temps de faire une sieste et venait tout juste d'émerger, son regard rechercha immédiatement la silhouette de son amant.

"Vous avez l'air proches... Déclara sournoisement Robin, cachant un sourire moqueur, Vous êtes ensembles ?

_Je suis étonnée que tu ne l'aies pas remarqué plus tôt, répliqua aussitôt la démone en lui rendant son sourire, l'archéologue rit discrètement.

_Vous êtes plutôt discrets dans votre relation, il est très difficile de se faire une idée fixe là dessus.

_On ne s'affiche pas devant tout le monde, non pas qu'on est honte, mais on se méfie des répercutions plausibles... Et puis on aime aussi avoir notre petite vie privée, termina la plus jeune des deux.

_C'est tout à fait respectable, avoir son jardin secret aide à la conservation des liens construits, cela ne regarde que vous.

_Dis Robin, dois je dormir avec vous ce soir ? Hanako se mordit la lèvre, cela ne la dérangeait pas mais elle préférait de loin retrouver son amant sous les draps.

_Je demanderai à notre fine lame ainsi qu'à notre capitaine de vous céder leur chambre, éluda l'enfant du démon en refermant son livre, cela ne devrait pas être un problème."

Law monta les marches des escaliers pour retrouver sa conjointe, il n'en pouvait plus des hommes du marchand de paille, passé trois verres d'alcool ils ne tenaient plus debout. Les deux regards se polarisèrent vers le nouvel arrivant qui se dirigea directement vers le transat de sa dulcinée, Nami étant partie donner un "coup de main" à Sanji en cuisine.

"Je dérange ?

_Non, on parlait de toi, avoua son amante en lui offrant un sourire charmeur.

_Oh, et je peux savoir de quoi vous parliez à mon sujet ? Demanda le grand corsaire en sentant son bas ventre chauffer sous le regard brûlant de son amour.

_Je vais vous laisser, déclara Robin de but en blanc, je vous appellerai quand on passera à table, si jamais vous désirez quelque chose, n'hésitez pas à nous demander.

_Les douches sont à quel niveau ?

_Celles des garçons se situent en dessous de l'aquarium, la notre se situe à l'étage, mais nous ne percevons aucun inconvénient à vous céder la place, j'imagine que si je vous cherche je me dirigerai plus vers cette direction, se moqua la brune sachant pertinemment que les deux bruns avaient qu'une hâte, se retrouver intimement, pour ce qui est de votre chambre, je vais en parler immédiatement à Luffy.

_Merci Robin, mais ne laisse pas traîner tes yeux ou tes oreilles près de ses pièces."

L'archéologue gloussa à la remarque de sa nouvelle amie : sa tendance voyeuse percée à jour. Le fait de dialoguer avec une personne d'âge mature changeait vraiment la donne, c'était plus enrichissant et les deux femmes avaient tissé une complicité insolite en seulement quelques heures.

Une main brûlante vint sillonner sa peau hâlée dans le creux de son dos. Hanako se mordit la lèvre inférieure en devinant que son homme prenait malin plaisir à la frustrer en jouant avec le noeud de son maillot de bain. Sous la gentille demande de la brune, Trafalgar rattacha fermement le haut du maillot de la demoiselle, il ne manquerait plus qu'il tombe et expose son corps nu à tous ces pirates en manque. Il grogna sous le rire enjôleur de sa femme.

"Je peux savoir ce qu'il te fait rire ? Dit il légèrement irrité qu'elle se moque de lui sous son nez.

_Rien du tout Water... Juste... Embrasse moi... Souffla la brune en glissant sa main dans sa tignasse de jais pour le rapprocher de ses lèvres.

_Ne me donnes pas d'ordres, miss"

Il l'embrassa comme à leur première fois, un baiser lent, sulfureux et incroyablement doux. Le supernovae vint lécher la lèvre maltraitée de sa compagne pour demander l'autorisation d'entrer, qu'elle le lui accorda sans aucune réticence. Leur baiser devint tout de suite plus fougueux, plus désireux, avide d'en avoir beaucoup plus. La main droite d'Hanako s'immisca dans la chevelure épaisse de son brun en tirant légèrement dessus, lui provoquant un râle d'excitation mal camouflé. Les bas instincts du capitaine des Heart reprirent les rennes a ce moment là, plaquant sauvagement sa femme entre lui et le transat avant de fondre littéralement sur elle. Hanako gloussa discrètement avant de laisser quelques soupirs qui prenaient des tons érotiques sortir de sa bouche. Pas de sexe pendant six mois, et maintenant la voilà presque sur le point de jouir juste avec un baiser passionné. Les mains expertes du chirurgien retracèrent les fines courbes du corps divin de sa fiancée, laissant ses doigts et sa bouche effleurer sa peau aussi douce et sucrée que dans ses souvenirs, embrasser le corps de la démone. Elle fut électrisée par le contact de la langue humide de Law qui courait de sa nuque à sa clavicule et descendait toujours plus bas. Ses mains vinrent se crocheter sur les épaules musclées de son capitaine alors que celui ci maintenait les siennes sur les hanches de sa bien aimée.

"Water, les autres peuvent nous voir...

_J'en ai rien à foutre des autres, tu m'as excité maintenant t'assumes.

_Water! Gémis la brune en sentant l'intrusion d'un doigt dans son intimité, essaye...Mmh... La salle de bain, haleta sa compagne en sentant la jouissance arriver à grand pas."

Law pesta avant de créer une Room discrète et assez loin du regard des autres de son autre main pour les téléporter dans la salle de bain des filles. Sa main droite toujours en activité dans le dessous de la brune, il accentua les mouvements et la pression lorsqu'ils furent entre quatre murs à l'abri des regards indiscrets, ou du moins ils espéraient. Hanako, avec les quelques ressources de bon sens qu'elle avait en réserve réussi à lancer un sort d'isolation sonore pour qu'ils soient tranquilles pour leur activité à venir. La tête de la démone bascula en arrière, elle avait terriblement chaud et son corps réclamait bien plus qu'un simple doigt.

"Water... Geins sa femme en tremblant de parts et d'autres, Je..."

Il la pénétra de deux doigts de plus, elle cria en se tenant à lui du mieux qu'elle put sous cette surdose de sensations divines. Elle s'agrippa à ses cheveux mais aussi à son dos, laissant transparaître de fines griffures. Trafalgar la plaqua contre le premier mur à sa portée pour l'embrasser farouchement et ainsi se débarrasser du dernier vêtement qu'elle portait. Désormais nue, il admira sa beauté avant de s'agenouiller devant elle, il retira ses doigts sous les protestations sonores de sa compagne mais les remplaça bien vite par sa langue. Hanako était trempée, tout son jus dégoulinait entre ses cuisses a la plus grande satisfaction de son homme qui était fier de faire cet effet à sa fiancée. Elle jouit en se laissant glisser contre le mur, essoufflée et épuisée de cet orgasme.

"Déjà fatiguée ? Tu veux peut être qu'on arrête ? Taquina son amant en s'essuyant la bouche du revers de la main.

_Ne fais pas le malin avec moi Water, s'essouffla la brune en se relevant un peu grogis toujours dans sa phase post orgasmique. Je te signale que t'es dans le même état que moi, voire même pire."

A son tour, elle s'agenouilla devant sa masculinité puis elle la lécha de tout son long, faisant palpiter le membre turgescent de son capitaine. Sa langue s'enroulait et se déroulait autour de son pénis, caressant, lubrifiant naturellement la virilité de son homme. Lorsqu'elle le prit entre ses lèvres, Law étouffa avec peine un râle de bien être évident. Cette chaleur autour de lui le rendait fou, et dire qu'après il allait avoir beaucoup mieux. Hanako ronronna en laissant glisser sa main droite vers son entrejambe, elle se toucha sous les yeux dorés et avides de sexe de son partenaire. Sa verge fut engloutit par la gorge de son amante plusieurs fois d'affilé, où le fier chirurgien de la mort perdit pied, il jouit sur le carrelage de la salle de bain dans un gémissement bestial.

"Fatigué ? Charia sa compagne en frottant son sexe contre celui de son homme.

_Ne me cherche pas, Etherias... Gronda le brun, joueur.

_Ne me donne pas d'ordres, Ca-pi-tai-ne~ susurra la voix lucide de la démone en s'empalant sur son membre en même temps."

Ils gémirent de bien être, ils venaient de retrouver une partie d'eux même. Hanako bougea lentement ses hanches, souhaitant profiter de cette première sensation, elle le sentit écarter ses chaires, pulser dans son ventre, grossir à d'œil. Mon dieu, comment peut on avoir un sexe aussi divin entre ses jambes ? Law s'extasia de la chaleur ardente qu'il avait autour de son entrejambe, humide, brûlante, étroite. Les sensations étaient désormais décuplées, vu le nombre de jours d'abstinence forcée qu'ils avaient dû subir, le couple savait pertinemment que leur endurance allait être médiocre, mais il voulait profiter au maximum de leurs retrouvailles. Trafalgar fit claquer leur peau plusieurs fois, changeant leur position de base en un missionnaire a même le sol de la salle d'eau. Hanako criait son bonheur, elle avait jouit juste quand il l'avait pénétré.

"Etherias... Est ce que tu me sens ?"

Un peu qu'elle le sentait aller et venir en elle, comment pouvait elle le nier, son ventre bouillonnait depuis plusieurs dizaines de minutes, réclamant des coups plus féroces et violents. Hanako lui mordit l'épaule à sang comme à son habitude et lui grogna à cet acte. Avec ses pouvoirs, la démone ouvrit les valves de la douche à distance, les rafraîchissant d'un seul coup en sentant l'eau froide couler entre leur corps en sueur : l'ambiance de la pièce étant devenue trop étouffante pour eux, ils suaient a un point que même Zoro et ses séries d'entraînements ne pourraient pas rivaliser. Leur rythme était soutenu et frénétique, d'une cadence régulière à en perdre son souffle, leurs hanches s'épousaient et se repoussaient avec une concordance impressionnante. Law couina tel un animal blessé, il voulait venir mais sa belle n'avait pas encore atteint le stade où elle jouira en même temps que lui. Il sera les dents puis pensa à une multitude choses qui feront retarder sa libération, mais la grimace qu'il affichait déplut fortement à son amante qui lui fit comprendre par un regard qu'il pouvait se déverser en elle. Il se retira un instant de l'antre de sa femme, provoquant chez elle un désagréable vide, pour la retourner.

"Fais moi confiance... Souffla son amant en la positionnant en levrette."

Il la pénétra a nouveau, touchant de nouveaux points sensibles et y découvrit de nouvelles sensations. Puis vint la ligne de non retour : les derniers coups, les meilleurs, les plus dévastateurs. Ils perdirent pieds et laissèrent leur plaisir exploser au grand jour. Le couple de chirurgien jouit dans un cri simultané, ils se laissèrent tomber sur le sol qui était lui même arrose par le jet d'eau froide. Essoufflés, et encore stone de leur ébat, Law fit couler un bain pendant que sa belle nettoyait les preuves de leurs cochonneries. Hanako s'assit dans la baignoire attendant patiemment que l'eau ne la remplisse, le regard vide et les pensées dérangées.

"Miss, tout va bien ? S'inquiéta son compagnon en ne la voyant pas réagir.

_Mh"

La dernière position ne lui avait pas spécialement plus, elle faisait trop soumise et lui rappelait des mouvements douloureux dans sa vie dans des instants comme ceux ci, où ils n'ont pas leurs places. Son avis était mitigé, elle avait aimé mais sans plus, ce ne sera sans doute pas à recommencer. Deux bras vinrent l'encercler, et une bouche embrasser sa peau mouillée.

"Etherias... Grogna son partenaire en se faisant légèrement menaçant.

_La dernière position, concéda la brune en se calant un peu mieux dans ses bras.

_Elle ne t'a pas plu ? J'ai pourtant cru...

_Détrompes toi, ce n'est pas contre toi, c'est... C'est juste de mauvais souvenirs qui refont surface.

_Tu veux en parler ?

_Non, laissons le passé à sa place."

Il acquiesça sans broncher, rameuter de bons souvenirs était toujours la bienvenue, faire le contraire était bannis.


	20. Chapter 20

**Bonsoir désolée pour l'heure tardive mais je suis épuisée ! Je dois préparer mes vacances et tous les bagages qui vont avec et quelques petits trucs concernant ma vie personnelle... À vrai dire les amis j'ai rencontré un garçon (j'ai rompu avec mon désormais ex depuis plus d'un mois) et il m'a l'air tout bonnement fantastique ! :3 et cerise sur le gâteau je vais adopter un nouveau chien en septembre !**

 _ **Réponses aux reviews :**_

 _Traffy-D-Lamy : Heureusment que tu m'as appellee par mon surnom Ju, vu que tu es apparue en guest cette fois ci... Merci pour tous ces gentils mots qui me gonflent le cœur ! Pour Doffy on va attendre encore un peu ;)_

 _Sweetpie : Ma pauvre ! Comme ca à du etre dur de vivre sans Wifi je compatis ! Je suis contente que mes écrite te plaisent et Voila le nouveau !_

Chapitre 20

Law et Hanako se lavèrent mutuellement avec les produits naturels de la brune qui embaumait tout l'air de la salle de bain. Un rire cristallin s'échappait de temps à autres de la porte de la salle de bain.

"Water, arrête tu me chatouilles, rit la miss en se contorsionnant dans ses bras."

Le capitaine des Heart sourit contre peau avant de mordre suavement l'oreille de sa fiancée. Il shampouina affectueusement la longue chevelure nuit de son amie d'enfance avant de la rincer à l'eau froide sous les recommandations de madame. Une fois propre et convenablement habillés, ils restèrent à la bibliothèque s'embrasser longuement.

"Je t'aime Water, annonça Hanako en frottant le bout de son nez contre le sien.

_Je t'aime aussi Etherias...

_Oh, pardon je dérange... Les interrompt la voix féminine et pas du tout désolée de l'archéologue."

Les deux médecins retournèrent leur regard vers l'intruse avant de sourire, même si elle se montrait froide et distante envers eux et ses propres camarades, Hanako avait ressenti que c'était une personne de confiance qui ne négligeait aucune confidence. Elle les regardait avec amusement, il est vrai que la démone était à califourchon sur son homme habillée dans le plus simple appareil qu'elle possède, l'une des mains du brun était calée sous les fesses de la brune et sa tête confortablement nichée dans sa douce poitrine.

"Sanji m'a demandé de vous prévenir que le repas est prêt, oh, et notre capitaine et notre fine lame vous cèdent leur chambre, ils vont aller dans les dortoirs avec les autres.

_Merci Nico-ya, on arrive de suite.

_Je vois que vos retrouvailles ont été fructueuses, dit elle innocemment sous les rougeurs des deux Heart."

Elle rit avant de les laisser, ils soupirèrent d'amusement, décidément le chapeau de paille avait une sacrée équipe. Hanako se retira des bras et des genoux de son homme sur lesquelles elle était confortablement reposée. Law suivit le mouvement, il embrassa son amour tendrement, avant de passer devant elle. La brune eut le temps de humer a s'en faire exploser les poumons, l'odeur si unique de son amant. Les repas avec les chapeaux de paille n'avaient rien à voir avec ceux des Heart, enfin surtout quand on comparait les deux capitaines. Robin fit un signe à ses deux amis pour qu'ils viennent s'asseoir près d'elle.

"Tout s'est bien passé ? Taquina l'enfant du démon en faisant allusion à la discussion qu'elles avaient eut tout à l'heure.

_Pour le mieux, je te remercie, répondit-elle en baillant.

_Tu as bonne mine, intervint le bretteur en mangeant un onigiri, t'es plus sexy qu'avant, tellement que ça en devient, stimulant."

Law s'étouffa avec ce qu'il avait dans la bouche, recrachant l'intégralité des aliments qu'il avait ingurgité. Le grand corsaire fusilla le second du regard en essuyant sa bouche. Celui ci le regardait avec dédain, le toubib ne lui faisait pas peur et il avait une envie féroce de se mesurer à lui. La main qui lui caressa la cuisse sous la table restreint l'envie de meurtre de son amant, il ferma les yeux en inspirant un bon coup. Durant le repas, l'attention fut complètement aux honneurs du jeune couple, ceux ci avaient dû subir un genre d'interrogatoire indirect. Forcé, Law révéla son plan pour faire tomber l'un des quatre empereurs sans s'attaquer directement à lui.

"Super ! Je veux faire ça moi aussi, avait gueulé leur capitaine en demandant s'ils pouvaient participer.

_Luffy ! Ne nous engage pas sans savoir qui c'est, pleurnicha la navigatrice en le frappant au visage.

_Moi, ça me plait bien, ajouta le sabreur en faisant claquer sa lame dans son fourreau.

_C'est trop dangereux ! Agonisa le long nez avec le renne dans les bras, dans le même état.

_Enfin un peu d'action, se plaint le cuisinier en débarrassant.

_Luffy, je te suivrai ou que tu ailles, mais je préfère te prévenir, les trahisons entre pirates au cours d'alliance sont très fréquentes, prévint Robin en souriant. Trop futée pour être une simple femme, songea le chirurgien.

_Trifouilli, Hanako vous comptez me la faire à l'envers ? S'enquit l'homme caoutchouc.

_Non.

_Alors c'est décidé, Trifouilli, Hanako on va vous aider à botter le cul de Kaido."

Désormais, Trafalgar Law et Monkey D Luffy ainsi que leur équipage respectif formaient une alliance pirate. Le plus jeune des deux capitaines exigea cependant que dès qu'ils seront tous réunis ils devront absolument fêter cette alliance en grandes pompes. Le diner passé et les pirates repus, tous, mis à part ceux qui étaient de garde allèrent jusqu'a leur chambre afin de se coucher. Le jeune couple de médecin découvrirent ensemble la chambre du capitaine et de son second, apparemment ces deux cachent bien leur jeu, espérons juste qu'ils aient changé les draps depuis leur dernière partie de jambes en l'air. Hanako trouva une paire de menottes en granit marin accrochée sur la tête de lit, elle sourit en se faisant quelques scènes pornographiques avec comme acteur Zoro et Luffy.

"Je ne veux même pas savoir à quoi tu penses, se moqua son amant en se déshabillant.

_En es tu seulement sur ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix mielleuse en déboutonnant lentement sa chemise. Law grogna avant de s'approcher de sa conjointe, stoppant l'activité de ses mains, les siennes le faisant à la place. Je peux me déshabiller seule tu sais ? Minauda la brune en léchant les lèvres de son compagnon de la pointe de son organe buccal.

_Je sais, mais laisse moi le plaisir de te mettre à nue devant moi, il recouvrit sa peau de petits baisers légers dans sa nuque, Etherias j'ai envie de toi~

_N'es tu pas rassasié ?

_Après six mois de ceinture imposée, il fit mine de réfléchir en plongeant ses perles grises dans une mer salée, jamais assez."

Il la fit rouler sur le matelas, laissant la concernée glousser sous ses attaques. Ils se bataillèrent amoureusement quelques instants pour savoir qui sera au-dessus cette fois ci, avant que Law ne soit pris au piège de sa belle. Son poignet gauche était entravé d'un bracelet en granit marin, néanmoins celui ci bloquait seulement ses pouvoirs sans l'affaiblir.

"Miss, retire moi ces menottes, exigea Law en fronçant les sourcils.

_J'en ai marre d'être en dessous~

_Miss... Sa voix était légèrement plus menaçante, bien qu'il voulait bien jouer un peu.

_C'est Mademoiselle Kyoteru, Monsieur le Chirurgien de la Mort, roucoula le jeune demoiselle en sous vêtement sur lui.

_Je ne suis pas d'accord...

_Ah oui ?"

N'étant pas attaché aux barreaux du lit, il put aisément attraper les clés sur la table de chevet et se libérer sous les yeux mécontents de sa femme, il se redressa pour la regarder dans les yeux et l'embrasser passionnément.

"C'est Madame Trafalgar, modifia le beau chirurgien en la serrant dans ses bras."

Quelques larmes de bonheur s'écoulèrent de ses yeux couleur de pluie, le pouce de son capitaine vint les cueillir avec sa langue avant de venir embrasser doucement son œil. Éclairés par le seul astre dominant de la nuit, la lune exposant son superbe à travers les cieux et les reflets de la mer, les deux amants s'embrassaient a en perdre la notion du temps. Leur ombre rendaient l'atmosphère érotique au plus haut point, cette nuit, seule la lune sera le seul témoin de leur union charnelle qui dura toute la nuit. Au petit matin, un vacarme alarmant réveilla les deux êtres ensevelis sous les draps, Hanako avait la tête reposée sur le torse de son amour et Law l'enlacait fortement dans ses deux bras musclés.

"Bonjour Water, salua sa miss en roulant sur lui pour qu'elle puisse le regarder dans les yeux.

_Bonjour Etherias, bailla son brun en calant sa main dans la cambrure des reins de la démone, bien dormi ?

_Pas aussi bien depuis six mois, dit elle en s'étirant comme à son habitude, écrasant son partenaire en même temps.

_C'est réciproque, la chaleur de ton corps m'avait manqué. Elle lui sourit avant de venir l'embrasser, elle joua quelques secondes avec son bouc.

_Tu piques...

_Et toi t'es légère... Le médecin dériva le sujet de conversation sur sa douce, t'as pratiquement la peau sur les os, va falloir que tu reprennes un régime alimentaire convenable, tu risques d'avoir des carences...

_Bien docteur, autre chose ?

_Oui, je crains qu'il y ait un problème...

_Lequel ?

_Vous êtes la cause de mon érection matinale, j'exige que vous preniez vos responsabilités.

_N'est ce pas de l'abus de pouvoir, Monsieur Trafalgar ?

_Jamais quand il s'agit de toi... Hanako rougit avant d'offrir un langoureux baiser à son amour.

_Avez vous des préférences ? Dois je vous satisfaire avec uniquement ma bouche ou bien... Avec mon corps ?

_Hanako, Trifouilli, on vous attend pour déjeuner, déclara une voix fluette derrière la porte, les deux bruns pestèrent avant de lui répondre.

_On arrive..."

Les chapeaux de paille ont vraiment le chic de gâcher chaque moment que les deux bruns pouvaient avoir dans la journée. Chopper était resté avec eux, il voulait à tout prix que les deux Heart lui apprennent des choses en matière de médecine, Sanji roucoulait toujours auprès de ses trois mélorines, Brook, Francky, Usopp et le capitaine s'adonnaient à une partie de pêche, l'escrimeur faisait une sieste pendant que Nami arrosait ses mandariniers et Robin observait tout le monde à ses occupations avec une fraîche tasse de thé.

"Yohohoho ! Hanako, quelle est la couleur de ta petite culotte ? Demanda le squelette sous le regard assassin du chirurgien."

Nami déambula de nul part pour asséner un coup de pied monumental au sac d'os en lui criant que ce n'était qu'un gros pervers ! Elle s'excusa a sa place avant de retourner à son occupation, Hanako s'assit à la rambarde du navire, observant la mer et le ciel qui s'étalaient à perte de vue. La brune se permit de laisser son esprit divaguer, que son corps ne fasse plus qu'un avec le vent marin, que la houle de l'eau salée chatouille son nez. Puis, deux mains vinrent caresser ses hanches, elle sursauta, ces mains la étaient froides, ce n'était pas celle de Law, les siennes étant toujours chaudes. La démone se retourna et tomba nez à nez avec le Marimo.

"Un problème ?

_Sors avec moi, ou juste pour une nuit couche avec moi, avait il annonce de but en blanc.

_...Pardon ?"


	21. Chapter 21

**Bonjour tout le monde ! Comment allez vous ? Vous passez de bonnes vacances ? Je suis actuellement au Maroc jusqu'à mardi~ Voila un chapitre plus long que celui de dimanche dernier ! Enjoy ! Et j'ai un rendez vous avec mon bel homme mercredi :3**

 _ **Réponses aux reviews :**_

 _Sweetpie : Tu vas la découvrir~ Merci beaucoup pour tes compliments et de prendre le temps de me laisser un petit message~ C'est vrai que pour mes précédentes fictions je ne le faisais pas mais.. J'étais débutante sur FF donc maintenant que je l'ai un peu plus en main ^^_

 _Guest : Merci beaucoup au plaisir de te revoir !_

Chapitre 21

"Rien qu'une fois, susurra le vert à son oreille.

_Je suis fiancée et heureuse, donc il n'y aura jamais rien entre nous deux.

_Et on peut savoir qui c'est ?

_C'est moi, annonça le brun ténébreux en ayant écouté la conversation quelques mètres plus loin, Roronoa-ya tu me feras le plaisir d'ôter tes mains d'Hanako-ya

_Ou sinon quoi ? Défia le vert en resserrant sa prise."

Hanako soupira avant plonger dans l'eau pour échapper à l'emprise du second. Puis elle revint vers son amant trempée jusqu'aux os. Nami était intervenue elle aussi, elle n'y avait pas vraiment fait attention mais la rousse aguichait sérieusement son amant. Celle ci lui gratifia d'un sourire séducteur avant de s'approcher un peu trop de son conjoint. Trop c'est trop, la démone fusa vers Trafalgar et l'embrassa devant tout le monde, ceux ci choqués de voir que le chirurgien répondait au baiser et qu'il ait une petite amie avaient cessé leurs activités mis à part Robin.

"Hanako d'amour, ne reste pas avec ce rustre, déprima le blond en pleurant.

_Ce "rustre" comme tu dis est mon fiancé, donc surveille tes mots, jambe noire."

Une fois la nouvelle dite, tout le monde vaqua à ses occupations, les deux médecins étaient désormais tranquilles et s'affichaient aux yeux de l'équipage allié. Bon, au moins, ils n'auront plus de soucis avec eux. Law laissa sa femme discuter avec Robin le temps qu'il prenne quelques notes pour ses stratégies, à vrai dire, le fait que les chapeaux de paille interviennent dans l'histoire augmentait leur chance de réussite bien que le marchand de paille soit intrépide et imprévisible. Ayant une envie pressante, il fusa dans la salle de bain d'un pas lent et maîtrisé, lorsqu'il en sortit sa bien aimée se trouvait devant lui, avec un sourire amoureux. Il se lava les mains avant de document l'embrasser.

"Tiens, je vais profiter qu'on soit tranquille pour que je puisse te raser, décida la brune en détaillant les zones a pilosité accrue.

_Fais donc, moi en attendant je m'occupe de toi, dit il en lui parsemant des baisers papillons tout le long de sa mâchoire.

_Water, frissonna la brune en se sentant fondre, je vais pas y arriver."

Un sourire mesquin lui répondit alors que deux mains puissantes attrapèrent les douces hanches de la jolie brune. La jeune femme très réceptives aux caresses de son homme trembla légèrement d'excitation, elle allait craquer...

"Water, est qu'on peut attendre ce soir ?

_Tu n'en as pas envie ? Demanda son amant surpris qu'elle refuse.

_Pas maintenant, céda son amour en le regardant dans les yeux, je suis fatiguée de notre dernière nuit...

_Très bien, comprit le chirurgien en embrassant le bout du nez de la demoiselle, j'attendrai patiemment ce soir."

Hanako le remercia en l'embrassant tendrement, elle lui offrir une étreinte qu'ils apprécièrent tous les deux, être dans les bras de l'autre les envoyaient autre part, profitant seulement de la chaleur réconfortante de l'autre et du son des palpitations de leur organe de vie. La démone fit apparaître de son inventaire le nécessaire de rasage de son capitaine, c'était comme cela qu'ils avaient fait, la brune gardait précieusement toutes leurs affaires. Elle prit le blaireau dans sa main droite pour lui étaler de la mousse sur les joues et le bas de sa mâchoire, une fois la chose faite elle prit la lame du rasoir dans son autre main. Trafalgar ne bougeait pas, attendant patiemment que sa conjointe termine sa tâche. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle le rasait, après tout c'était un sorte de deal depuis leurs retrouvailles. Elle lui avait offert sa virginité et lui la possibilité qu'elle le rase, pas très équitable mais bon elle s'en contentait gracieusement. Alors que la brune allait poser la lame sur la joue de son homme, Law intercepta agilement sa main au vol. Hanako le fixa avec incompréhension puis il l'embrassa, étalant de la mousse blanche partout sur le visage hâlée de la démone. La jeune femme rit franchement, d'un rire mélodieux et cristallin avant de reprendre le baiser, elle l'approfondissait contrairement aux attentes de son capitaine. Lorsqu'ils n'eurent plus de souffle, ils se séparèrent lentement laissant un filet de bave toujours les relier. Elle se rinça le visage puis s'affaira avec attention à son activité quelque peu regarder.

"Voilà, déclara la jeune femme, joyeuse lorsqu'elle eut terminé."

Trafalgar se contempla dans le miroir un instant, Hanako faisait vraiment du bon travail, il lui sourit avec de l'embrasser comme pour la remercier. D'un baiser farouche, qui, s'il continuait sur sa lancée deviendrait beaucoup charnel. La démone gémit dans sa bouche pendant qu'elle ondulait son bassin contre celui de son amant. Il grogna à cette exquise sensation avant de plaquer ses mains tatoués contre les fesses rebondies et fermes de son amour, les palpant avec gourmandise. Hanako rapprocha encore plus son corps vers celui divinement sculpte de son bien aimé.

"On accoste ! Prévint une voix dans un escargophone.

_Plus qu'une île... Aller on va réussir à tenir le coup, encouragea la brune."

Ils mirent tous les pieds à terre sauf ceux qui étaient de garde, à savoir Zoro, Usopp et Nami. Les Heart partirent devant laissant les chapeaux de paille s'affairer à leurs tâches, le ravitaillement devait être fait au plus vite, il avait déjà commencé à piocher dans les réserves. Le petit renne les rattrapa pour leur demander de venir avec eux faire une balade dans le centre ville. Hanako accepta sans rechigner et le chirurgien ne put que suivre sa décision, Chopper était de loin le plus mignon et supportable de l'équipage du marchand de paille. L'île était chaleureuse, elle reflétait sans aucun difficulté les couleurs d'un bel été, le soleil brillait de mille feux, les oiseaux chantaient, les gens flânaient... Un marchand de gourmandise attira la curiosité du petit renne à la truffe sensible, l'odeur sucrée l'avait directement mené à faire la queue dans la file d'attente, provoquant un rire étouffé pour la brune et un sourire amusé pour le brun. Avec les yeux remplis d'envie le docteur observa avec difficultés les différentes offres que leur faisait le stand de confiserie. Il avait gardé sa forme de peluche et il ne pouvait pas se permettre de prendre sa forme humaine sans déclencher une émeute dans la galerie.

"Pardon... Excusez moi j'aimerai... Aïe, Chouina le renne en étant bousculer vers l'arrière de la queue."

Hanako avait observé la scène, elle murmura quelques mots à son amant qui restait à faire la queue pendant qu'elle allait voir comment il se portait. Le "raton laveur" comme le dit si bien son amant semblait ne pas réussir à se faire écouter, il se remit avec peine sur ses pattes arrières avant qu'il ne sente deux mains lui caresser la fourrure de son ventre. La brune le souleva avec aisance avant de le prendre dans ses bras, comme elle le ferait avec nourrisson.

"Tu devrais sûrement mieux voir à notre hauteur, décréta la brune en le positionnant sur l'une de ses hanches, alors qu'est ce qui te fait envie ? Demanda la blanche en rejoignant son compagnon dans la file.

_Je pense que le raton laveur voudra une barbe à papa, devina le chirurgien avec un sourire mesquin.

_Eh ! Je suis pas un raton laveur ! Je suis un renne ! T'as vu mes bois ? S'énerva le petit docteur dans bras de sa compagne.

_Peu importe, dit il en levant les yeux au ciel, et toi ?

_On prend un truc à deux ? Proposa la démone en désignant la formule couple que le stand proposait, il acquiesça en observant les menus, je te laisse choisir pour nous deux.

_Bien, allez trouver une place, j'arrive."

Hanako partit avec Chopper à la recherche de place sur lesquelles ils pourront s'octroyer de grâce une petite pause, Law les rejoint rapidement en leur disant que leur commande allait bientôt arriver en donnant le nuage de douceur au jeune médecin. Une serveuse non sans reluquer un tantinet soit peu le supernovae vint leur service leurs mets, c'était une farandole de desserts contenant : des macarons, des boules de glaces, des petits bonbons, des crêpes au chocolat... Accompagnée de deux cafés noirs et une boisson verte fruitée qui devait être du jus de pomme ou de poire, ou sûrement les deux. La serveuse les servit avec une lenteur calculée pour rester auprès du Chirurgien de la Mort le plus longtemps possible, elle n'hésitait pas à se pencher à outrance pour que l'on puisse voir son dessous, Brook allait être déçu d'avoir louper une opportunité comme celle ci. Hanako fusilla du regard la demoiselle qui ne fit pas attention à elle, l'ignorant royalement. Alors que la serveuse déposait les deux cafés, elle fit "sans faire exprès" choir la tasse de caféine sur la démone, celle ci se renversa dans son intégralité sur la peau mate de la brune, lui provoquant une légère plainte du à la chaleur de la boisson.

"Faites un peu attention, grogna le renne en se dépêchant de tendre une serviette à son amie pour qu'elle puisse s'essuyer, Hanako est ce que ça va ? S'inquiéta la petite boule de poils.

_Je suis vraiment navrée, je suis nouvelle ici et je n'ai pas encore pris mes repères, s'inclina la serveuse respectueusement pour se faire pardonner."

Elle lui donna son tablier pour que le liquide puisse être absorber puis elle partit en courant, du moins c'était son but, avant qu'elle ne s'en mêle les pieds et ne retombe la tête la première entre les jambes de Trafalgar, celui ci n'eut pas le temps de rattraper leur dessert que la glace lui tomba sur ses vêtements.

"Ah, je suis désolée ! S'excusa-t-elle une nouvelle fois, je vais vous nettoyer tout ça, venez !"

Elle lui empoigna le poignet et l'emporta avec elle loin des regards indiscrets, laissant en plan les deux personnes qui l'accompagnaient. Hanako soupira, elle se leva et partit sans demander son reste, Chopper la rattrapa puis lui tira sur son pantalon avec des yeux larmoyants. Elle lui offrit un faux sourire avant de le prendre dans ses bras et de partir loin de cet endroit, elle était triste, Law n'avait pas fait le moindre geste et était plus réceptif aux services de la demoiselle. Il suffit qu'elle est refusée une fois de satisfaire ses besoins et il allait ailleurs, au moins maintenant elle était au courant. Elle resserra son emprise sur le renne qui était dans ses bras qui la regardait tristement, il n'était pas expert dans les relations amoureuses, mais il comprenait la réaction de la brune.

"Eh bah princesse tu en fais une de ses têtes, déclara une voix qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien, elle releva la tête vers son interlocuteur.

_Salut Wip', sourit la brune en lui faisant la bise, comment vas tu depuis ces deux dernières années ..?

_Le temps passe vite n'est ce pas ? Tu as du temps devant toi ? J'aimerai te parler.

_Oui bien-sûr, Chopper tu restes avec nous ?

_Je vais continuer mon tour en ville et je vous rejoindrai plus tard~

_D'accord, tu feras attention.

_Oui!~"

Hanako et Wiper marchèrent quelques minutes avant de trouver un endroit tranquille où ils pourront parler sans mesurer leurs paroles, le tatoueur de la brune passa sa main sur sa hanche pour lui montrer que lui au moins il était la pour elle, elle se colla à lui, retrouvant cette chaleur bienveillante en son sein. Ils mangèrent en tête à tête tout en parlant de divers sujets.

"Alors avec ton chirurgien ténébreux comment ça se passe ?"


	22. Chapter 22

**Hello le monde ! Comment allez vous ? Bientôt la rentrée pour plusieurs d'entre vous ? Moi je reprends que le 19, je me fais tatouer le 21 et j'ai un nouvel homme formidable dans ma vie... Le bonheur~ j'ai pas eu le temps de reprendre l'écriture... J'ai eu plusieurs péripéties pendant ces deux mois... Gomen mais je reprends le plus vite possible !**

 _ **Réponses aux reviews :**_

 _Sweetpie : Eh oui... Nami... Elle cache bien son jeu puisque normalement elle est avec Sanji... Hanako à son caractère et bien qu'elle soit souvent en accord avec son amant elle sait dire non. Cette petasse de serveuse xD tu m'as achevée ! Et pour Wiper je te laisse le découvrir maintenant ! Merci pour ta review et de suivre ma fiction !_

 _Traffy-D-Lamy : Ju ! Merci merci, où je t'ai dit le caractère reste à peu près le même mais je change quand même du mieux que je peux :)_

Chapitre 22

Elle sourit tristement confirmant ainsi des craintes, il la prit dans ses bras avant de lui frotter le dos.

"Ne me dis pas que tout va bien, je ne te croirai pas, dit il en replaçant une mèche brune derrière son oreille, avec moi tes mensonges, ça ne marchent pas, princesse...

_Si on pouvait éviter d'en parler, j'apprécierai Wip' répondit elle d'une voix cassée.

_Je vais pas te forcer, têtue comme tu es tu ne me diras rien, mais je suis là. Peut être que les autres ne remarquent rien mais moi je te connais comparé à ton entourage.

_C'est pour ça que je te déteste autant que je t'aime, tu connais bien trop de choses sur moi... Wiper empauma son visage en caressant sa joue avec son pouce, Et même si tu sors avec mon frère aujourd'hui, on ne peut pas renier la relation qu'on a entretenue pendant cinq longues et merveilleuses années...

_Je vais me convaincre que ce que tu viens de me dire soit un compliment pour ne pas que je me vexe, ironisa le brun en riant."

Hanako rit à son tour, heureusement que Wiper était là dans les moments comme celui ci, où elle est perdue et complètement désorientée vis à vis de ses sentiments, maintes et maintes fois il l'avait aidé à faire le point dans son cœur, vu le passé qu'elle a vécu, ça ne devait pas être tout rose dans sa tête.

"Madame, monsieur désirez vous un dessert ? Demanda poliment un serveur en leur souriant.

_Oui s'il vous plaît, annonça le tatoueur pour eux deux, on va prendre deux cafés brutes exotiques et deux gourmandises du chef, termina le brun en faisant un clin d'œil au serveur qui comprit directement.

_Très bien c'est noté, déclara le serveur en rangeant son calepin, au plaisir de te revoir Wip'. Il partit dans le restaurant.

_Tu viens souvent ici ? Demanda la brune curieuse que le jeune homme connaisse son ami.

_Assez pour être un client favoris du chef... Dit il en lui lançant un regard illusoire.

_Oh? Et en vrai ?

_Client régulier au salon comme au restau, avoua le brun en le souriant bêtement"

Le serveur revint quelques minutes plus tard avec leurs desserts. Ils savourèrent tranquillement leurs mets, puis chopper vint les rejoindre en cours de route. Hanako le plaça sur ses genoux et partagea son dessert avec lui.

"Wiper, enchanté, se présenta le tatoueur en le serrant la patte.

_Chopper ! Répondit le petit renne joyeux en enfournant une cuillère du dessert de la brune dans sa gueule.

_Je vois et tu es qui pour ma princesse ?

_On est allié, les Heart et les Mugiwaras ont formé une alliance pour faire tomber Kaido, et Chopper est le médecin attitré de Luffy.

_S-si tu crois que ça me fait plaisir de me dire ça, tu te mets le doigt dans l'œil, déclara le médecin en se dandinant sur ses genoux tout en faisant des vagues avec ses membres antérieurs."

Les deux amis rirent devant son comportement, Wiper paya leur repas avant qu'ils n'aillent tous les trois faire une promenade sur la plage, le tatoueur avait toujours la main calée sur la hanche de son amie et elle marchait à ses côtés en tenant la patte de chopper. De loin, on pourrait croire qu'ils forment une petite famille. Hanako profita de cet instant, où elle pouvait se laisser aller et cela lui fit le plus grand bien. Ils arrivèrent près du Sunny, Chopper les quitta et ils restèrent encore ensemble. Quelques mètres plus loin, Trafalgar arrivait d'un pas lent, la tête encore chamboulée et le corps retourné, il venait de faire une connerie, une énorme connerie... De ce fait, ne pas voir son amante l'attendre à la sortie du stand l'a alerté, elle était partie en devinant sûrement les actions qu'il venait d'avoir avec cette serveuse, comment elle s'appelait déjà ? Ah oui, Catharina. Jamais il n'avait "copulé" -bien qu'il n'est pénétré que deux de ses doigts- avec une fille aussi égocentrique, elle criait son propre nom durant l'acte. Hanako n'avait pas laissé la moindre trace, normal, en plus elle était suffisamment intelligente pour anticiper les humeurs de son partenaire, c'était comme un test qu'elle lui avait fait, voir s'il serait assez responsable de faire un choix respectueux de sa personne. Enfin, il arriva jusqu'au navire des chapeaux de paille la tête baissée, puis un rire retentit à ses oreilles, un rire cristallin, sincère et doux. Trafalgar releva la tête, puis il vit rouge, sa fiancée dans les bras d'un autre, répondant à toutes les avances du brun. Il sera son poing sur le fourreau de son nodachi, elle était si jolie ainsi, mais quelque chose le blessa intérieurement, jamais elle n'était comme ça avec lui. Toujours sur la défensive, elle s'était certes confiée à lui mais elle restait réservée... Alors que la, la démone semblait complément ouverte à cet homme qui avait l'une de ses mains sur ses hanches et son corps pulpeux collé à son torse. Son rival d'amour déposa un doux baiser sur le front de son amour avant de la serrer fort dans ses bras. Elle répondit positivement à l'étreinte, plongeant sa tête dans le cou de l'homme. Il partit en lui donnant un bout de papier. Hanako monta a bord puis alla aider en cuisine, Law suivit sa direction le pas hargneux.

"Rajoute un peu de sel, c'est un peu fade, conseilla Hanako pendant que celle ci avait les mains dans une marinade."

Le capitaine des Heart claqua fortement la porte de la cuisine, les faisant sursauter tous les deux, s'accordant ainsi leur attention.

"Hanako-ya puis je te parler une seconde ?

_Je suis occupée, plus tard Law"

Il fit des yeux noirs à la jambe noire avant de partir en rechignant, Hanako souffla en continuant le repas sous les yeux attentifs du cuisinier en chef. L'heure du diner arriva à toutes allures, les deux Heart ne s'étaient toujours pas parler, et on peut dire clairement que sa compagne l'évitait. Elle était même allée jusqu'à accepter d'être de garde toute la nuit avec Chopper pour ne pas se retrouver dans la même chambre que lui. Law soupira de frustration en s'allongeant sur le matelas, comment allait il réparer la bourde qu'il avait faite ? Le beau brun se leva avant d'aller vers la vigie ou Chopper et Hanako dialoguaient vivement malgré l'heure avancée de la nuit, elle expliquait au petit docteur novice comment se déroulait une opération à cœur ouvert, celui ci les étoiles plein les yeux l'écoutait attentivement en prenant des notes scrupuleuses sur son bloc.

"Hanako-ya tu as un instant ?

_Comme tout à l'heure je suis occupée, plus tard Law.

_Très bien."

Trafalgar se posa sur le divan laissé à disposition bien décidé à ne pas céder une fois de plus à l'ordre de la brune, déjà que le premier était déjà limite, le second ne passera pas. Il avait faillit le lui dire mais il avait préféré se taire. Les bras croisés sur ton torse il attendit patiemment que son tour arrive, il veilla toute la nuit ou du moins essaya lorsqu'il ne somnolait pas. Le petit matin arriva, Chopper et Hanako descendirent sans faire de bruit vers la cuisine ou tout le monde était déjà arrivé mis à part le chirurgien qui dormait dans la vigie. Ils déjeunèrent en se contentant de la réponse des deux médecins : "il dort toujours". Sentant la fatigue la rattraper, elle partit se coucher, seule dans sa chambre, sur le côté le plus proche du hublot, tournant le dos à la porte. Le supernovae se réveilla à cet instant, les yeux dans le brouillard en se maudissant de s'être endormi de la sorte, son regard charbon balaya la pièce. Évidement, elle ne l'avait pas réveillé et elle était partie. Puis tel un éclat de foudre dans son cortex cérébral, il se précipita hors du navire en demandant au marchand de paille d'attendre une petite heure avant de lever l'ancre. De retour, il se précipita vers leur chambre, où devait séjourner sa brune. D'un pas rapide dompté d'impatience il ouvrit la porte.

"Ether...ias... Dit il joyeux en maintenant la poignée de la porte dans sa main gauche.

_Mmmh-Mmm ! fit la voix étouffée de sa conjointe."

Le regard tranchant du rookie, varia plusieurs fois, du corps à moitié nu de sa femme à celui du bretteur, puis il percuta assez rapidement la situation délicate dans laquelle, elle était prise au piège. Il créa l'une de ses rooms afin de pouvoir expulser le gêneur de sa démone. Hanako était bâillonnée, et sérieusement attachée avec les menottes de la veille, alors comme ça le Marimo était bisexuel... Trafalgar détacha la brune de ses entraves, mais aux contraires de ses croyances, elle se mît sur la défensive s'écartant brusquement de son homme.

"Sors... Je ne veux pas que tu me vois dans cet état... Sors...

_Hors de question, il s'approcha mais les tremblements non contrôlés de sa partenaire le fit reculer, Etherias... Tenta-t-il d'une voix si douce qu'il ne se reconnut pas dans le ton de sa voix.

_Sors..!

_Je ne veux pas te faire du mal, aller viens.

_C'est trop tard... Maintenant sors !"

Elle lui lança un coussin à la figure avant de lui crier de sortir, il bloqua ses gestes en la serrant extrêmement fort contre lui, elle pleurait. Il raffermit son emprise lorsqu'elle se sentit affaiblie par cette surdose d'émotions. Elle lui avait donné des coups sur le torse avec assez de force pour lui fêler quelques côtes.

"Pardonne moi... Trembla le chirurgien en l'enlaçant, je suis désolé pour ce que je t'ai fait, les sanglots de la brune s'amplifièrent à cette phrase.

_Lâche moi et dégage de ma vie, Water ! Je te faisais confiance ! Hurla la jeune femme en se débattant furieusement de ses bras.

_Je t'en prie Etherias, donne moi une seconde chance... Je t'aime, j'ai été fou à l'idée de te perdre, que tu m'évites pendant toute la journée hier. J'ai merde et je le sais mais laisse moi te dire que ça n'arrivera plus !

_Alors tu l'as vraiment fait... Je te pensais plus respectueux... Tu vois, dit elle en se concentrant sur le son de sa voix pour qu'elle soit audible, j'avais espoir que tu n'aies rien fait, mais j'ai eu tord de croire en toi...

_Etherias... Je- commença à paniquer le capitaine des heart en se rendant compte de la tournure des événements.

_T'as qu'un seul droit c'est de fermer ta gueule. Maintenant tu dégages de cette chambre et tu me fous la paix ! Craqua la jeune femme en réussissant à se dégager de son emprise.

_Je t'en prie, laisse moi te parler, c'était-

_Quoi ? Tu vas me dire ô combien ça t'as fait du bien de te vider dans une autre ? C'est fini, Water.

_Non, ne dis pas ça je t'en prie.

_Sors. Je ne me répéterai pas."

Il se leva à contre cœur du matelas ou sa douce reposait, mais juste avant de partir, les larmes aux yeux il lui fit part de ses sentiments les plus sincères.

"Tu sais, je regrette de perdre une femme aussi belle et intelligente que toi, t'étais mon nouveau rêve, même le One piece ne m'intéresse pas si tu n'es plus à mes côtés, mais je ne te lâcherai pas l'affaire pour autant, si un homme t'approche je le tuerai sans hésiter, si tu as besoin de quoique ce soit, je serai là..."

Il se tourna complètement pour regarder les yeux envahis de larmes de sa fiancée, le rookie fouilla dans sa poche et en sortie une petit boîte carrée. Avec l'une de ses mains, il l'ouvrit.

"Je voulais que ma demande s'officialise, donc ce matin, dans le but de me faire pardonner et te prouver à quel point je t'aime toi, j'ai acheté cette bague de fiançailles... Je te le demande quand même, puis après je partirai suivant ta réponse... Etherias Hanako D Kyoteru, voudrais tu, faire de moi : Trafalgar D Water Law, un homme heureux en devenant ma femme, pour le meilleur comme pour le pire ?"


	23. Chapter 23

**Salut le mon- Oui je sais je suis en retard pour la publication du chapitre... Un peu d'indulgence j'ai eu ma rentrée et plein plein plein, énormément de choses à faire, je devais trouver un travail, aider ma famille et d'autres choses plus personnelles... Donc ! Non je n'ai pas eu le temps d'écrire plus de chapitres que ceux que j'ai en stocks, et avec le temps les parutions de chapitres vont être plus écartées... Je n'ai même pas eu le temps de reprendre mon autre fiction, de continuer le projet que j'ai avec une amie et bêta et de corriger les chapitres de mon écrivaine...**

 _ **Réponses aux reviews :**_

 _Traffy-D-Lamy : tu fais tout ce que tu veux tant que tu ne me mets pas en danger xD quel ultimatum que je lâche en fin de chapitre hein..?_

Chapitre 23

Les pleurs de la jeune femme redoublèrent en voyant la vision que Trafalgar lui offrait, une larme roula sur sa joue pour disparaître dans son petit bouc, les yeux larmoyants, il tenait tant bien que mal la petite boîte qui contenait le bijoux... Et puis il y avait sa demande à laquelle, elle méditait. Hanako calma sa respiration saccadée en inspirant longuement, les dernières larmes glissèrent sur ses joues avant qu'elle ne les essuie de manière définitive de son visage, puis elle soupira en expirant. Elle tremblait toujours, elle avait craqué, si Zoro n'avait pas fait remonter des souvenirs douloureux dans son être, elle aurait su contrôler ses émotions. Prudemment, son capitaine s'approcha d'elle, il enroula ses bras contre son buste, collant son torse contre son dos. D'un geste timide, elle posa sa main froide sur l'avant bras du médecin.

"Je t'aime Etherias... Dit il la voix ravagée par la tristesse, Ne me laisse pas je t'en conjure...

_Water..."

Les yeux encore emplis de larmes elle relâcha son être aux bras de son homme, ses yeux couleur de pluie de perdirent dans une mer intense de métal liquide, d'un gris perle subliminale. Law put y desceller une lueur de tristesse, une lueur de trahison, de rancoeur mais celle qui primait au delà de toutes était, une lueur amoureuse, chaleureuse et réconfortante. Doucement le chirurgien approcha ses lèvres en manque de douceur vers celles de sa partenaire.

"Va prendre une douche, son odeur fétide est encore présente sur ton corps... Bloqua sa femme en le repoussant.

_Et après ?

_On verra bien.

_J'ai besoin qu'on en parle avant, s'il te plait, soupira le brun n'en pouvant plus de cette ambiance trop pesante autour de leur couple.

_Je t'écoute... Souffla la brune en se redressant correctement, vas-y franchement.

_Il y a seulement eut des préliminaires pour elle... Rien d'autre que ses baisers dans son cou et deux doigts en elle... Révéla-t-il, honteux.

_Qu'est ce qui t'as fait arrêté alors ? Water regarde moi dans les yeux, exigea la brune, qu'as tu ressenti ?"

Pour une fois regarder une personne droit dans les yeux fut compliqué pour le fier et talentueux chirurgien de la mort, mais il le fit quand même.

"Son odeur, ce n'était pas la tienne et ça m'a bloqué lorsqu'elle a commencé à me toucher... Ton odeur est si unique, il n'y a que toi aujourd'hui qui me comble sur tous les domaines, Etherias.

_Je te crois, affirma la brune, tes yeux argentés me disent la vérité.

_...Alors ? Tu me donnes une seconde chance ?

_L'unique, concéda la brune en l'avertissant."

Law l'aurait enlacé s'il ne s'était pas souvenu de la remarque affligeante de son amante, il y avait l'odeur néfaste sur sa peau et ses vêtements, il partit en direction de la douche mais il revient sur ses pas. Hanako l'interrogea du regard quand il revint. Le capitaine des Heart se racla la gorge pour s'éclaircir la voix.

"Avec le sabreur... Est ce que...

_Pareil, les doigts et il m'a volé quelques baisers, je dois aller me laver moi aussi."

Trafalgar siffla entre ses dents en se promettant de faire subir tout un tas d'expériences douloureuses sur le corps massif du vert. Puis il repartit de la pièce pour prendre une douche rapide, lorsqu'il eut terminé, il retourna en direction de la chambre à coucher bien décidé à ne plus laisser sa conjointe lui glisser entre les mains, -surtout- avec un rival à bord et seule pendant un bon moment, quitte à être le pire pot de colle. Hanako avant de partir, avait pris le temps et le soin de changer les draps : elle les avait remplacé par des draps de soie, où ils s'étaient tous les deux laissés engloutir dans les ténèbres des délices charnels. Sa main droite caressa le tissus de la pulpe de ses doigts appréciant sa texture si unique et si douce. Il se souvint alors des paroles de sa compagne : "dans des draps comme ceux là, pour profiter au maximum de cette douceur infinie, il est préférable que l'on dorme nu." Avait elle une idée en tête ou était ce seulement les seuls draps qu'elle avait en réserve ? Le bruit d'une porte qui se ferme l'interrompt dans ses réflexions, Hanako revenait de sa douche, avec une odeur naturelle complètement enivrante. Elle feula son homme avant de sourire.

"Au fait tu ne m'as toujours pas répondu, constata le brun ténébreux en se tournant vers son amante qui se séchait vigoureusement les cheveux.

_De ?

_Ma demande."

Le mouvement trépidant des frottements de la serviette sur les cheveux humides de la démone cessèrent, Hanako fixa son compagnon avec une intensité rare dans le regard. Ses yeux brumeux papillonnèrent de nombreuses fois comme si c'était de cette manière que ces idées allaient se remettre en place. Law ricana en voyant le trouble de sa femme prendre une grande partie de sa raison. D'un pas feutré, il diminua grandement la distance qui les séparait -aussi courte soit elle- et déposa délicatement ses lèvres contre les siennes. Une décharge fulgurante leur remonta dans l'échine, Trafalgar empauma le visage de sa miss entre ses deux mains puis agaça furieusement la lèvre inférieure de sa belle. Il glissa dans sa bouche après avoir passé sa dentition puis il laissa les deux muscles prendre libre court à leurs envies. Hanako gémit dans sa bouche lorsque sa main droite caressa le devant de sa cuisse et l'autre sa poitrine. Elle rompt le baiser à regret, essoufflée, la démone tente de remettre en place quelques idées cohérentes dans son cortex cérébral mais en vain, ses passions prenaient le dessus, son corps contrôlait son âme d'une main de fer. Le jeune homme fondit sur sa poitrine avec sa bouche après avoir redécouvert chaque parcelle de la peau hâlée de sa compagne au niveau de sa mâchoire. Hanako l'arrêta dans sa lancée en se reculant, rompant ainsi les initiatives de celui ci.

"J'arrive pas à croire qu'il a fallut que tu me trompes pour me faire ta demande officielle... Ironisa la brune en essayant de ne pas pleurer de nouveau.

_Les trucs romantiques et moi, on ne s'est jamais vraiment aimé... Trouva-t-il comme excuse, il pouffa d'embarras, Mais... Si tu tiens vraiment à ce que je te le demande d'une autre manière... J'ai ma petite idée en tête."

Un sourire taquin ornait son visage, ses yeux étaient lucides et son corps le démangeait un peu trop à son goût. Trafalgar prit Hanako dans ses bras en la soulevant pas les cuisses, automatiquement elle s'accrocha à lui en rapprochant d'autant plus leur corps, il la déposa délicatement sur le lit. Le grand corsaire la dévora, ravageant son être et son esprit en l'embrassant avec ferveur. Jamais il n'avait donné un tel baiser, et les effets furent bénéfiques, la jeune femme jouit sous une telle intensité dans sa bouche. Law sourit contre sa bouche avant de lentement descendre vers sa poitrine ronde et ferme. Hanako était en tenue de nuit comme à chaque fois qu'elle prenait une douche, celle ci se composait d'une genre de robe de chambre en soie à boutons : élégant, sexy et adaptable à toutes les situations. Il défit l'un des boutons qui le gênait dans son exploration, puis les autres sautèrent aussi sous les mains agiles du chirurgien, -nombre de fois où il n'avait pas répété ce geste-. Une fois le vêtement enlevé, il découvrit des dessous affriolants qui renforça son envie de la faire sienne une nouvelle fois. Essentiellement composé de noeuds et de rubans, il tira sur celui qui soutenait sa poitrine et le fit choir sur le côté du lit. Rapidement, ses lèvres froides happèrent tendrement l'un des mamelons de sa partenaire pendant que l'une de ses mains s'occupait de faire rouler le second entre ses doigts. Les soupirs d'aise se firent plus éloquents, encourageants fortement le capitaine des Heart a continuer le traitement, il échangea au bout de quelques minutes la place de sa bouche et sa main pour cajoler le second. Avec sa main libre, il fit pression sur plusieurs points d'acupuncture afin de rendre son amour plus sensible à ses caresses qu'elle ne l'est déjà. Le corps de la démone convulsa lorsqu'il touchait -appuyait- sur des zones sensibles, voire érogènes. La brune haletait fortement, elle tenta de relever la tête pour croiser le regard de son amant : elle plongea dans un nid de luxure, les yeux argentés de son amant étaient brillant de désir, dorés sous certains angles mais exceptionnels. Il délaissa sa poitrine pour continuer sa découverte, il laissa sa langue courir sur le corps svelte de sa dulcinée. Ses mains chaudes partirent en éclaireur vers les zones situées au dessous de son buste, l'une d'elle plus curieuse trouva refuge entre ses cuisses, d'un mouvement maîtrisé et répétitif, il effleura sensiblement cette petite boule de nerfs qui fera jouir sa partenaire. D'un regard transit amoureux, il se délectait des expressions de son amante, de sa voix qui prononçait des sons indécents puis se souvenant d'un endroit qu'il n'avait pas eut le temps de taquiner et particulièrement sensible à ses cajoleries, Law lécha avidement l'oreille de sa belle.

"WATER, cria la brune en jouissant brutalement."

Le corps de la jeune femme trembla de tout son long, elle était pantelante de cet orgasme dévastateur qu'on venait de lui offrir. La main tatouée toujours en face de son entrejambe continua ses gestes, provoquant la sécrétion massive de sucs féminins, il embrassa chastement les lèvres de sa conjointe, mordit sa clavicule à sang en descendant et se positionna confortablement entre ses cuisses. Trafalgar fit glisser le sous vêtement à rubans qui camouflait l'intimité de sa femme en tirant sur l'un des noeuds, il lui ôta ce bout de tissus comme s'il ouvrait un cadeau le soir de noël. Sa langue effleura sa fente, le sexe de sa conjointe le réclamait, elle émit une plainte auditive pour qu'il arrête de tourner autour du pot. Il mordilla son clitoris et l'effet fut instantané, elle arqua son dos pour jouir abondamment : des perles de jouissances coulaient entre les jambes de la belle brune, elles disparaissaient en des milliers de particules de lumière lorsqu'elles chutaient sur les draps, telle une goutte de pluie qui tombe dans une mer d'eau douce. Rapidement, les dents du chirurgien s'enquirent à dévorer avec gourmandise cette chair au goût si particulier, si unique, les mains de la brune s'engouffrèrent dans la tignasse ébène de son compagnon, elle gémissait franchement de ce traitement bienfaiteur. Le corps de la démone se tendit puis elle jouit une nouvelle fois, cette fois ci beaucoup plus fortement, lui donnant l'impression d'avoir trempé le lit. Elle avait totalement lâché prise son corps ne répondait plus qu'à son beau capitaine. Hanako sentit néanmoins l'intrusion de trois doigts en elle, ils glissaient avec une aisance qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Essoufflée, elle réclama un baiser à son partenaire qui le lui offrir de grâce après d'être discrètement essuyé la bouche dans la manche de son pull. Hanako se débarrassa prestement des vêtements que portait son amant, et frissonna lorsque le pénis de son homme entra en contact avec sa féminité. Law grogna face à cette chaleur envoûtante sur sa verge, il se déhancha lascivement contre mouillant son sexe.

"Putain... T'es trempée, dit il en se contenant douloureusement.

_Water, je t'en supplie viens~ implora la démone."

Trafalgar la regardait avec stupéfaction, elle ressemblait une vierge, les mains recroquevillées sur son visage comme pour se cacher, ses joues rougies par le plaisir imminent qu'on lui offrait, sa respiration coupée, ses longs cheveux nuits entrebâillés sur les coussins et son regard, plonge dans le sien avec une teinte bien particulière, une couleur d'eau pure et parfaite reflétant parfaitement son regard dorés par la luxure. Ils étaient dans un autre monde, plus rien n'existait à part eux à cet instant. Sa main droite entrelaça la main gauche de sa partenaire pendant que sa main gauche guidait sa virilité à l'antre de sa douce. Impatient, il prit le temps de la regarder droit dans les yeux lorsqu'il la pénétra centimètres par centimètres. Law trembla, au grand jamais une femme ne l'avait accueillit avec autant d'amour à ce niveau la, le sexe de la brune épousait le sien avec toute la délicatesse et la douceur qu'une femme pouvait lui donner. Elle avait gémit sans fermer les yeux à son arrivée.. D'un faible coup de rein il l'empala jusqu'à la garde, la faisant jouir une nouvelle fois. La respiration hachurée par cette divine compression autour de sa hampe, au contraire des croyances de sa femme, il ne bougea pas.

"Je te le redemande... Souffla son amour, toujours dans la même position en ressortant tout aussi lentement qu'il était rentré.

_Mmmh~

_Deviens ma femme, il l'entraîna dans une danse horizontale folle lorsque sa demande fut faite"

Hanako étouffait ses cris de plaisir dans la nuque de son partenaire, rompant ainsi le contact visuel qu'ils entretenaient depuis le début. Elle s'agrippa à ses larges épaules tatouées en ondulant les hanches, elle perdait la raison. Des larmes de plaisir perlèrent sous ses yeux, qu'il s'empressa de venir lécher avec la pointe de sa langue, il dériva rapidement vers son oreille puis lui susurra d'une voix rauque et coupée par le plaisir.

"Est ce que tu sens à quel point je t'aime ?"

La hampe de son homme grossit encore plus à cette question, durcissant entre ses jambes. Elle était comblée à tous les niveaux, autant sentimental que sexuel. Il frappa une zone particulière en elle qui l'a fit s'arc-bouter d'une souplesse incroyable sur le matelas.

"Oui~... Aaah... je le veux~"

Le pénis de son capitaine enfla grossièrement une nouvelle fois, écartant les parois de sa partenaire qui se resserraient autour de lui, il souriait franchement, heureux. Elle continuait de lui gémir des petits "oui" au creux de son oreille alors que ses mouvements de hanches se faisaient plus puissants, plus rapides, plus indécents. Leur corps suintaient d'une légère couche de sueur à peine visible mais présente tout de même, faisait que leur peau collaient et claquaient dans des bruits obscènes lorsque leurs hanches de rencontraient.

"Etherias... Couina son amant se sentant proche de la fin, faisant le bruit d'un animal blessé

_Water, gémit elle en réceptionnant tous les accouts de son amour, j'en peux plus...

_J'arrive... Confia son homme en l'embrassant."

Quelques coups de rein bestiaux plus tard, Trafalgar se rependait à l'intérieur du ventre de sa fiancée. Son membre gorgé de sang palpitait en elle, il l'embrassa affectueusement d'un baiser doux et délicat. Les jambes de la brune tremblaient sans pouvoir s'arrêter, et leurs respirations saccagées mirent un temps fou avant de redevenir normales. Les deux médecins s'embrassaient calmement, tout en appréciant la phase post-orgasmique de leur état physique comme mental.

"Wow, déclara subitement la brune, je crois qu'on ne m'a jamais fait l'amour ainsi...

_Dois je en conclure que tu aimerais recommencer ?"


	24. Chapter 24

Salut tout le monde ! J'arrive avec un chapitre et quelques informations, pour ceux qui le savent je suis actuellement en études supérieures. Malheureusement je n'arrive pas à allier Manga, ecriture a vie étudiante et vie privée. C'est donc avec regret que je vous annonce que l'écriture passe en 3e plan, avant tout écrire était un defouloir, un passe temps horriblement plaisant et un autre monde pour moi. Les dates de parution seront donc assez longues et espacées, je suis désolée. En ce qui concerne mon autre fiction, j'ai le syndrome de la page blanche, j'ai beau avoir la trame et toute l'histoire en tête la façon dont j'écris ne me satisfais pas, mais pas du tout. J'espère que vous serez compréhensif.

Chapitre 24

La belle jeune femme rit avant de lui sourire bêtement face à sa réflexion, puis elle l'observa avec des yeux amoureux. Une vague de chaleur naquit au fond de ses yeux, son regard avait la délicate teinte d'un ciel étoilé lors d'une nuit pluviale, Hanako se blottit contre le torse de son amant afin de pouvoir retracer les muscles parfaits de son amour, ceux ci avaient d'ailleurs doublés de volume, Trafalgar glissa sa main droite dans la chevelure entrebâillée de sa bien aimée. La démone ronronna comme un chaton avant de venir lui mordiller la clavicule pour doucement remonter vers son cou. Elle agaçait sa chair avec ses dents, rendant la peau hâlée du chirurgien rouge sous l'effort.

"Arrêtes ça Etherias... Grogna le chirurgien en étouffant un râle de plaisir dans sa gorge.

_Sensible ? Taquina la brune en posant son index sur le bout du nez de son amour en cessant son activité.

_Tu sais que je pourrais te prendre une nouvelle fois, là, tout de suite."

L'intéressée gloussa avant de venir l'embrasser prudemment, puis elle bailla a s'en décrocher la mâchoire, avant de rouler sur le côté pour s'apprêter à dormir. Après un rapide coup d'œil à travers la fenêtre du navire, Hanako put aisément deviner qu'au vu de la couleur du ciel, il était plutôt tard. Discrètement elle admira la beauté des astres scintillants avec fascination, puis deux bras vinrent enlacer sa taille et un torse se colla à son dos.

"Rien, pas même un bisous ou un bonne nuit... Râla le capitaine des Heart en faisant semblant de bouder.

_C'est que tu deviendrais gnangnan toi, répondit elle d'un ton amusé, Le célèbre capitaine pirate et grand corsaire, Trafalgar Law alias Le chirurgien de la mort à la prime de quatre cent vingt millions de berrys serait susceptible a l'indifférence de son amour ?

_Je t'emmerde, Etherias, répliqua le brun aussitôt avant de lui mordiller son oreille."

Une plainte auditive résonna jusqu'à ses oreilles, Hanako gesticulait dans tous les sens tellement elle n'en pouvait plus des cajoleries de son conjoint. Rapidement ils changèrent leur position, la démone était désormais à califourchon sur son compagnon.

"Demain sera une rude journée... Alors tachons de profiter de cette nuit Water, dit elle d'une voix basse comme si elle présageait un événement contraire à leur stratégie, bonne nuit, je t'aime."

Aussitôt les deux derniers mots prononcés, Trafalgar s'endormit d'une traite comme si il avait été drogue ou mis sous somnifère. La charmante jeune femme et officiellement fiancée du beau chirurgien se blottit contre lui en observant une dernière fois la beauté des étoiles dans le ciel, brillantes comme les plus beaux diamants. Ses yeux d'eau se posèrent une dernière fois sur le visage de son amant endormit qui semblait profiter d'un sommeil réparateur au vu de la moue qu'il affichait. Elle se pencha au dessus de lui pour l'embrasser, caressa sa courte chevelure de jais de ses doigts fins avant de lui murmurer quelques mots à son oreille pour ensuite s'endormir. Le matin était arrivé beaucoup trop vite pour les Heart qui redoutaient secrètement de leurs côtés la bataille qui va avoir lieu, ils étaient hantés d'une vieille animosité envers le flamant rose malgré l'impatience qui voulait dans leurs veines de laver leur affront une bonne fois pour toute. Ils arrivèrent près d'une crique de DressRosa où ils purent accoster en toute sérénité, les groupes formés chacun partit de son côté.

Quelques heures plus tard, un vacarme pas possible résonna dans toutes les rues de l'île, Hanako et Law avaient entrepris avec Robin et Ussop de livrer César sur GreenBit, tel était le deal qu'ils avaient prévu avec le démon céleste afin de préparer proprement la chute de l'un des quatre empereurs. Malheureusement pour eux, à cause d'une femme au charme un peu trop excessif, ils avaient été devancé. La jambe noire n'avait pas pu lui résister, c'était prévisible mais de la à ce qu'ils en arrivent à se confronter et à la marine et à la Donquixote Family, il fallait y aller. L'équipage du chapeau de paille avait réussi à se réunir après une multitude de péripéties aussi dingues et farfelues les unes que les autres. Luffy s'était engagé dans un combat de gladiateur au Colisée de l'île, Zoro et Kinemon s'étaient perdus, Robin, Ussop et Francky s'étaient amourachés de petits nains : les tontattas. Et les autres qui sait ce qu'ils faisaient. Mais bon ils étaient tous réunis et se battaient férocement contre les lieutenants de la dynastie. Law et Hanako se retrouvaient dans la même pièce que le dragon céleste déchu.

"Fufufufu, rit le blond en leur offrant un sourire machiavélique, quel beau spectacle que vous m'offrez tous les deux. Law, Hanako... Dit il d'une voix particulièrement sombre et terrifiante.

_Ro-

_Crée ta sphère et je lui tranche ses quatre membres, prévint le roi du royaume en gesticulant des doigts."

Doflamingo manipulait avec facilité le corps de la brune, contorsionnant son être sous toutes coutures, de sinistres craquements prouvaient la cruauté du grand corsaire. Placée devant lui, les jambes et les bras écartés et maintenus en l'air, elle était à la merci du blond. Pourtant, la démone continuait de résister, mais la terreur qui l'envahissait la tétanisait sur place. Tremblante, elle jeta un regard mauvais à son agresseur, le sourire du concerné s'agrandit d'un pouce alors que l'une de se larges mains effleurait la fleur de sa peau. Elle frissonna d'horreur et de dégoût.

"Ca te rappelle des souvenirs, ma douce colombe ? Lui susurra-t-il au creux de son oreilles devant les yeux meurtriers du brun."

Hanako frémit entre ses fils en se mordant la joue, il le remarqua instantanément et desserra très légèrement son emprise pour la mettre sur ses genoux, de telle sorte à ce qu'elle soit à califourchon sur lui. Law regardait la scène avec effroi, il lui avait promis que plus aucun homme ne lui ferai du mal, mais là il était impuissant, Trebol maintenait toute son attention, un seul regard rapide vers sa compagne lui avait coûté une entaille sur la joue et un hurlement d'inquiétude de la part de la jeune femme. Il parât une par une les attaques successives et calculées de l'homme qui occupait le siège du trèfle avant se faire projeter dans le vide.

"WATER ! Hurla sa fiancée en serrant les dents."

Elle ne pouvait rien faire, absolument rien, l'homme qui la manipulait prenait un plaisir malsain à la voir souffrir. Le sourire de Doflamingo s'agrandit encore plus, Hanako déglutit, elle le connaissait beaucoup trop bien ce regard, celui qui lui lançait a chaque fois avant de sauvagement la violer. Sa main droite attrapa la fine mâchoire de la brune pour l'embrasser brutalement, les larmes aux yeux et contre son gré elle répondit au baiser devant son amant. Il brisa le baiser alors qu'elle allait lui mordre la langue avec assez de force pour la lui arracher.

"Tu as l'odeur de Law sur toi... Déclara le flamant en humant son parfum dans la nuque de la brune. Et je n'aime pas cette odeur, je préfère quand tu as l'odeur de mon sperme..."

Hanako écarquilla les yeux d'horreur en comprenant son attention, il n'allait tout de même pas, en plein combat... Le capitaine des Heart refit surface devant le regard incrédule des personnes présentes. Il vit rouge quand la main de son ancien supérieur glissa entre les cuisses de sa dulcinée. Tout en renforçant la prise sur son fourreau il créa mentalement l'une de ses sphères en espérant qu'il ne l'a remarquerait pas. Malheureusement pour lui, le grand frère de son sauveur était terriblement rusé, sans attendre la moindre seconde, il trancha la main droite de sa compagne. La démone retint de justesse un gémissement de douleur en se répétant mentalement son code moral : ne pas s'afficher en public et ne pas faire honte à sa famille. Alors il est clairement hors de question qu'elle laisse la moindre satisfaction auditive s'échapper de ses cordes vocales afin de faire plaisir au grand corsaire.

"Trébol, occupes toi de ce gêneur, il m'empêche de continuer.

_A tes ordres Doffy, bwahahahah, obéit il en reniflant une marre de morve."

La main du grand corsaire ennemi déchira sans aucune pitié les vêtements de la brune positionnée sur ses hanches, son sous vêtement fut rapidement de l'histoire ancienne avant que l'experte du blond rentre plusieurs doigts en elle. Merde... Hanako avait oublié qu'avant qu'il ne la viole à répétition, elle se donnait intégralement à lui afin qu'il ne touche à aucun de ses amis, et putain, il s'avère qu'il soit plutôt doué au pieu. Hanako trembla en reconnaissant la manière douce de Doffy entre ses jambes, automatiquement son corps se détendit, il connaissait son corps par cœur.

"Tu as l'air de t'en souvenir, n'est ce pas ma douce colombe ? Susurra-t-il près de son oreille. Hanako lui lança un regard noir avant de valser entre la répugnance et le plaisir. Fufufufu, il est grand temps de passer aux choses sérieuses."

Il bougea sa main gauche afin de baisser les bras de la démone avant de la forcer à déboucler la ceinture de son pantalon et de lui enlever les vêtements du bas. Puis il la souleva par les cuisses, sa verge tendue contre le sexe -humide bien malgré elle- de la Heart. Il se frottait lascivement contre son antre.

"Trébol, stop, immobilise le, je veux qu'il voit ça."

En effet, Law avait bien du mal à se défaire de l'homme qui occupait la place du trèfle. Celui ci était d'ailleurs grièvement blessé, Hanako jeta un regard suppliant vers son amour, priant les enfers pour qu'elles l'empêchent d'y aller beaucoup trop tôt. Il lui rendit son regard lorsque Trébol lui tint les deux bras en l'air, il serrait les dents et les poings, il se sentait tellement impuissant. Doflamingo se rassit sur son large siège mauve avant de placer son penis a l'entrée de la brune.

"Que le spectacle commence"

Il la fit lourdement retomber sur la verge afin qu'elle s'empale d'elle même sur lui. Ses mains se crochetèrent ses hanches en tremblant, rompant son emprise sur elle avec son fruit du démon pour grogner de satisfaction.

"Toujours aussi serrée..."

Hanako avait son intérieur déchirer mais elle dut se reprendre rapidement, après tout c'était la seule occasion où elle pouvait renverser la situation. Elle invoqua son arme dans sa main valide, elle profita que le blond soit concentrée sur la chaleur qu'elle lui donnait plutôt que sur ses mouvements. Elle empoigna fermement sa faux avant de donner un violent coup sur la base de la nuque du dragon céleste. La tête du roi tomba et sa verge perdit de sa vigueur, Trébol relâcha Law en courant vers Doffy avec un air désespéré.

"DOFFY !

_Room, Sternum!"

Ce fut autour de Trebol de tomber raide mort sur le sol, sans plus attendre Trafalgar partit rejoindre son amour en la retirant de ce monstre, il la serra dans ses bras tellement fort que des côtes auraient pu se briser si elle ne lui en avait pas fait part.

"Je suis désolé, s'excusa le chirurgien, j'ai pas pu te protéger...

_Water, c'est terminé, le cauchemar prend fin maintenant..."

Les fils de la cage à oiseaux s'estompèrent dans le ciel et la guerre s'acheva sous les hurlements de contentement des villageois. Puis Hanako sombra abruptement sans l'inconscience.


	25. Chapter 25

**Salut tout le monde ! Je profite de la demie heure que j'ai pour vous poster un chapitre ! Bisous à tous**

Chapitre 25

Les bips incessants du bpm faisaient échos au silence pesant de la pièce, le capitaine des Heart somnolait sur un lit, lit dans lequel sa conjointe se remettait difficilement de sa dernière bataille. À lui seul, bien que ça lui coûterai un bras de l'avouer, il n'aurait pas réussi à soigner convenablement sa tendre et belle amante. Chopper ainsi que les médecins de DressRosa avaient tous fait en sorte que sa démone préférée reste en vie, ils l'avaient fait comme compensation ; pour la remercier de s'être durement sacrifier, corps et âme, à ce combat pour les libérer de cette beauté paradisiaque, illusoire qu'avait grave Doflamingo au plus profond de leurs âmes. Hanako était toujours inconsciente, seule le mouvement régulier de sa poitrine nous permettait de savoir qu'elle était toujours en vie, sa peau hâlée était désormais fade, ses cheveux si soyeux, si doux étaient devenus ternes et rêches. Elle n'avait plus la prestance qu'elle émanait il y a peu. Sa respiration était parfaitement contrôlée par un tube respiratoire implanté dans son nez, et sa consommation de sang n'en était que plus importante : plus de deux poches par heures. Trafalgar dormait nonchalamment sur les jambes de sa douce, sa main gauche tenait la main droite -recousue par les soins des nains du pays- de sa douce comme pour la rassurer dans son sommeil. Cela faisait déjà deux jours qu'elle dormait profondément et pourtant, seul lui, qui la connaissait plus que n'importe qui dans ces lieux, savait que ces nuits étaient peuplées de cauchemars et l'empêchait de véritablement se réveiller de sa phase de no-control. Il voulait qu'elle sache qu'il était la, peu importe comment, mais qu'elle réussisse à dormir paisiblement pour se réveiller plus rapidement. Un sabot se posa sur l'épaule gauche du chirurgien, le médecin des chapeaux de paille venait de lui emmener de quoi se nourrir un minimum, bien que la nourriture disparaissait grâce aux talents du marchand de paille. Il soupira en de frottant les yeux, portant à nouveau un regard décontenancé à sa fiancée, elle avait supporte une nouvelle fois un viol, devant lui qui plus est et avec cette personne, lui et elle avaient enfin accomplis de faire impasse de ces événements afin de se reconstruire tranquillement, mais il a fallut que le flamant rose détruise tout. Il grogna de satisfaction et d'énervement, voir sa tête tomber lourdement sur le sol et son cadavre de vider de son sang avait été jouissif, un plaisir non comparable. Par contre, le médecin des Heart culpabilisait, pour la première fois de sa vie, il avait honte de lui, il s'en voulait, il se sentait si impuissant face à la force brute et mentale de sa femme. Elle avait tout de même réussi à profiter de son viol pour retourner la situation à son avantage ! Et lui il n'avait pas réussit à empêcher cet effroi ! Il n'avait pas su la protéger, il n'avait pas la puissance de la protéger ! Il fallait qu'il devienne encore plus fort, le grand corsaire devait gagner en puissance afin de pouvoir subvenir à chacun des besoins -aussi ridicules soient ils- de sa partenaire. Il caressa la joue glacée de son amour du revers de l'index avant de lui déposer un doux baiser sur ses lèvres gercées, il la blottit contre des bras pour lui transmettre un peu de sa chaleur avant de sombrer une nouvelle fois dans un sommeil artificiel.

"Doffy, que puis je pour toi ? Demanda la petite brune en pénétrant dans la chambre du blond.

_Ma blanche colombe, approche toi, demanda d'un ton sensuel l'ancien dragon céleste, le petit oiseau s'avança vers lui sans pour autant franchir la limite de l'espace vital de son amour de jeunesse. Ne fais pas ta timide jolie oiseau, viens sur mes genoux, renchérit le démon en souriant plus largement tout en tapotant sur sa cuisse droite.

_Tu as demandé à me voir de toute urgence... Qu'y a-t-il de s'y important ? Demanda la brune en s'asseyant sur son genoux.

_J'ai appris par mégarde, en écoutant la conversation que tu entretenais avec Baby 5, que ton père avait des problèmes de santé..."

Le regard d'eau de pluie de la démone s'assombrit violemment face à cette annonce, elle ne voulait pas qu'il le sache, non, surtout pas lui, elle avait pressenti que s'il était au courant d'une chose un peu trop personnelle la concernant : elle était cuite et il s'en servirait pour se servir d'elle. La longue main du grand corsaire attrapa le menton de son joli colibri entre son pouce et son index pour lui faire relever les yeux. Bien qu'il portait des lunettes opaques, Hanako percevait inévitablement la couleur anis des yeux de son aîné, cette lueur ne présageait rien de bon pour elle.

"Pourquoi ne m'en as tu pas parlé ?

_Je ne souhaitais pas te déranger pour des choses aussi futiles... Annonça la brune en espérant qu'il ne cherche pas à aller plus loin.

_Bien au contraire, ma petite colombe, ça me va droit au cœur ! La famille est de loin la chose la plus importante de toute une vie, c'est pour cela que j'ai venge ma mère en tuant mon paternel, mon souhait est que tu sois heureuse.

_Pardonne moi Doffy, je ne tenais pas à te vexer...

_Fufufu, j'ai donc pris la liberté d'envoyer mes meilleurs hommes au chevet de ton père pour le soigner. Il s'approcha de ses lèvres avant de se stopper a quelques millimètres de distance, attisant une envie naissante dans le bassin de la brune. Mais tout cela à un prix conséquent, mon doux oiseau.

_Il ne fallait pas te déranger pour si peu, mais je suis ravie de ta prévenance concernant la santé de mon père.

_Voyons, mon bel oiseau, ne crois tu pas qu'il faudrait me remercier convenablement désormais ? Interrogea le géant en la reluquant de haut en bas."

Sans aucune hésitation, et malgré ses dix ans, son corps de jeune femme se révélait affreusement efficace pour attirer le regard des hommes. Elle entreprit de faire lentement glisser la brettelle de sa robe sur son épaule gauche en lui lançant un regard subjectif puis fit de même pour son épaule opposée. Son vêtement tomba sur ses hanches et sa poitrine se colla contre le torse brûlant du démon. Le corps du blond frémit d'impatience en sentant la poitrine ronde et ferme de sa petite amie s'aplatir sur l'un de ses pectoraux divinement sculptés, puis elle lui murmura à l'oreille des mots qu'elle pensait sur le moment avant que la situation ne dégénère...

"Je t'aime Doffy, fais de moi ce que bon te semble, je m'offre à toi."

Un sourire satisfait orna les lèvres fendues du blond avant qu'elles ne se scellent avant celles de la brune. Leur langue se rencontrèrent dans un ballet farouche avant que les larges mains du grand corsaire ne lui enserrent la taille pour la soulever et ainsi la transporter dans son lit. Doflamingo fit preuve d'une extrême douceur dans cet ébat sensuel, faisant l'amour à sa petite amie qui avait 19 ans d'écart avec lui. Hanako subissait les assauts répétés et lents de son amour avant d'atteindre l'apogée.

"Ma douce colombe... Tu. es. a. moi. Épela le grand corsaire d'une voix grave et envoûtante.

Elle sombra dans les bras de Morphée enveloppée par les bras puissants de son amour de jeunesse. Puis quelques mois plus tard, la paradis tourna au drame, Hanako avait découvert que Doflamingo la bernait depuis le début et s'était violemment rebellée contre le grand corsaire quand il l'avait surpris entrain de parler avec son bras droit d'un plan d'infiltration et de domination d'un royaume qui était associé au sien. Mais cela il ne le savait pas. La brune s'était montrée incroyablement distante avec lui du jour au lendemain, suscitant chez le géant de la frustration indécente qui le fit perdre toute notion du rationnel. Il l'avait violé et il avait aimé Ca : la voir se débattre, retenir ses gémissements, fuir son regard... Il se sentait fier comme un coq et dominant au plus haut au point de son existence. Puis quand elle avait tenté de s'échapper de son emprise pour libérer son père et lui transmettre les informations du plan du géant, Doflamingo s'était mis à la menacer en l'interceptant au vol avec ses fils. Ce manège avait duré plusieurs mois, puis lors d'une escale Hanako avait plongé dans la mer espérant à tout jamais ne plus croiser son pire cauchemar comme son plus grand amour dorénavant.

Les machines cardiovasculaires s'emballèrent alors que la démone se réveillait doucement, se tirant de son sommeil imposé.

"Etherias, souffla son amant en lui tenant la main, je suis là.

_W... Wa...Wiper... Gémis la brune en laissant une perle salée chuter dans les draps."


	26. Chapter 26

**Heeeeeeeeyoooooooo ! /Sbaf/ Aucune excuse valable pour ces longs mois d'absence, j'arrive tout juste à poster ce chapitre, entre ma prépa et mes concours qui approchent, mon job étudiant, ma vie privée... donc pour me faire pardonne et en espérant que ça marche, je vous oublié toute la fiction jusqu'à la fin de cette histoire, Bien sur il y aura une suite mais je compte prendre deux voies différentes pour celle ci, je sais pas quand elle va apparaître mais j'essaierai de faire au plus vite !**

 **ja ne**

Merci à tous pour vos chaleureuses reviews !

Chapitre 26

Le sang du chirurgien se glaça, sa main se crispant par automatisme dans la main de sa partenaire, son cortex cérébral ne répondit plus un court instant. Qui était Wiper ? Pourquoi avait elle gémis son nom ? Trafalgar sortit de la chambre comme un vagabond. Les yeux livides de la brune papillonnèrent un instant pour s'adapter calmement à la lumière ambiante de la pièce, son corps la faisait souffrir, tous ses muscles étaient courbaturés et sa respiration était sifflante. Rapidement elle fit un résumé de ce qu'il s'était passé avant qu'elle ne se retrouve attachée au lit comme une personne condamnée à la peine capitale.

"Hana, t'es réveillée ! Hurla de joie le petit renne en s'approchant d'elle en courant, Comment tu te sens ?

_Bonjour Chopper, salua la brune, j'ai connu pire on va dire... Est ce que tu veux bien me détacher ?

_Oui, mais ne bouge pas tout de suite, il faut une je vérifie une nouvelle fois ta guérison, et dire que Trifouilli vient de partir...

_Oh ?

_Oui, il m'a pourtant dit qu'il souhaitait être de garde pour être la si tu te réveillais mais il m'a demandé il n'y a même pas une minute de prendre le relai, expliqua le médecin des chapeaux de paille en l'auscultant. Bien, je suis plutôt content ton organisme réagit bien au traitement que l'on t'a administré.

_C'est que j'ai affaire un grand docteur ! Complimenta la démone en voyant le renne rougir de bonheur.

_Si, si tu crois que ça me fait plaisir ce que tu me dis là, tu te fourres le doigt dans l'œil ~ Hanako rit franchement avant d'attraper des affaires.

_Chopper tu veux bien m'aider à m'habiller ?"

Le fan de barbe à papa obtempéra pour aider sa patiente à se vêtir convenablement. Hanako se mit sur le bord du lit, vérifiant sûrement que ses membres lui répondaient positivement et allaient pouvoir soutenir tout son corps meurtri. Une fois certaine que ce soit la cas, avec l'aide d'une béquille elle tituba jusqu'à la porte afin de pouvoir profiter un peu d'air frais.

"Les amis ! Hana s'est réveillée, elle va pouvoir faire la fête avec nous !"

Des cris résonnèrent dans les cieux pour tonner la joie évidente dans l'âme de ses amis. Avec maladresse, Sachi et Penguin vinrent aider leur princesse a s'installer près d'eux.

"Law n'est pas avec vous ?"

Sachi baissa les yeux et le regard de Penguin se fit plus froid.

"Que se passe-t-il ?

_Le capitaine est parti sans nous dire le moindre mot, il a seulement jeté un regard à Bepo pour lui faire comprendre qu'il ne voulait pas être dérangé.

_Très bien, j'y vais, annonça la brune en se relevant sous les protestations de ses camarades de voyage.

_Prends juste au moins le temps de reprendre un peu de force, mademoiselle Hanako, exigea le cuisinier en lui servant une majestueuse assiette de vivre et plusieurs litres de sang."

Sans avoir le choix, elle se nourrit convenablement et comme convenu partit à la recherche de son amant juste après. Le sang qu'elle venait de boire était celui d'un être humain, ses blessures étaient désormais presque totalement guéries. Elle finit par trouver son conjoint près d'une falaise assis à regarder l'horizon.

"On fait encore son solitaire petit loup ?"

On ne lui répondit rien seul le vent lui chanta une mélodie accompagnée d'une douce symphonie de la mer enchanteresse pour l'accueillir. D'un pas feutré elle s'approcha de lui, avant de venir s'asseoir a ses côtés.

"Qui est Wiper ? Demanda-t-il subitement lorsqu'elle fut assise à quelques centimètres de lui"

D'abord surprise elle ne répondit pas, ne comprenant pas pourquoi il mettait son ex, et en même temps meilleur ami au centre du sujet. Ne pouvait il pas s'inquiéter de savoir si elle allait mieux ?

"Mon second, pourquoi ?

_Tu as gémis plusieurs son nom quand tu étais dans le coma.

_Mh ? Et où veux tu en venir ?

_Avant que nous ayons officialisés notre relation, quelle était la votre ?

_On est sorti ensemble pendant cinq ans, mais pour plusieurs raisons on s'est séparé.

_C'était sérieux ?

_Assez pour qu'on envisage d'avoir des enfants et de se marier."

Law grogna de mécontentement à son annonce puis il craqua.

"Tu penses toujours à lui ?

_Oui, il reste une personne importante dans ma vie. Water qu'est ce que tu as ?

_Ce que j'ai ? Ironisa le capitaine des heart avant de laisser échapper un rire macabre. Ce qu'il se passe c'est que ma fiancée aime toujours son ex compagnon et oublie qu'elle a un amant actuellement.

_Je ne te permets pas. Tais toi.

_Ou sinon quoi ? Hein ? Il la plaqua contre le sol, la surplombant de tout son corps. Juste, il y a d'autre chose dont je dois être mis au courant ? Un amant caché ? Ou je ne sais pas moi, le fait que tu sois tombée amoureuse du meurtrier de Corazon peut être ?! Hurla le brun avant de se faire violemment gifler par sa conjointe.

_Tu me prends pour qui Water ? Une pute ? Tu veux que je te rappelle que t'as failli sauté une serveuse sous mes yeux ? J'ai mon passé, tu as le tien et tu es très loin d'être la personne qui pourra me faire la morale quand tu ne connais pas le quart du tiers de ma vie. A ce que je sache tu as eu des relations dans le passé, moi aussi, je suis peut être tombée sur des connards mais je ne te permets pas de me juger. Tu deviens exactement comme Doflamingo ; un être égoïste, manipulateur et exécrable dans toute sa splendeur fétide, tu perds le contrôle de toi même et tu laisses tes émotions prendre le dessus. Trafalgar D Water Law, je ne suis pas un jouet."

Elle se releva en s'éloignant le plus possible de son amour, bien décidée à lui montrer que cette fois ci elle ne lui pardonnera pas cet affront.

"Ne cherche même pas à me retrouver, et au risque de me répéter, c'est terminé nous deux, dit elle d'un ton glaciale.

_Je ne crois pas, oublies tu que nous sommes fiancées ?

_Eh bien... Je rejette ta proposition, adieu Water."

Hanako fit apparaître ses ailes avant de sauter de la falaise sans se retourner, des perles d'eau se fondirent dans la mer avant qu'elle ne se laisse lentement choir. Une fois enveloppée dans son élément, elle se laissa porter par les courants marins. Puis un appel la fit sortir de sa bulle.

"Je viens de recevoir un appel du toubib complètement furax, il se passe quoi ? Demanda sa meilleure amie d'un ton inquiet et plein de reproche à l'égard du chirurgien. Tu pleures ?

_Vous êtes où en ce moment ?

_Killer ! Gueula la blanche à l'autre bout de l'escargophone, on est où la ? Si je te le demande c'est que je ne le sais pas du con ! Ta gueule ! On est à une île de DressRosa, tu passes ?

_Je vais squatter même.

_Je vais prévenir l'autre tête de cerise avant qu'il pète une durite.

_Je t'encule Mira ! Railla le rouge en s'approchant d'elle. Qu'est ce qu'elle veut Hana ?

_Elle va squatter le navire quelque temps, annonça la blanche."

L'escargophone fit une moue sceptique lorsque le roux prit la place de la blanche. Mine de rien il la connaissait bien la démone.

"Le toubib a merdé ?

_Crise de jalousie...

_Sérieux ?! Et avec qui ? S'emporta sa meilleure amie en arrachant le pauvre gastéropode dès mains de son capitaine.

_Wiper et, elle toussa, Dof-

_T'es sûre que tu veux toujours pas que je lui éclate la gueule ? Renchérit le capitaine des pirates de Kidd. Je te le fais gratuit !

_Trop d'honneur ma petite cerise, je vais seulement prendre de la distance en attendant qu'il se calme.

_Très bien, on t'attend, voie Marine ou aérienne ?

_Marine."

Elle raccrocha avant de respirer une bolée d'air frais et de se mettre à nager tranquillement, ses jambes se collèrent afin de former une queue de sirène et son corps fut modifie en fonction des priorités des propriétés qu'elle devait actuellement prendre en compte. Au bout d'une heure et demie de nage, Hanako arriva à destination, directement elle croisa Killer, qui l'aida à monter sur le navire.

"Kidd et Mira sont occupés"

Malgré son masque, la brune connaissait bien les deux engins et elle put nettement deviner que son ami avec un sourire communicatif derrière son masque. Elle ricana doucement avant de reprendre sa forme humaine.

"Dortoir ou ma chambre ?"

La démone le regarda avec effroi, comme si la question qu'il venait de lui poser était totalement incongrue. Enfin, elle l'était, presque du moins. Le second des Kidd eut un rire grave avant de porter sur son dos sa princesse bien aimée. C'est avec un pas lent qu'ils arrivent tranquillement dans les appartements du blond faucheur. Il la déposa sur le lit puis partit en direction de son armoire pour piocher quelques vêtements, donc quelques habits de filles.

"Ce sont ceux de Mira, déclara le blond en lui lançant un pantalon sombre et troué, te fais pas de fausses idées.

_J'ai rien dit... Se défendit la brune non sans retenir un petit rire niais.

_T'es blessée ? Remarqua le supernovae en lui tendant une de ses chemises à pois.

_Donquixote. Dit elle tout simplement en boutonnant son vêtement.

_Le grand corsaire ? Le psychopathe gay qui s'habille en rose ?

_Lui même, souffla la brune, je vais dormir un peu le temps que les deux terminent leurs affaires tu restes avec moi ?

_Si tu veux princesse, je vais juste prévenir un des gars et j'arrive."


	27. Chapter 27

Chapitre 27

Hanako lui sourit avant de s'allonger confortablement dans les draps du blond, cette odeur lui rappelait de très bons souvenirs...

"Capitaine ! Où est Hana ? Pardon... Enchaîna l'ours polaire en se roulant dans l'eau du lac.

_Arrete de t'excuser ! Hurlèrent le duo des Heart.

_Elle est partie, informa le brun en serrant les dents, et je ne sais pas où.

_Vous vous êtes encore disputés ? Osa demander le cuisinier d'un voix grave et calme. Que s'est il passé ?

_ Rien qui vous regarde, trancha le capitaine en repositionnant son couvre chef. On dégage, que l'un d'entre vous aille prévenir le marchand de paille."

Ses hommes échangèrent plusieurs regards complices avant d'obéir aux ordres, ce fut Hirako le chef cuistot qui partît informer leur départ à leurs alliés. Pendant ce temps, Sachi, Penguin et Bepo discutaient dans la salle des machines.

"Le capitaine n'avait vraiment pas l'air bien... Commença son confident en se rongeant les griffes.

_Tu as raison, enchérit le rouquin, cette fois ci, je pense que cette dispute ne nous amènera rien de bon.

_Bepo, il faudrait que tu essayes d'avoir plus d'informations, t'es le seul à pouvoir lui soutirer quelque chose, dit Penguin tout en estimant leur trajet jusqu'à la prochaine île."

Killer était revenu après avoir donner les directives à suivre à ses amis, sa princesse l'attendait, elle somnolait doucement dans son lit. Il se déshabilla afin de se retrouver en caleçon et retira son masque. Chose qu'il ne faisait que lorsqu'il était dans sa chambre, avec son capitaine ou Mirajane et évidemment sa princesse des ténèbres. C'était les seuls personnes à qui il acceptait de montrer son visage. Hanako avait son regard plongé dans le sien, dans un verre menthe à l'eau pastel. Les yeux de Killer étaient tout bonnement magnifiques, la seule motivation qui l'incitait a mettre un masque a longueur de journée était les balafres qui recouvraient toute la moitié de son visage. Le second des Kidd pirates vint se glisser sous les draps, Hanako vint directement se lover dans ses bras sous le ricanement du blond.

"Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé avec le chirurgien ?

_Dispute, crise de jalousie, j'ai atteins ma limite.

_Pas d'infidélité ?

_Presque. A deux doigts près. Confirma la brune en se blottissant contre le corps brûlant de son ami.

_Rupture frictionnelle ? Ou définitive ?

_Va savoir... ce que je sais, c'est que je ne veux plus le voir pendant un bon moment, grogna la brune éparpillant sa longue chevelure hors de son poids corporel. Et sinon, la cohabitation avec Mira ? Tout se passe bien ?

_C'est Mira et Kidd, donc on en voit de toutes les couleurs, de leurs colères meurtrières a leurs coups de gueule à leurs séances de baise."

Hanako gloussa, c'était bien sa meilleure amie : donc ça ne l'étonnait qu'à moitié. Killer se positionna au dessus de sa démone en caressant la joue hâlée de sa brune du revers de l'index. Il toussota, avant de laisser un sourire charmeur se dessiner sur ses lèvres. Lentement il glissa sa langue entre elles pour les humecter un minimum.

"Mira et Kidd en ont pour l'aprèm, ça te dit que... Toi et moi... On s'amuse un peu ? Susurra le massacreur en parsemant des baisers sur la peau froide de sa partenaire.

_Pourquoi pas, comme d'habitude ? Répondit elle en gémissant aux attentions du blond.

_Pas de sérieux, juste de la bonne baise, rappela son sexfriend en se frottant lascivement au corps de la jeune femme située en dessous de lui.

_Alors, je ne dis pas non, Killer~"

Il sourit avant de venir embrasser farouchement la bouche de la démone, mordant, agaçant, et bataillant ferme contre elle pour savoir qui aurait le dessus sur ce baiser. Leur langue se retrouvèrent dans un ballet endiablé avant de rompre leur baiser vu que leur souffle manquait. Les puissantes mains de Killer vinrent attaquer la généreuse poitrine de la jeune demoiselle qui gémit fortement devant autant de sauvagerie, de brutalité. Law n'avait rien à envier au blond, mais de temps en temps qu'on se montre sauvage avec elle lui faisait le plus grand bien et surtout, Killer connaissait ses points faibles sans pour autant la rendre mal à l'aise, tous les deux connaissaient les limites de l'autre. Personne mise à part eux, n'étaient au courant de leur ancienne relation réitérer à l'heure actuelle. Vu que la brune dormait tous les soirs avec Kidd, ils pouvaient se faire plaisir seulement l'après midi ou encore dans un bordel lorsqu'ils mettaient pieds à terre. Hanako bien qu'elle était fatiguée il y a peu, se redressa pour se mettre à califourchon sur les hanches du blond.

"Jolie musculature... déclara la brune d'un voix suave en dévorant du regard chaque muscle saillant du second des pirates de Kidd.

_T'as bien fleurie toi aussi, ils ont du mal à tenir dans mes mains, constata le massacreur en malaxant l'opulente poitrine de la demoiselle.

_Serais tu déçu, Killer ? Demanda sournoisement Hanako en ronronnant un tantinet"

Hanako commença à lui parsemer de légers baisers dans le cou pour descendre doucement vers sa clavicule et glisser petit à petit jusqu'au niveau du boxer noir de son vis à vis masculin. Elle chiqua l'élastique avec ses dents et le fit lentement glisser sur les cuisses du blond qui frémit à cette attention. La hampe du massacreur était déjà au garde à vous, la démone n'hésita pas à la prendre en main afin d'appliquer quelques langoureux vas et viens aguicheurs. Puis, le blond vit sa sexfriend approcher sa bouche de sa verge, il la retint en lui attrapant le menton avec son pouce et son index, une attention bien délicate paradoxale avec son attitude de barbare.

"Un problème ? L'interrogea son amie en plongeant son regard dans le sien, tu ne veux pas ?

_Si, mais ça me surprends avant..-

_Apparemment je me suis convertie, annonça la brune en ricanant, un air taquin collé au visage, je peux continuer ?

_Fais moi voir tes talents."

Hanako sourit avant de laisser la pointe de sa langue retracer la veine du sexe gorgé de sang de son ami, elle recommença plusieurs fois le geste avant de tournoyer son organe buccal autour du gland, sa main droite titillant le frein. Puis lentement elle laissa sa gorge avaler le membre de son partenaire, appliquant des vas et viens lents et calculés. La réaction du blond fit systématique, il rejeta la tête en arrière tout en étouffant un râle rauque et leva les hanches, crochetant férocement une de ses mains dans la chevelure de la brune pour l'inciter à continuer. Le corps athlétique du massacreur fut saisit de terribles spasmes lors de sa gâterie gracieusement offerte par sa confidente la plus précieuse. Sa partenaire s'affairait à réaliser un merveilleux travail, qui acheva de le rendre complètement dur. La dentition de la démone racla légèrement la peau sensible de sa zone génitale, Killer aimait ce genre de chose, il était un tantinet masochiste quand il s'agissait de griffures, de morsures ou encore de petits piques bien contrôles.

"Hana, je viens... Prévient le blond en se redressant quelque peu pour observer sa sexfriend l'engloutir un peu plus au fond de sa gorge. Fais pas ça... grogna son ami en se sentant défaillir. Princesse... Geint-il en essayant de la dégager de sa queue de l'étau humide à souhait de son amie."

Hanako l'ignora complètement, elle voulait le faire jouir avec la puissance de sa bouche, le remercier de toutes les fois où il avait été génial avec elle, tous ses moments d'extases qu'il avait réussit à lui offrir en faisant de nombreuses concessions. Cependant, il ne le vit pas de cette façon, en usant quelque peu de sa force musculaire il la dégagea de son penis en lui tirant fortement sur les cheveux. Elle frissonna d'excitation, il était le seul qui osait être rude sans pour autant être une brute. Brusquement, il inversa les positions, la belle demoiselle était désormais étalée sur les draps a l'attente du plaisir fulgurant que Killer allait lui offrir. Sans plus de cérémonie, il s'enfonça entre ses chairs d'un mouvement de rein, laissant sa partenaire soupirer d'aise. La verge palpitante du second de l'équipage des pirates de Kidd, palpitait et élargissait incroyablement les parois muqueuses du vagin humide de la chirurgienne. L'intéressée pouvait nettement comparer les deux hommes, autant sur le point physique que moral, mais sexuellement parlant ils étaient pareils, différents mais similaires. Des coups résonnèrent à la porte.

"KILLER ! ARRETE DE BAISER UNE VIERGE EFFAROUCHÉE ET OUVRE AVANT QUE JE NE DÉFONCE LA PORTE ! Hurlèrent deux voix familières."

Les deux amants se crispèrent, mais voulurent néanmoins offrir un orgasme à son partenaire avant de se rendre présentables aux yeux des deux gêneurs. Ils se rhabillèrent rapidement et terminèrent d'ajuster leur tenue lorsque Kidd défonça sans aucun scrupule la porte de son ami. La mine surprise de Eustass et l'air pervers de Mirajane envahirent la pièce. Alors que les deux autres ne s'en formalisaient pas, ils n'avaient après tout aucun compte à rendre. Le capitaine du navire fixa son second avec des yeux suspicieux.

"Killer... T'as deux putain de secondes pour me dire ce que Hana fout dans ta chambre qui pue la baise... Incita son meilleur ami depuis l'enfance.

_On est sexfriends, déclara la plus âgée en boutonnant la chemise qu'on lui a prêté, afin de défendre son partenaire, on a commencé à coucher ensemble trois mois après que je sois montée à bord il y a six ans ma cerise.

_Et le toubib ? Demanda le rouge un sourire carnassier inscrit sur des lèvres."

Le fait de savoir que sa princesse couchait en ce moment même avec son ami d'enfance, le faisait grandement jubiler. Bien qu'il soit l'amant de sa brune, il ne pouvait toujours pas voir sa gueule en peinture.

"Pour le moment, qu'il aille se faire royalement foutre, répondit elle d'un ton sombre, qui reflétait ses pensées à son égard.

_Cap'tain ! Cria un des hommes du navire.

_Quoi ?! Beugla le rookie, tu vois pas que tu gènes ?

_La marine, annonça simplement Heat en s'appuyant contre le mur.

_BORDEL TU POUVAIS PAS LE DIRE TOUT DE SUITE ?!"

Kidd partit sans plus de cérémonie en énonçant tout un tas de jolis noms d'oiseaux exotiques. Le navire tangua brutalement sur la droite, faisant perdre équilibre aux passagers présents à bord. Hanako se retrouva à même le sol avec un poids sur elle -ou plutôt deux-, elle n'avait pas réfléchit et avais pris ses deux amis sur elle pour qu'ils n'embrassent pas douloureusement le plancher. Puis, quelques secondes plus tard, un calme olympique régna, Kidd revint avec un air satisfait collé visage.

"Bougez vos culs on doit parler."

Les trois amis s'échangèrent un regard complice avant de suivre le rouge. La démone saute sur le dos musclé du rouge provoquant chez lui un énervement impressionnant.

"Bordel Hana ! Dégages de la ou je t'explose contre le mur ! Brailla le rouge en essayant de la faire tomber.

_Kidd... Dit elle en s'accrochant à ses larges épaules alors que les deux autres les rattrapaient."

Le supernovae comprit immédiatement que la conversation allait être sérieuse, rare les fois où son amie l'appelait par son prénom et non par son surnom. Il glissa son bras droit sous les fesses de la brune pour qu'elle s'appuie dessus. La belle brune sourit avant de s'asseoir sur l'avant bras du rouge.

"Bon, Hana t'attends le déluge pour nous dire ce qu'il se passe avec le chir' ? S'impatienta sa meilleure amie en râlant une énième fois.

_J'y viens Mira... Souffla la brune. Ça faisait déjà quelques semaines que ça n'allait plus, entre la fois où il frôle l'adultère et où il ressemble à l'autre, et celle de la demande en mariage. Ce sont deux hommes différents que j'ai vu...

_Je vois les grandes lignes, annonça la blanche en réfléchissant, t'as bien fait de te casser, il apprendra à ses dépends qu'une femme ça se respecte, passé, présent et futur compris.

_Ca a dû lui faire un choc, intervint Killer d'un voix moqueuse. Les trois compères relevèrent la tête, monsieur parfait se retrouve salement jeté par sa femme, son égo a du s'en prendre un sacré coup. Qu'un gars aussi égocentrique que lui-

_Killer, ta gueule, les gars vont nous entendre, coupa le rouge en déambulant sur le pont. Hana, t'as toujours ta place ici, mais si tu me fais chier je balance à la flotte.

_T'es trop gentil ma petite cerise, gloussa la brune en descendant de son dos."


	28. Chapter 28

Chapitre 28

Les jours fusèrent à grande vitesse, Hanako squattait toujours le navire de sa cerise sous les yeux avares des hommes remplis de phéromones, ils n'attendaient qu'une chose, qu'elle baisse sa garde la nuit pour la satisfaire. La démone n'avait pas de nouvelles de son ex-compagnon depuis maintenant plus d'une trentaine de jours. Bien qu'elle tentait de le masquer, elle était quand même triste, il n'avait même pas essayé de la contacter une seule fois. Tellement plongée dans des plus sombres pensées à l'égard du chirurgien de la mort, qu'elle n'entendit pas la personne qui l'appelait à gorge déployée.

"HANAKO ! Hurla une voix stridente dans ses tympans, elle grogna avant de se retourner vers son interlocutrice.

_Qu'est ce que tu me veux Mira ?

_Killer te demande dans sa chambre, il souhaite te parler.

_C'est urgent ?

_J'en sais rien, il m'a topé quand je sortais de ma cabine."

Hanako sourit sournoisement, vu l'état débraillé de sa blanche ainsi que cet air terriblement excitant qu'elle affiche à longueur de journée, la belle est satisfaite de son partenaire. Elle avait assiste à l'une de leurs disputes et franchement ça ne l'avait même pas surpris de les voir s'en mettre autant sur la poire pour au final baiser toute la journée afin de se réconcilier. La démone partit en direction de la cabine qu'elle partageait avec le massacreur d'un pas lent, elle était toujours plongée dans ses pensées morbides. Elle pénétra dans la cabine sans plus de cérémonie, ne prenant même plus la peine de frapper, puis elle se figea.

"Killer... Hanako roula inconsciemment le r de son prénom avant de s'approcher vers lui.

_Ca ne va en ce moment, n'est ce pas princesse ? J'ai pensé... que..."

Elle le fit taire d'un baiser langoureux, mais une alarme l'alerta dans son subconscient la limite allait être franchie et le pire dans tout ça c'est qu'elle aimait ça. Rapidement ses mains se dirigèrent vers le pantalon du blond qui sourit perversement. Il lui rendit brutalement les initiatives prises, la plaquant sauvagement contre son propre bureau avant d'arracher sa culotte et s'engouffrer en elle d'un coup sec, voire violent. Un gémissement puissant vibra dans les cordes vocales de la brune qui se sentir défaillir d'un seul coup sous la verge de son ami. Cette brutalité lui plaisait de plus en plus, Killer entrelaça ses doigts aux siens afin de débuter de vigoureux vas et viens. Leur corps étaient collés au possible, ils suaient de l'effort répété, mais une chose interpella les deux amis. Cette fois ci, ce n'était pas la baise... Non... Vu les gestes et les mouvements qu'ils partageaient ensemble, ils se faisaient tous les deux l'amour... La limite entre l'amitié et l'amour s'estompait au fur et à mesure du temps. Hanako sentant qu'elle était proche de la fin, glissa sa main dans la chevelure d'or du second et tira légèrement dessus pour qu'il cède avec elle. Comprenant le message subliminal, il accentua ses coups avant de jouir en elle. Ils étaient tous les deux essoufflés et affalés sur le bureau, le blond se retira lentement avant de revenir à l'assaut, le sexe du second des pirates de Kidd reprit de sa vigueur à l'intérieur même de l'antre de la brune.

"T'as encore assez d'énergie ? Chambre le massacreur ?

_Pour qui me prends tu ?"

Ils s'adonnèrent à nouveau dans un plaisir charnel intense sans se soucier qu'ils accostaient sur une île où il se tramait quelque chose. Quelques heures après, Hanako et Killer se prélassaient paresseusement dans un bon bain chaud Mirajane vint les appeler pour leur dire de se préparer, sans donner une explication de plus. Le rouge et la blanche s'étaient habitués à les voir tout le temps ensemble, et ce n'était pas pour leur déplaire, ils avaient pu tester de nouvelles expériences toutes plus loufoques les unes que les autres -même l'échange de partenaire- et il s'avère que Kidd et elle ne soient pas du tout compatibles.

"T'as reçu un colis ce matin, déclara le blond en lui tendant une boîte richement décorée. D'un certain Snake.

_C'est mon styliste, c'est lui qui me tisse tous mes vêtements, expliqua la démone en soulevant le couvercle. Il fait des merveilles, dit elle émerveillée par la robe qu'elle tenait entre les mains."

Elle était splendide, noire à dentelles échancrée sur le côté gauche avec un décolleté plongeant dans le dos. Elle lui ira à ravir, Snake connaît son corps par cœur. De ce fait, il lui crée des vêtements qui ne jureront point avec ses tatouages. Le blond fit glisser avec délicatesse la serviette qui couvrait le buste de la jeune demoiselle, la laissant à découverte. Killer effleura la peau sensible de la demoiselle avec la pulpe de ses doigts qui laissait derrière elle un brasier électrifiant. Hanako frémit sous ses caresses puis gémit lorsque les lèvres charnues de son actuel petit ami glissèrent le long de son corps.

"Je t'aide à la mettre ? Proposa le blond, d'une voix enjôleuse.

_De quoi ? La robe ou ta queue ? Roucoula Hanako en ricanant doucement tout en l'embrassant.

_Les autres m'en voudront si je t'épuise un peu trop, répondit il en replaçant une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille, surtout que tu n'es pas très discrète, rajouta le blond, en se moquant ouvertement."

Cela lui valut un coup de coude dans les côtes avec un sourire complice, il l'embrassa doucement avant de l'aider à s'habiller. La matière du tissus la fit frissonner, avec agilité il noua les rubans qui maintiendront la robe sur son délicieux corps. Hanako ne portait pas de sous vêtement, lorsque Killer toucha sa cuisse gauche pour lui mettre sa jarretière.

"Killer, arrête j'ai envie de toi... Souffla la brune en se sentant bouillir d'envie."

Il lui sourit puis s'habilla prestement d'une chemise blanche et d'un pantalon noire. Il enfila son masque. Hanako lui remit correctement le col de sa chemise, avant de partir vers l'armoire où trônait ses affaires.

"Tu fais quoi ?

_Je me change, je vais pas me trimbaler comme ça, dit elle comme si cela lui semblait évident.

_Hors de question."

Killer la saisit par le bras la fit choir contre lui pour qu'il puisse la porter comme une princesse. Il se mit à courir dans le bateau comme un jeune marié impatient d'avoir sa nuit de noce. Ils arrivèrent dehors, Killer sauta avec agilité sur la balustrade et vola un moment dans les airs avant d'atterrir souplement sur la terre ferme.

"JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE HANAKO !"

Hanako d'abord surprise se retourna vers le lieu d'où provenait toutes ses voix. Puis elle sourit chaleureusement à tout le monde après avoir demandé à son amant de la déposer mais de rester néanmoins près d'elle. Toutes les personnes qu'elle chérissait étaient présentes, l'équipage de Barbe Blanche, celui de Shanks, ses amis, sa famille. Tout le monde lui souriait.

"T'es le genre de femme qui a la plus grande faculté d'oublier son propre anniversaire, annonça sa petite cerise, Mira m'a pété les oreilles pour t'organiser cette fête, les 28 ans d'une démone c'est important apparement.

_Elle t'a menacé de ne plus coucher avec toi ?

_Ouais, et j'en ai chié à cause de toi, ragea le rouge."

Avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de répliquer, tout le monde vint la serrer dans leurs bras sous les grognements incontrôlés de Killer. Puis vint le moment tant redouté.

"Bon anniversaire Etherias... Killer retourna à ses côtés pour la soutenir et le chirurgien le foudroya du regard.

_Merci Law. Je... Dois y aller, déclara la brune en partant bras dessous avec le massacreur vers son père et son frère."

Les Kyoteru se firent un énorme câlin de famille en plus de prendre une photo de famille tous les trois. Le père de la brune, de prénom Nezumi ; était un bel homme tout à fait respectable, une chevelure de jais, des yeux ambrés, un sourire charmeur, une peau tannée par le soleil bien qu'elle soit plus pâle que celle de sa fille, une taille raisonnable et une influence énorme sur le monde. Deal, son frère de deux ans son aîné, faisait à peu près la même taille que Wiper soit une tête de plus que sa cadette, sa chevelure noisette s'accordait à merveille avec ses yeux émeraudes, sa peau était pâle, il la tient de leur mère. Seule une balafre sur l'arcade droite jurait avec la beauté de son visage.

"Joyeux anniversaire ma princesse, souhaita son paternel en la serrant dans ses bras.

_28 ans, c'est que t'es en âge de te marier, la charria son frère en zieutant le blond et la brune de manière très suggestive.

_ .Ah, très drôle Deal. En attendant t'es toujours pas marié à ce que je sache.

_Justement, figures toi qu'on souhaite se marier la semaine prochaine, et je veux que tu sois mon témoin."

Hanako sauta dans les bras de son frère qui la fit tournoyer, puis elle le félicita gracieusement.

"Et toi ? Tu ne devais pas te marier avec Water ? Demanda le brun, Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ?

_Justement j'aimerai qu'on en parle, intervint le concerné en saluant l'aîné des Kyoteru. Si tu le veux bien j'aimerai te parler en privé.

_Bon, je vous laisse discuter... Comprit Deal en les laissant seuls."


	29. Chapter 29

Chapitre 29

Les deux ex-amants se fixaient avec dédain, puis Law fut le premier a céder et il s'avança prudemment vers son amour. Cela faisait trente six jours et sept heures qu'il n'avait pas pu la toucher, l'embrasser, la prendre dans ses bras, trente cinq nuits qu'il ne l'avait pas admiré dormir dans ses draps, huit cent soixante quatre heures qu'il n'avait pas pu la voir sourire, ou lui parler. Elle lui manquait atrocement.

"Gardes tes distances Law, ordonna la brune d'un ton sec. Elle lui en voulait toujours.

_Tu devrais assez me connaître pour savoir que je n'aime pas qu'on me donne des ordres, Etherias.

_Qu'est ce que j'en ai à foutre ? Encore un pas et je te dissèque vivant, prévint la demoiselle en menaçant le capitaine des Heart.

_Au moins j'aurai ton attention pendant quelques minutes... Soupira le rookie en arrêtant de marcher malgré tout. Alors tu te plais chez les pirates de Kidd ? Demanda-t-il avec un sourire espiègle.

_Oui, ce n'est sûrement pas une réponse a laquelle tu t'attendais n'est ce pas ? Mais j'ai été membre de son équipage avant d'être dans le tien tu sais ?"

Trafalgar serra les dents en claquant sa langue contre son palet. Il vouait entendre le contraire et qu'elle le supplie de l'accepter à son bord. Cependant Hanako n'était pas ce genre de femme, elle était toujours l'opposé du stéréotype imposée au genre féminin.

"Reviens, concéda le médecin d'une voix implorante, tu manques à l'équipage tout entier.

_Et si je ne veux pas ? Tu vois Law, contrairement à tes stratagèmes élaborés pour que je revienne parmi vous aucun d'entre eux ne marchera, étant donné que je suis un facteur variable qui fera tout le temps capoter tes plans, l'informa la démone outragée qu'il lui adresse ses mots. Bien si nous avons terminés, j'ai quelqu'un qui m'attend."

Hanako fit quelque pas en direction de la fête.

"Pourquoi es tu partie ? Sans se retourner, elle ferma les yeux un instant avant de reprendre son chemin.

_Parce que tu es devenu la copie conforme de Doflamingo."

Sur ses dernières paroles, elle laissa en plan le supernovae pour rejoindre les Kidd pirates qui buvaient a en perdre la raison. Rapidement, les équipages se mélangèrent, Hanako discuta avec les commandants de Barbe Blanche, Shanks et tous ses amis qui avaient fait le déplacement pour elle. Puis deux bras musclés et une odeur de cannelle musquée vint l'encercler par la taille.

"Salut Princesse...

_Salut Wip', la forme ?

_´peccable, par contre ton frère me les brise parce qu'il veut absolument savoir pourquoi toi et le chirurgien vous n'êtes plus ensemble, et comme il sait que tu ne lui diras rien sans contrepartie... Rit le tatoueur en lui baisant la tempe sous l'œil scrupuleux du chirurgien. Hanako lui expliqua brièvement les détails de leur séparation. Je le pensais plus réfléchis et mature que ça... Dit il en jetant un regard vers le concerné.

_Princesse ? Les deux amis levèrent la tête à l'appellation. C'est ...

_Killer, je te présente Wiper. Les deux hommes se serrèrent la main amicalement. Au fait félicitation pour votre mariage !

_Quoi ?! Il te l'a déjà dit ? Celui la alors... Pesta le tatoueur en se frottant la nuque, on s'était pourtant mis d'accord pour qu'on te l'annonce dans un cadre différent et ensemble... Désespéra le brun en souriant niaisement. Enfin bon, je vais vous laisser, je vais aller passer un savon à l'autre tête de mule."

Killer et Hanako étaient désormais seuls, ils s'éclipsèrent de la soirée un instant pour avoir un court moment d'intimité qui sera brisé par je ne sais quelle raison. Le second des Kidd enleva son casque pour pouvoir embrasser farouchement sa brune. Il ne se lasserait jamais de ses lèvres, elles sont froides et pourtant tellement chaleureuses et douces, elles ont aussi le merveilleux goût de thé noir, mélange que le jeune homme apprécie un peu trop. Leur langue se découvrirent une nouvelle fois, explorant des recoins qu'elles n'avaient jamais visités. Un frisson lui dévora l'échine lorsque la belle demoiselle glissa sa cuisse contre la hanche du massacreur.

"Arrêtes de m'exciter, grogna sensuellement le pirate.

_Arrêtes de m'allumer, contra la brune en gloussant."

La main droite du supernovae effleura les reins de sa belle avant de faire fondre sa partenaire en l'envahissant caresse toutes plus exquises les unes que les autres.

"Killer, on pourrait nous voir... Soupira la demoiselle en lui mordant la clavicule. Retournons au bateau..."

Ils se rhabillèrent rapidement et fusèrent vers le navire aux apparences sombres de leur capitaine et ami. Durant le trajet, la démone ne cessa un instant d'aguicher le blond, roulant excessivement des hanches et soulevant un tantinet trop haut sa robe noire. Une fois sur le bateau, la jeune femme retira le masque de son amant pour l'embrasser encore une fois, ces lèvres fines et balafrées émanaient quelque chose de terriblement excitant. Killer plaqua Hanako sur le premier mur à porte de main pour la dévorer, celle ci alla droit au but et posa sa main sur l'entrejambe durcit de son petit ami.

"Tu l'as fait exprès, avoue. Incita le blond en délivrant son sexe épais et gonflé de son pantalon.

_De...? Haleta la brune en sentant le pénis brûlant de son ami frotter sa fente.

_T'as pas mis de sous vêtements... Ronronna le pirate en se plaçant a l'entrée de la brune. Putain t'es trempée... Constata Killer en souriant mesquinement.

_Tu ne m'en as pas laisse l'occasion... Souffla la brune impatience qu'il la pénètre. Bordel, Killer prends moi, implora la démone d'un ton presque suppliant.

_A tes ordres ma princesse."

Il s'engouffra en elle d'un coup sec, laissant les cordes vocales de la jolie jeune femme hurler leur contentement. Ils n'avaient pas pris la peine d'aller jusqu'à leur cabine tellement ils avaient hâte de conclure. Il fit de nombreux aller et venus, Hanako haletait en symbiose avec Killer qui la soutenait depuis le début. Hanako embrassa langoureusement son partenaire avant de jouir autour de lui, l'emmenant au passage avec elle au septième ciel. Leurs respirations hachurées trahissaient grandement leur activité récent, ils prirent un peu de temps pour apprécier les dernières effluves de leur orgasme commun avant de retourner à la soirée d'anniversaire de la jeune femme et que l'on remarque leur absence.

"Je dérange ? Tonna une voix lourde de reproches à leurs oreilles. Hanako reconnut immédiatement la voix de leur interlocuteur. Je vois que tu m'as déjà remplacé... J'étais venu vous prévenir que votre absence avait été remarquée, mais apparemment.

_Qu'est ce que tu fous la le toubib'? Grogna le massacreur en remettant son masque.

_C'est ton capitaine qui m'a autorisé l'accès à son navire, enfin cette poubelle...

Trafalgar l'avait mauvaise depuis que son amour l'avait laissé seul. Il était retourné auprès de son équipage, ses hommes lui avaient porté des regards inquiets, voire presque pittoresques à son égard. Son égo en avait pris un sacré coup, d'habitude toutes les femmes lui pardonnaient ses erreurs, mais Hanako n'était pas une simple femme, elle était différente d'elles. Le chirurgien scanna l'endroit dans le but de retrouver sa douce. Puis il tomba sur le regard sournois de son pire rival qui se foutait royalement de sa gueule de carpette. Kidd s'approcha de lui avec un sourire carnassier.

"Cherche pas doc' jamais elle ne reviendra avec toi.

_Je ne t'ai rien demandé Eustass-ya, siffla le plus âgé en se retenant de provoquer un mélodrame lors de l'anniversaire de sa fiancée. Elle reviendra, le rouge but une grande gorgée de sa boisson avant de rire.

_J'en serai pas si sûr à ta place, Hana doit être en ce moment même en train de prendre son pied avec Killer."

Law vit rouge, mais fit néanmoins très vite le rapprochement, c'est vrai que depuis le début de la soirée ils ne se lâchaient pas d'une semelle. Non, il ne voulait pas y croire, cela faisait à peine plus d'un mois qu'ils ne se côtoyaient plus, elle était assez amoureuse de lui pour ne pas aller voir ailleurs des la première occasion venue, si ? Il s'autoflagellea devant les rires grossiers des pirates de Kidd.

"Si tu ne me crois pas, vas donc sur mon bateau, tu verras que tu ne seras pas déçu de la scène, brailla le rookie à la somme plus élevée que la sienne d'un rire fourbe."

Trafalgar respira un bon coup, gardant en lui sa carte d'impassibilité face à son rival, puis il retourna à son navire sous les yeux curieux des personnes qui avaient assistés a la conversation.

"Kidd... Miaula Mirajane en se collant à lui, avoue tu la fais exprès pour qu'il pète une durite... Le sourire qui s'inscrit sur ses lèvres couvertes de rouge à lèvres lui répondit clairement. Il y en a un qui va avoir une surprise."

Law frappa le mur de son submersible avec une telle force qu'un cratère se forma sous son poing. Il avait les nerfs à vif, il s'était laissé avoir par ce moins que rien. Sa main trembla quelque peu lorsqu'il créa sa sphère bleue pour se transporter à bord du bateau du roux. Puis il laissa ses pas le guider vers la provenance d'un bruit répéter comme si on cognait contre une porte. Son sang se glaça lorsqu'il surprit effectivement les deux s'offrir un plaisir incandescent dans le corridor qui mène aux chambres.

"Sympas les cicatrices, provoqua le médecin avec un sourire sournois, c'est ta mère ou ton père qui les a faite ? Le blond se tendit, puis tourna sa tête couverte vers le chirurgien. Éloigne toi de ma femme.

_Jamais. Hanako mérite tellement mieux que toi, toubib de pacotille.

_Oh ? Ce sont les propos que ta mère t'a fait pour te défigurer de la sorte.

_Killer, Hanako le prit dans ses bras pour le calmer et le rassurer, je suis là...

_Dégage du navire avant que je ne te balance à la flotte.

_Pas avant de l'avoir récupérée, imposa le capitaine des Heart, Hanako est une Heart pirate et accessoirement ma femme.

_Tu m'étonnes que tu l'aies quitté princesse, cet homme ne voit en toi qu'un objet à assouvir ses pulsions hormonales. Viens on retourne à la soirée."

Hanako jeta un regard noir à son ex compagnon avant de suivre le masqué dans les profondeurs du navire. Une fois qu'il fut sur qu'il ne les ait pas suivit il s'adressa à sa brune préférée.

"Tu l'aimes encore, n'est ce pas ?"P


	30. Chapter 30

Chapitre 30

"Killer...

_Je sais très bien que je ne peux pas remplacer un premier amour, princesse... Alors dis moi la vérité, je te jure que je ne le prendrai pas mal, il est encore temps d'arrêter ce qu'on a doucement entamé.

_... Je crois que oui... Le blond l'enserra dans ses bras, ses épaules tremblaient.

_Je suppose que de te dire que je suis sûrement tombé amoureux de toi ne va pas arranger les choses... J'ai envie de te garder prêt de moi tout le temps et pourtant... Il sanglota, quelque chose me pousse à te laisser partir avec lui...

_Killer... Geins la brune les larmes aux yeux, je...

_Ne dis rien, je vais juste t'imposer une condition, je ne te laisserai pas partir tant qu'il ne te traitera pas avec le respect qu'il te doit. Mais en attendant... Si tu le veux bien... Permets moi de t'aimer un tout petit peu...

_Oui..."

Hanako l'embrassa avec tendresse, avant de se blottir contre lui. Elle venait de blesser son ami et elle ne se le pardonnera pas... Après s'être suffisamment calmer, ils refirent le chemin inverse afin de retourner à la soirée. Law intercepta de force la brune à la sortie du bateau en lui attrapant le poignet. Killer s'apprêtait à riposter mais son aîné fut plus rapide.

"Je veux juste lui parler... Le massacreur sortit ses armes sous le regard indifférent du chirurgien, en privé, si tu me le permets. Il tourna la tête vers son amie. Et si tu le veux bien, rajoute l'ébène en soupirant de la garde de sa belle.

_Princesse, je pars devant, n'oublie pas ce que je t'ai dit..."

Hanako hocha la tête positivement avant de se concentrer vers Trafalgar. Il allait s'apprêter à parler mais la démone lui coupa la parole avant qu'il ne sorte le moindre de mot de cette bouche qu'elle ne connaît que trop bien.

"Si tu comptes parler de ce qu'il s'est passé entre moi et Killer, sache que ce sont mes affaires et si tu fais la moindre remarque déplacée ou désobligeante, je ne prendrai même pas la peine de t'écouter parler.

_...il est donc si important pour toi ? Demanda le médecin peiné de la réaction de sa bien aimée. Hanako soupira, elle ne lui devait aucune explication mais elle se sentait presque obligée de se justifier.

_Oui, il l'est, pour la simple et unique bonne raison qu'on a tous les deux été victimes d'un même rituel satanique.

_Donc les cicatrices qu'il a...

_Tu as du le remarquer, non..? Pour avoir mit ta tête plusieurs fois entre mes cuisses, tu as dû le voir...mais tu n'as rien demandé... Les fines boursouflures sur le derrière de mes cuisses. Il ferma les yeux pour acquiescer en silence. Ce sont exactement les mêmes.

_Je suis désolé...

_Pardon ? Dit elle en souriant, Qu'as tu dit ?

_Pardonnes moi d'avoir agit de la sorte, d'avoir critiquer ton ami, dit il en soulignant le terme ami d'un ton amer, de t'avoir traité comme un objet et surtout de ne pas avoir tenu ma promesse... Alors merde Hanako, je t'en supplie reviens !

_Il est vrai que je t'aime encore un peu trop à mon goût, mais je ne peux pas laisser Killer dans cet état... C'est plus fort que moi... Ragea brune en pleurant."

Law la prit dans ses bras et la berça un instant. Sa tête contre son torse, elle huma son odeur, avant de se reprendre, mais lorsqu'elle voulut se défaire de cette étreinte, l'emprise que le chirurgien avait sur elle se raffermit.

"Je t'aime Etherias... Murmura le brun au creux de son oreille, je t'en supplie reviens parmi nous..."

Trafalgar l'enserra dans ses bras avant de déposer sa main sur sa hanche et de la coller contre lui avec fermeté. Hanako eut un flash douloureux, dans une vision traumatique, elle perçut son ex-fiancé à la place de Doflamingo. Sa large main qui se glissait tel un serpent venimeux prêt a tuer sa proie sans une once de pitié, son sexe qui prenait de l'ampleur contre son ventre, et ce sourire qu'il arborait avant de la prendre comme une vulgaire péripatéticienne. La démone le repoussa, elle était effrayée, il allait devenir pareil que le flamand rose... Elle partit sans dire un mot de plus vers les autres en camouflant ses émotions. Dans toute cette foule, elle se concentra sur une odeur d'épices et d'herbe, qu'elle retrouva bien vite.

"Princesse ?

_Killer ! Hanako se jeta dans ses bras, Ne me laisse plus seule...

_Est ce que ça va ? Ton cœur bat vite là, s'inquièta le blond. Plus vite que d'habitude, Hana qu'est ce qu'il se passe?"

Hanako fit une syncope immédiate après la question posée, vacillant sur le corps de son amant. Killer ne perdit pas une minute de plus avant de la prendre dans ses bras et de sauter à la mer. L'eau engloutit les deux partenaires dans une mer profonde. Doucement, la jolie jeune femme reprit reprit conscience, l'eau était son élément, elle lui avait donc permis de se revitaliser d'une manière fastidieuse. Le pirate les ramena à la surface et les sortit de l'eau afin de se poser sur une petite crique un peu plus loin.

"Princesse, tu veux en parler ?

_Ce n'est rien d'important.

_Hanako ! Hurla le second des Kidd en lui attrapant des deux épaules, Tu viens de clamser dans mes bras il y a peine cinq minutes, ne me prends pas pour un con ! La brune soupira avant d'empaumer le visage de son blond

_Law m'a étreintée et... J'ai perçu l'âme de Doflamingo dans son être, ça m'a terrifiée..."

Killer la berça dans ses bras pendant plusieurs minutes avant qu'ils ne retournent à la soirée, après tout c'était elle la raison pour laquelle tous ses amis s'étaient réunis. A peine furent ils arrivés que les festivités débutèrent sur le qui-vive, entre les jeux d'alcool, les devinettes, les confidences, Hanako avait du rire pour l'année au vu de toutes les bêtises qu'on lui sortait. Puis, la jolie brune se retrouva en bonne compagnie, encerclée de l'équipage de Barbe Blanche et de Shanks, beaucoup de débat à ce sujet d'ailleurs pour savoir dans quel équipage elle s'était sentie le plus chez elle, mais elle même, elle n'avait pas la réponse, après tout pour avoir été dans de nombreux équipages, le démone était très bien placée pour savoir qu'elle s'était sentie très bien accueillie sur chaque navire.

"Hanako, yoi, l'interpella un blond d'un ton lent voire paresseux.

_Bonsoir Marco, salua la demoiselle avant de lui faire une place sur le banc pour qu'il puisse s'asseoir à son tour. Comment vas tu ? Tout se passe bien avec mes protégés ?

_Minotaure et Ace nous empêchent de dormir une nuit sur deux, et Snake est un vrai régal, c'est sans aucun doute mon meilleur amant et toi ?

_Gros merdier, deux hommes m'aiment et je ne sais lequel choisir et je refuse de le faire à pile ou face, expliqua la demoiselle en se servant un verre d'alcool.

_C'est pas une bonne idée de noyer ta peine dans l'alcool, Hana. Rit le bras droit de Barbe Blanche en la charriant."

Elle lui adressa un regard qui signifie un "je t'emmerde bien profond" avant de boire l'intégralité de son verre. Le liquide fermenté et pure, lui réchauffa les entrailles. Elle prit cette fois ci la bouteille, mais le Phoenix l'intercepta avant que le goulot ne touche ses lèvres rosées. Hanako grogna tout en essayant de récupérer son bien, mais le premier commandant prit sa forme zoan et s'envola avec la demoiselle dans les bras. Les mains halées de la brune s'agripperent fermement à la chemise mauve du propriétaire. Le blond lui sourit avec une certaine espièglerie avant de redescendre sur terre un peu plus loin.

"Snake m'a demandé de te parler, lui annonça-t-il de but en blanc, de Trafalgar et de Killer. Hanako pâlit. Tu me fais confiance ?

_Malheureusement oui, soupira la brune, tu comptes m'hypnotiser ?

_Comment est ce que tu-

_C'est moi qui ait appris à Snake, qui l'a appris à ses serpents pour qu'il n'angoisse plus d'être seul quelques minutes, il m'a demandé s'il pouvait te transmettre cette faculté pour que tu l'aides à vivre convenablement sans que je sois obligée d'être tout le temps à ses côtés.

_Je vois... Donc, tu sais ce que je vais aller chercher ?"

Elle acquiesça et se laissa lentement tomber dans les bras du blond qui avait déjà commencé à exercer son magnétisme sur elle, malheureusement pour la démone, celle ci était -beaucoup trop- réceptive lorsqu'il s'agissait d'une personne qu'elle appréciait. Le phoenix lui murmura des paroles à son oreille et Hanako perdit pied, se laissant envahir par cette sensation étrange de lévitation, tous ses membres furent engourdis, son corps était lourd, elle avait sommeil. Marco continuait de lui parler, et elle lui répondait naturellement, il lui soutirait le maximum d'information pour qu'elle puisse être définitivement libérée de ce poids. Le bras droit de l'empereur lui embrassa la tempe puis lui caressa affectueusement les cheveux, avant de la porter comme une princesse et de l'asseoir convenablement sur ses genoux.

"Comment tu te sens ? Demanda doucement le blond en la sentant défaillir dans ses bras au fur et à mesure du temps.

_J'ai envie de vomir, j'ai mal à la tête et un putain de mal au bide...

_Tu es surtout terrifiée de ce qu'il pourrait t'attendre avec l'un de ses deux hommes, honnêtement Hanako, tant que je te tiens ainsi, de qui es tu amoureuse ? Qui aimes tu ?

_J'aime..."


End file.
